Baby be Mine
by ful-of-faith
Summary: Buffy finds a baby in her room the night she went out to look for Faith who woke up in a coma. Oddly...the baby looks like someone they know...who is it? Season 4...AU... added chap32
1. Baby to have and to hold

**Baby be Mine**

_Summary: Set in season 4. Buffy finds a baby in her room when she came looking for Faith who just awakened from a coma. Oddly…the baby seems to resemble someone…who is it? AU…B/F all the way…_

_Rating: R (for language)_

_AN: Okay since my story 'Life's Journey' has been removed… (I'm thinking of posting it again...if you want that is...since I have the story…but still…I'm damn pissed!) This story is some what related to that story. Hope you like it… (Hope I don't get banned again…)_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Where are you Faith?"

I asked myself as I continue to walk around Sunnydale hoping to find her. Giles got a call saying that she's awake and beat up a lady to steal her clothes. She could have just asked for some clothes…she didn't have to beat the lady.

I sighed decided to check mom if ever she saw her. Also…I'm worried that Faith might come to her and well…kidnap her like she did to Willow. I quickly ran towards the house.

"Mom?! Mom!"

"Buffy? What is it?"

I was relieved to see her looking concern as to why I came to the house yelling for her. I lied to her by saying that it's nothing and that I'm just…hungry. She smiled and told me to go to the kitchen and she'll fix something up.

After I had my dinner, I decided to head upstairs and get some sleep. I'll just head at the dorm early in the morning for school. I slowly step up towards the stairs and couldn't help hear something. It's like…someone's crying…like a baby…

I frowned and slowly move towards my room where the crying is. I took the doorknob and opened it slowly thinking it might just be a trap to lure me. I peeked inside and saw no one…but the crying is still there.

I opened the door wide now and looked around. Everything seems normal. That's when I noticed something lying on the floor. I looked towards it and saw something that made my eyes wide.

"What is a baby doing here?!"

_**Faith's POV**_

"Argh…why the hell is everything…spinning?"

I groan as I felt my head throb. I stumble towards the bed and just lay down feeling shitty. I just awoke from my 8 months of sleeping…thanks to B…whom I just found out has a new squeaky boy toy! She gutted me for Angel and where the hell is he?! Well…definitely not in B's arms. Maybe he's dead or something…

I pulled the comforter to me and closed my eyes trying not to think of the blonde bitch that I'm gonna kick tomorrow…

_**Buffy's POV**_

"MOM!!!!!"

I yelled as I continue to look at the baby on the floor, crying. Mom hurriedly ran towards my room frowning.

"What?! What is it?! Are there vampires here?!"

I shook my head and pointed towards the crying baby.

"Worse…"

She raised her eyebrow and slowly went to wards the crying baby. She cradled it to her arms trying to calm it.

"Shhh…it's okay…"

I frowned and went towards the window thinking that someone might've put her in my room through there.

'_Why can't everyone else…just does it the normal way? Like putting it in front of the door or something…'_

I turn to mom and the baby. She looked at me frowning slightly and walked towards me with the baby in her arms, still crying.

"Buffy…I think its hungry…would you carry her for awhile while I head for the store and buy some stuff for him?"

I frowned and looked at the loudmouth baby in mom's arms. I haven't carried a baby before…plus…somehow…I just have a weird feeling. I sighed and nodded as mom slowly let me carry him. She quickly walked to the door and turn to me.

"I'll be right back as soon as I can…"

I nodded and she quickly went out of my room. I sighed and looked at the door.

"Please hurry…"

The baby in my arms still continues it's crying and screaming as I continue to rock him.

"Hey…it's alright…we'll find your mother…calm down now…please…"

Oddly…that made it stop for awhile. I looked at him closely and couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of his face. He has blonde hair that's getting longer and a cute nose that's red from crying. His lips are red too…kissable lips. I can't seem to see his eyes as it was close with tears still falling in his eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb that made him open his eyes. His eyes…were…familiar…like I've seen it before. Chocolate brown eyes…

His eyes went wide as he looked at me. His surprise look was slowly turning into…a happy one? I frowned as he started laughing, giggling and playing with my hair which was loose.

"Ma…ma…"

I frowned and held him up. He called me mama… I continue to frown as he continues laughing and clapping his hands. I continue to hold him up that made his diaper fall. That's when I noticed that it's not a he…it's a she…a girl. I guess I was confused when I saw her hair. She looked like a boy…

I shook my head.

"Geez…whoever put the diaper to you…don't seem to know how…huh?"

She laughed and held out her hands trying to reach me. I smiled and pulled her to me and rocked her.

She finally got tired and fall asleep. That's when mom went to my room carrying a bottle and some diapers. She frowned when she saw the baby sleeping soundly in my arms.

"How did you make her stop?"

I shrugged, smiling.

"Some say I have a gift…"

_**Faith's POV**_

I couldn't help but groan as I felt the ray of the sun in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and frowned.

"Where…the fuck…am I?"

I sat up and looked around. I was in my old apartment where I was stabbed by Buffy…who sent me into a fucking 8 months coma! I frowned and slowly stood up to look around for some clothes and probably…money. I found most of my clothes in the closet. I got a shower and changed.

After the nice shower and changing some clothes, I looked around and found an odd large envelope on top of the TV. I opened it and found a credit card with my name on it; a round shiny thingy that I don't know what the hell is for…and a video tape which has my name on it.

I played it and found the mayor smiling at me.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I slowly made my way downstairs trying not to wake up the baby who was sleeping beside me. It was mom's idea to let her sleep here. She said I need to train to become a mother someday…

'_Yeah right…like that's gonna happen…I'm a slayer for God's sake…I don't have time to have…kids…or a family…'_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I walked inside the kitchen where mom is cooking.

"Morning…"

"Morning dear…did you sleep well?"

I sat down the chair and yawned again.

"No…I was like a board in my own bed because I'm terrified that I might crush her. So…what will we do with her?"

"Well…we could take care of her for awhile…or we could…take her to the orphanage and—"

"No…I…I don't really…think an orphanage might work. I don't seem to trust them…"

Well that's the way I feel about orphanage. You might never know what kind of family they might send her. She might end up with an abusive mother and a drunken father. She turned to me and nodded.

"Then it seems that…she'll be here for awhile…"

I nodded and groaned when I heard her crying again. Mom gave me the bottle and told me that she'll finish fixing my breakfast while I tend to the baby. I frowned as I slowly made my way upstairs to the crying baby.

'_I wonder how Willow would react when she hears about this…'_

_**Faith's POV**_

"So…I can do some damage in B when I use this…"

I said to myself as I made my way towards the university where I assume the bitch is. Its noon now and I'm so full what with all the food that I ate. I must've feasted on several dishes. Sleeping for 8 months can really make a person hungry. I'm really thankful for the mayor for giving me…all his money. Can you fucking believe it? He inherited me so much money I think I can build my own mansion.

'_But first things first…I've gotta pay a little visit on sweet lil B…'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

"So you're telling me…that when you got home yesterday…you found a baby girl in your room…who calls you…mama?"

I nodded as I continue to eat the sandwich on my hand. Both Willow and Xander looked at each other for awhile with their mouths open. Xander then looked at me smiling.

"Is she cute?"

I smiled back recalling how she looked.

"She's beautiful…"

"Wow…I got to see her! She's with Giles right?"

I nodded and couldn't help but giggle as I remember Giles face when mom and I handed him the baby. He looked at her for awhile in his arms…like he's waiting for the baby to do something. He did assure us that the baby would be alright though. After giving him the baby's things…we said our goodbyes and mom headed towards the gallery while I headed towards the university to…attend class.

Willow giggled at the thought of Giles babysitting.

"He'll probably read some book on how to deal with a baby…"

All of us laughed at the thought. It is kinda funny when you think about it.

"Hmmm…nice to see the gang all happy and intact while I was asleep…"

I stood up and frowned slightly as I saw Faith standing by us, grinning. I've forgotten all about her. Willow and Xander did the same and quickly went to my side glaring at her.

"Awww…no 'hi' or 'good to see you still alive' or something…? Now I'm hurt…"

"How about get lost!"

Willow said glaring at her. Faith grinned.

"Well look who has gained some backbone…never thought I'd see the day…"

Xander was about to say something when I stepped forward towards Faith.

"What do you want Faith?"

"You know what I want B…no use pretending you don't…"

I looked at the ground knowing what she wants. Revenge…for the coma thingy. But I really didn't have a choice that time. She went evil and tried to kill most of my friends…and Angel. In the end, I was supposed to choose…Angel or her. I had to choose Angel because…I don't want him to die…I don't want either of them to die. I guess…I was just so…mad at her for betraying me that…I got carried away. I know that if I tell her that…she'll get mad. So I just have to be honest with her…

I looked up at her again, frowning slightly.

"Faith…can we just…start over? I don't want it to be this way…"

I notice Willow and Xander looking at me like I'm crazy or something…but that didn't stop me from wanting to start over. She seemed angry though at what I said and glared at me, stepping forward. We were facing each other closely; both of us ready to attack each other if we have to…which I really don't want.

"YOU don't want it this way?! You gutted me for a vampire and send me to a fucking coma for 8 months! You've wasted 8 months of my life! And now you want to start over?! You're crazy twinkie…far more crazy than I am…"

I looked at the ground not knowing what to say to her to make everything better. What would you say to a person whom you stabbed and put to a coma for 8 months? What would I do to make her…be my friend again? I sighed and was about to say something when I heard sirens from afar. Faith seems to hear this too.

"Shit…"

She quickly turns away from me and began to run…but stopped and turned to me again.

"We'll continue this later B…"

Her eyes were so cold when she said that. I just looked at her as she quickly ran towards the exit.

_**Faith's POV**_

"Bitch!!"

I slammed my fist on the wall as I felt the anger towards Buffy growing. She had the nerve to say that! Wanting to start over and that crap! I sat down the chair looking at the time now and then. I pulled out the silver round thingy that the mayor lent me.

"Almost show time…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I felt emotionally stressed dealing with Faith. Xander and Willow seemed to be against my plan of starting over thinking that Faith might betray me again. I didn't listen to them though and just told them…

"I just want the…old Faith back. The one who I had fun slaying with."

That seemed to shut them up. I think they're also willing to forgive her…but they seemed hesitant and afraid that Faith might try her psychopath ways again. I just couldn't make them understand…so we just dropped the conversation.

After class we quickly went to Giles house to pick up the baby. Xander and Willow seemed fond of her. They even told me that she somewhat…look familiar. Even mom told me that yesterday. I don't seem to see any resemblance to the people I know…so I just dismissed the thought.

We decided to shop clothes for her. It's fun. People seem to think that she's mine. Who wouldn't when she calls me 'mama' all the time. After hours of shopping, Xander decided to go home saying that he has to pick up Anya in the Magic Box. Willow then also said that she'll come by later and was going to pick up some clothes in the dorm. I nodded and the baby and I went home. She again fell asleep that I laid her in my room. I smiled at how cute she looked that I kissed her in the forehead.

"You know…I don't seem to know what to call you…"

I frowned as I looked at her sleeping soundly. I suddenly heard the door open and close. Thinking that it's Willow, I quickly walked downstairs and suddenly felt cold when I realize who it was.

"Hey B…I see the old house didn't change eh?"

Faith…grinning at me. I frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged.

"Are you still asking that shit? I came here to have some revenge…ain't that a bitch?"

She reached for her pocket and pulled out…a silver ball? I frowned and pointed to where the ball is. I expected something sharp…but a ball…now I haven't seen that one…

"What are you going to do? Throw it to me and knock me out?"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it…"

"……."

"……."

I raised my eyebrow at her and tried to hold my laughter. So I just…smiled at her.

"_Don't knock it till you try it?_ What does that mean? Is that another one of your Faithisms?"

I couldn't help tease her. What she said really doesn't make sense…and I know she realize it too. She frowned and looked away.

"It rhymes okay? Just…just shut up!"

I couldn't help but giggle at her blushing face. She looked at me again, frowning.

"You're enjoying this aren't you…?"

I smiled at her.

"I am…and it feels great."

She raised her eyebrow and I just continue to smile at her thinking that somehow…she might change her mind. The moment was ruined though when the baby cried again.

"Oh no…"

_**Faith's POV**_

I couldn't help but frown when B just ran upstairs towards her room. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"For God's sake…I'm trying to do my revenge here!"

I quickly ran upstairs too and went inside B's room. I stared wide eye at the scene that I'm seeing. B…with a baby. Last time I saw her…that's 8 months ago…she's so…skinny…so how? I frowned and pointed at the baby in her arms.

"What the hell is that?!"

B turns to me and frowned with a baby still crying in her arms.

"Faith! Watch your tongue! She might hear it!"

"I don't think she can hear me what with the screaming she's doing and all…"

B looked at the baby and continues to her trying to calm the distressed baby. It didn't work though…

"I…I think she's hungry…"

She moved towards me and handed the baby to me. I…being the dumb one carried her in my arms.

"Faith can you watch her while I make her some milk? Thanks…"

She was gone before I can even speak.

"You've got to be…kidding… I came here to have my revenge! Not to baby-sit!"

I frowned at where Buffy made her escape.

'_This just isn't my day…'_

I looked at the crying baby and frowned not knowing what to do. It's actually the first time I've carried a baby before…and well…it feels weird…so I just did what I would usually do. I tapped the little fellow in her tummy.

"Hey! Hey kid! Would you just…quit it? You're too loud!"

I think my yelling seemed to make her stop. She slowly opens her small eyes and looked at me. She continues to look at me for…about a minute. It's like…she's trying to figure out who I am. I was surprised though when her she smiled and laughed…and pulled my hair…

"Hey! Ouch! Q-quit it! Pull your own hair!"

She laughed again showing me her only tooth. She kept pulling my hair hard again…and again. Her doing that made me drop the silver ball to the ground and well…it broke…into pieces. I groaned.

"Oh shit! Now look what you made me do! How the hell am I supposed to get back on B now?!"

That made her stop laughing and slowly I can see tears forming in her eyes. She's going to cry again. She's pouting now and I can't help but…notice that she…somehow…I've seen that look before.

'_No time to think about that! She's gonna cry again!'_

I smiled at her trying to ease her and prevent her from crying again. I think she's conserving her energy as she looked at the floor and continue to pout at it. I tapped her again so she could look at me.

"H-hey…I'm not mad…see…not mad here…j-just don't cry…please."

She looked at me and noticed my smiling face. I even offered her my hair just so she wouldn't cry. She did take it and started pulling it again. I couldn't help but wince. She began to laugh again looking at my face.

'_You think that's funny huh? Why not I try it to you!'_

I didn't though…I mean…she's just a child. I never hurt a child. I guess that's one of my weaknesses. I sighed and just try to smile as she continues to pull my hair. She did release it once in a while and began to clap her hands. That made me smile…she's just so…damn cute…

"Da…da…dada…"

I raised my eyebrow as she continues to say that to me…like she's saying my name or something.

'_Dada? Why the hell is she calling me dada? What the hell does that mean?'_

* * *

_AN: Like it? Should I end it slowly…or end it quickly? _


	2. Saying sorry

_**Saying Sorry…**_

_AN: Thanks for all the people who seems to be interested in this story. I never knew that you guys will like this fic!  
About Life's Journey...I will post it again...next time I update. I'm kinda editing some of it coz I only copied it from someone. The reason why it was removed was because of the rating. I guess I should have labeled it as R not PG-13. But still...they should have put a warning instead of removing it! (Ok...I'll stop my angry rantings now...)  
Oh yeah...**rei-chan...**you need not bow to me or anything. I'm just glad that you like my fic! That goes for everyone who reviewed! Thanks a lot!!! Anyway...I should just continue with the story...hope you like it!!!_

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

"Dada…da…da"

She continues to say as I hold her in my arms. She keeps pulling my hair and I tried not to pull hers. She is a child…and I'm trying to chant that in my head in order for me not to do something bad to her…

'_But I'm surely going to get really mad if she doesn't stop this!!!'_

I groaned as she pulled my hair again. For a child…she seems to have quite a grip. I glared at her but she's still laughing and clapping her hands amused at what she's doing to me. She still keeps on saying 'dada' all the time and well…it's kinda annoying.

I stopped glaring at her and just look at her trying to study her features. I couldn't help but compare her to B.

'_She has B's nose…and hair who is also blonde…is this really B's child?'_

I frowned and tried to remember the last time I saw B which was eight months ago in my apartment. She didn't seem pregnant at that time…so how come…she has a child…now? Is Angel the father? He doesn't seem to resemble the baby…plus…he's a vampire…meaning…he's dead. Then…could it be the new guy that I saw yesterday? Nah…it can't be…I know she's with Angel at that time. Maybe she cheated on him. Can't be…could it?

So many questions came running through my mind as I looked at the baby who was now playing at the buttons of my jacket. That's when I heard the front door open and close. I panicked as I heard it thinking that B maybe…left me with her child. I quickly went towards the door and tried to open it with the baby in my arms. After several attempts…I opened it and was surprised to see Willow's face, shocked.

"What are you doing here?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh…I'm trying to get out!"

She frowned and her eyes went wide as she saw the baby that I'm carrying.

"You…you're trying to kidnap her! You won't get away with it! I'll…I'll…"

"…_try and stop me with everything you've got_…Yeah…I know. It's getting kinda old now don't ya think?"

She glared at me and held out her hand…

"Give her to me…"

I shrugged and handed the baby to her. I was really glad that someone said that…I was kinda wishing that someone would. She seemed surprised though. I guess she thought I would put up a fight in order to get the baby. Yeah right…like I need a baby or something…

She held the baby tight protecting her. I looked at the baby who was sort of confused at the exchange. She looked at me, her eyes pleading and her hands trying to reach me. Willow just pulled her away from me which made the baby upset.

That's when she cried again…loud…saying 'dada' over and over again…

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I walked towards Willow who was having a hard time trying to calm the baby.

"Give her to me…she might shut up…"

Willow looked at me like I was insane. She opened her mouth to say something and I just beat her to it.

"Just give her to me so she won't cry so damn much. I won't do anything to her. I'll just make her shut up…not in the evil way mind you…"

She hesitated for awhile and I was getting impatient that I pulled the baby away from her. She didn't put much of a fight though. I held the baby who was busy crying again.

"Hey kid…don't cry…geeez…uh…dada's here…c'mon…shut up now…"

She stopped crying and opened her eyes. She pouted again and slowly…it turned into a smiling face. The pulling of the hair started again together with the dada which I assume…is me. I groaned and winced as she pulled my hair harder…

'_When will the torture end?'_

"Here's the milk…"

B suddenly said as she walked towards us. I glared at her.

"About time! Don't tell me you even looked at some cook book to get the recipe for making milk…"

She rolled her eyes and the baby seemed to notice her. She slowly looked at her and laughed clapping her little hands.

"Mama…mama…"

I frowned and looked at her and B who was slowly taking her away from me.

'_What the hell?'_

I raised my eyebrow and noticed Willow doing the same thing…but she's looking at me…not B.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I sat on the bed as I continue to feed the baby milk. Faith was by the window with her arms crossed and was obviously thinking. That goes for Willow too who was standing beside me looking at the baby, frowning. I couldn't help but smile at the baby at how cute she is…

"Hmph…never thought I'd see the day when the 'holier than thou' B has a child. So…who's the father B?"

I looked at Faith and couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. She thinks that this baby is…mine. I sighed…

"She's not mine…I just found her in my room yesterday…while I was looking for you…"

She looked away and grumbled a 'yeah right.' She shook her head and started walking towards the door, frowning.

"Whatever…I'm outta here…"

I felt the baby try to sit up in my arms and removed the bottle that was in her mouth. She whimpered and held her little hands up that were on Faith's direction. She keeps whimpering and trying to reach Faith who was now holding the doorknob of the door.

"Faith…"

She looked at me, glaring.

"What?!"

I looked at the baby and that made Faith look too. I was surprised when the baby called Faith 'dada.' She's pouting now…and she really wants Faith to hold her. I looked at Faith who was frowning at what she saw. Slowly…her frown softens and she sighed, defeated.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

I couldn't help but smile as Faith sat beside me and slowly took the baby away from my arms to hers. Faith took the bottle too and feed the baby who's in her arms. I smiled and couldn't help but raise my eyebrow.

"That's weird…She calls me 'mama'…and she calls you 'dada'…"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. It's freaking me out. I mean…she's obviously mistaken. How can someone call you 'mama' and me 'dada' when I'm much more of a 'mama' type than you…"

My smile disappeared and I just raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

She grins at me.

"Whatever floats your boat B…"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. She really likes to tease me sometimes…and somehow…now that she's doing it again without the evil intentions…I couldn't help but smile. I turn to look at Willow who was looking at the floor. She noticed me looking and I just raised my eyebrow asking her my silent question.

"Um…I just thought…that maybe…the reason why she's both calling you that is because…somehow…you two resemble her own parents…"

I looked at the floor and noticed Faith move. I turn to her and she was frowning at Willow.

"Are you telling me…that her 'dada' or should I interpret that as father…resembles…me…"

Willow nodded and Faith just looked at her shocked.

"You've got to be kidding! I look like a guy?! That's insane!"

Willow rolled her eyes and sighed.

"There are lot of insane in this world…and that includes you Faith…remember…?"

"Somehow…I forgot…want me to try it again on you so I can remember?"

I watch them as they slowly try to challenge each other. I've got to stop it and make them realize that there's always a second chance…and that really goes to Faith. I was about to suggest them to calm down when mom entered my room unaware of what's happening.

"Buffy…how was the-"

She froze when she saw Faith holding the baby. Somehow…Faith also froze in her position. I suddenly stood up terrified that mom would say something that would make Faith leave.

"Uh…hi mom…welcome back…how was your day?"

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised and then turned to Faith again.

"I didn't know you were awake. How are you?"

I stared at my mom with my mouth open. Did she just say what I think she said? I glanced at Faith who was shocked too. Somehow…I think Faith might consider a second chance with mom on my side…

_**Faith's POV**_

'_I think this family is insane…'_

We're in the living room after getting the baby to sleep. B called the entire Scooby gang for a meeting in their house. So I'm surrounded by most of the people who I've hurt in the past. Though I really don't remember doing anything to the Tara and Anya who's also a member of the Scooby gang…

Mrs. Summers decided that we have a talk in the living room. I didn't want to at first…but after some useless excuse in order for me to get out, which Mrs. Summers didn't permit though…, I decided to give in and just listen to what they're going to say.

The way I see it…there are three sides arguing. One was against me…which was composed of Willow and Xander…the other side was with me…and I was surprised to see that there's only one member…B. The last side? Well…they're the undecided side…the silent side…

Both sides started arguing in front of me. It's kinda a pain the ass to listen to them argue. What I wouldn't understand is B. It's like…nothing between us happened…like she forgot it all. It's weird…but I wanted to know why she's so damn hard headed on defending me.

I was getting tired of them arguing right in front of me like I wasn't there. I laid my face on both my hands getting pissed at the argument taking place.

'_Why does this have to happen to me? First some kid mistook me for her father…the device that the mayor gave me broke down into pieces and now…I'm surrounded with people who don't like me. I just came here to have my simple revenge and I'm in the middle of a fucking debate!'_

I groaned and suddenly stood up breaking their useless argument. I was tired and kinda mad in the outcome that happened today. It was supposed to be a simple plan on making B's life difficult…and now…I think my plan back fired and made MY life difficult…

"Look! I think it's better if I just go away and let you guys figure this out. Until then…I'll just get out of here…"

I was about to walk towards the door but stopped when Mrs. Summers called me. I turn to her.

"Faith…you're staying here. Maybe you should just go check on…um…the baby. She'll probably wake up what with all the yelling here…"

I was about to protest but…I couldn't when she said her magic word. The only word that somehow I couldn't get out of…and so is B…

"Now…"

I groaned and slowly went up towards B's room. And you thought her magic word is please? Ha! Yeah right!

_**Buffy's POV**_

"She can change! I know it!"

Xander frowned.

"How can you say that?! She's a snake who can manipulate people into thinking that she changed! What makes you think that she won't slit your throat when your sleeping?"

I really don't know why I'm defending Faith like I am now. I should be the one angry most…but apparently…I'm not. The moment I saw Faith holding the baby…somehow…I just know that she might…change…to the Faith that I once knew and liked. So…I'll just make them see…see it through my own eyes of what I think. I looked at the floor and frowned slightly…

"I just…know it…"

We've been arguing for quite sometime now. Xander and Willow seems to be the only one who's hard to crack. They really hate her. I understand what they feel…but I do hope that they'll reconsider…I sighed and sat down the couch. Willow stood beside me looking down at me.

"Buffy…why is it that you seem to have so much…faith in her. Why do you really want her to have a second chance?"

I stared at the floor thinking for an answer. I sighed and looked up at her and just told her what I really felt…so they would understand better…

"Because…I miss her. She's like…a part of me…that I just can't forget. Besides…it's also my fault for her turning into the dark side…"

"What are you saying? It was clearly her fault! Not you! Why are you blaming yourself?!"

Xander said as he walked towards me, frowning. I looked up at both of them…finally able to tell them what I felt…

"It's not her fault…it's mine. If…If I didn't blame her for killing Finch…if I didn't tell her that it was 'her' fault…then maybe…just maybe…she wouldn't side with the mayor. It wasn't just her fault. It was mine too. I was there too, when the accident occurred…I guess I was just…scared at that time to admit that I was a part of it…and instead of saying that I' am…I just…I told her that what she did was wrong…that it was her fault. I betrayed her…as she did to me…we've hurt each other…and somehow…I want to mend it…so please understand…just give her a chance…please…"

I looked at all of them as I said this. It's all true. I'm feeling guilty that I stabbed her…and that I betrayed her. She doesn't deserve all this. Maybe if I could have been much closer to her…maybe things wouldn't turn out like this…

_**Faith's POV**_

I couldn't help but frown as I heard what B said. I'm holding the baby in my arms who's snuggling at my neck. She did wake up and I decided to carry her and rock her to sleep. I was surprised when everyone went silent downstairs and I decided to snoop what was happening. That's when I heard B's speech…

'_She's blaming herself for what 'I' did…stupid B…'_

I thought as I slowly walked inside her room. I laid the baby in her bed and lay beside her…watching her breathe. I brushed some of the hair in her forehead…

"You know…the lady you're calling 'mama'? I think she hit her head or something to be talking like that…kinda stupid huh?"

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes for awhile…I was about to fall asleep when I felt a hand on my face. I slowly open my eyes and found the baby's small hand on my cheek. She's still asleep and was rolled into her side facing me. I took her small hand on mine and stared at it for awhile. B's words were still on my head…

"She's a part of me…I'm a part of her…why does it feel like…you're also a part of me…huh?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I slowly made my way towards my room hoping find Faith there. I opened the door slowly and focused my eyes on the dark. I can feel her…which is good. I slowly step inside and looked at the bed that was now occupied. I slowly walked towards there and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Faith…and the baby…sleeping with their hands attached to each other…

I looked at Faith who now has a peaceful look on her face. Seeing her sleep like this…I can't help but notice how young she looks. It's like I'm seeing a different side of Faith that's rarely been seen. I kept staring at her and almost jumped when I heard her voice…

"You know B…staring at someone who's sleeping is kinda like peeping…"

"It's just that…you look peaceful when you're asleep…"

She sighed and slowly sat up.

"Whatever…so what's the what?"

Peaceful Faith has now left…and now bad ass Faith has now active. I sighed and remembered what I was supposed to do…

"They want to talk to you downstairs…"

She smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Talk? Do they really want to talk…or just throw stones at me?"

"They want to talk…I'm sure of it…"

She shrugged and slowly stood up.

"Okay…lead me to the cavalry…"

I smiled and she walked beside me. I can tell that she's pretty nervous…but still…that doesn't stop her…

_**Faith's POV**_

I slowly made my way down with B behind me. I've been thinking of what to do for awhile…and well…I never thought I'd say this but…I want to make amends. I want to change too…and hearing B blame herself for my mistake somehow made me see the wrongness that I've been doing. Murdering, torturing people…that's not what I was supposed to do…Somehow…I forgot why I'm born…why I'm here in Sunnydale. I forgot the most important thing…who I am…

A slayer…

One of the chosen two…

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I wasn't used to this shit and well…it's kinda giving me the willies. I turn to them and saw them looking at me…which makes me nervous.

'_Time to make my speech I guess…'_

I sighed and felt B's presence beside me. I guess that it calms me a little when I feel her. I never told her this but…I like our connection. It's different and calming at the same time. I looked around and frowned slightly…

"Okay…before any of you say something…I gotta say this first. So listen up coz I'm not gonna repeat myself…"

Mrs. Summers were the only one who nodded. I shrugged that thought away and looked at them in the eye one by one…

"I'm…sorry…for causing you guys…trouble and for turning evil. I guess…when I killed Finch…I kinda lost it. I mean…when you guys found out that I killed someone…all of you looked at me like…I'm a bad person. I couldn't stand it…so I did what you expected me to do. Be the bad guy. It was so…easy. Easy than seeing all of you stare at me…judging me."

Shit…I can't believe I'm actually saying this shit! I'm really not used to saying sorry and well…I think I'm getting soft by telling them all this. But that doesn't mean that what I just told them isn't true. It's what I felt when I killed Finch…and well…I'm just trying to get it all out.

I noticed all of them just staring at me. It's making me feel uneasy so I just raised my eyebrow at them and asked…

"So…what does the verdict say?"

Xander raised his hand…

"Guilty!"

Almost everyone except Anya glared at him. He slowly removed his hand noticing all the stares that he's getting. I couldn't help but smirk at him. Mrs. Summers cleared her throat and looked at me seriously…

"It's nice to see you sorry for all you did Faith but…are you really willing to change? Do you really want a second chance?"

I wanted to say 'Yes! That's why I'm saying this shit!' but I can't. I gotta have manners right? If I told her that…she might just not believe me. Though, it's no problem to me anyway. I could just move out of this crappy town and head for a city far more exciting that Sunnyhell. But even though I can do that…I somehow still want a second chance to prove them…especially B that I can be responsible. Besides…maybe staying here is kinda fun…

I looked at Mrs. Summers seriously and nodded my head.

"Yes…I want a second chance…"

They kept looking at me like they're trying to see if I'm joking or anything. Seeing my serious face they seemed to accept it and just stayed silent for awhile thinking whether or not they should give me another chance…

_**Buffy's POV**_

How did the meeting regarding Faith's second chance go? Well…it went pretty good. Everyone's willing to give her a chance to start over. Even if some of the guys…meaning…Willow and Xander…still doesn't give their 100 approval…they say that they'll think about it.

It made Faith breathe a little. I know she was nervous. She seemed like she was about to bolt at the door. But I was glad that she didn't. I know she might've pulled a lot of guts to do that. And somehow…I'm proud of her.

After all of us had dinner…we sat again in the living room and discussed another important matter…

"What are we going to name her?"

Xander said as he pointed towards the baby that was in Willow's arms. She had woken up again, but I was glad that she wasn't crying again. She seemed happy…and well...it's kinda weird. I mean she's surrounded by people whom she doesn't know. I'm not much of a baby expert but…shouldn't she be crying with strangers around her?

I shook those thoughts away and just focused on what is the topic at hand.

"He's right…since we don't know her name…we should give her one…"

Faith, who was leaning at the wall raised her hand slightly.

"How 'bout…Hair puller…seems she's so good at that…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled knowing now that she somehow feels comfortable. But still…that doesn't mean that I'm going to agree with her…though I know how she felt…

"How about a name for a person…not a title…"

"How about Cathy…"

I shook my head as Xander made a suggestion.

"I don't think so…it's too…common."

After several minutes, every name that was on our heads was thrown in the living room. Still…we hadn't picked one of them. Silence overcame us as each one of us was thinking of a name. Faith was the one who broke the silence giving her idea of a real name since she said 'hair puller'.

"…Mika…how bout Mika…"

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Mika?"

She shrugged…

"Yeah…that's human name right? Or would you rather go for 'hair puller'?"

I looked at the baby who was looking at Faith smiling…while drooling.

"Uh…maybe I should change that to…Droopy…since she drools so much…"

I looked at Faith who was staring at the baby disgusted with what she saw. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No…Mika's fine…"

I slowly made my way to Mika and carried her. She's laughing again showing her dimpled smile. I held her up as she continue to laugh.

"You like your name huh?"

She continues to laugh which made me smile. I walked towards Faith who was backing away a bit.

"Mika…give 'dada' a kiss for giving you a name…"

I held her to Faith and she tried to get away but was useless as she was backed at the wall.

"Yah! Get her away from me! She has spit all over her face!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Faith continue to face her head sideways trying to avoid Mika's mouth that I'm trying to place on her cheek. Eventually…Mika gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek and I held her away which made her clap her hands. I looked at Faith who was still on the wall with a disgusted face…

"Geez Faith…If I had known that you hate spit so much…I could've spitted on you when you turned against us…"

Everyone seemed to find it funny except for Faith who was trying to wipe the saliva that Mika gave her…

_**Faith's POV**_

Everyone went home since it's almost midnight. I was stuck here in the Summers residence as Mrs. Summers told me that I'll be staying here. So much for building my mansion…

I sighed as I sat on the porch thinking of what happened. I had fun…except for when I said sorry and when Mika kissed me…

Mika…

I actually have no idea why that name came to me. It just did and well…it suits her. It feels right to call her that…

"You're still not asleep?"

I turn to the voice and found B in her pink pajamas. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Geeez B…you really ought to cut out the pastels for awhile…"

"What? At least I have good taste than you who probably sleep in…black pajamas!"

I grinned at her and couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrow.

"Nude…I sleep nude…meaning…I'm not wearing any black pajamas…or anything for that matter…"

That made her blush…just like the B I know. When it comes to something naughty…she'll blush. I smirked again and saw her pout.

"Well you better wear something since you're going to live here!"

I didn't say anything for awhile as I stare at her. She really looks like Mika…the way she pout. She seemed to notice this and frowned at me slightly.

"What? What is it?"

"Y-you just…"

She waited for awhile for me to say it. I shook my head noticing that what I'm probably going to say is stupid.

"Nothing…it's nothing. Forget about it…"

She continues to frown not satisfied with my answer. I took a deep breath and finally saying what I've been wanting to say to her once we're alone…

"Buffy…"

That made her look at me seriously. I guess she noticed me saying her full name which I guess I never much say…

"…What I said there…all of it…was true. I am sorry for what I did. You know that right?"

She nodded and just continues to listen…

"Still…that doesn't mean…its ok between us…I mean…you stabbed me and left me in a fucking hospital for eight months…that thing is hard to forget…you know…"

That made her look at the ground with a sad look on her face…

"I…know…but I thought we're…I don't know ok…that we're…five by five?"

I stood up and walked towards her. I laid my hand on her shoulder which made her look up.

"It's not…we're not five by five…"

She looked at the ground again and I saw her frown slightly. I squeezed her shoulder and smiled slightly…

"But…we will be…someday…I hope…"

She looked at me, smiled slightly and nodded her head. I removed my hand on her shoulder and made my way inside the house. I couldn't help but groan as I heard her…

"That doesn't excuse you from sleeping naked! I'll get some of my pajamas that'll fit you…"

Me…wearing a pastel colored pajamas…there's always a first for everything…but why the hell did it have to be that?!

* * *


	3. A Day with a baby

_**A Day with a Baby…**_

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews that I've been receiving! I love them all. I also noticed that some of you don't like Mika as the baby's name. It wasn't my idea to put that name actually._

_I told you your name suck Mika!!!! Hehehehe…_

_Anyway…I'll stop this nonsense and just get on with it. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

'_Why does a baby cry so often…?'_

I thought as I picked up Mika who was crying beside me. Mom predicted that this would happen and told me that I should just rock her for awhile and if that doesn't make her stop, I should feed her some milk. That's what I decided to do as she wouldn't stop crying.

Once I got her milk…I started to feed her and walked towards the couch to sit down. When I did, I suddenly stood up when I heard a groan. I looked at the couch to see Faith with her eyes half open staring at me.

"The hell?!"

She said as she looked around trying to see the source that awakens her.

"Sorry Faith…I forgot that you're sleeping here…"

She continues to frown and slowly sat up looking around. She finally rests her eyes on me still frowning with her eyes half open.

"What time is it?"

Her voice was hoarse…

"It's 3 in the morning…"

She groaned again and glared at me as she stood up.

"What the hell are you doing up at this hour?! Shouldn't you be in bed or something? You have a class later…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I heard her. She sounds like mom…

"Yes mom…but Mika here kept on crying…I couldn't just leave her there like that…"

"You should. She'll eventually tire out and sleep again."

I just rolled my eyes and continue to feed Mika who seems to be looking at us. She greedily drank up all the contents of the bottle. I removed it away from and frowned.

'_Geez…this girl has got some appetite in her…'_

I sighed and turn to look at Faith who was still grumbling scratching her hair which was a mess.

"Um…would you get the other bottle by the counter…please…?"

Her half eyes were wide now and her eyebrow was raised high. I guess she's surprised at what I'm asking. She was about to say something when I spoke first.

"I'll get it…if you hold Mika for awhile…"

She closed her mouth and frowned. She started grumbling as she walked towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile.

I looked at Mika now who was smiling, calling me 'mama' again. I stood her up in my knees and rocked her again making her laugh showing me again that cute dimple.

"Here…"

Faith said as she sat down beside me. I took the bottle in my other hand and cradled Mika in my arms again while I feed her. She seemed to notice Faith and reached her hand towards her.

"I think she wants you to carry her…"

I looked at her and again she frowned.

"No way…I'm not gonna carry her again…"

"Then just…hold her hand or something. She's trying to reach you…"

She frowned for awhile and just looked at the baby who was still trying to reach her. It took her awhile to finally let Mika hold her…finger which she did hold. We stayed silent for awhile looking at Mika who was drinking the milk that I'm holding.

"She's got quite a grip…for a baby…"

I glanced at her as she continues to look at Mika.

"How…old do you think she is anyway?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Mom says she's about nine months older. But she found it weird for a nine month baby to stay attached to a stranger…"

"And call them, 'dada' or 'mama'…"

I nodded and looked at Mika again. It is strange for her to be calling Faith and I like that. It's like…she thinks we're her parents or something. It's weird…so weird…

"Can't she identify that I'm a girl? I don't have a figure of a guy for her to be calling me that…"

I looked at her and smiled.

"You still can't forget that huh?"

"Who would?! I've been called sexy, hot and all those kind of things. But I…just don't get why she calls you mama and identifies you as a girl while as for me…she can't. Ain't that weird?"

"Yeah…I guess so…"

We stayed like that for awhile when finally Mika fell asleep. I yawned and told Faith I would get some more sleep. She just grumbled and laid down the couch again covering her head with a pillow. I smiled slightly and took Mika in my bed beside me.

'_We definitely should buy a cradle for her…'_

_**Faith's POV**_

'_Again…this family is fucking insane!!!'_

I thought as Mrs. Summers and Buffy are telling me that I should take care of Mika as they go to work and to school. I was opposed to the idea…As in 100. But that didn't stop them from telling me to take care of the baby while they go to their respective routines everyday. Buffy seems to agree with the idea and decided to take me to the Magic Box where I'll take care of Mika. I guess she doesn't seem to trust me that well coz she'll be leaving me with G-man and the ex-demon chick named Anya.

I continue to sulk at the back of the car while holding the bag of milk and some diapers for the baby. I really can't believe that I'm going to do this. Is this part of the redemption thingy? Or is this some kind of revenge?!

I sighed and looked at the floor frowning. B and the baby are in the front seat while Mrs. Summers is driving us towards the Magic Box. Both B and Mika are laughing as B continues to make Mika laugh with her baby talk.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I think Mrs. Summers saw it through the rear view as she cleared her throat and spoke…

"Faith…cheer up. I'm sure you'll enjoy taking care of Mika…"

I continue to frown as B also turn to look at me.

"I'm a slayer…not a maid who takes care of babies…"

B smiled slightly and looked at her Mrs. Summers who was talking.

"Yes you are a slayer…there's no argue in that. But need I remind you that a slayer also needs responsibility. You should be responsible through your actions, whether it's good or bad. That's what made you turn evil. Being irresponsible…"

Ouch…think I felt that one. But…she's right. Some of it… B looked at me. I can't seem to read what she's feeling. Does she agree with her mother? Or does she pity me…?

"That goes for Buffy too…"

Mrs. Summers said as she glanced at Buffy who was still looking at me. She smiled slightly and nodded her head agreeing with what her mother said. I guess she's agreeing that it was OUR fault that everything went wrong. But still…even if she agrees with it…a part of me is still angry at her…

I looked away from her and looked out the window. I can still feel her eyes on me for awhile until she turned to Mika again who was playing with her shirt.

I couldn't help but frown as I thought of me and B's situation. Memories started to creep in…some happy…some sad. Most of it is sad. I really don't have many happy memories. Maybe…I should make some…

"We're here!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

'_But not right now…coz I'm making some shit memories by taking care of this baby…'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

Faith really doesn't seem to like the idea of her taking care of Mika. She kept on frowning as mom and I explained to Anya and Giles that Faith will stay here and take care of Mika. Giles seemed to approve of the idea while Anya…doesn't care, as usual…

I was about to hand Faith the baby when she backed away from me. I guess she knew what I was about to do. What is she so afraid of? I rolled my eyes and handed Giles the baby.

I glanced at Faith who was still frowning by the counter as mom and I exited the place. She drove me towards school and I couldn't help but think about Faith. I don't know why she's acting like that.

'_Maybe she's afraid of changing the diapers…'_

I couldn't help but smirk at that thought. It would be fun to see Faith…the bad ass slayer…the hungry and horny chick…does something like that.

'_Too bad I'm stuck in school…I would've loved to see Faith struggling to get the diaper on…'_

I couldn't help but smile as I continue to think of Faith and Mika…

_**Faith's POV**_

'_Redemption my ass!!!'_

I frowned as I sat down the chair with Mika in my arms that was now, pulling my hair again. Giles handed her to me saying he would get the tub ready for her to take a bath. I told him to hand her to Anya but she said that she has customers to attend to. As if there are customers buying here…

I sighed and continue to flinch as she pulled harder. She kept on laughing and saying 'dada' all the time. Makes me wanna shut her up. Not in an evil way that is…

It took awhile for Giles to finish preparing for Mika's bath. He took her away from me and asked me to help him. I decided to help and he asked me to hold Mika into the water while he cleans her.

I found her cute as she plays the water with me holding her. I couldn't help but smile at her…but that changed into a frown when she slapped the water hard for me to get a little wet.

After the bath, Giles asked me if I wanted to change. He told me that there's an extra shirt that would fit me. I wanted to change but…when I saw the shirt that he was talking about…I immediately said no. It was a 'You Rock My World' shirt. I'd be caught dead wearing those!

We dried Mika up and changed her clothes. Giles carried her for awhile and I couldn't help but laugh quietly at the sight. He's singing some kind of song for her while he's feeding her, trying to make her sleep. Mika has this weird face like she's telling Giles to stop singing. It's a funny sight to see…

Eventually, she did feel asleep. I kept on glancing at them as I continue to read some magazine. Giles laid her down by the couch with a pillow on her back trying to prevent her to fall. I continue to watch her even when Giles walked away from her. Making sure she doesn't fall down. Weird ain't it? Sometimes I wanna shut her up…sometimes I wanna protect her or something. This kid is giving me feelings that I'm not sure I wanna…

I was staring at Mika that I didn't notice Giles wearing his coat until he was beside Anya. I frowned.

"Yo! G-man! Where are you goin?"

"I'm going to get the books that I wanted. I won't take long. Take care of her…"

I nodded and he just walked out of the room…leaving me, Anya and Mika alone.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I was about to join Willow, Tara and Xander for lunch when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn and didn't see someone. When I turned forward, my eyes went wide when I felt someone's lips on mine.

It was Riley…

I couldn't help but smile as he pulled away. He can be such a romantic at times…

"I missed you…"

"Missed you too…"

He held my hand and smiled at me.

"So…wanna go out tomorrow? You know…like a movie and a romantic dinner?"

That's right…tomorrow is Saturday and we usually go out in Saturdays.

"Okay…pick me up at eight?"

He nodded and gave me another kiss on the lips and walked away smiling. I couldn't help but smile for awhile then frown.

'_Geeez…I think I forgot that I have a boyfriend…what with thinking about Mika and dealing with Faith yesterday…'_

I sighed and joined the gang. I couldn't help but think again how Faith is doing with Mika…

_**Faith's POV**_

Someone's shaking me…

I tried removing it but it won't stop…

I frowned and slowly opened my eyes to find Anya inches away from my face. I backed away quickly surprised.

"Good…You're awake…"

I frowned and rubbed my eyes trying to focus.

"Something smells…and it's not you or me. I think it's the other one sleeping in the couch."

I frowned not understanding what she just said. The only time I did was when I heard the baby crying. I looked at her and quickly went to her side carrying her. That's when I understood Anya's words.

'_I think she just…pooped…'_

I looked at Anya who was looking at Mika with a raised eyebrow. I asked her where Giles is and almost went mad she said that he hasn't returned yet.

'_So I gotta deal with this…all by myself?!'_

I quickly laid her in the counter and turned to Anya.

"Can you get me some…tissue or some cotton and the bag that I carried earlier?"

I was grateful that she didn't ask me why and just headed towards the cabinet. I turn to Mika again and glared at her.

"You owe me big time! If you grow up and I'm old and shaky…you better do the same thing to me!"

She laughed and I just grumbled as I reach for the strap on the side of her diaper. I was trembling as I took hold of the strap. I kept on thinking what I would see once I open it. I was about to unfasten it when Anya walked beside me, dropped the bag by my foot and a pail of water by Mika's side. She handed me the cotton and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her.

"What the hell is the water for?"

"You're going to wash her right?"

I shook my head and turned to the baby.

"If I wanted to wash her, don't you think I should've gone to the bathroom rather than here?"

She just shrugged. I couldn't help but think what Xander did to this girl for her to loose her brain.

I shook my thoughts away and just focused on the nightmare on hand.

Removing her diaper…

I can't help but tremble as I reached for the strap. Eventually, I did reach it and slowly unfastened it. Anya was beside me curious. Slowly I opened it and couldn't help but say…

"Oh Fuck…"

**_Buffy's POV _**

I kept on moving in my seat as I looked at the clock.

'_Geez…four more hours till I'm out of this…boring class… I wonder how Faith is doing?'_

I sighed and looked out the window…bored.

_**Faith's POV**_

"Here…"

Anya said as she handed me a gauze mask and some gloves. I thanked her and quickly put it on. She also put on a gauze mask and both of us looked at the laughing baby as we turned to her.

I frowned and took a deep breath calming myself.

'_Gotta stay strong…I'm a slayer. I can do anything…'_

I took the cotton and slowly wipe out the poop in her…you know. I took a lot of cotton and continue to wipe the entire poop until I can't see anything anymore. After that was done I looked at her. Anya did too and even move closer to her.

"So…this is what it looks like when a human is young. Its lot different like mine…"

I know that I can be a perv sometimes but…not like this! I frowned at her and shove her slightly.

"Hey! This isn't time for a sex ed! Stop looking at her like that!"

She frowned and shove me a little too making be bump the pail of water causing it to spill. I quickly grabbed Mika so she wouldn't get soaked and couldn't help but swear as I saw the bag get wet.

"Fuck! Now the diapers are wet! What the hell are we gonna use now?!"

_**Giles's POV**_

I was smiling as I walked towards the Magic Box with all the books that I bought. I was just going to pick up the book that I wanted and was surprised when there are other books about witchcraft. I immediately scanned them and decided to buy them causing me to take a lot of time.

'_But I'm sure Faith and Anya would take care of Mika…No use feeling guilty about it…'_

My smiles stopped though as I noticed the Magic Box closed. I frowned and looked inside the window finding no one inside.

'_I wonder where they are.'_

_**Faith's POV**_

"We just came here for a diaper. Not other foods!"

"But I'm sure she would need it. There's a picture here that looks exactly like her…"

I sighed as she held out the small can of baby food. I don't know if Mika really need it but…it wouldn't hurt for us to buy it. I nodded and she dropped it inside the cart.

'_Maybe bringing Anya with me is a bad idea…'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

We found Giles by the door of the closed Magic Box. He was sitting on the floor, sleeping. I fished out a coin in my pocket and placed it on his hand which was open. I smiled and took a deep breath.

"You know…I feel good giving something to the poor…"

Willow just shook her head and crouched down to Giles waking him up. Xander was laughing and both of us joking around. Tara was smiling slightly too.

When Giles woke up, he quickly stood up and looked around.

"Uh…what time is it?"

"It's 5 in the afternoon. Care to explain to us what you are doing there?"

He cleaned his glasses and put it on.

"I was waiting for Anya and Faith. I was waiting here for them because I left the key to the Magic Box and my house to Anya. I've been waiting here for 4 hours now…"

Xander gasped and frowned looking at me.

"I knew it! Faith kidnapped Mika and Anya! I knew she wouldn't be trusted!"

I frowned and looked at the ground.

'_Did Faith really do that? I…I thought she wanted to change…'_

"Geez X…you really don't have faith in me huh?"

I looked up to see Faith carrying a lot of bags and Anya carrying Mika in her arms. I couldn't help but smile and walked to them. I looked at Faith with a questioning gaze.

"Me and Anya here went…to the store. She was out of diapers and well…we end up buying everything that has a baby picture in it…thanks to the smart Anya here…"

She was gritting her teeth when she said Anya's name. Somehow…even though she seemed angry at her…I'm sure she had fun…

"This is the worst day of my life!!! Being stabbed is even better than this shit!"

'_Maybe not…'_

* * *


	4. Forgiving hardPainting fun

**Forgiving Hard…Painting Fun…**

_AN: Okay…sorry for the late update. The teacher gave us too much paper work that almost made my head explode! Ok…I'm exaggerating._

_Nice to see you back cheeruplittlemokid! I see you got another account. Too bad they erased all you fics. Mine was erased too. Hope you do fics again!_

_Oh yeah…about the lack of romance between Faith/Buffy…working on it. I'm just trying to make them trust and know each other for awhile. Besides…I'm thinking of putting an OC for Buffy to have a little competition. That's for the next chapter. Anyway…hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

"C'mon! It wasn't that bad!"

I told Faith as the two of us headed towards the cemetery. I asked Willow to take Mika back home while the two of us do some slaying…which I'm eager to do again with Faith. I missed her company these last few months. Slaying can be boring without someone beside you. Sure Willow and the others accompany me…but it still isn't the same. Nothing beats a slayer slaying together. Not even Willow and the others…

But I can't say that to Faith. Especially not now that she's mad at me for leaving her with Mika for a day. She even said that she liked being stabbed than taking care of Mika. I think she exaggerated a little bit…

"Yes it was! I had to change the diapers which was…ugh…I don't even wanna think about it. And then, I went to the store with Ms. Einstein who keeps on saying… 'We should buy this…it has a picture that looks like her…'"

I couldn't help but giggle as she tried to replicate Anya's voice. She glared at me and I covered my lips trying not to laugh.

"You find this amusing!"

"Uh…just a little…"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes walking faster, leaving me to catch up to her.

"Hey c'mon. I'm sorry okay…"

She kept on walking not even glancing at me.

"Faith…?"

Still not talking…

"Alright! Alright! I'll make it up to you…I promise."

That made her stop walking and turned to face me. She raised her eyebrow.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah…I mean it."

That made her grin showing me her white teeth and her dimples that reminds me of Mika's dimples. Weird how seeing Faith smile makes me think of Mika.

"Ok B…you owe me one…"

I rolled my eyes and just walked ahead as Faith walks beside me smiling. We didn't talk anymore and just focused on the slaying. Most of the vampires we slayed were newbie's which makes the job easier and…

"Boring…this place is dead…"

Faith said as she leaned beside a tree with her hands crossed in her chest. I sighed and slowly made my way towards her.

"It is a cemetery you know…of course its dead."

"I didn't mean like dead dead…I meant dead as in boring. For a college student you sure are pretty slow…"

I was about to make a smart comeback at her but decided against it and just sat down the tomb facing her. I watch her for awhile seeing her look around the place. I couldn't help but think how grumpy she is since she came back from her coma…which reminds me that we're still not ok.

I continue to watch her as her eyes went wide. She walked towards the place she's looking at which made me look. I shrugged and followed her thinking that she must've found some vampires. Instead she kneeled down in front of a grave touching it slightly.

It was Alan Finch's grave…

I watch her as her face turned to realization to guilt. She's blaming herself again…

"This is where it all began…me killing Finch…"

I kneeled beside her and took her hand holding it to mine. I didn't know why but…I felt like I have to do something to comfort her…but I'd never expect to hold her hand…

I felt her stiffen and I turned to her smiling. She frowned at me and glanced at out hands. I think she feels awkward what with me holding her hand. But still, I didn't let go of her. She soon relaxed with my hand on hers squeezing it slightly.

We kneeled there in front of Finch's gave…without saying a word. Both of us occupied with our own thoughts…

_**Faith's POV**_

Last night was kinda weird. After the visit in Finch's grave, we decided to call it a night and walked towards Buffy's house without uttering a single word. As if the silence was weird enough…Buffy didn't let go of my hand as we walked home. Walking there with someone holding your hand is kinda awkward…but at the same time…it felt…nice. No one ever held my hand before…

'_Shit! I think I'm turning into a sap! Plus it's Buffy! The one who stabbed me and left me for eight fucking months!'_

"Faith…the key here is to eat the food in the plate for it to disappear…not stare at it…"

She said as she smiled at me. I glared at her which stopped her from smiling. I turn to my breakfast and started eating it.

"Okay…I'm off to work. Since its Saturday…why don't you two start cleaning the other room so either Faith or Mika could occupy it…there's some paint that I bought yesterday. If you two would like, you could paint it…just don't mess things up."

B nodded and Mrs. Summers just smiled and left in a hurry leaving me with B who's clearing out the table.

'_Guess I'm stuck with B and the baby…I wonder which is worse…?'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

It took us a couple of hours to get the things in the other room cleaned up. Willow, Tara and Xander also helped out as they saw what we were doing. Willow and Tara were the one taking care of Mika while Xander helped me out in sorting the boxes. Of course Faith helped out but she wasn't too happy about it. It always makes me notice how she always looks so…angry or grumpy. Since yesterday, I haven't seen her smile.

'_Okay…time to make Faith smile!'_

I thought in my head I opened the paint dipping and started painting the wall. I glanced at Faith who was trying to open hers. She eventually opened it and started painting as well. We were side by side painting the wall in silence. I can hear her mumbling so I turned to her and raised my eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

She turned to me and frowned.

"I said I hate my life!"

I giggled at her and brushed some paint in her nose.

"Did anyone ever tell you you look cute with some paint in your nose?"

I laughed as she looked at the paint that was on her nose. She then looked at me like a slayer would when she saw a vampire. It's a 'you're so dead look.' But I don't feel threatened by it.

Instead of jumping at me and pummeling my ass off, she quickly brushed some paint on my cheek grinning.

"You don't look so bad yourself blondie. I think you should consider paint rather than some blush on…they look so good in you…"

I frowned and brushed some in her arm. I grinned at her and she looked at me frowning…which slowly turned into a smile.

"Paint fight!"

_**Faith's POV**_

We continue to put paint on each other. That's how Xander found us on the floor with Buffy on top of me with a brush that's about to reach my face. Luckily I caught her wrist and prevent her from reaching it to my face. She was laughing…and weird enough…I was laughing with her…

I noticed someone by the door and wasn't surprised to see Xander standing with his mouth open. I guess we've made one of his fantasies come true. I grinned at him.

"What's the matter X? You getting hot by looking at the two of us?"

I wiggled my eyebrow at him which made him frown a little and quickly walked away. I laughed at how funny his face looked like. Buffy wasn't laughing though. She pulled away from me slightly and slapped my arm. I raised my eyebrow at her and asked her what that was for. Instead of answering, she stood up and fixed her crimpled clothes which have some paint in them. I was about to ask her again when Willow came to the room with a confused look.

"What happened to Xander? He was almost running towards the bathroom…"

"I guess there's just something inside him that needs to get…released."

I grinned as I answered Willow's question. She didn't get it…but I know B did.

"Oh…anyway…Riley's here."

I glanced at B who just slapped her forehead cursing.

"Shit…I forgot that we have a date! Could you um…tell him I'd just freshen up?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I quickly went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It took me about an hour to get the paint out of my skin. I guess I shouldn't have played paint with Faith. But still…I had fun and so did she…

I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the room where Faith was painting.

"Um…sorry I have to leave you like this…don't worry…Willow, Tara and Xander are here…"

She sighed and turned to me.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

"Don't worry…they're not going to attack you or anything…at least I don't think so…"

She shrugged saying whatever and turned away from me. I sighed and thought that somehow…she might change her grumpy ways. I wanted to see the laughing Faith that I saw earlier. I want to see…a new kind of Faith. But all I see is the uncertain and grumpy Faith…

I turned towards the door and stopped when I heard her soft voice.

"I…forgive you B…"

I turned to her surprised. She was looking at the floor as doing some small kicking. I found it…cute. She looks so…young.

I slowly walked towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder. That made her look up.

"Thank you…I forgive you too…"

She smiled showing her dimpled smile and that's when I realized…she looks exactly like Mika. But…Faith can't be the mother…she just came out of the coma. So…how…

'_Must be my imagination…'_

I smiled back ignoring the thoughts that were entering my mind. I nodded to her and slowly walked towards the door and stopped once again when she spoke.

"Hey B!"

I turned to her again and found her smiling wide. She walked towards me and surprised me by slapping my ass.

"Have fun with Beef stick…"

She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Riley…not beef stick…"

"Whatever…just have fun…"

I smiled at her and nodded. I don't know why…but I think I heard her smirk when I got out of the room…

**Faith's POV**

I followed her out of the room trying to contain my laughter. I was now crying trying not to laugh. She didn't know anything though…that's what makes me laugh most.

As she walked down the stairs Beef boy immediately stood up and smiled at her. She smiled back. I could've barfed right there and then by that display. I mean…I don't get what B sees in him. He's just…so…ordinary…and boring…

I frowned and crossed my hands on my chest studying him. He sure is…plain. Angel is much more…I don't know…ok than him. Too bad he left her…

Beef boy seems to notice me and looked at B who was standing next to me.

"Uh…who's your friend?"

B looked at me and smiled.

"That's Faith…"

He looked at me surprised and walked in front of me grabbing my hand and shaking them.

"It's nice to finally meet one of Buffy's relatives…rather than her mom…"

I raised my eyebrow confused as he continues to shake my hand smiling like an idiot that he is. I turned to look at B who just shrugged and looked at me trying to say that I should just play along. I turned back to beef boy and frowned slightly.

"Uh…yeah…it's nice to meet you too…B told me so little…about you…"

"Well then…we could spend some time together and just…talk…"

I raised my eyebrow at him. Did he…flirt? And right in front of B…that's bad. I glanced at B who was frowning thinking the same thing. She grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door.

"Yeah…that's nice. But don't forget that we have to get going!"

B continues to push her towards the door and I couldn't help but look at what I have created. Xander stood beside me and saw what I had created.

"Bu-"

I prevented him from talking by covering his mouth by my hand which was still covered with paint. B who was oblivious of Xander's muffled cries…walked outside and closed the door. I let go of Xander and noticed the paint that remained in his face. He frowned at me and wiped some of the paint that was on his face.

"Why did you do that! You know Buffy will kick your ass if she knew!"

"Whatever…"

"I'm not a part of this…okay?"

"Okay X…not a part. Don't worry…I'm sure nobody'll notice it…"

**Buffy's POV**

"Where's Faith!"

I frowned at Willow who was sitting with Tara in the living room, watching TV. They pointed upstairs and I immediately walked towards it ignoring what they are saying.

'_You are so dead!'_

I can hear whispering and immediately slowly walked as I heard Faith's voice in my room. I stopped in front of the door and noticed that the door was slightly open. I looked at it and saw Faith carrying Mika as she feed her milk.

"Cmon…sleep already…aren't you sleepy?"

She's frowning and Mika seems to be smiling as she drinks her milk.

"What? Do ya want me to sing for ya? I don't know any lullaby…all I know are sex songs…ya want that?"

I was about to burst in and tell her, 'No sex songs!' But I didn't when she smiled at Mika.

"I don't think B would appreciate me singing a sex song to you…she might get mad at me…or maybe…she probably is…"

I saw her smirk and I was really about to burst in and strangle her for what she did. But I have to wait until Mika's asleep.

"Yeah yeah…I know I shouldn't have done that…it's just…its fun messing around with B."

Yeah…I noticed that. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Faith's talking to Mika…a baby. And…she's…opening up to her. Something I no one can do. I frowned slightly and listened to her again.

"Okay…I'll sing to you…but you better not laugh while I'm singing or else!"

I smiled at her as she shook her head muttering that she lost her mind for talking to a baby. I found it cute but somehow…I'm a little jealous of Mika. She can open her…but I can't. But it is stupid to feel that.

I couldn't help but look at the two of them as Faith sings.

I look into your eyes

so far away..

there's trouble on your mind

your losing faith

hey now...let me hold you

it'll be okay

'cause i will love you til' they take my heart away

Remember when you called

and said goodbye

you'd thought we'd lost it all

and so did i

even if i'd lost you

i wouLd feeL the same

cause i will love you til' they take my heart away

believe.. im here to stay

cause i will love you til' they take my heart away..

hoo..ooo.oo

now we're stronger than before

we've made it through

now i've never felt more sure

because of you

hey now are you listenin'

can u hear me say?

'cause i will love you til' they take my heart away

believe im here to stay...

'cause i will love you til' they take my heart away

believe...in me

i'm here to stay

'cause i will love you

til' they take my heart away..

away...away...

i will love you

til' they take my heart away

The way she's singing and looking at Mika…she seems…different. I would definitely want to get to know her…but I'm afraid that she might get her walls back up. That she's going to hide again…

"What are you doing?"

I jumped when I heard mom's voice behind me. I turn to her and smiled.

"Uh…hi mom…I…I wasn't doing anything…I was just um…"

"Right…so can you explain missy…what happened to your pants?"

I looked at my pants again and groaned when I remember what I'm supposed to do. Strangle Faith.

"It…um got paint while we were…painting…"

"Really…and why is it shaped like a hand?"

Shit…what can I say to that!

"I…well…you see…"

"I put them there Mrs. S…"

Faith said as she came out of my room and standing beside me.

"I kinda played a trick on B here…don't worry…I'll pay for it…"

Mom just sighed muttering and went to her room. I faced Faith who was smiling.

"Did you ever know how embarrassing it is to go to the cinemas with a paint that looks like a hand on my ass!"

She shrugged and smirked again.

"I dunno…never tried it before. Besides…I'm sure no one noticed it…"

"No one huh? No one that almost everyone in the cinema was laughing at me! No one that a guy came up to me and asked me if he could hold my hand which I was surprised that he held my ass! No one that…"

"Okay okay! I get the point! But damn…it's kinda funny when you think about it…"

I glared at her.

"No…it's not funny…"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry okay? Sometimes my evil ways are just popping out. Besides…I got my revenge…now we're even…truce?"

She held out her hand which I took hesitantly. We shook it for awhile and smiled at each other. She slapped my ass again which made me jump. I turn to her and she grinned.

"You know…I could get used to holding your hand…"

"Faith!"

* * *


	5. Meeting someone new

**_Meeting someone new…_**

****

_AN: Sorry for the late update. Been busy in school. Those damn teachers just kept on giving us some assignments. Wanted to strangle them or give them some shiny apple with poison in it but…I decided against it…don't want to go to jail just because of some assign._

_Anyway…I'd like to thank all of you for all those reviews that made my day bearable last week. Thanks a lot! _

_Oh yeah…I kinda borrowed a character from the movie 'I know what you did last Summer.' But I edited some information about her. I just borrowed the name…and probably her features too. Wouldn't it be cool for Buffy to have a competition with a Jennifer Hewitt look alike? Hehehheh…I think she's a good competition for her. Anyway…here's the next chap. Sorry that it's short…I've run out of ideas…hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

I never knew B is such an addict when it comes to shopping. I tell ya if you were there when we were asked by Mrs. Summers to buy some baby stuff for baby Mike…heh…you would have fainted right there and then. I thought Anya was the worst to be with when it comes to buying stuff…apparently…I'm stupid enough to see the wrongness of that thought. It's B who is much worse than Anya…

She kept on pulling my hand every time we passed a shop. I can't help but look at her differently. I mean…she's so much different than when we were enemies. This isn't the B that I hated…this is a different B. A B that I never had a chance to meet when I turned evil. But something tells me…I still haven't seen the real B. Hope I get a chance too…

"Cmon Faith! Look! Mika would look good in this! It's so cute…"

I think I'll take that back. I hope I don't get to meet the full B. Coz something tells me…it's much worse than this…

I couldn't help but groan as she pulled my arm dragging me towards the shop. If there is a God…please save me from this cruel punishment! I'd do anything…anything…

Somehow…I think my silent pleas were answered as we saw someone mugged an old lady who was just passing the street. The thief quickly ran. I tugged my arm away from B and quickly made a run for it.

I caught up to him as I grabbed his collar from the back as he continue to run. The funny part is…with me holding his collar from the back…and he running…the collar that I'm currently holding made a tearing sound which eventually broke all the way to the end of his shirt.

I looked at the piece of clothing in my hand and he turned to look at me.

"Geeez…no wonder you needed the money…"

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt! You broke it you bitch!"

"Favorite shirt? Yeah right…It's probably your only shirt…"

He growled and tried to punch me…which I quickly evaded. He took a couple of more attempts and I was getting bored by it. I made an uppercut which made him pass out on the floor.

"Don't ya ever call me bitch…got that?"

I grinned at him as I saw him passed out in the floor. Some guards stood beside me and I thought right there and then…I'm gonna get it. Instead they picked up the thief and turned to me saying their thanks.

I raised my eyebrow at them confused as to why they're not coming after me. That's when I heard B's voice calling my name. I turned to her and saw her with the old lady. I gave her the bag and smiled slightly.

"Be careful from now on…it's kinda dangerous here…"

"Thank you so much…how can I ever repay you?"

"It's okay…I should be the one thanking you for saving me…"

That earned me two confused stare both coming from the lady and B. I shook my head and just told them it was nothing.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and my granddaughter? I'm just waiting for her…she would like to meet you I'm sure…"

"Uh…thanks granny we'd like that…"

"But…we have things to do…maybe we could do it some other time…"

I frowned at B who was smiling at the old lady. Shit…and here I thought we could have some food and do other things besides shopping…

"Oh…too bad…you would have liked her…she's the same age as you two…"

Listening to her talking about her granddaughter…I can't help but notice how she must love her. But…that doesn't mean that I'm not pissed because she left granny here all alone. Makes me wanna slap her…

We said our goodbyes and B didn't waste time as she dragged me again towards some shop...even shops that are not related to babies…saying that I need some new clothes if I'm gonna live with them. I didn't argue with her and just bought some new clothes…

Though I'm kinda wondering where the hell I'm gonna put these when I'm just sleeping in their sofa…

**Julie's POV**

My name is Julie James. I'm 19 years old…still studying…and still single. Yeah right…like that's a shocker. I'm what you call a nerd in the class. I've got glasses which I preferred than contact lenses because I'm pretty scared to put my finger in my eye. I'm 5'2 ½ tall…long brown hair which is wavy…and a pretty face which was covered because of my glasses which my grandmother always says. I've been living with my grandmother since I was 10 years old because my both died in a car accident. I was devastated at that time but…I overcame it with the help of my grandmother.

We moved here in Sunnydale after I graduated in LA which was really where I grew up. Grandma decided to move here thinking it's peaceful and nice. But sometimes pretty creepy things are happening here…but I tend to ignore it. I'm just focusing on my studies. I guess that's why nobody likes me…I'm such a nerd.

I sighed as I look around looking for grandma. I told her to stay put in one place…but she wasn't there. I frowned and walked around looking for her. I couldn't help but feel jealous as I saw a couple looking sweet. Why can't I have someone like that? Sure I had a boyfriend once…but all he wanted was to get in my pants. Is that all they think about? Sex? I wish I could meet someone who's interested in me…not my body…

I continue to walk around looking for grandma. As I walk around…I notice a familiar blonde girl dragging some girl towards a shop. I recognize the other girl…its Buffy Summers...the popular girl in the University who has such a hunk boyfriend. Though I hear sometimes that she's weird…but she's definitely the envy of most of the girls that I know. Who wouldn't…she's beautiful…smart and kind. Sometimes…I envy her a little…

She's in one of my class. But we don't talk much...it's probably because she doesn't notice me. She has a group of her own and I have…none…

'_But who is that girl she's dragging inside? That can't be her sister…could it?'_

I kept on looking at the girl with Buffy that I didn't realize that I was walking in a wall. I caressed my sore forehead who had kissed the hard wall.

"Stupid…"

I heard a guy whispered to his friend laughing at me. That usually happens to me often…but again…I ignore it. I sighed and turned as I heard someone call my name. It was grandma…

"Julie! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Same here grandma…where have you been?"

"I was mugged…but two kind ladies helped me get my purse back…though I forgot to ask their names…"

"Are you okay! Did they hurt you?"

She smiled at me.

"No dear…I'm fine…thanks to the unknown ladies. I wish you could meet them. They're nice and seem to be similar to your age…"

"That's okay…I'm just glad that you're okay…"

"Seriously dear…you could use some friends…"

I sighed tired of this conversation. I know she means well but…I wish she could just stop it and let me live my own…lonely life…

"I'm pretty much happy with being a loner…don't worry about me…"

"Okay…but it would be nice if you could meet them…"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah…it would be nice…"

**Faith's POV**

I'm in baby duty again while Mrs. S is working and B is at the university. Here I am in the Magic Box dying from boredom with G-man and Demon girl. Though I couldn't complain earlier about it coz Mrs. S gave me my own room in the basement. It's kinda cool and kinda cozy too. Baby Mika is in the other room beside B's. I was so happy getting my own room but groaned as Mrs. S gave me and B our own walkie talkie for the baby. So if ever baby M cries in the middle of the night…one of us would make some milk and feed her. Kinda crappy if you ask me…

Giles is currently feeding the baby…Anya is counting her money…and as for me…I'm just sitting in this damn chair and I swear my ass is sore. I began to flip the page of some witch book and looked at the pictures. Witches are pretty cool…

"Uh Faith…you can go out if you want to…"

I glance at G-man who is still feeding baby M. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ya sure?"

He nodded and I quickly stood up and stretch my arms. I said my goodbye and walked out the door with no worry that some cop might arrest me. They wouldn't when Red took care of it. I was pretty shocked when B told me that. I mean…who would've known that Red would hack in their computer and erase my files. Shit…now I know that the scoobs could be such cool friends. Tara and Willow are witches…Giles is a bookworm and is kinda handy when it comes to defeating monsters…Xander and Anya are…uh…don't know what they are…but the more the merrier right? B's real lucky…wish I could have friends like those…

I sighed and decided to grab some food as I felt my stomach grumbling.

**Julie's POV**

I was walking in the campus carrying some heavy books from the library. So I was carrying the books while I was struggling to keep my glasses on as it kept falling from my eyes. I was doing those things while walking that I didn't realize where I was walking. I bumped into someone which caused me to fall on the floor. I searched for my glasses and put them on as I looked at the person who bumped me. It was Clark Hughes…one the popular guys inside the campus.

He glared at me as I continue to sit on the floor.

"Watch where you're going freak!"

"I-I'm sorry…I-I…"

"I-I…geez…what a moron…no wonder you don't have friends…"

I looked at the ground and reached out for the books that are scattered on the ground. He kept on calling me names as his friends laugh at me. I kept my head bow down as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey! Stop calling her a freak you bastard!"

I turned towards the owner of the voice and myself staring at the girl with Buffy yesterday. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at Clark and his group.

"Well yeah? What's it to you if I call her freak? That's what she is…a freak."

I stood up and watched her as she stood beside me glaring at Clark.

"Well…I don't like it…so you better apologize to her…"

"Yeah right…like I'm doing that…you gonna hurt me if I don't?"

"That's right…so apologize…"

Clark looked at me for awhile and spat on the ground grinning.

"There's your apology…"

The girl beside me took a deep breath.

"I warned you…but that brain of yours seems to be full of cobwebs…"

"Cmon…girly…give me your best shot…"

"Okay…you asked for it…"

She stepped forward and punched Clark who immediately fell down the ground. All of the spectator seems to be shocked at the outcome as the girl grinned down at him.

"Told you…"

She looked at Clarks' friends.

"You better get him away from me or else…"

**Buffy's POV**

I don't know why…but many people seem to be gathered by the entrance. I was just going to ignore it and head for my next class when I felt the familiar tingle in my body. It's not a vampire tingle…it's much more comforting…

It's Faith…she's here…

I frowned and looked around and my eyes went wide when I heard someone talking.

"The hell are you people looking at!"

I turned to the crowd who seems to scatter away from Faith who was glaring at them. I sighed and slowly made my way towards her. She was helping the girl who seems to be familiar…with her books. She handed it to them saying…

"Try to be careful from now on…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and walked behind her pinching and dragging her away from the girl.

"Owwww! What the! B!"

As soon as we were out of sight I pull her ear so hard and dragged her to face me. I glared at her.

"What are you doing!"

She frowned at me while rubbing her ear which was quite red.

"I was just helping that girl! Geez…it's not like I'm here to do something bad…"

She looked at the ground and somehow she seems hurt. Maybe because it just means that…I don't trust her…which is totally not true…

"Faith…I…"

"No…I get it. If I were you…I wouldn't trust a psychopathic murderer either…"

She said as she walked away. I didn't stop her…I couldn't. I don't know what to do…what to say. I kept on thinking for awhile whether or not I should follow her and apologize. I was about to…when the bell rang. I rolled my eyes and groaned looking at where I saw Faith walking…

'_Guess I'll just talk to her when the class is over…'_

**Julie's POV**

I couldn't help but frown as I remember the girl. She's the same girl that I saw in the mall yesterday…the girl that was with Buffy…and also the girl that Buffy dragged away from me.

I looked out the window and sighed as I thought of the mysterious girl who stood up for me. She's the first person who did that…for me.

I looked in front somehow can't concentrate as the teacher is talking. Nothing seems to be entering my mind as I listen to him. All I can think about was that girl…

I can't help but replay those moments that happened to me earlier. I kept thinking about how the girl punched Clark…and how she gave my books back grinning at me. Somehow…thinking about her…makes me smile.

I sighed and turned to look at the window and gasped when I saw the girl walking towards the tree, talking. I sat up straight and continue to watch her as she walks around by the tree. She seems…mad…

I wanted to go to her and thank her…or ask for her name. But I felt scared as she continues to walk around in circles talking to the tree. I wasn't surprised when she punched the tree hard gritting her teeth. That must hurt…

My eyes went wide though when the tree started to lean away slowly falling to the other side. I watched her furious face turn to panic as she saw what happened. She quickly hugged the tree and pulled it for it to stand up again. I can't seem to move as I watch this mysterious girl punch the tree making it fall…and somehow pull it back to its original place.

'_Wh-what!'_

She made sure the tree was placed back safely…turned her head from right and left looking for someone who might saw her and when she saw no one was looking…she quickly ran towards the exit. I just sat there stunned not really knowing if what I saw was real…

'_I must really get my eyes fixed…'_

* * *


	6. Trust

**Trust…**

_AN: Wahhhhh! I'm being lazy again ain't I? Sorry sorry sorry! I've been real busy these days. Tests…homework…reports…those kind of things. Don't worry…I'll make it up by updating fast this summer. Classes are about to end so I've got a lot of time to kill. Anyway…I'll stop this nonsense and just get on with it. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Faith's POV**

That's some crazy stunt I pulled! Never thought that a tree would fall down with just one punch. Luckily no one saw…

I sighed and calmed my speeding heart as I head towards the Magic Box. I frowned and again thought why I did that in the first place. It's because of what damn B said. I told her and her friends how sorry I am…lowering my pride…and then I found out she still doesn't trust me. How fucked up is that?

All thoughts of B were gone when I entered the Magic Box. Mika immediately clapped her hands and tried to reach me as Giles was carrying her.

"Da…da…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes and quickly made my way towards them. Giles handed her to me asking where I was. Instead of answering him…I just shrugged and frowned as Mika quickly got hold of my hair…pulling it again…and again…and again…

I glanced at her and frowned.

"Urgh…when you get older…I'm gonna enjoy pulling your hair everyday…"

She laughed again and tapped her wet hand on my cheek.

"Eww! Don't tell me that's spit!"

I turned to Giles who I found smirking beside me. He immediately stopped and cleared his throat walking away from me. I sighed as Mika continued her hair pulling fest…

'_Geez…I wish some apocalyptic thing happen here fast. I'm getting bored babysitting…'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I kept on thinking about what I said to Faith. I felt guilty as I found out that she was helping the girl. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

I sighed and was about to head out towards the magic box and apologize to Faith when someone called me. I turn my head and smile when I saw that it was Xander.

"Hey Buffster! Heard Faith pulled a number on Clark. It's been all over campus."

"Really?"

"Yeah…everyone wants to know what's her name. Some even wants to date her…"

I sighed and shook my head. That Faith really knows how to attract someone. I looked at Xander and he's got this… 'I wish I was there' look. I was about to say something when he leaned at a tree making it fall. Of course he also fell. I helped him up and frowned.

"Geez Xander…you better stop eating those chilly dogs…I think it's making you gain weight…"

He shook his head and looked at the fallen tree. Almost everyone in the campus was looking at us. I think that loud noise not only attract students…but also the dean as well. He looked at us shocked…I mean who wouldn't when the tree just fell down…and who was to blame? Of course the one's who are near it…who else…

"What happened here!"

**Julie's POV**

I kept thinking about that girl. The girl who stood up for me. No one ever did that to me… It's as if…someone cared.

I sighed and sat down the bench near a playground. It's almost dark and I decided not to go home yet. I wanted to think. I'm so confused…confused at what I'm thinking…confused at what happened…confused at what…I'm feeling…

The thought of the girl makes my heart beat fast. I…I've never felt something like this…

I continue to sulk looking at the ground. The only time I looked up was when I heard children laughing. I turned towards their direction and saw them coming towards me playing tag. I continue to look at them smiling. That's when I saw her again…

My savior…

She seemed mad walking fast…grumbling at herself. The sight of her made my heart beat fast as I watch her walking away. I immediately stood up and decided to see where she was going. As I was walking…I couldn't help but smile.

**Faith's POV**

That damn B! Leaving me with baby duty now I'm supposed to do the slaying alone juz coz the principal had a fit! This redemption is a total crap! Who would've thought that I'm supposed to do everything here!

I quickly went to the cemetery feeling crappier and crappier by the second. I just hope that there are a lot of vamps tonight. I've got a lot of boiling blood inside me that's gonna pop any time now…releasing might just help me feel ease. That way I won't turn psycho again.

That's what I'm afraid of…turning psycho again. To tell you the truth…I'm sure Giles and the others are afraid of that too. The way he looked at me when I was frowning told me that. He was afraid. That's why he told me to calm down and to do the slaying. Even though I've been in a coma…that doesn't mean that my dark side is gone. I still get this itch to kill someone. But I'm trying so hard to stop it. Holding that little brat seems to be the only thing that makes me sane…

Yup…bad ass Faith is getting soft…

I still don't get why I continue to feel something for that baby. It's like she's a part of me. I think B also feels this. I can see it from the way she looks at her. Like she wanna protect her even if it cost her her life. That's actually how I feel…

I sighed and sat down at a grave waiting for the vamps to appear. I pulled out a cigarette and light it. Sure is quiet here…and here I thought I'm gonna unleash hell for the vamps…

**Julie's POV**

I continue to follow her and found it weird for her to go to the cemetery at night. I don't know why but when she went inside the cemetery…I was having second thoughts whether or not I should follow. It's just that…being at the cemetery at night…kinda gives me the creeps.

She looked around trying to find something. I kept my distance to her; terrified that if she knew I was following…she'll probably punch me like she did to that poor tree.

I crouched down as she stopped and sat down a grave. I watch her silently as her gaze went down to the ground.

'She looks so sad…'

I had this urge when I saw her face. An urge to go to her and do something…like she did when I needed help…

"Hey girly! What the hell are ya doing there?"

I frowned and turn towards the person who spoke. Five big guys were grinning at me. I stood up terrified that something might happen. The guy on the center saw this and smiled.

"We're not gonna hurt ya. We just want to invite ya to dinner…if that's all right with you…?"

"Uh…no th-thanks…I've got my own dinner…maybe next time…"

I smiled and slowly walked away but another guy blocked me. Now I'm really scared. I backed away slowly as they all approach me…

"Ya don't seem to understand. We want to have dinner with you…we don't take no for an answer…"

I continue to back away until I bumped into a tree. I leaned at it and waited for them to attack me. My eyes went wide when their face changed…fangs appeared…and their faces was…kinda bumpy.

I never saw such transformation before that I did what girls like me would normally do…

I screamed…

**Faith's POV**

I couldn't help but grin as I felt vampires approaching. I thought they were gonna head towards me…but they didn't. Instead they stopped somewhere along the way.

I frowned and started walking towards them. They're really not that far…so I kinda hear what they were talking about. I think they caught someone. That person might probably be dumb coming here in the night. I guess I couldn't blame them…they don't know what creatures are lurking here…

I sighed and crouched down and watch as they ganged up a girl. They had her cornered so I walk towards them seeing that they have their game face on. That's when the girl screamed…and I must say…she's one hell of a screamer.

I rubbed my ears thinking it must be bleeding. I turned to look at the vamps and saw that they have the same expression. I almost wanna scream for joy as I watch the girl fainted. I quickly made my way towards them, fished the stake outta my jacket and plunged it to the nearest person.

The four of them surprised and turned towards me. I smiled sweetly at them and waved my hand.

"Hi…wanna play dust that vamp? I do…"

**Buffy's POV**

I quickly went to the Magic Box together with Xander. We were given the 'cutting trees are bad' lecture. We explained to him that it was impossible for us to do such things. I told him that we were just talking when the tree fell down. Xander even promised not to lean to trees anymore…like that's gonna help. He was suspicious at first saying that he knows my…record from high school. Yup…I guess Snyder warned him about me. Like that's shocking. Soon, after two hours of talking nonsense…he gave us a warning and let us go.

That was the most tiring two hours of my life. He just kept on talking about trees that I think my butt is sore. I think even my ears is sore…

I sighed and went in the Magic Box. I immediately saw Giles carrying Mika who was looking at me laughing with her hands held up. It's like she's telling me 'welcome home…take me away.' It's so damn cute that I can't help but smile. You know…it's so nice to come home with someone welcoming you with open arms. It somewhat relieves stress.

She kept saying 'mama' as Giles handed her to me. I kissed her forehead…

"So how's my baby doing?"

She laughed and held my face with her little hand. I just smiled again and kissed her again in her forehead. I turn to Giles who was frowning and smiling at the same time.

"What?"

"Nothing…I just find it odd…seeing you like a mother…"

I blushed slightly. He laughed and shook his head and turn to look at the door.

"But it is odd…it is as if…she felt you. She was laughing and holding his hands even before you came through that door…"

I frowned and looked at Mika as she continues to laugh showing her dimples again. Oh yeah…that reminds me…

"Where's Faith?"

**Faith's POV**

'_The hell? First there were five…then I turned them to four…then it turned to eight? It should be zero by now!' _

I continue to struggle fighting eight vamps. I think the leader of the vamps was calling for reinforcements. I kept struggling with four that I saw the other four heading towards the girl who was still unconscious. The vamps were beating the shit outta me. I was laying on the ground trying to block their punches and kicks.

'_Shit…I need help…'_

Suddenly one of them stopped and I felt dust on my cheek. The vamps and I turn to the new visitor who was grinning.

"Hey Faith…need help?"

I was about to say something to B when she immediately dusted another one. I quickly stood up and decided to help out. I quickly head towards the other group that was close to the girl. I dust the first one and soon I was fighting three.

**Julie's POV**

It's noisy...

I slowly open my eyes and found myself looking at the girl and a bunch of men fighting. They were big men…with bumpy faces and big fangs…but that didn't stop her. It looks as if she was just toying with them. Watching her fight…it's as if she was dancing. It was so…so…sexy.

I continue to watch her mesmerize at her dancing. But every dance has an end. She finished it by pulling out a wooden stick…plunged it to the chest of the other…then the other…and then the other. The three of them turn to dirt or something one by one. She let out a breath and turned to me.

I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be unconscious. I just hope she buys it. I can hear footsteps coming closer to me. I just know that it's hers. The footsteps stopped and I had this urge to peek. But I couldn't. I'm scared that she might find out that I'm faking it and end up plunging that wood on my chest. Though I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna turn into dirt…but that isn't really the point…

I felt a hand on my shoulder as she slightly shakes me.

"Hey…hey!"

"Guess she's out cold…"

'_Another voice? But…I didn't see anyone. It's a girl…I'm pretty much sure about that. I wonder who it is.'_

The hand on my shoulder was gone. Instead she pulled me towards her…back. I think she's going to carry me…piggy back style…but…can she?

My thoughts was soon answered as I felt her stand up. My face was on her neck smelling her perfume. Even her perfume was sexy…

"Are you alright enough to carry her?"

"I'm fine. You didn't have to come here you know…"

She's annoyed. Annoyed by the other voice. I wonder who she is…

"I couldn't just let those vampires beat you up…"

Vampires? Those were vampires? I thought that was just a legend! Vampires are real?

"I could've handled it…"

"No you couldn't…"

The voice is right…even if she's…super…um…woman…she couldn't handle it by herself. I can feel movement. I guess she's walking. I wonder where she'll take me…

"Damn you B! I'm not an ordinary girl! I'm a slayer too!"

B? What kind of name is that? And what's a slayer?

**Faith's POV**

I continue to walk towards B's house carrying sleeping beauty in my back. I'm pissed at B for showing up…though at the same time I'm kinda glad she did. I'm just pissed about the whole trust thing…

"I didn't say you weren't. I'm just saying that sometimes you need help…and…"

I stopped and turn to her, frowning.

"And what? You gonna help me? You who don't trust me? You who make some lame excuse that your dean had a fit and you can't slay? Ha! I don't think so!"

"Yes I'm going to help you…yes I trust you…and I didn't make some excuse not to slay. The dean did have a fit. He blamed me and Xander because a tree had fallen down…"

Tree? Is that the same tree that I…probably is.

"Oh…uh…hmm…"

I looked away and walked again. Geez…I guess that's kinda my fault…but I'm not gonna tell her that…

She followed me again and held my arm stopping me from walking any further. I turned to her and frowned. She had this pleading look in her eyes that made me soft. She has a lot of power to control me…and I didn't know why…

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Yeah…I did doubt you at that time. I'm just scared that you might…"

"Go back to the dark side…"

She nodded. I figured that out. That's probably what the other guys are thinking too. Even I'm thinking about that…if I really belong to this group…

I sighed and calmed down a bit.

"I'm not going back to the dark side. I've made my choice. This is where I belong…here in Sunnydale. Together…with you…"

Geez that sounded kinda different. I think she noticed too. Just make something up!

"…my slaying partner…and the…Scooby gang. That's where I belong…you gotta believe that…"

Whew! Good thinking Faith! This is kinda awkward…and I guess she's feeling it too. I don't know what I'm saying anymore. It's kinda weird. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah…I believe you…I'm sorry…"

"No biggie…lets just…go home I'm kinda getting tired with sleeping beauty here…"

Her smile turned wide and I was just curious as to what I said to make her smile like that.

"Yeah…let's go home…"

**Julie's POV**

Well…I learned some interesting details about Sunnydale. Listening them talking about vampires, slayers and the dark side…it's confusing. I mean…why then do this entire people live here? Why did we live here?

Maybe nobody knows about vampires and slayers…

I heard a door open and close. I think we're inside their house. The girl carrying me laid me on…the couch. I can hear 'B' or what's her name saying she's going to get the first aid.

I peeked again and saw the girl sitting at a chair facing me. She's rubbing her shoulder which I think was sore with her carrying me.

"Faith…you're back. You okay?"

Another female voice. She called her…Faith. Is that…her name?

"Uh…I'm okay Red…Where's Mrs. S?

"She's went to LA. You know…business…"

"How's Mika?"

Who's Mika?

"Upstairs…she was asleep a little while ago but then she woke up saying 'dada' and 'mama' over and over again. I guess…she's looking for you…"

"Hmph…that kid is always saying that…"

I heard a giggle. I guess the 'Red' girl is laughing. What kind of name is Red anyway? Where did her parents name her after? A crayon?

"Hey…who's that?"

"Some girl we found in the cemetery…"

"Hmmm…she looks…familiar…"

"Really?"

Oh shit. I think they're looking at me. I better stop this act and just open my eyes. I slowly open my eyes and looked around. I was in a house. There's Faith and…Willow?

I looked at her surprised.

"Uh…where am I?"

"I found the kit!"

I looked at the voice and found Buffy holding a kit smiling. She turned to me.

"Oh you woke up…good thing. Say…aren't you the one that Faith saved from Clark earlier?"

**Faith's POV**

She is? I looked at her closely still not remembering her. I looked at Red who gasped.

"Now I know where I've seen you! You're in one of our class! I think it's chemistry…"

I turned to look at Buffy who was confused. I guess she too can't remember the girl…

"Really? Oh yeah! You're that Julie James. The one who had a top score in the test before."

I turned to the girl as she fixed her glasses. That gesture sure looks like Giles. I smiled at her as I saw her looking at the floor blushing slightly.

"Julie eh? I'm Faith…"

She slowly looked at me through her glasses and smiled shyly.

"N-nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me from Clark and those vampires…"

I was surprised. I turned to look at B who was surprised as well. Julies saw this and raised her eyebrow.

"What is there something I said? They are vampires…right?"

Oh boy…I guess we have to explain…everything…

**Julie's POV**

I asked them about vampires, monsters and slayers. They were kind enough to tell me the truth.

So Buffy and Faith are slayers…that kills vampires and demons. I wanted to know their past but…I guess it's none of my business. I think I'll ask them that later.

As we continue to talk about such things, we heard a loud cry and Willow immediately run towards the stairs. I was surprised when she returned holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. She was laughing and holding her hands up to Buffy who took her. Buffy made her way towards Faith.

"Here's dada…"

Dada? I watch as Faith moved away from them.

"No! I don't wanna hold her!"

"Aww c'mon Faith! She's calling out for you…"

And the baby is. She kept saying 'dada' repeatedly. It's kinda cute that I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow…she looks a lot like…both of you…"

I stopped giggling and frowned looking at both of them who were now looking back at me.

"Is she…yours?"

I don't know whom I've centered that question. Is it Faith's…or Buffy's? Or…from both of them? Thinking about that…it's kinda impossible…but…nothings impossible here in Sunnydale…

* * *


	7. Closed doors part1

**Closed Doors (Part 1)...**

_AN: Here is the next chap! I don't know much about babies so I'm just gonna go on…whatever comes to my mind even though its not right. Thanks for all those who reviewed and continue to read this crazy story. Sorry it's short...I'm still thinking of what would happen next. Anyway…enjoy!_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Unknown to the people inside the Summers residence, three boys were whispering by their window looking at the scene that's happening inside.

"What the hell are you carrying that stupid book anyway! We're here to do something to the slayer…not read her a fairy tale book!"

Warren said as he glared at Jonathan who also turned to him and glared. He opened the book frowning.

"Stupid! This is not a fairy tale book. It's a spell book. I'm going to cast a spell on them."

"What kind of spell? A killing spell?"

"There's no killing spell dummy. I'm just gonna…send them to another dimension…"

Both Andrew and Warren looked at each other and looked down at Jonathan who was chanting…

**Faith's POV**

The new girl, Julie is looking at B and I. She's asking…I don't know who…if Mika was ours. Does she mean 'us' or like me and B…as in separate? I raised my eyebrow.

"Who are you referring that question anyway?"

"Um…both of you?"

Oh…she meant 'us.' Though I don't know what to think of that. I mean…B and I can't make babies! We're both girls! I smirked and looked at B. She glanced at me also wearing the same smirk that I probably wearing and turned to Julie.

"No…she's not ours. Why do you say that?"

Julie shrugged.

"She just…looks like both of you. It's weird…she even calls you dada and mama…children tend to know their parents right away when they were born you know. And hearing her call both of you…that…it's weird…"

I shrugged and smiled looking at Mika who was trying to reach my hand.

"She's a confused kid…she probably thought that we're her parents because we take care of her…"

"Hmmm…maybe you're right Faith…but…I have to agree with Julie here. It is odd for a child to immediately call both of you as her father and mother…"

I turn to Red who was frowning looking at both of us. I frowned and looked at Mika who was now holding B's face.

"Plus…it seems that she can sense…both of you."

Confused at what she said, I turned to Red who was now walking towards the couch where Julie and B are seated.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you she woke up? Well…she was saying mama and dada over and over again holding her hands up. That's also what happened earlier in the Magic Box…"

She looked at Buffy as she said that. I crossed my arms to my chest and frowned still thinking that this whole 'us' being her parents are just stupid.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence…"

"Maybe…but we can't be sure until we do something…"

Do something? Like what? I was about to ask that when the new girl gasped standing up.

"Oh God…It's nearly 10 in the evening! Grandma is gonna kill me!"

Red looked at her wrist watch and groaned.

"You're right…I better head back to the dorms. Tara is probably worried…"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow high and was about to ask about Tara being worried when Red asked Julie if they could walk together. Within a minute they immediately headed to the door saying goodbye to me and B and completely walked out of the door.

"Geez…so much for hearing me out. I never even got a chance to ask her about Tara…"

**Meanwhile…again…**

Just outside the Summers residence, it's dark as the moon was covered by the cloud. Jonathan finished chanting the words that were in the book and looked at the window trying to see if something happened. He was disappointed to see that nothing happened.

"Heh…nothing happened you dumbass! I thought you were gonna send them to another dimension?"

"I…I said everything that's needed…so why…?"

Jonathan looked at the book again trying to see what he missed. Andrew who was quiet at the whole time frowned as he heard footsteps. He quickly looked at Jonathan and Warren.

"I think they're coming out! We have to hide!"

Without another word…the three of them quickly got to the floor as they watch Willow and Julie walk out of the house. As they watch them walk away they stood up slightly. Jonathan and Warren immediately started arguing.

"Hey…can we just…go home now. It's getting dark…"

Jonathan smirked and looked at Andrew.

"Yeah…let's go. If we don't Andrew here is going to wet his pants…"

"I'm not! I'm just afraid that you're father would beat you up because it's past your curfew…"

"Oh shit!"

Jonathan stared at him his eyes wide and immediately ran towards his house leaving Warren and Andrew to follow behind him.

**Buffy's POV**

I can't help but stare at Mika that was playing with her squeaky toy duck in her hand. I can't help but think of what Willow and Giles said.

'_We can't be…her parents…it's impossible…'_

It's impossible because we're both girls. Plus…I don't remember me and Faith getting pregnant. But I do understand why Willow and Giles are saying this. From what I kept hearing when I was carrying Mika outside…people kept saying that 'I' have a beautiful baby girl who looks exactly like me. Sure I've doubted them but even mom told me she looks like me. And of course from what I'm seeing…Mika also looks like Faith. She has her eyes…her lips…and those cute dimples of hers. I guess that's why when Mika first laid her eyes on me…I somehow feel like…someone I know is looking at me…and that someone is Faith.

I glanced at Faith who was frowning watching TV. She's been quiet for awhile probably thinking the same thing. She's figuring out the answer to the mystery.

"Hey…don't try to think about it too much…"

I told her as I smiled slightly. She turned to me and the frown on her face turned into confusion as she raised her eyebrow.

"The hell are you saying B?"

"You're thinking about what Willow said…right?"

I thought her raised eyebrow would go back down but…it didn't.

"I wasn't thinking about anything Red said. I'm just thinking how hard that stupid game show is…"

Ok…so much for thinking that Faith is alarmed about this whole parents thing. She's more alarmed of that game show. I sighed and mumbled…

"If you think it's stupid…why are you watching it…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mika again who was smiling saying baby language as she looked at Faith and then back at me.

"Don't think about that stuff too hard. Sure she looks like us…but she's not ours…"

"But don't you feel the-"

She turned to me and I can't seem to finish it…knowing that she'll deny it. Deny the connection that both of us are feeling towards Mika. As I look into her eyes…I know she feels it…but she's trying so hard to push it away. It's just like her to do that…

I stood up with Mika in my arms and sighed looking down at her.

"It's nothing…you're right. It's best not to think about it…I'm going to sleep now…goodnight."

Without another word I climbed up the stairs with Mika who was quiet looking at me frowning slightly. It's like she can sense that something's wrong. I smiled at her as I approach her crib.

"Hey…I'm not mad at dada…don't worry…"

That seems to make her frown disappear as I rock her making her fall asleep. I carefully laid her and kissed her cheek smiling.

"Night baby…sweet dreams…"

I slowly walked out of her room and noticed that the lights downstairs were out. Faith is probably in her room now sleeping. I sighed and made my way to my own room. I was mesmerized as I saw the full moon that's been hiding through the clouds. I smiled thinking how beautiful it is…

**Faith's POV**

I don't know what woke me up. Is it the birds chirping…my stomach growling…or my nose smelling the bacon and egg that Mrs. S is probably cooking? I guess she's back from her business trip. Kinda fast…but I don't care.

I began to stretch my sleeping arms, quickly got up and walked towards the door. I turned the doorknob and opened it stepping out of my room with a smile on my face to greet Mrs. S. Instead of seeing Mrs. S in the kitchen when I walked out the door…I was surprised when I found myself in a bedroom. I frowned and heard a yawn and groan. I looked at my right and saw…Xander!

He noticed me and covered himself under the covers of his bed which tells me…he's naked. He stared at me shocked. Hey…I'm shocked too…

"Faith! What are you doing here!"

"I should be asking you the same question! What the hell are you doing in Buffy's house naked!"

"Buffy's house! I'm not in Buffy's house! This is my house!"

"What! The hell are you talking about! This is B's house! Oh and you can stop with the covering thing. It's not like I haven't seen you before in your birthday suit…"

I couldn't help but smirk. He frowned and blushed. That's when something moved beside her. That someone is Anya…a naked Anya. She yawned and sat up making the cover slip down to her waist. Yep…I saw her rack…but that is…until Xander laid both her hands on them covering them. I rolled my eyes…

"Geez X…it's not like I haven't seen one of those. I am a woman after all…anyway…I'm gonna leave you now. I don't wanna see your morning activities…"

With that said I quickly walked towards the door and stepped out of the room surprised to find myself in a bathroom…where someone is in the shower. I guess that person noticed and turned to look. He screamed…of course I screamed too. I quickly opened the door and stepped out again. Again I found myself in a bedroom. B's bedroom.

I quickly made my way to her bed and saw her snuggled up in the pillow. I couldn't help but smile as I found her…cute.

'_The hell are you thinking!'_

I sat at the edge of the bed and gently shook her. She started mumbling, frowning and finally opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and yawn looking at me with her half eyes and raised eyebrow.

"F-Faith? What are you doing here?"

"B…there's some shit going on! I woke up and was about to go to the kitchen when I found myself in Xander's bedroom with a naked Anya…then I walked out the door again and found myself in a bathroom with a naked tubby guy that I screamed and he screamed too so I quickly got out of the room again and I found myself here…in your bedroom…"

Okay…did I just…babble? I frowned and took a deep breath. B was giggling as she looked at me.

"What!"

"I didn't know you babble…it's…its cute…"

I turned to look away frowning as I felt my face burn. Yep…I'm blushing. I sighed and shook my head and looked at her again smiling.

"Whatever…just help out here! There's something weird going on!"

She sighed and began to stretch her arms.

"You're just dreaming Faith…all the things you said was all part of your dream."

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell am I doing here?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You got lost?"

"Lost? Are you insane? I've been living here for days now…and besides…its not like I'm in some kind of mansion."

She shook her head and stood up. I just sat at her bed thinking. She was getting some clothes from her drawer. I guess she's preparing to take a bath…maybe I should just stay here.

"Then you're just hallucinating or…just day dreaming…or something…"

Maybe…the hell…I don't know anymore. I sighed and just laid down B's bed thinking of a possible answer to this whole situation. But…nothing came to mind. I noticed B looking at me saying…

"Just lay there for awhile while I take a bath. When I come out…we'll talk."

I glanced at her and gave me her smile as she opened the door walked out of it and closed it leaving me in her bed. Geez…I really hope that it's just a silly dream…or a hallucination…

**Buffy's POV**

I couldn't help but smile offering Faith some kind of comfort as she looked at me scared and confused. I rarely saw her like this…but I'm kinda glad that I did. I mean…how often does Faith show her weakness?

I walked out of the door and closed it making my smile disappear and was replaced by a frown. I'm in…the library? I looked around and confirmed that I am inside the library.

'_What the! What am I doing here!'_

**Faith's POV**

I decided to follow Buffy's advice and just lay here in her bed for awhile. That couldn't been a dream…could it? I mean…I'm dreaming of a naked Xander and a naked Anya? God…how perverted could I be? Why the hell would I dream about them?

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm myself. I couldn't help but frown as I heard Mika crying on the other side of the wall.

'_Maybe visiting the little twerp might do good…'_

Without another though…I stood up, opened the door and walked outside it finding myself outside of the house.

'_The hell!'_

* * *


	8. Closed doors part2

**Closed Doors…Part 2**

_AN: Sorry…late update again huh? Well…I've been in a dazed lately. Don't know why. Plus…I've been having trouble what to write next. Kept on thinking…day dreaming…reading…watching…and whatever just to come up with something to write. Luckily…I did come up with a lame idea. Hope you like it…_

* * *

"What is Buffy doing?"

Joyce frowned as she made her way upstairs to Mika's room. She's been crying for 3 minutes now and still no one tried to clam her down. She picked little Mika up and cradled her.

"Shhh…it's alright…don't cry…"

As she cradled little Mika she walked out of the door and went to Buffy's room wanting to talk to her daughter about being responsible for Mika. She was surprised to find the bed empty. Frowning, she slowly descended the stairs to go to Faith's room. Her frown turned to a raised eyebrow as she saw the empty room.

"Where are they?"

**_Faith's POV_**

After coming across many rooms, which in fact was also many different houses I'm now inside a church.

'_I guess this is much more…peaceful than the others…'_

Every room I've been it's always: 'Ahhh! A thief!' or 'Who the hell are you!' and such were the only things the people are saying at me as they saw me inside their house. I wouldn't blame them. I even came across a child's room in which she asked me if I was her guardian angel. I just shrugged and told her to be good and always eat her veggies. Heh…her parents should thank me for that! But I don't have time for that. I have to figure out what the hell is happening!

I took a deep breath and held the door knob and opened it. I stepped outside with eyes closed.

'_Please don't take me to a cell or a cage in a zoo…'_

That'll be the worst scenario! I mean I don't want to come across a big gorilla and then he'll go king kong on me. Ugh…thinking about it is kinda giving me the creeps…

I opened my eyes slowly praying to God not to send me anywhere dangerous. I was relieved to see myself in a bedroom. I looked around and gasped as I made eye contact with…Willow…and Tara…naked!

**Buffy's POV**

'_I don't understand it…every time I go out the door…I'm inside a different place. It's weird…'_

I frowned sitting at an empty bed. It's a good thing no one is here to scream or even ask me if I was a prostitute. Geez…some men are pigs! It's a good thing I quickly walked out the door or else I would have punched him right there and then. And that would be so much messy…

'_So…this is probably what Faith was telling me earlier…she wasn't dreaming at all…'_

All my thoughts were now on Faith thinking if she's also experiencing this.

'_I wonder how she's doing?'_

Why am I wondering how she's doing? She's a slayer…like me. She can take care of her herself. No need to worry about her…right? I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm sure she's fine. I have to think of a way to get out of here first…"

I walked towards the door stepped out bracing myself on what kind of place I'm gonna go now. I think all my blood went to my face as I saw that I was inside a classroom…where the teacher and all the students are staring at me.

'_Oh God…'_

**Faith's POV**

'_Oh God…'_

Seeing them like that, I couldn't help but stare at them with my eyes wide. Red is starting to wake up and still…I couldn't help but stare. I couldn't move. She mumbled something and then looked around with her eyes half open. She didn't notice me first and when she did…well…

…she smiled.

"Oh…it's Faith…I must be dreaming…hey dream Faith…"

She waved at me which only made me smirk. Dream Faith…sometimes B and Red could be so alike…

"Not this time Red. I'm really here…"

She raised her eyebrow still in a daze which only made me laugh a little.

"Didn't know you and Tara…were getting down and dirty. Never thought you were into…girls Red…"

I was trying hard not to let her freak out or something with what I'm saying. I was trying to be…nice. Yeah…that's a little hard for me. Usually I'm now teasing her to death and she'll be red as tomato now…but I'm feeling kinda nice so I'm lowering the teasing.

She kept on looking at me with her eyebrow raised. I think the only time she did fully wake up was when I raised my eyebrow, grinning and said…

"Maybe I could join ya…I can get down and dirty too ya know…"

I wiggled my eyebrow and she frowned. I think she finally realized that I wasn't a dream when her eyes went wide and started covering her body saying…

"What are you doing here!"

**Buffy's POV**

Every student inside stared at me like I'm some kind of crazy person. Which…I probably would also think if I was in their shoes. Mrs. Johnson…my English teacher looked at me from head to toe frowning. I couldn't move…I was paralyzed. I just gripped at my towel tight.

"Uh…Ms. Summers…I know the school permitted everyone of you to wear anything you like but…"

She raised here glasses slightly and continue to look at me.

"…don't you think…wearing your pajamas in the university is a little bit…exaggerated?"

That's when some students laughed and some started whispering, smiling. This is sooooo embarrassing! Plus I can't move…which is also a total embarrassment. Thankfully…my brain and my mouth are the only one's working…

"Uh…r-right…uh…w-well I wanted to w-wear this so…"

Uh…did I just say that my mouth and brain are working? Geez…obviously it's malfunctioning. Now her raised eyebrow turned into…a… 'you are a weird girl' type of look. I shrugged and smiled at her nervously…

"heh…heh…I'm just gonna…go now…and shut up."

Good idea! I turned towards the door and quickly walked out of there to wherever the stupid door takes me. It took me inside a house. I leaned at the door and released a breath that I've been holding.

'_Now everyone will think I'm weird! My popularity rate is down to zero. Yeah well…it's not like it went up anyway. Geez…I sound like Cordelia.'_

"Buffy?"

I looked up and found myself looking at the girl from yesterday. Julie…

**Faith's POV**

"If I knew…I'd tell you. But I fucking don't…"

I sighed and leaned at some drawer by my back. Tara started to awake. She didn't realize the terrified look that Willow was giving me or even…me. She sat up smiling at Willow and placed her palm in Red's cheek making Red look at her. I wasn't surprised when Tara kissed her. Tara had her eyes closed but Willow's eyes were open…and they were looking back at Tara and me. I couldn't help but smirk the whole time. Tara pulled away probably sensing her partners uneasiness.

"Baby…what's wrong?"

Baby huh? Heh…I'm so gonna tease her later. Geez…I'm starting to sound like B. I shook my head and focused on the lovey dovey display that I'm seeing grinning.

"She's just nervous coz I'm here…"

I continue to grin like a mad woman as she slowly looked at me. It took her a second to scream and pull the sheet to her to cover her. Like I didn't see it already. That's the third pair of rack that I've seen today. Wait till I tell Xander about this. He'll beg me to tell the story…or even ask me who has a better rack. But first…I'm gonna have to tease this couple.

"Ya know…I should have bought some popcorn coz…it feels like I'm watching a porn here. A real live one too."

Their eyes went wide as they thought of what I said. Hehehe…it's fun to see them squirm like that. Like I'm gonna do that to them. Geez…I'm not that kind of girl…maybe just a little. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hey…I'm just joking. No need to get so nervous…"

"Wh-what a-are you d-doing here?"

Okay…I've just revived stuttering Tara. She's nervous…and I have to make them…unervous. Is that a word? Whatever…but I can't seem to take control of my mouth.

"You know…Red kinda asked the same thing. I think you sucked the question from Red when you two were making out."

I couldn't help but tease them. They turned red instantly which made me laugh.

"Again…I'm just joking. Anyway…I don't know how I got here…all I know is…something's weird is going on. And I don't fucking like it…"

**Buffy's POV**

I was so glad that I met someone who knew me. Or even someone who knew that some weird things are happening here in Sunnydale. I explained it to her slowly making her understand what was happening. She didn't ask any question…all she did was listen to me and said…

"Maybe you should phone someone who could help you."

Someone who could help me? Giles! I nodded my head and she handed me the phone. I dialed the number of the Magic Box which is where Giles is often hanging out. Of course…he owns it.

"Hello…Magic Box here…the place where the magic is in the box. Magic box is here…magic box is there…magic box is open today! So shop here and put your money inside the cash box, so you can have a lovely day!"

Oh God…Giles should really tell Anya not to answer the phone anymore. I think she's the cause of the lack of customers. But I have to admit…she's pretty good at the rhyming thing.

"Anya…it's me. Can I talk to Giles?"

"Oh its you…you should have told me it's you. and yes you can talk to Giles."

Did she just sound…upset? Geez. I waited for awhile and noticed that she hasn't called Giles yet. I can still hear her.

"Well? Where's Giles?"

"He's here. You want to talk to him?"

"Of course I want to talk to him!"

"You didn't say that. You just asked if you can talk to him."

Okay…right now I want to strangle her. God…she can be such a pain sometimes. I can't help but wonder what Xander sees in her. Oh yeah…the fact that she always craved for sex…

I gritted my teeth with the cord of the phone in my hand.

"Fine. I want to talk to Giles."

"Alright. But didn't have to be mad about it. Geez. No wonder some guys are afraid of you…"

"Anya! I don't need this right now! Just call Giles! I want to talk to him."

She shouted Giles name and put the phone in her ears again saying…

"Oh yeah…could you tell Faith that she should ask me first rather than going inside our room to see me naked? Xander seems disturbed about it…"

My eyes went wide as I heard Faith's name. Oh yeah…Faith told me that earlier. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"It's just an accident Anya…it's not like Faith wanted to see your body."

"Well I didn't hear her complain about it. Besides…you weren't there. You didn't saw the way she looked at me."

Okay…I so don't want to hear that. I don't know why I'm back to wanting to strangle Anya to death…torture her until she pass out…make her life a living hell.

Things like that were running through my mind. I'm back to gritting my teeth.

"Look here Anya! I don't need to hear about what happened earlier! Just get me Giles! Now!"

I noticed Julie jump in the couch as I screamed at the top of my lungs. It's a good thing that she told me that her grandmother is out to buy something. Or else…geez…I could have been kicked out here. I don't know why my blood was boiling. Don't know why I'm thinking of bad things to do to Anya. Maybe because she's so annoying! Maybe…

"Uh…it's me Buffy…no need to shout. My ear seems to be ringing."

"Oh God, Giles I'm so sorry…I…I just thought…"

I was sorry. I didn't mean to lash out my anger towards him. I was angry at Anya for not shutting up and telling me which in fact I don't need to know, how Faith ogled her nakedness.

"It's okay. Good thing I can still hear you. I didn't know you were a screamer."

Did Giles make a joke? Must be an omen for another apocalypse.

"Okay…who are you and what did you do to the real Giles?"

I bet he rolled his eyes. He always does that whenever someone teases him. I know him so well.

"It is me. No need to tease me about my jokes. So anyway…what seems to be the trouble for you to call in this time? And where are you? Your mom came here and drops off Mika looking for you."

Oh no. Mom is going to kill me! But I shouldn't think about that…I should fix what is happening first.

"Well you see…"

**Faith's POV**

I told them everything that happened since I woke up. They listened intently still gripping the sheet of the bed to cover them.

"I think it's a spell…"

Tara said as she looked at me seriously. I think she's not nervous anymore. Maybe I should tease her about it. Nah…she'll go back to stuttering again if I do that. Instead of teasing them I just focused on the problem.

"If it's a spell…you could fix it…right? I mean you are witches…"

Red nodded her head saying…

"Yeah…we probably can…if we go to the magic box. That's where the books are anyway."

"Then go…not a problem."

They both looked at each other at the same time which makes me think that there is a problem. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay…what's the prob?"

"Well…you see…"

"W-we need t-to g-get dressed."

"Then do it."

"We can't…while you're here."

Oh geez…is that their problem? They're shy?

"Oh…you want me to wait outside? Sure…oh wait! I can't! If I go out in a door…I'll just be transported somewhere! Just quit being shy and just get dressed. Just take a shower in the Magic Box."

They agreed which was good. If they didn't I would have pulled that sheet away from them and dressed them myself. They asked me to hand them their clothes that were in the dresser. I followed their orders and couldn't help but comment their clothes saying this and that. They didn't listen and just dressed themselves under the sheet. Geez…they really are shy. It's not like I'm a guy or something. What's their prob? I'm a girl too ya know.

**Buffy's POV**

"I see…hmmm…it might be a spell."

"Yeah…that's what I think so too."

"And Faith is also in the same situation?"

"Well…yeah...I think so."

Of course she is! That's why she freaked out earlier about the whole Xander and Anya nakedness. But from the way Anya told me…she didn't freak out. God…thinking about Anya makes my blood boil again.

"Buffy? Did you hear me?"

Huh? Oh! Giles is speaking. Better pay attention…

"Uh…sorry Giles. What were you saying again?"

"I said, you better stay there while we find out what is happening. That way…we can call you. Is that clear?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he told me in a fatherly way. But…that doesn't freak me out. I do look up to him as a father. But thinking about it, it kinda reminded me of that candy incident where mom and Giles did sleep together. Thinking about it…gives me the creeps.

"I'll stay here. Don't worry."

"Okay. But I wonder where Faith is though..."

I frowned and mumbled…

"She's probably enjoying herself seeing other people naked…"

"What?"

"Nothing…just call me if ever there is a cure or whatever…"

"Okay…take care."

"I will…"

I smiled and placed the phone back looking at Julie who was frowning slightly. I shrugged…

"I guess I'm stuck here for awhile…"

**Xander's POV **

I couldn't help but eavesdrop at what everyone is saying. They kept talking about Buffy showing up in a pajama fashion or something. I wouldn't believe it. I mean…Buffy would never show herself here in her pajamas…

Its lunch time and I was dying to meet the guys and ask them about it. I headed towards the cafeteria and towards our usual table and couldn't help but slump my shoulder looking at the empty table.

"Am I the only one who didn't skip school today? Where are they?"

**Faith's POV**

"Just stay here Faith…and please don't snoop inside the drawers."

Red said as she frowned trying to look like she's gonna do something bad to me if ever I'm gonna do that. I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrow.

"Why not? You got some naked video or a naked picture of Tara?"

I smirked as I saw her face red just like her hair. Well not exactly like her hair…just close. She frowned again still blushing.

"You're not going to stop with the nakedness are you?"

"No…it's fun."

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door and opened it. She looked at me again and glared at me.

"I mean it Faith. No snooping!"

That's the last thing she said as she closed the door. I sat down the bed and sighed. What the hell am I gonna do here? Stare at the ceiling to death! I lay down the bed with my arms wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm…This isn't so bad…wonder how long I could keep this up…"

**Julie's POV**

"…and that's how…we met…and fought each other…"

Wow…never thought that Faith and Buffy were once…rivals. And…and…she killed someone? Twice? No way…she's not much of a…murderer. Yeah…definitely not a murderer. I mean…sure she has this wild look in her face…but…I know deep inside…she has a soft side. I just know it…

"Uh…Julie…can I ask you something?"

I shook my head slightly feeing myself in a daze and looked at Buffy through my glasses. I nodded my head silently telling her to continue.

"Why do you keep on asking about Faith?"

I was taken aback by her question that I couldn't help but flinch. I looked away and laughed nervously.

"Uh…heh…heh…heh…N-nothing in particular. She just…intrigued me."

Okay…that sounded the opposite.

"Oh…I just thought…I don't know…that you like her…or something…"

I glanced at her and noticed her disturbed look. Was she disturbed that I might be feeling something for a girl…or that I might be feeling something for Faith? Her face doesn't seem to show what she's feeling. One thing that I do notice is that she's confused.

She glanced at me too and we just stared at each other trying to read the other. She is definitely confused…but why? We kept on staring at each other when we heard the door open and close. I stood up thinking if it could be grandma…

**Buffy's POV**

"Julie? Are you there?"

Julie who was standing smiled slightly and whispered a 'it's my grandma…don't worry.' I nodded and she headed towards her grandma who was now standing in the doorway. She seems familiar…and I think she thinks that too with the smile on her face. Though…I think she recognizes me more than I recognize her…

"You're that girl who helped me get my purse back…together with that other girl."

Oh right…at the mall. She was the one who got mugged. I smiled and stood up.

"Hello. I'm Buffy. Julie's classmate. I didn't know you were her grandmother."

"That's because she tends to forget about me…"

I glanced at Julie who was pouting.

"That's not true! I do think about you all the time."

"That's nice dear."

I couldn't help but giggle as Julie rolled her eyes. Her grandmother reminds me of mom.

"Uh Buffy dear…could I ask you a question?"

She sounded serious all of a sudden.

"Uh…sure…"

She frowned slightly making me somewhat nervous.

"Why are you wearing your pajamas here? It's too early for a slumber party don't you think?"

Huh? Okay what am I gonna say? I glanced at Julie who also glanced at me obviously not sure also of what to say. I was so nervous I just blurted out a…

"Uh…It's the latest fashion trends this month…"

Lame huh? God…it sucked. I mean who the hell would come up with such a crap? I glanced at Julie who had her raised eyebrow. She's probably think that my reason was lame. But I was kinda surprised when I heard her grandma say…

"Is that true? Well then Julie…why aren't you wearing yours?"

I glanced back at Julie who had her eyes wide.

"Wh-what?"

"Fashion dear. That's probably what you lack. If you want to have friends you should wear what is latest. I was like that back then you know and…"

Julie rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs.

"Alright alright…I'll go and change into my pajamas."

Her grandma looked at me and smiled.

"That's always get her to do anything I want…"

So it seems. Mom and she really are alike. It's like mom was cloned or something. But who would have thought that she would buy that story? Talk about luck.

Julie came downstairs for five minutes wearing her…pajamas. It's cute with all the bear design in it. She's frowning as she faced me. Her grandma was in the kitchen.

"This is your fault. Now I have to persuade grandma later about this whole fashion thing."

"Aww cmon…it isn't that bad…it's kinda fun actually…"

She rolled her eyes saying…

"No it's not…"

I couldn't help but giggle. We're having a pajama party in the morning. How weird is that? We started talking…getting to know each other. I never knew that the geek in our class would be so…not geeky. She's actually nice and playful. It makes me wonder if all the geeks are like her. It wasn't long until Giles called saying that they found the cure. I was so glad but then made as he said…

"But…you and Faith have to be in the same place…for it to work…"

"What! She's probably in the same situation as me. It's going to be hard to find her in my case."

"That's right…but it's the only way. Willow has gone to the dorm where Faith is to tell her about it."

So he's telling me that I have to walk a hundreds or thousands of doors just to be in the same room as Faith. How crazy is that!

"You need a cell phone does this…Julie person have one? If she has…borrow it. You know Willow's cell phone number right?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Good. You can contact Faith through that."

I guess they planned it pretty well. Faith's probably furious about the idea. I said my goodbye and turned to Julie and asked for her cell phone. She did have one and let me borrow it. I thanked her and promised her to make it up to her in some way. She just smiled and shook her head. I thanked her again and opened the front door towards…somewhere. God I hope this works…

**Faith's POV **

I've been opening so damn doors and still B isn't near me. She's either a few block away or far away from me. I was relieved when I walked out of a room and into a hallway…alone. That's when I realized that I'm inside B's house!

"Alright! Better call B…"

I dialed the cell phone number and let it ring for a couple of times before B answered it.

"Hey B! I'm inside your house."

"Really? Well I'm inside my room…"

I quickly headed to B's door and turned off the cell.

"You there B?"

"Yeah…I'm here."

"Finally! God you know how many doors I've opened?"

"I can guess. That's probably the same amount of doors I've opened."

I smiled and sat down the floor leaning in B's door. I called Giles telling him we were inside B's house. He was relieved and said that he'll be there shortly. I nodded and leaned back at the door tired of all the things that happened. Somehow I can sense that B is doing the same thing. Weird huh?

"Um…Faith? What do you think of Julie?"

Julie? Oh…the girl from yesterday. But why is she asking me that?

"Uh…I dunno…I barely even know her."

"I…I think she likes you…"

I smiled and looked at the door. I guess Julie can't resist my charms eh?

"She does?"

"Are you smiling?"

Uh…she can tell? I can also tell that she's frowning. It's coz the sound of her voice. I can tell that she's…angry or something. Though, I don't know why. Better lie to her then…

"No…are you frowning?"

"Uh…no…why would I be frowning…?"

Heh…she's lying too. But I know she was frowning. I just smiled and closed my eyes leaning at the door.

"You tell me…"

We were silent for awhile sitting at the floor with only the door as our barrier. Finally…after a minute of silence…she talked again.

"Oh yeah…Anya told me to tell you that if you want to look at her body so much you could have told her so Xander wouldn't get in the way…"

Okay…did she sounded bitter or was it just my imagination?

**Buffy's POV**

Why am I so angry again? It's Faith! I don't care about whom she sleeps with or whatever. Why am I so…so…jealous? No way!

"Really…? I'll keep that in mind…"

What! She will! I frowned angry at what she said.

"Fine…you do that…"

"B…I'm just joking. Geez…it was an accident. Besides it was only a peek…not like the one with Tara and Willow…"

"I kn-….what! You saw Tara and Willow naked!"

"Yeah…kinda surprised me too. Who would have thought that they were a couple…"

Um…I knew. Actually…everyone knew. I was silent for awhile that made Faith speak.

"Oh…you knew eh? Guess I'm the only one who didn't…"

She sounded…hurt…sad. This whole door blocking our way isn't helping. She's finally showing some emotion.

"Faith…it's just…Willow and Tara thought that they could tell it to you personally."

"Yeah…well…I did saw it personally…"

Okay she's grinning. She had fun with the whole transporting door or something! She saw three naked girls…in one day!

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You don't know what I'm feeling B…"

Yeah…I don't. I never did. Ever since the first time I saw her…she never did let her guard down. The only time she did was the time when Kakistos is after us. That's the only time…I saw her afraid. So afraid. But that's the only time.

We we're silent as both of us think of other things. She probably is…but I'm thinking about her. How we met…screwed up…and how she won't let anyone…close. Still the get some and get gone girl that she used to say. Maybe…something happened to her that's why she seems to be so protective of her feelings. If something did happen…I wonder what it is?

Giles and the other came barging inside the house making me stop thinking about the brunette sitting on the other side of the door. They did the whole spell thing and well…it worked. Me and Faith are now free from all doors. I took Mika in Tara's arms and told them I'm going to sleep for awhile. Being in one place to another place could take all your energy. Faith must've felt it too. She looks tired. She sat down the couch while I ushered everyone out saying that I'll see them tomorrow. They understood and left saying goodbye.

I smiled and closed the door and made my way to the living room where Faith is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. I sat down next to her and placed my head on her shoulder with Mika still in my arms.

"Aren't you going to sleep B?"

"Yeah…I am…"

"Then go…"

"I don't need to go. I'm here now…"

She seemed shocked at what I said and looked at me.

"You're going to sleep here…in the couch?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey! I was here first you know!"

"Yeah well…it's my house…so it's my couch…"

"Geez…no fair…"

I smiled pulling Mika with me who was also yawning obviously tired.

"We can share you know…"

"Ya like that huh? You're such a baby…"

"Look who's talking…you're also afraid to go through a door…your room is only a few steps away…"

"Yeah well…just for today I'm gonna sleep without going through a door. You might never know…ya know?"

"Ditto…"

That's the last thing I said as I made my way to the land of sleep…together with Mika and Faith…

* * *


	9. Are you mine

**Are you mine…?**

_AN: Thanks again for those who reviewed! _

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

It's been a couple of days since that incident with the door thingy happened. We still didn't know what caused the spell…and that somehow terrifies Giles. He seems…occupied with the thinking. I don't know why…and when I asked him…he just shrugged it off and said that it's nothing.

Yeah right…nothing. He's usually doesn't think that hard. I don't know why…but it feels like he's hiding something from me…

"Hahaha! Geez! I never thought she'd pose like that!"

Faith's laughing…wonder why? I frowned and looked at the clock. I overslept. Good thing it's Saturday. No school! I smiled and began stretching as I walked towards the door. I noticed that Mika isn't in her crib…so she's probably downstairs with her 'dada.'

Kinda spooky huh? I mean, it seems only yesterday when Faith and I are mortal enemies. Fighting each other…almost killing each other. She was the only one that could match me. We're equal…both slayers. If ever we did fight to the death…I wouldn't know what the outcome would be. Would I die? Would she? I can't tell. Yeah sure I did stabbed her and won at that time…but…something tells me…she was holding back.

And now? Look at us…we're living together…with a baby that calls us her parents. Us…once rivals…being parents to a baby girl. Weird…it feels like…I have my own family.

I smiled wide as I thought of this and slowly made my downstairs to where the laughter is being heard. I turned to the living room and was about to mouth a good morning when I saw what was happening.

Remember when I told you about us being parents with Mika? Well…I forgot to mention her…grandmother. My mom…showing Faith a photo album…of me…

Mom turned to me smiling.

"Good morning dear…"

Both Faith and Mika also turned to me. Faith was sitting in the couch Indian style with Mika sitting between her legs…looking at the photo album.

"Hiya B!"

"Mama!"

Both smiled at me which I thought was cute…but I can't think of that with them looking at…at…that! I sat next to them and placed a hand on my face trying to prevent them in seeing me blush.

"Mom! I told you never to show those pictures to anyone!"

"Awww, don't be embarrassed dear. It's just Faith…"

Just Faith…Just FAITH! God she really doesn't know Faith. Knowing Faith…she'd probably laughing her ass off seeing me in those photos.

"Yeah B…it's just me…"

She glanced at me with an evil look on her face. I'm not gonna hear the end of this later. Ignoring the evil glint in her eyes, I turned away and just looked too hearing Faith smirk once in a while.

"You look cute when you were a child B!"

I frowned and pouted blushing a little. Mom laughed a little and said…

"Yeah…she was…she looks exactly like…Mika there…"

"Was? Hey I'm still cute you know!"

"Yeah…don't you worry B…you're the queen of cuteness."

Okay…I'm blushing again. I don't know why…Faith only said I'm cute and now…I'm blushing! I blushed even more when I noticed mom looking at me. She had this serious face like she's…looking at something in my face.

"Uh…wh-what is it? Is there something on my face?"

"You…really do look like Mika…"

"Uh…th-thanks?"

Okay…she's getting weird…

"Are you sure she's not yours?"

"Mom! No! If I got pregnant I would have known!"

Now she's being ridiculous!

"Hmmm…you're right. But still…maybe you should do something to find out who her real parents are…"

**Faith's POV**

Hehehehehehehe…B is just soo cute in these pictures. As I turn the pages…she seems to be getting older. Soon I've reached Buffy as a teenager. Yeah…still cute and she looks innocent. There's her with Xander and Willow…and I must say…Red's kinda cute too with her hair long. Xander just looks…the same.

"Mama…"

Mika said as she pointed towards Buffy. She is one smart kid…

"Yeah…that's mama…kinda skinny huh?"

I whispered to her softly trying not to disturb the serious talking that B and her mom are having…about Mika. Her mom just told her to find out who her real parents are…and well…Buffy hasn't answered yet and just looked at the floor. I don't know what she's thinking…but something tells me she's opposed to the idea.

I flipped the page again and frowned when I found a picture of Buffy. She's holding someone…and invisible someone. Must be Angel. I stared at her face…she looks really happy. Angel…the love of her life. You know…she still hasn't told me how they broke up.

'_Must be nice to have someone to love like that…'_

"Dada…da…da…"

That stopped me from staring at the picture to look at Mika who was pointing at a picture of me and B the night of the prom. Yeah…I remember it. Xander asked us to pose for a picture even though Buffy's dress was a mess. I can still remember that night. That was the night…that I felt so alone. Yeah sure the Scooby tried hard to make me feel at home but still…I was an outsider. I can never be one of the scoobies. I realized this at that night…

"Oh! I'm going to be late for work…"

I looked at B's mom as she slowly stood up and made her way towards the door. The last thing she said before she went off to work was…

"Don't wait for me…I'll be home pretty late…"

We just sat there for awhile…both of us thinking of different things. It was only when Mika pulled my hair was I put out of my trance.

"Ow! Quit it!"

But she didn't…she never does. All she does is laugh while pulling my hair. I could never understand her. I'm beginning to ask why she hasn't pulled B's hair. Speaking of B…she stood up and looked at me smiling slightly.

"Cmon…let's go to the magic box and see what the guys are up to. We could do a little training if you want…"

I grinned at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Think you can beat me?"

"We'll see…"

**Buffy's POV**

Mika is in my arms while Faith is beside me holding a bag full of Mika's things. We really do look like a family. A family that's going to spend the day together…in the Magic Box. What kind of family spend their time in a Magic Box?

'_Being a family…means us being parents and Mika being our daughter. Me and Faith…parents…now that's weird….'_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Okay…did I just squeak my answer? I shook my head and glanced at her. She's not looking at me. She's just looking ahead.

"What happened between you and Angel?"

I stopped walking and turned to her surprised at what she's asking. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey…you don't need to answer if you don't want to…"

"No…I was just…surprised…that's all…"

I began to walk and she did too…waiting for my answer. Both of us were silent for awhile. Mika was the only one who wasn't…looking around and pointing around her…laughing.

"I guess…we weren't really meant to be…he decided to move to LA when we defeated the mayor…"

I noticed her flinch as I said 'mayor.' I guess she still cares for him…even though he's a monster…

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I…I can't…"

Yes…I can't. I was a slayer…I was needed here…that's why I can't go or be with him…it makes me remember the conversation that we had…

**Flashback**

"_You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you."  
__  
"I don't care about that."  
__  
"You will. And children."  
__  
"Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish."  
__  
"Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life."  
__  
"I'll never have a normal life."  
__  
"Right, you'll always be a Slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this, this freak show… I didn't mean that."  
__  
"I'm gonna go."_

"_I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this."  
__  
" Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?"_

" _Have you, rationally?"  
__  
"No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?"  
__  
"I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."  
__  
"Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!"  
__  
"Don't."  
__  
"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you."  
__  
"I don't."  
__  
"You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me."  
__  
"It doesn't mean that I don't ..."  
__  
"How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
__  
"I'm leaving. After the Ascension, after it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go."  
__  
"Where?"_

_  
"I don't know."  
__  
"Is this really happening?"_

**End of Flashback**

I cried a lot at that time. Never thought he's really going to leave me. But…looking back…I think I understood. If he didn't leave…would I have found Mika in my bedroom? Would Faith and I be okay?

"So…you offered yourself to him…let him feed you when I shot that arrow to him…"

"Huh? Uh…yeah…"

"Sacrificing yourself for the one's you love…that's pretty much like you B…"

She looked at me and smiled. The way she smiled…I've never seen her smile like that. She looks like…she's proud of me or something. Of course I looked away…feeling my face burn.

"You sound like…you haven't done anything like that before…"

That made her look away and just stare ahead. I wonder if I said something wrong?

"So what do you think of what your mother said earlier?"

Oooh…changing the topic. She's definitely avoiding what I said. I wonder why? Maybe it's something about her past…

"And what was that?"

**Faith's POV**

"And what was that?"

"You know…the finding out whom Mika's parents are…"

Again she stopped walking. I think I kept asking the painful topics. But…why would finding out Mika's parents is…painful? I turned to her as she looked the ground.

"I…don't want to…"

She said that in a very soft voice. No ordinary human could hear such a thing…luckily I'm not ordinary. I frowned slightly not understanding what she's saying.

"Why?"

"I…I just…don't want to…"

What kind of reason is that? That's so selfish of her. But somehow…I think I know why she's acting this way.

"B…I know you don't want Mika to be taken away from you. Her parents might be looking for her…"

She raised her head to face me with a glare.

"Her parents left her in my room! Why would they be looking for her?"

"You don't even know if it was her parents who left her there!"

"But still! It could be them!"

Argh! It's like I'm fighting a kid who wants to keep a dog inside the house. I stepped closer to her feeling my anger rising.

"Don't be such a baby and accept things as they are!"

Both of us were glaring at each other. Our anger both rising rapidly. It was only when Mika cried. I guess she's upset seeing us shout at each other.

"Look what you've done!"

Okay…did she just say that?

"Me? Oh so now this is my fault! Yeah…blame it on me! I'm always wrong!"

That was when Mika gave us a shattering cry. That girl can scream. I wonder whom she got it from? B is trying to calm her as I check my ear if it isn't bleeding.

"Shhh…it's okay…"

"Hey…calm down…"

She didn't calm down though…she just kept on crying and crying. I think I'm gonna be deaf after this…

**Buffy's POV**

"Cmon Mika…we're sorry…"

She looked away ignoring me. She's just frowning sitting at the table in the Magic Box. Sometimes I wonder whom she really belongs to. It's like she can understand what we were talking about. Now she's angry probably because her 'mama' and 'dada' had a fight.

"Wow…she's just ignoring you. What did you do to her?"

Xander asked as he looked at Faith who was leaning at the wall frowning.

"Nothing! B here is just so…persistent. We ended up yelling at each other…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she said persistent. I wasn't the one who was persistent. She just…wouldn't understand. I glanced at Giles who was looking at Mika. I was surprised to see everyone here. Even Julie who I think just wants to see Faith even though she said that she wants to train or something.

Yeah…she's been training. It was Faith's idea to train her thinking that she probably is essential to the group just because she's good at the crossbow. Giles was even amazed to see her being Robin Hood or something. And speaking of Robin Hood…here she is standing beside Giles looking at Mika too.

"Maybe you should really find out who her parents are. I'm really starting to doubt that she isn't yours…"

"She's right Buffy. It will be best if we did find out who her parents are. We'd never know…she might be a demon child…"

I looked at Giles…frowning.

"Demon child? She can't be a demon child!"

"Can you explain why she looks like both you and Faith?"

"Coincidence?"

"How about the way she could sense both of you?"

"A guess?"

He sighed shaking his head. Okay…that was stupid…but maybe they're right. But still…if she is a demon child... I won't let her go to her parents. I'm going to raise her like she's mine…demon or not…

"Okay…but no DNA testing okay…I don't trust them."

Willow stood up and smiled.

"Takes too much time anyway. We can do a spell…I've been looking into it."

Why does it feel like they were expecting this? I shrugged as both Tara and Willow prepare what to do. They placed a bowl of water in the center of the table and turned to look at me nervously.

"Uh…we…we need blood in this spell…"

I held out my hand and smiled.

"I've got plenty of that…"

"Um…not your blood…hers…"

She pointed towards Mika who was still sulking. I looked at Willow with my eyes wide.

"No! You're not going to take Mika's blood!"

"We have to…just a little bit…"

"No!"

Giles sighed and turned to me.

"Buffy…we don't have a choice…"

"But…ahhh! Fine! But I'm not taking part in this. She's mad at me already…"

"I'll hold her…"

I turned to Faith who was now walking towards Mika. She carried Mika in her arms and placed her head on her shoulder as Giles took a needle and pushed the needle in her little finger slightly making it bleed. I couldn't help but flinch as Mika flinched…her eyes full of tears. I think the only reason that she didn't cry out was because Faith was holding her tightly whispering words in her ears. They took the bowl and let Mika's blood fall into the water.

"That's enough…"

Faith said as she looked at Giles who nodded. Giles wiped Mika's hand as Faith pulled her away slightly smiling.

"Now that wasn't so bad…was it?"

Mika just frowned pouting as she looked at her hand where the wound was.

"Guess you're still mad at me too…huh?"

I walked to them and smiled at Mika who still ignored me. She flinched when she heard the thunder outside. Rain were pouring hard outside and the only thing that could be heard was Willow chanting and the heavy rain that's hitting the roof. All of us just stood there waiting for the result. The water stared to move much like when you flush the toilet…mixing Mika's blood with water. As soon as Willow stopped chanting, the water slowly stopped moving revealing us…nothing…just the clear water. Willow and Tara looked at each other frowning.

"What happened? There's nothing there…"

Willow turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Congratulations…it's a baby girl…"

* * *


	10. The third slayer

**The third slayer…**

_AN: Again…thanks for the reviews! I think you guys know what this chap is all about. The title says it all. Well…hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**Faith's POV**

"Congratulations…it's a baby girl…"

Red says as she slightly smiled at B who just frowned confused at what she's saying. Hell…I think everyone is confused. Except for Red, Tar and me of course. It doesn't take a genius to know what Red is saying. She means that Mika is human…

"It's okay…she's human…"

See? I'm right! But that's not all. There's always more. Much worse than her being human. I turn to look at B who is now smiling looking at Mika who I'm still carrying.

"I knew it! See! I told you she's not a demon child!"

That's good. I think her being human is great than her growing scales or something. That'd be…gross. I'd be calling her lil D. But…that's kinda cool…lil D…hehehe…kinda like that.

"Yes…but…"

There's the whole 'but' thing. And you do know…that the 'but' thing is not good. Totally not good.

"What?"

"Well…um…you see…"

Geez…I don't know what's worse. Red babbling or this. Hell, her babbling makes the words come out faster but this…well…I'm getting tired of hearing slowmo girl. I'm not patience girl you know…and well…the suspense is kinda…killing me.

"Red…just say it please…our hairs turning grey here…"

She frowned looking at the floor for awhile. I guess she's finding it hard to say what she just found out. I think what she saw broke her…

"Well…Mika…she's…"

Oh God…slowmo girl strikes again. I could strangle her to get the words out of her mouth. But…I don't think that'll be a good idea. She took a breath and looked at B.

"…she's a…slayer…"

Okay…would slowmo girl please repeat what she just said…coz…I think I heard her saying that Mika…is a slayer? Is that why…I kinda feel this connection towards her?

"What? How can that be?"

Xander asked as he frowned at Red who was now looking at the floor. She sighed and pointed towards the clear water.

"The water…if it turned to red…human…green…demon…and white…well…slayers."

"Hmm…maybe that explains how she can sense both Buffy and Faith…slayer sense…"

Hey…did Giles read my mind? Coz I swear I was thinking the same thing. Wow…a baby slayer. Does she need a stake? Coz I could give her mine…

"Wait…you guys told me that being a slayer means…the previous slayer is dead. Buffy died once…for awhile…making Faith a slayer. Buffy's alive…Faith is alive…so how…? Am I missing some deaths here that I should know about?"

Hmm…Julie kinda has a point. Giles frowned.

"Buffy didn't die again…I'm sure of that. Then…that means…"

Why are they looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? And why is B's lips trembling and her eyes watery? Am I missing something here?

"Faith…you…died?"

What? I died? Where was I when I died? When did I die?

"I did? I don't remember me dying…"

Wait a minute…are they thinking about…when B stabbed me? No way…

"Hey! I didn't die! When B stabbed me…sure I wanted to die…but I didn't! I swear!"

I was trying to assure B that she didn't kill me. But…from the way she looks down at the floor tears falling from her eyes well…she doesn't believe me. I know it's hard to believe…but I know I didn't die. I've been dreaming when I was in a coma…dead people wouldn't dream…right?

"Um…well…there's another thing about Mika…"

Me dying forgotten and all eyes were on Red as she looks at the floor again. Another thing? Whazzat?

"It's…about her parents…"

Her parents…so…she did found out. Slowly she looked at B who now wiped her tears looking at Red.

"It's...she's…she's yours Buffy…"

Knew it! B has a child! I knew it when I first looked at Mika. So her saying Mika is B's isn't that surprising…but what I didn't know…is…Red ain't finished with the revelation. I almost passed out when she turned to me smiling slightly saying…

"…yours and…Faith's…"

No…way…

**Buffy's POV**

I'm pretty much speechless now trying to process everything that Willow just said. I'm feeling mixed emotion from all the news. Should I be jumping for joy because she's human and my daughter? Or should I feel guilty, sad and confused because Faith died making her a slayer and being Faith…also hers.

"Y-you must be joking. How can Faith and Buffy be her parents! I mean…they're both girls for God's sake!"

Julie seems to be finding this hard also. I guess…that me and Faith being parents disappoints her. I mean…she likes Faith. It's so obvious!

"While I was chanting…I saw the image of both Faith and Buffy…and…well… let's just say…the two of them are not stabbing each other…pretty far from it…"

I couldn't help but notice Willow's face. She's blushing. I wonder what she saw. Maybe it was me and Faith being…romantic…to each other! Whoa…don't assume anything Buffy!

"Still! You could be wrong! They're both girls!"

"Yeah! She's right! They're both girls! Or…are they?"

All of them turned to Faith and looked at her crotch. I would have laughed at it but from the growl that Faith did I stopped myself from laughing.

"What? Geeez! Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that? Just because she calls me 'dada' doesn't mean that I've got…THAT! I'm a girl and you know that perfectly well Harris!"

Now all eyes are on Xander as he blushed. They…they slept together? Where was I when that happened? Anya frowned at Xander.

"What does she mean by that?"

Okay…Xander is in big trouble now. I think he would have kissed Giles there and then when he said that we should focus on the problem at hand.

My thoughts are back to me and Faith being parents. How weird is that? How can two perfectly girls such as Faith and me…who haven't even kissed yet…have a child? I don't remember being pregnant. I turned to look at Tara who stepped closer to Willow saying…

"It's possible…for them to have a child. I saw a spell of it…"

All of us turned to Tara who was now blushing looking at the floor. I can tell everyone's thinking why she would look at a spell like that…but somehow…we already know why…by the look that Willow was giving her. It was a look that says 'I want that too.'

"But…neither I or B were pregnant back then. How could she be…ours? Oh and don't forget the fact that B and I haven't even had sex yet! We haven't even kissed!"

And isn't that the truth? But I couldn't look at her…knowing quite well that…I killed her back then. Now I'm having the guilt trip…and I kept replaying the scene when Faith said that I killed her when she was about to fall off the roof. Pain…I can feel pain remembering the way she looks and the things she said…

"Well…that's the thing that I don't get too. And she looks like she was born 9 or 8 months ago…That was when Faith was psy…I mean…um…"

"Psychotic…psycho…you can say those words Red…"

Willow nodded her head as she looked at the floor. I glanced at the window and saw that it was still raining pretty hard.

"Right…psychotic…so there's no way…that Mika is theirs. But…the vision I saw was them…no doubt about it…"

"So…how?"

Everyone was silent…only the rain from outside are the only things being heard from here. It was then another thunder strikes making the lights turn off.

"Wh-what?"

It was Xander. Everyone was moving around trying to hold something. I hold onto the table. Everything is pitch black.

"Ahhhh!"

Is that Tara screaming?

"Tara? What's wrong?"

"The hell?"

Faith…why is she cursing…and did I just hear someone struggling?

"Fuck!"

Faith cursed again? Wh-what's going on? I was holding to the table when someone bumped me making me stumble a little.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The person didn't say anything. I was surprised though when the door opened with two figures running out of the house and into the pouring rain. Wh-what's going on?

"Found the switch!"

Anya said as she flipped it making the lights on again. Well…there are two things that I noticed when the lights are on. One was Tara blushing and two was that Mika and Faith are both gone. I turned to Tara who looked at me.

"I…someone just groped me. And it wasn't Willow…I don't even think it's…human."

That was then I realized that both Mika and Faith's connection are slowly fading. Oh God no!

"Mika!"

I quickly ran outside ignoring the people who called my name confused at where I was going. I think Xander and Julie are following me as I heard them call out to me again. I turned to them slightly but didn't stop running.

"It's Mika! I think she's been kidnapped!"

**Faith's POV**

Fucking shit! This guy have some nerve taking Mika away from me! He's fucking…dead! I was behind the demon that's carrying Mika. I can't see well from the rain…it's hard to keep track of him. But I'm not gonna give up!

"STOP!"

He did stop for awhile and then looked up to the tree. He started climbing it and as soon as I knew it…I was doing the same thing. The only thing that was on my mind is to get Mika back. She was crying loudly probably confused as to why a demon is carrying her.

"Stop! Damnit! Fucking stop!"

"Why do you want her anyway? She's not from this world!...Oopss…master would not like this…"

Did he just say that…she wasn't in this…world? I was beyond caring and just continue to climb not even noticing that I was high above ground. Finally, he reached the top…he looked around finding nowhere to go. Stupid of him to even climb up a tree. Fucking stupid…coz now…he's dead. He looked at me terrified to know I was getting closer to him. He probably notices that I'm giving him the 'you are so fucking dead' look. Yup…he's dead. I stopped when I was near him careful not to let him do anything to Mika.

"There's nowhere to go…just hand her over and I'll…let you go."

Yeah right. No way I'm gonna let him go. He might try and take her away. Killing him is the best solution. He still kept looking around and faced me uncertain of what he's going to do.

"I'm so sorry master! Forgive me!"

I thought he was gonna hand her over to me. I guess I shouldn't trust demons to do something like that. He raised Mika up and threw her.

"NO!"

It was like a slow motion as I watch him throw her. I didn't waste any second and quickly jumped and caught her as we fall down. I wrapped my arms around her tight, pulled her to me tighter and shifted myself…my back was facing the ground while she was in my chest. I couldn't help but wince every time a branch hit my back or arm.

'_God…please don't let her get hurt…'_

That was the last thing on my mind as I felt a lot of pain and darkness seemed to consume me.

**Buffy's POV**

I was too late when we reached them. Faith was lying on the ground with Mika in her arms. Mika was alright. She had no bruises or anything. Just wet from the rain. The real problem was Faith. She was badly hurt. We quickly took her home thinking it would be best rather than in the hospital. Knowing Faith…she's going to have a fit when she wakes up in the hospital. We called Giles and told him what happened. Within minutes he reached our place with Willow, Tara and Anya.

'_I should have been there…maybe if I did…this wouldn't have happened to Faith…'_

I continue to pace around as Giles, Willow and Tara is trying to do something about Faith. I stopped when Giles opened the door and stepped out of my room.

"She's okay…good thing that she didn't break her spinal column…that would be the worst case...Willow and Tara's healing spell helped too."

I released a breath that I've been holding. I smiled at him and hugged him surprising both of us.

"Th-thank you…"

"It's okay…get some rest now."

I pulled away and nodded my head. I took a warm shower first and decided to check on Mika who seemed restless in Julie's arms. I took her from her.

"She doesn't want to sleep…or eat. She keeps on calling Faith though."

I nodded my head and both me and Mika headed towards my room. I slowly opened it knowing Faith was resting. I started to approach her and sat near the bed with Mika in my arms. She held out her hands calling her 'dada.' I guess she can sense that something is wrong with her.

"Shhh…dada's sleeping…"

She didn't stop though and kept on calling out to Faith. I was about to tell her to be quiet again when I heard Faith groan. She…she's waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around…still groaning.

"The…h-hell?"

She turned to us frowning slightly with her eyes half open.

"Where…am I?"

"My room…are you alright?"

She groaned again.

"Your room? Who…are you?"

I froze at my seat. No…no…Faith has…wait a minute…why is she smiling now. Oh…now she's laughing.

"Geez B…you should have seen your face! God that was priceless!"

I gritted my teeth and punched her forgetting her injured state. She groaned and frowned at me.

"Shit! B! Careful! I'm a wounded girl!"

"S-sorry…I forgot!"

I rubbed her arm trying to make it less hurt. That's when she noticed Mika who was calling at her again. She held out her hand and took Mika's.

"Hey…you're alright…good."

"That's because you saved her Faith…"

She continues to caress Mika's hand who was now laughing talking baby talk.

"I guess she forgives us now."

"Yeah…she was like that when I found the two of you…"

She continues to look at Mika and I couldn't help but look at her. I remember our earlier discussion regarding Mika being a slayer…

'_I killed her…'_

I looked at the floor feeling the guilt once again. I guess she noticed…

"What's wrong?"

How can I say it to her? How can I ask for forgiveness for the time I stabbed her which also killed her? How can…I make it all better?

"B…?"

"I…I'm…sorry…for…when I stabbed you…back then."

I heard her sigh but I still kept my eyes on the ground thinking that I couldn't look at her in the eye knowing that I killed her.

"B…stop staying your sorry coz…we both know that you're not."

I was surprised at what she said. That was what made me look at her feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"What are you saying? I am sorry!"

"No you're not…"

What is she saying? Of course I'm sorry…that's why I'm saying sorry right?

"B…at that time…you needed to get rid of me. It was your mission because I poisoned Angel. Angel was your priority. What you were doing was what you believed was right…I also believed that what I'm doing was right…although it was wrong. We both have something that we believed in back then. You don't need to ask for forgiveness in something you thought was right…"

"But…still…I know you wouldn't kill me if the tables were turned…"

"Yeah…I wouldn't. I'd probably beat you up…but I can't kill you. Don't ask why coz I don't know either."

"But…I…I killed you…"

I said quietly tears were falling from eyes as I looked at the floor. It hurts me to know that I killed her when I knew that she wouldn't kill me back then. I always hurt the people who means so much to me. First Angel…now…Faith. It was only when I heard Mika call me and felt Faith's hand on my own did I look up at her.

"You didn't kill me…I wanted you too…so you knew how it feels like when I killed Finch…but…you didn't. You have to trust me. You didn't kill me Buffy…no one did…"

She looks so serious. And I want to believe her. God I really want to believe her. I squeezed her hand on mine and smiled through the tears.

"Okay…but still…I'm sorry…"

"Well if you're sorry…then I'm sorry too."

I nodded my head and she smiled slightly. She turned to look at Mika who was now talking baby talk smiling. She released her had on mine…missing the warmth of her hand on mine…and took hold of Mika's hand.

"So what does it feel like?"

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"What does what feel like?"

"Sacrificing yourself for the one's you love…"

She looked at Mika remembering our earlier discussion. She smiled and turned to me again.

"Feels like hell...what with the broken bones and the bruises…but other than that…it feels great."

I smiled at her.

"That's pretty much like you F…"

Both of us smiled at each other. You know...I can't help but feel proud of her for doing something like that. I'm glad she changed and she's here...coz there's nothing better with her beside me...

* * *


	11. Kisses under the moonlight

**Kisses under the moonlight…**

_AN: Okay…I got this idea from some anime that I watched. I think it's a great start for some fuffy goodness. Oh yeah…about the whole Initiative and Adam thingy…I'm still thinking about it if I should tag them along. You see…I really didn't watch all of Buffy the vampire slayer. All I've seen was a little of season 6 and 7. Don't know about the rest. I didn't even know who Faith is. Yep…I didn't know Faith. That is…until I did some research. So you see…I gonna have to research on Adam and the Initiatives. _

_Anyway…I'll stop my babbling and just get on with it. Thanks for all the reviews all of you guys have given me! Hope you enjoy it…_

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

Faith is still resting in my room since the incident yesterday. We let her rest even though she often told us that she's fine and that is because of the slayer healing. Giles and mom wasn't convinced and made her rest until they think she's ready. Faith kept on grumbling as mom grounded her to my room. I really wasn't against it. I slept in her room as she rests in mine which was closer to moms. I guess mom doesn't want her to escape and go slaying. I know how Faith feels. She must have a lot of energy that wants to be released. Now that I think about it…she haven't been 'get some and get gone' since she moved in with us. I wonder why?

After our little heart to heart talk yesterday, she told me what happened as she rescued Mika. She told me about the demon that was sent by his 'master' and about Mika…being from another world. I couldn't believe it…she's from another world. Then…does that mean that…in that world…me and Faith are…?

'_Stop thinking about that!'_

I shook my head slightly and started focusing on the lecture. I can't seem to concentrate with Faith and Mika on my mind. I told Giles what Faith told me and immediately his head found its way on a book. Talk about being a book worm. I couldn't blame him. If I was a book worm like him and someone would tell me that there's another world…I would definitely spend the night in the library and look for answers. But…luckily for me I not research girl…

"Hey…psst…have you heard?"

Oh goody…another gossip! I smiled as I concentrate on the whispering that I'm hearing behind me. That's what I like about slayer hearing. I can hear some gossip that's been happening inside the classroom. Even when we have a test someone would ask their seatmates the answer and well...let's just say that without slayer hearing…I wouldn't pass some of my tests. Not that I don't study…coz I definitely do! Only when I'm in the mood…

"What?"

"In the cemetery…"

Okay…I think I really should be listening to this. Okay…what about the cemetery?

"…did you know about some big tree that's surrounded by flowers there?"

A tree? There are a lot of trees in the cemetery…but I haven't seen that before. If I did…then…I must've forgotten about it…

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well…there's a legend that if you go there and…"

And that's when the bell rang. Stupid bell for ruining the gossip! I didn't even hear about the legend there! It would've been useful information!

"I hate cliffhangers…"

**Faith's POV**

B's mom sure is so protective. I kept on telling her that I'm fine…I'm alright…the slayer healing cured it all…but still…I'm grounded! No going outside…no slaying tonight she says. God I've been a good girl…not having 'some' since I've woken up from that stupid coma…saying sorry to the Scoobies and B…saving Mika from danger…and what the hell do I get? Babysitting Mika and being house arrest! Sometimes I kept on thinking if maybe I'm cursed or something.

"Faith would you like some soup?"

Mrs. S says as she's looking at me through the doorway of the kitchen. I smiled at her and nodded my head trying to be nice and all. I know she means well and all…but sometimes her being so protective is kinda…a hassle. But…at the same time…it's kinda nice. Sometimes…that is if everyday she's gonna offer me food just like now.

I turned to the TV again as me and Mika are watching the Simpsons. That's one of my favorite shows…and from the way Mika is smiling…I guess she likes it too. It makes me wonder though…as we're seated here in the couch watching TV…are we…having a 'father and daughter' bonding thingy? I mean…she thinks I'm her father…which Red also believes. Still confuses the hell out of me as to why 'I' have to be the father and not B. Sitting here with Mika…holding her…makes me remember my own father…

"Dada…wabruppo…"

She turns to me smiling and pointing at the TV. I couldn't help but think of B as I saw the resemblance. I smiled and softly caressed her blonde hair. Yep…definitely B…

"Yeah…you like that huh?"

"Raaaa!"

She turned again to the TV as she talks her usual language. She's very talkative. Wonder whom she got that? I continue to look at her as she continues to watch. I can't help but think about what the demon said.

'_She's not…from our world…does that mean…she'll go back there? Someday?'_

I don't know why…but the thought of losing this loudmouth baby is kinda making me sad. That's when I realized that my hold on her became tighter. I don't want to lose her…

"Dada…?"

She's looking at me again…her smiles gone…she must've sensed that something's bothering me. God…we really have a connection…a strong connection for her to sense that something's bothering me. I assured her though that everything's fine by kissing her in the forehead and smiling. Again she turned to the TV and I kept holding her. Holding her like this…just feels right…

**Buffy's POV**

"So…How's Faith doing?"

Willow asked as I took a bite of my sandwich. I swallowed it first before answering. That's common etiquette right?

"She's fine. Mom took a day off to take care of her."

"That's good…"

I nodded my head and continue to eat my sandwich. Xander frowned and looked at the table.

"You know…I never really thought that Faith would do something like that. I mean…what with her being psychotic back then…"

"I told you…she's changed."

"Yeah…I realized that. If she wasn't a slayer…she'd be dead by now. Lucky for her she is a slayer…"

I stopped eating and felt cold at the thought of Faith dying. He's right…Faith wouldn't survive that fall if she wasn't a slayer. I slowly dropped my sandwich on the tray feeling my appetite gone. Thinking of Faith dying just…scares me…

"Buffy? You okay? You look kinda pale?"

I turned to Willow and smiled slightly nodding my head.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just thinking about what I heard earlier…"

That's it…change the topic so you won't think of Faith dying again. Willow frowned and asked…

"What did you hear?"

"Well…I didn't actually hear what with the bell's disturbance. But…they were talking about a legend…of some tree in the cemetery that's surrounded by flowers…"

"A tree with surrounded by flowers? What kind of legend?"

"I don't know…the bell rang before he can say what the legend is."

"You don't know the legend of the tree surrounded by flowers?"

Both me and Willow turned to Xander as he looked at us shocked. I guess he knows the legend. Willow frowned at him.

"You sound like you know the legend…"

"Oh but I do…"

He nodded his head smiling widely proud that he knew the legend. I shook my head smiling.

"Alright grandpa…why don't you enlighten us with what you know?"

He nodded his head again and leaned closer to us whispering as he continues to glance around as if telling some secret.

"Okay…legend has it that once you and your love one kiss under the tree surrounded by flowers, in a full moon…you two will be together forever…"

Kiss under the tree on the full moon? That's so…so…

"Romantic! It's so romantic right Buffy?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess…"

"Ooh! Tonight is a full moon! Why don't you and Riley go tonight and you know…see if the legend is true or not."

Riley? Forever with Riley? Thinking about it makes me wanna…laugh. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't think so….Riley's in Iowa to visit his mom."

"Oh…too bad. There are other full moons anyway…"

"Yeah…well how about you and Tara?"

That made Willow blush much like her hair. It's kinda cute…

"Uh…I…well…both of us have exams tomorrow…so we can't…"

Willow smiled still blushing as she looked at the table. I sighed thinking of me and Riley. I don't know why the thought of me and Riley being together forever sounds…ridiculous. Why do I find it funny? And why is it that the idea of me and Faith kissing under the tree is making my heart pound fast?

**Faith's POV**

I sneezed. Geez…I thought my only sickness was my sore bones…do I have a cold too? Mrs. S stopped cooking for awhile and turned to me frowning slightly.

"Do you have a cold?"

"Uh…no…I don't think so. Guess my nose was just…itchy…"

She turned back to her cooking with me sitting by the counter facing her back. If I did have a cold…she'd probably ground me another day to let me rest. I'm really not good at resting thingy. It makes me wanna do something instead of just sitting here all day doing nothing. You know…If I wasn't a slayer I'd probably be living like this. Doing absolutely nothing. Thank God I'm a slayer…

"So…Mr. Giles told me that Mika's parents are…you and Buffy…"

I stared at the back of Mrs. S surprised. Giles sure has a big mouth! He could at least tell me that Mrs. S knew? Talk about awkwardness…

"Uh…y-yeah. At least that's what Red…I mean Willow said when she performed the spell…"

"Hmmm…and she's a slayer…just like the two of you…"

She slowly turned to me frowning slightly. You know…from her questions…it kinda feels like I'm dating B and she wants to know about it. Though I think me and B are past dating coz now we have a daughter. Hehehe…That's kinda funny. I screwed B and she ended up pregnant. Uh…did that actually happen on the other world? Kinda creepy. I mean…there's no way me and B would end up together. I don't do relationship and well…it's B. She's straight as a stick and well…we have a lot of bad history together. There's no way that we'd end up forgetting them. I know I wouldn't…

"Yeah…she's a slayer…"

That made her slightly frown into a full frown. Uh-oh…not good.

"I knew she was Buffy's. But I'd never imagined that she's also…yours…"

Ha! She's probably opposed to the idea of me and B being Mika's parents. I mean…like I said…bad history. I was surprised though when she smiled.

"It's confusing…but I think you and Buffy make a cute couple…"

Okay…is this really my world or is Mrs. S abducted by aliens and replaced her brain with another? I mean…what the hell is she saying? Isn't she a little bit grossed out of the idea? I think my face says it all that she giggled much like B's.

"I know what you're thinking. It's really me talking. I'm really not opposed to Buffy being with a girl. It's a lot better than her being with a vampire. And besides…I was once a teenager you know. And well…let's just say…I've experienced something like that…"

I felt as if I'm seeing pigs fly right in front of me. Mrs. S…had a girl to girl action when she was a teenager? Oh my God! Did B even know such stuff?

"Don't look so surprised Faith."

"How could I not? I mean…it's you Mrs. S. I thought you were like…Ms. Innocent or something like B."

"Well…I stopped being Ms. Innocent when I was in college…"

"Does B know?"

"No…I don't think she wants to listen to these kinds of things. I mean…if my mom would to say such things…well…I'd probably have a nightmare or something."

I laughed at the thought too. It would probably gross me out and I think B will feel the same way. Though I really didn't thought that Mrs. S here would be…like that. Kinda makes me believe that you really shouldn't judge the people by their looks. Kinda like Mrs. S here…

"So…what do you think of my daughter?"

"Were just friends…nothing more…"

"Too bad. You two would be good to each other. It's like Mr. Giles said. Buffy's the light…you're the dark…put them together and well…both of you are unstoppable."

Dark huh? Kinda like it. I smiled at her.

"Yeah well…I don't think she can handle me…"

She smiled at me too and placed the soup that she made in front of me.

"You'll never know unless you try right?"

Uh…is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting? Yeah B is cute and all…but…like I said…bad history. And having a bad history together is not good. Totally not good…

**Buffy's POV**

I said my goodbye to Xander and Willow as we head our separate ways. I still have an hour to rest until the patrol…which I'm doing alone tonight. It's been awhile since I'm going to patrol alone. I'm always with Faith nowadays…but now that she's grounded…well…I'm actually thinking of making the slayage fast tonight. I just hope that there's no large demons tonight…

"I'm home!"

I said as I walked inside. Faith is in the couch watching TV. She heard me and turned to me.

"Hey B…"

I smiled feeling warm inside. I made my way to the couch and sat down beside her as she flipped the channels.

"So…what are you watching?"

"Nothing in particular…Just looking through…"

"Why don't you slow down with the looking so we'd know what good is on…"

I wasn't kidding. I couldn't even make out any face as she flipped the channels so fast. I think I'm going to be dizzy if this continues. I took the remote from her before she makes me dizzy and breaks the remote. I stopped at a cartoon channel where they're showing a Tom and Jerry show watching them chase each other. I turned to Faith who had a blank stare at the TV. Did something happen when I wasn't home?

"Uh…so…how was your day being at home all day?"

"It was…interesting…"

Interesting? Wow…I'd thought that Faith would say something nasty like 'it feels like shit.' But to say that it was interesting…wow.

"Interesting huh? Care to share why it's so interesting?"

"Nah…don't think so B. It's too…confusing for you…"

"Well maybe if you tell me It'll be less confusing…"

"Not gonna tell. Maybe next time. How was your day?"

"It was…interesting…"

See! Faith's not the only one that had an interesting day. I had too…sort of…

"Oh…that's nice…"

I frowned and turned to her as she continues to stare at the TV.

"You're not gonna ask why it's interesting?"

"Nah. See if I ask why it's interesting…your gonna ask mine also. I know that game. Not playing…"

Okay…she knew my plan. Maybe pouting would help. That is if she looks at me. She began to stretch yawning and I just…can't keep my eyes off of her body. I did eventually realizing what I was doing. I'm becoming a perv! She stood up and walked towards the stairs leaving me frowning, confused at what I did.

"I'm gonna sleep for awhile."

"Uh…yeah…"

What the hell is happening to me?

**Faith's POV**

_Huh? What…am I doing here? I frowned as I found myself in the cemetery. I was only wearing a short and a shirt. I'm walking at the grass of the cemetery barefoot. I continue to walk around confused. It's kinda dark…but still…I can seem to see where I'm going. I stopped walking as I came across a tree. A tree with flowers around it. Is this still in the cemetery? I took a step and stopped again when I saw a figure near it. It's..._

"_B?"_

_She's holding the tree looking up at it. I can feel the strong wind as I continue to stare at B. The sight was…amazing. The tree…surrounded with flowers as the full moon shines it. Beautiful. I was about to step again when I heard the bushes rustling. I looked at the bush and soon found a demon…heading towards B. I quickly ran towards B…but I don't seem to be moving. I kept running and running watching the figure running near B. _

"No! BUFFY!"

I sat up breathing heavy cold sweat on my face. A dream. I frowned and quickly got up went downstairs to find Mrs. S on the kitchen.

"Where's B?"

"Oh Faith…your up. She left half an hour ago. Why? Is something wrong?"

Oh God no. I quickly ran outside ignoring Mrs. S calling me. I gotta find her before it's too late. Just hold on B…

**Buffy' POV**

Why am I feeling this way to Faith? I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Faith's been with us for almost a month now…and now…I seem to be…attached to her. I can't stop thinking about her. Her smiles…frowns…the way she laughs. God…am I…falling for her?

I continue to walk the empty cemetery. I've only fought 2 vampires and well…I'm not really complaining as my mind is occupied right now. I don't even know where I'm heading as I continue to walk with only one thing on my mind…or should I say…only one person on my mind…

Sure she's sexy…beautiful…attractive…desirable…isn't that all the same? Anyway…sure she's like that…but she's a girl. I…I don't think I'm gay. Not like it's anything terrible or anything. Besides…I'm with Riley…though I'm slowly thinking why I'm still with him. He's great and all…but…he's..I don't know…boring. Not unlike Faith who is so…not boring. She's sexy…beautiful…

"Argh! I'm going in circles!"

I frowned and stopped walking confused at what I'm debating on my head. The current score is: Riley: Boring Faith: Not boring…sexy…beautiful…attractive…desirable…gorgeous…

'_Okay I think I've got a crush on Faith…'_

I sighed finally admitting that I do have a crush on her. I don't know it's beyond crush…but nonetheless I'm still going to label it as crush. I smiled and suddenly stopped walking when I saw the sight in front of me.

The tree…surrounded with flowers with the moonlight shinning above it. It was…beautiful. I slowly made my way to the tree and couldn't help but be at awe at its beauty. I touched the trunk and looked up admiring the beauty of it as I felt a strong wind.

"B!"

I turned to look at Faith who came running towards me jumping at me which made us fell on the ground of flowers. If that wasn't surprising enough…well…you'd be surprised as I am when Faith's lips were pressed on mine. I think she was shocked herself as her eyes on mine…as her lips are too. You know…if I wasn't shocked at what happened…it's kinda romantic. Us…under the legendary tree kissing with her on top of me and me beneath her, lying on the ground full of flowers. Romantic isn't it?

I think it's only a few second when she pulled away shocked. I think I had the same face as hers. We continue to stare at each other shocked at what happened when I saw the demon that's going to attack us. I rolled us to the other side with me now on top of her.

"Why don't we just finish him off eh B?"

I looked at her and found her grinning at me. God she looks so sexy with me on top. Okay…stop with the naughty thoughts. I grinned back at her.

"Okay…let's finish him off."

I quickly got off her and we circled the demon that had a big sword in his hand. Yep…this is how it should be. Now it's not boring anymore with Faith with me.

* * *


	12. Makeover

**Makeover!**

_AN: Thanks again for the reviews! _

* * *

**Faith's POV**

You know…I think I enjoy my life back then when I wasn't living with Mrs. S and with B. I mean…I was free back then. Unlike now that I'm grounded again for going out yesterday. I told Mrs. S about how I saved B's butt…though she thanked me and all…she still grounded me. What kind of reward is that anyway? I mean, I just saved her daughter for crying out loud!

"Faith…sulking isn't going to help. You're still grounded. Why don't you just wake up Buffy before she gets late again? Breakfast is ready."

I frowned and mumbled an okay as I made my way upstairs towards B's room. I peeked at Mika's room first and was glad to see her still asleep. Okay…going to B's room now. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. I was gonna wake up B with my own style. You know…the jump on her bed and shout a wake up to her. But I was kinda disappointed and well…kinda weirded by what I saw. B…pacing…around in her room…with a serious face…in her pajamas! What the hell…I mean…why the hell is she pacing around like that? And it looks like she's doing that for quite sometime now…

She continues to pace around oblivious that I was now holding the door wide watching her. She keeps on mumbling something…and I can't seem to understand anything.

"B? You okay?"

She jumped as she heard my voice which made me raise my eyebrow at her. She turned to me with her hand on her chest. I think I shocked her or something. Geez…didn't she feel me? So much for slayer senses…

"F-Faith! I…um…didn't know you were there…uh…yeah…y-you surprised me. What are you doing here?"

Okay…she's definitely weird today. What's with the stuttering anyway?

"Right. Breakfast is ready…"

"Oh…yeah…okay…"

She didn't move…and neither did I. She just looks at the floor and continues to glance at me making me uncomfortable. Though she looked cute and all…I knew something was bugging her. I frowned looking at her…

"Okay…what's the matter?"

She looked at the floor again fidgeting with a slight blush on her cheeks. Feels like I'm talking to a kid who I found out is stealing cookies.

"Uh…it's just…about…what happened last night…um…"

You know…she kinda looked cute what with the shy attitude and all. But…what the hell happened last night? Let's see…she slayed last night…pretty normal thing…she was attacked by a demon and almost died if it wasn't for me…pretty normal too...well…not really but it's close to normal anyway. I frowned and continue to think of what happened when I remembered something that normally doesn't happen when we slay together.

We kissed.

I haven't really thought about it. We never really talked about it either. After that whole demon thingy…we just went home…without saying a word. That's also not normal. Usually we talk until we're in front of her house. I guess I didn't notice it until today. I was busy looking at the ground so I wouldn't step on something like a glass or a gum or something. I am barefoot at that time…so I guess I was occupied with my own thoughts to think of that kiss. Is that what she's thinking right now? The kiss? I couldn't help but grinned at her and couldn't help but tease her about it.

"Oh…you mean the kiss eh?"

That made her look at the floor again her face red from blushing. I kinda like B blushing. She's kinda cute like that. She nodded and I just leaned at the doorframe smiling at her.

"B…to tell you the truth…that was kinda my first short kiss ever. I mean…it only lasted a few seconds. It was short and nice…but…it was only an accident. I didn't intend to kiss you…I was trying to save you…you know…"

I know she's probably feeling disgusted with what happened. I mean…she just kissed a girl for God's sake. That's kinda hard with her being straight and all. But at least I was honest with her. It really was nice…kinda short though. She stopped blushing and just stared at the floor for awhile. When she looked up…I don't know what she's feeling. Her eyes seems to be…I don't know…unreadable. She shook her head and just walked ahead passing me without a single glance.

"You're right. I'm getting hungry…cmon…let's eat some breakfast…"

Okay…did I say something wrong? Is it just me or did she sound kinda…upset or something? Probably that time of the month…

**Buffy's POV**

Stupid Faith! Didn't she felt something in that kiss? An accident she tells me! That was my first ever romantic kiss…ever! And she tells me it was an accident! I mean…we kissed under the legendary tree. Xander said that whoever kissed under the tree when the moon is full would be together forever! Wait…does that mean…that me and Faith would…be together forever?

"Hey Buffy…going to your first class?"

Together with Faith? I…is that legend even true? If it is then…me and Faith are going to be together…forever. But I don't think she cares about it. I mean…it was only an ACCIDENT.

"Buffy?"

But then again…she said it was short and nice. Nice…that's kinda a lame word. Why can't she just go for something like beautiful…romantic…unforgettable. No…it's just nice…

"Buffy! Giles raped me and now I'm pregnant with his child! I'm also screwing Pete the janitor! I'm a nymphomaniac!"

"Nice…"

Someone held both my shoulder which made me look. It was Willow wearing her concern face. Huh? Willow's here?

"Oh hi Willow…"

"Hi? That's it?"

"Uh…Hello?"

"Buffy…I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now! What are you thinking about that made you so…spaced out?"

I couldn't tell her what's bothering me. I just couldn't. This is all new to me and well…I want to find it out on my own. Plus…it's about Faith. Knowing her…she might go crazy and tell me that it's wrong to feel something for Faith. I mean it is Faith…the one who went bad on us back then. So telling her is not an option…I'll just lie to her then…

"Um…I was thinking about…the breakfast that I ate earlier…"

Shit! That's so lame! Probably the most lamest excuse I've ever said in my entire life! She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Breakfast? You were thinking about the breakfast you ate earlier?"

"Uh…yeah…It was so good I…wanted to…have another one."

God please let her believe what I just said. Even though…it's kinda stupid. Oh please, please, please. She frowned slightly and placed her hand on her stomach looking at it.

"Oh…now that you mention it…I haven't had any breakfast yet…"

I smiled and pushed her towards the cafeteria.

"That's bad Will. You better eat something before you head to class. Anyway…I'll be going now or else I might get late again. See you later…"

I smiled at her one last time and quickly walked the opposite of where she's going. Way to get rid of Willow…I hope she doesn't notice…

**Julie's POV**

I can't seem to concentrate on my classes today. I kept on thinking of Faith and kept wondering how she is. I haven't seen her since the other day with the Mika incident. Faith nearly died in that incident. If she wasn't a slayer…she would have. That's why I think I should help her out…even if I am normal. Sure, I don't have any magical powers like Tara and Willow…I don't have the brains of Giles…I'm not funny like Xander…um…do they need someone who's funny? I shrugged that thought. It doesn't matter, the more the merrier right? And even if there is a little for me to do…I'd gladly lend Faith a hand. Of course I'm also helping Buffy in the process…

Of course I'm helping her too. She's also a slayer…like Faith. But I'm really not happy about it. Sure Buffy's cool and all but…she's like the only one Faith sees. All I hear from her mouth is B…B…B. She doesn't notice me that much. Maybe…because I'm…ugly. A nerd. I'm really not Faith's type.

I sighed as I sat down next to Willow in the cafeteria. It looks like we were the only ones in the gang that were dismissed early for lunch. She waved her hello to me and I just slumped at the table.

"Julie…are you okay?"

No I'm not…Faith doesn't like me. I sighed and looked at her as she continue to drink some juice.

"Willow…am I ugly?"

I think I must've surprised her with her coughing looking at me shocked.

"Why cough are you cough asking that?"

She cleared her throat and I just stared at her sandwich thinking.

"Well…coz…there's this…person that I like…and they don't seem to…notice me…"

Okay at least I didn't shock her with telling her that it was a girl. Though I don't think she'll really get shock what with her relationship with Tara…it's just…I'm not really…comfortable saying it. It's actually the first time that I liked a girl this much.

"So…am I? Ugly?"

She smiled slightly which made me kinda…feel nice…thinking that she's going to say no…that I'm pretty the way I am. I think I slumped even more when she said…

"Kinda…"

And here I thought she's going to somehow take away my insecurities.

"Don't get me wrong Julie…it's just…I don't know…maybe you should…try to change your image. If you really want to get the attention of this…person."

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyebrows…are a bit…manlike…"

Manlike? I touched my eyebrow as I frowned.

"And…your glasses…they seem…well…they make you nerdy…"

Nerdy?

"And your clothes…it's so…"

Okay? Did I really need to hear it? Yes I probably should. But I don't want to. I sat up straight and frowned at her annoyed.

"Okay okay! I get it! Geez! No need to say all my ugliness."

She smiled slightly shrugging.

"Sorry…but…you asked…"

I sighed and mumbled a…

"And I'm beginning to regret it…"

She just continue to smile and surprised me when she leaned closer to me grinning evilly.

"And I have a perfect idea on what to do!"

I raised my eyebrow and couldn't help but fear if I should ask her or not. Finally, I did ask her.

"What?"

She leaned away from me and beamed a smile.

"A complete makeover!"

A what? Somehow…hearing her say that…makes me nervous. But if it is for Faith…then I'd gladly do it! Gotta be brave Julie…be brave and agree to do it. I sighed defeated.

"Okay…let's do it…"

Even if it makes Faith to like me just a little…

**Faith's POV**

"There! Now…aren't you pretty eh baby M?"

I beamed at her as she clapped her hand and shouted a 'Yaaa!' I looked at her as I put makeup and lipstick to her face. Her hair was tied up in those cute little pigtails. I was proud at my creation. She looked like a doll.

How did I end up putting makeup to her?

Well…I was bored to tears when I just started talking to her…telling her that I had once a doll that I used to put makeup on. Of course…being a baby…all she does is talk baby language and well…I just got an idea of making her pretty for B. So B's mood would…I don't know…lighten up. What a way for it to lighten up if you see your daughter looking pretty. Listen to me…it's like I believe that she really is our daughter…

I shook my head and looked at her again as she continue to play with B's lipstick smearing the floor with it. I quickly grabbed it from her and looked at it terrified that it's ruined.

"Oh shit! B's gonna kill me if she sees this!"

Mika just laughed and clapped her hands. Sometimes I wonder if this kid wants me to be in trouble with B. I sighed and wiped the lipstick on the floor and placed B's lipstick on her makeup kit hoping that she doesn't notice it. I took Mika in my arms and we headed to her room.

"Now that your face and hair is all perfect…all you need now is…your clothes."

I placed her on the floor again and began to look to her drawers only finding pastel colored dress. Yep…she really takes on B's fashion. I gotta buy this girl some leathers. I think she'll look good in one. I smiled when I noticed a cute dress which was colored in a baby blue. I guess this will do for now. I held it out and show it to her.

"You like this?"

Again she yelled a 'Yaa!' which I think means yes in the baby language. I shrugged and striped her to her diapers and put on her dress. I smiled at the cuteness of her. She really reminds me of B.

"Okay…hair…check…makeup…check…pretty dress…check. Wow baby M…you look hot and ready for a night of clubbing! All those boys wouldn't know what hit em!"

She laughed and held her dress pulling slightly. I smiled and put some shoes on her, took a picture of her as she began to laugh. Guess I'll keep that picture in my wallet. God…I'm turning into a softy. I shrugged that thought away and frowned at her as she squeezed her squeaky rubber ducky.

"If you wanna get the attention of the boys…you gotta learn how to dance…"

Totally a softy…don't care…I'm having fun.

**Buffy's POV**

All day I've been thinking about Faith. I think I'm going to repeat my all my subjects if this keeps up. I sighed as I walked towards our house. I found it weird though when Tara approached me looking for Willow whom she says skipped all her afternoon class. It's weird…Willow never skips class unless it's an emergency. I wonder what came up?

I couldn't help but ignore what I was thinking when I entered the house. The music was so…loud. It was one of mom cd's…an instrumental of the tango. Weird…mom shouldn't be here this early. I frowned and slowly walked up the stairs and stopped when I came across Mika's room which where the music is loudest. I stopped in the doorframe as I saw what was happening. Faith was…dancing…with Mika in her arms. Faith was holding Mika's hands as she continues to lead. I couldn't help but smirk at what I was witnessing. Faith seems oblivious as she had her eyes closed with a baby who keeps on laughing as they turned.

My grin seems to fade as I saw the peaceful look of Faith. It's the first time I've seen her look this way…and…she looks beautiful. And…Mika's the one causing it. Would it be wrong to feel jealous of your daughter? I shook my head dismissing the thoughts and just decided to enjoy the show. That is until Mika noticed me and called me making Faith open her eyes.

**Faith's POV**

It's been a long time since I've danced like this. The last time was when…no…I shouldn't relieve the past. I should just bury it…and forget about it. I should forget about him…

"Mama…"

I stopped and froze as I heard Mika. Oh God…no…don't let B be here…by the door. I slowly turned towards the door and almost passed out when I saw her…smiling…leaning at the doorframe.

"Hey…"

Oh…God…I'm never gonna hear the end of this…she's gonna tell everyone how I've turned into a mushball or something. But…I gotta at least try and act cool about it! Yeah…c'mon! Just say something so she won't notice you looking pathetic.

"Uh…H-hey…"

Great…that was really a nice way of showing her your coolness. How the hell did I became such a loser? B's smile still didn't fade as she slowly approached us. Mika still in my arms continues to call to her. I was surprised when she did what she did next. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned to my neck whispering…

"Your beautiful…so beautiful…"

I froze again not really know if she said it to me…or to Mika. But…knowing her…she probably said it to Mika. No one ever told me I was beautiful…except for 'him'…there's no way…B would say something like that to me. No way…

**Buffy's POV**

Wow…I can't believe I said that to her. I didn't know that I have that much courage in me! Hurray for Buffy! I slowly pulled away and frowned slightly when I noticed her face. She was frowning slightly with her eyes on the floor…looking like a wounded puppy. A sad puppy. What…did I say something wrong? I just told her that she's beautiful…so why…?

"Faith?"

Calling her name made her look up to me…but the sadness in her eyes was quickly covered. It's the masked Faith again. I hate the masked Faith…she doesn't seem to show any emotion. I wish I can somehow…tear that mask off of her face. So I can see the real Faith.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled slightly and said the words that she often tells me and the others. Her famous words…

"Nothing…I'm five by five B…"

More like one by five. What the hell does that mean?

**Faith's POV**

I almost jumped for joy when Mrs. S came home. That would save me from this awkward situation that I'm having with B. I'm not gonna wait for her to tease about me doing the tango with Mika. Although…I kinda sensed that she doesn't gonna do it…but still…I gotta be careful with my rep. Me and B didn't talk as the rest of the night went on. That is until Mrs. S came from the kitchen and placed a tray of sandwiches and some juice to the table. I raised my eyebrow…

"I don't know about you Mrs. S…but…I seem to remember that we had our dinner couple of minutes ago…"

I think B is also confused as she noticed that there are 7 glasses of juice on the table. I know I eat much but…this is kinda ridiculous…

"Mom…is there an invisible companion that we need to know about?"

Mrs. B rolled her eyes as both of us smirk. She sighed and shook her head.

"Willow called me earlier and told me that you guys are going to have a movie night…"

I frowned slightly and turned to B confused. Well…I can see that I'm not the only one as she also looked confused.

"What? How come I didn't know about this…movie night?"

Mrs. S shrugged as the doorbell rang. She walked towards the door. I continue to look at B with my eyebrow raised. I'm completely new with this movie night thingy…so I gotta ask…

"Movie night? Is this like a slumber party or something?"

"Well…kinda…except they don't sleep here. Just watch movies and you know…talk."

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be in this movie night. I mean…this is one of those Scooby only thingy. I was about to go when I felt a hand stopping me from going where I'm supposed to be. I slowly turned to B who had this puppy dog look in her eyes...and whispered the words…that I never thought I'd hear her say…

"Please stay…I want you to…"

Is it just me…or is there something weird happening to me as I felt her hand. My heart just…keeps on pounding…fast. Was it the way she looked…or the way she said it to make me feel this way? Maybe because…it's just…her. Still…it's wrong. I looked away from her and pulled my hand away from her as I nodded. Again there was silence but only for awhile as Xander, Anya and Tara made their entrance. Am I glad that they did…

**Buffy's POV**

Did I do something wrong again? I just knew that she's going to her room and I just stopped her. But from the way she looked away from me…I think I did another wrong move. I just don't want her to go. It's like her first time to be in a Scooby movie night. I just thought that…since she's part of the gang…she should be here. Plus…I don't want her to go just yet. I know it sounds weird but…even as we watched TV in silence…it makes me happy…knowing she's right beside me.

I stopped all thoughts of Faith as Xander, Anya and Tara walked inside and said their hello and explanation. Apparently…they all got a call from Willow saying that we're going to have a movie night today. Weird thing is…she's not here. I was going to suggest that we search for her when the doorbell rang. Mom, being the nearest stood up and opened the door. I can hear Willow saying her hello to my mom but I couldn't help but frown as I heard mom say…

"…oh…you bought a guest…please come in…"

Guest? All of us turned to the doorframe and saw Willow smiling.

"Hi guys! I'd like you to meet someone…"

She grabbed someone by the arm and urged her to show herself. She kept telling her guest that 'it'll be alright' and 'you look fine.' After a couple of urging that came from Willow…the person finally gave it and stood beside Willow looking at the floor. I think everyone's mouth is hanging open as we all saw who it was.

It was Julie…wearing a form fitting jeans and a sleeveless red camisole top. Her hair was still the same…but the difference that you'd see is her face. She had a slight make up and well…she looked stunning without her glasses on. She looks very different…different in a good way. Though…from looking at Faith's face…I don't think it's a good way…

"Hi…um…"

You know…if I wasn't disturbed with how Faith is looking at her…like she just saw a goddess or something…I would have find Julie's shy manner cute. But I'm very much jealous of how Faith is ogling her...

* * *


	13. Buffylina

**Buffylina…**

_AN: Thanks again for all the nice reviews you guys are sending me! I appreciate all of them! Hope you like this chap! _

* * *

**Faith's POV**

I don't know why…but ever since Julie came inside the house…B's kinda glaring at me. Especially when Xander…who was sitting beside me offered her seat to Julie. So it's Anya, Julie, me and B sitting on the couch with Mika of course. It was really…uncomfortable. I can't help but glance at Julie who I found was glancing at me too. I smiled at her when I caught her eyes and well…she smiled blushing as she looked at her lap. But the moment she did that…I froze as I felt someone looking at me. I don't know why but I slowly glance at B and found her glancing at me with a very very horrifying glare. It's so…scary…that I slumped at my seat and just tried to watch the movie still feeling B's eyes at me. I think that's the same time Julie glanced at her…and well…they've been glaring at each other for some time now…and me in between. Is this how movie night is with the Scooby's? Coz if it is…I'm never gonna attend this movie night as long as I live…

"I'll go get something more to drink…"

Red said as she slowly stood up from the floor. I couldn't take B and Julie's glaring anymore that I quickly stood up and told Red that I'll help her. Anything to get away from the evil eyes of Julie and B. They're acting really weird these days…

**Willow's POV**

I wanted to laugh at Faith's expression when she told me that she'll help me. She's probably feeling awkward with Buffy and Julie glaring at each other. I'll bet a thousand dollars that she doesn't even know why they're glaring at each other like that…

I heard her sigh as we entered the kitchen. I haven't forgotten what she did to me back then…and somehow…I felt scared when I realize that we're alone in a kitchen…where there are sharp objects that she could snatch and could slit my throat. But somehow…seeing her like this…I can't help but realize that this is really not the Faith back then. This is a completely different Faith. I think I can forgive this Faith. Is that why I can't seem to remove my smile seeing her relieved face?

"Faith…you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…I think. What the hell is wrong with J and B?"

I knew it. Where are my thousand dollars? I sighed and continue to pour juice in a pitcher. Maybe I should play dumb…like what Faith is doing now. But…it really isn't Faith's fault. Some people are like that. They don't know the people who cares so much for them…and thus…ignoring them thinking that they're just imagining things. I was like that too…when I first met Tara. It took me long enough to see the signs and realize what I feel for her. But Buffy and Julie are going to have a hard time letting Faith see what they feel for her. I mean…Faith seems to have this defense mechanism that let's her hide her emotion. It's a lot stronger…and tougher to break. The only person who seems to be capable of breaking Faith's defense is…Mika. Well…at least now we know who will win Faith's heart…

"What do you mean?"

"Well…they're kinda…giving death glares at each other. It's giving me the creeps…"

Maybe I should just tell her. But…it's unfair for Buffy and Julie. It would be nice to see who will win Faith's heart. Faith who…is a get some get gone type of girl. This is going to be a challenge for the two of them.

"Maybe…um…it's just your imagination…"

She peered through the door and shrugged as she turns back to me.

"You're probably right. I mean…why the hell would they be glaring at each other anyway?"

She took the pitcher and left me alone for awhile sighing…

"Where is my thousand dollars?"

**Buffy's POV**

Stupid Faith for ogling Julie! And right beside me! I don't know why she looked at her and gave Julie a smile. Seeing that just makes me…so mad! Especially when everyone decided to go home. Julie had that shy smile when she said her goodbye to Faith…who smiled back and said…

"Night J…see ya tomorrow…"

J! Since when did she call her that? How come I never heard her call her like that back then when Julie is still nerdy? And J? That's like the same as B! Stupid Faith! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hey B…you okay? You kept on glaring at the TV for sometime now…"

"Like you care…"

I snapped at her. She stood beside me frowning as she crosses her arms on her chest. She's probably annoyed of my bitchyness. But it's her fault! She just has to ogle and drool at Julie…

"The hell is your problem B? Something stuck up in your ass again?"

I stood up and glared at her as she glared back. Mika was still in my arms but is now sleeping which is a good thing or else she'll see her 'parents' arguing again.

"Maybe you should ask that yourself F…you seem have something…or someone stuck in your eye. Especially when you said bye bye to her!"

I turned away from her and walked towards my room hearing her muttering…

"What's her problem? Geez…"

After placing Mika in her crib, I quickly went to my room, changed my clothes and crawled to bed feeling exhausted. I took Mr. Gordo and hugged him as I slowly drifted off to sleep…whispering…

"Stupid…Faith…"

**No one's POV**

Unknown to the two slayers, a man in a cloak is looking at their house. Together with him was the small demon that kidnapped Mika the other day. This demon had bruises on its body…

"You say there are three slayers…including the little one?"

"Yes master…"

"Hmmm…this is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I should play with them first…I like to play with my food anyway…"

The man grinned and started chanting…and stopped when a light appear from his hands. He released the light and it made it's way to the upper level of the house. He turned around and glanced at the demon that was still looking at the house.

"Watch them for now…and do not do that dumb shit you did the other day. I want the little one unharmed…I better not see a single scratch on her or else…"

"Y-yes master…"

The demon bowed as the cloaked man disappear from the street…

**Faith's POV**

I slept late last night thinking why B is acting like a bitch. The only thing I came up is that she's jealous. Yeah right. 'Holier-than-thou'… 'straightness-as-a-stick' Buffy is jealous. Couldn't be. If she was jealous…then does that mean…she likes me?

Can't be. But why was she acting sweet with me when she got home last night? She hugged me for no reason…and told me to stay as she held my hand. She's probably just being…friendly. Yeah…that's probably it. Why would she like me? I mean…I was once her enemy…tried to kill her friends…her boyfriend...what's there to like about me? Besides…she has a boring…but perfect boyfriend. And that's what she needs…not a psychopathic killer.

"Faith…are you alright?"

I looked up at Mrs. S from the counter. I must've spaced out or something…

"Yeah…I'm fine…no biggie…"

She frowned for awhile probably sensing that I'm lying which is true. I just gave her a smile and she just shook her head sighing as she went back to cooking.

"If you say so…would you mind waking Buffy?"

I frowned slightly as I heard B's name.

"Uh…yeah…sure…"

I resumed my Buffy thinking as I got up and headed towards her room. Maybe the reason why she's acting that way is because we spend too much time together. I should probably…stay away from her for awhile. That won't be easy considering that I live with her. How the hell should I do that?

I stopped in Mika's room as I heard her voice calling out to me. That kid sure have some sensing ability in her. She immediately knew that it was me. I frowned slightly as I entered her room and took her in my arms saying 'dada' all the time. I couldn't help but groan as she pulled my hair.

"Good morning to you too…"

I grumbled as she continues her onslaught on my hair and I immediately had bad thoughts whether or not I should drop her. Okay…shut up bad Faith. B'll probably yell at me for doing that.

I sighed and stopped in front of B's room and knocked first. See! I have manners too you know. I couldn't help but frown slightly when she didn't talk. I decided to forget manners and slowly opened her room.

"B?"

**Buffy's POV**

I couldn't help but groan as I heard a knock on my door. Why won't anyone just leave me in peace…or rather in bed! The door slowly opened and I can hear footsteps…though it stopped immediately.

"B?"

Oh…it's Faith. I groaned again.

"Leave me alone…"

I'm still piss off with her. What with her eyeing Julie last night.

"B? You there?"

Am I there? Is she blind now? Oh…that's a good reason for ogling at Julie yesterday. She'll just say that she got blind and thought it was me that she was ogling at. Yeah right…as if.

"Mama…"

Oh…Mika is here too! I sat up…or tried to sit up but…I'm inside a big cloth or something. What? I don't remember putting a gigantic cloth on top of me…

"B? Buffy? Geez…I know you're here. Stop hiding."

I'm not hiding! I frowned and tried to get the gigantic cloth off of me. I turned to my right and saw a light. And well…a light always show a way out right? I crawled towards it cursing whoever put this cloth on top of me. And stupid Faith isn't even helping me get out of this!

As I reached the exit I couldn't help but frown when I noticed something.

"Is it just me or…is Mr. Gordo got…bigger…?"

He did got bigger. Not only him but Faith also who's looking at me frowning. God, what kind of pills did Faith took to make her that big? I gotta have one too. But why is Mr. Gordo also got big? He can't take any pills. Then it hit me. Faith didn't take any pills…to get bigger or taller…I got smaller!

"B…the hell happened to you?"

**Faith's POV**

"Did you call Giles?"

"Yeah…told him you shrunk…didn't understand me at first…but then I explained that you turned Buffylina…and he told us to go to the Magic Box pronto…"

I couldn't help but smirk at that. After freaking out, I took B to the kitchen counter and well…Mrs. S kinda freaked out too. Who wouldn't…when your daughter shrunk with the size of your hand? Mika seems to enjoy it though as she kept on holding B like she's some kind of toy.

"This can't be happening…I've got a test today! And I gotta take it or else I'll fail that subject!"

"Well…how the hell could you take that when you can't even hold a pen in your little hands…"

She glared at me which made me grin.

"You're just lovin' this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling."

We stared at each other. Even if she's little…I can still see her perfectly. Even if she's little…she's still beautiful. Eh? Did I just think that? I couldn't help but smirk as Mika took her again.

"Mama…"

"No Mika…put mama down…"

I was surprised though when Mika took her into her mouth…sucking B. Me and Mrs. S saw this and persuaded Mika to let B go. She might bite her or something…we don't need a headless Buffylina. She let go of B who sat down at the counter table breathing heavily…looking terrified and also dripping wet from Mika's saliva. Raise your hand and say ewww…

"You okay B?"

"Now…I know what a lollipop feels…"

No kidding…

**Buffy's POV**

"This is definitely a spell…but we can't cure it if we don't know what kind it is…"

Giles said as he looked at me. I couldn't help but frown as Xander and Faith laugh at what I'm wearing. Since my mini pajamas are soaked wet from Mika…Faith and mom took me to the toy store and bought a clothing for a Barbie doll. They made me wear a T-shirt that says 'I love Ken.'

"Cmon Buff! Faith and your mom's money are useless unless you wear the plastic boots too…"

There is no way I'm going to wear a plastic pink boots! I glared at Xander who instantly stopped laughing. Faith on the other hand just kept on laughing. Even Willow who I thought was standing up for me said…

"You should have bought the dress Buffy. Barbie's dresses are beautiful…"

I so don't need this…

"Look guys…could we minimize the teasing and just concentrate on what to do. I have a test in…about 2 hours! I have to take that test no matter what!"

Everyone was quiet as they all thought of a solution. Faith was right earlier…I can't take the test if I can't even lift the pen because of its size. And besides…what will I say to my prof if he saw me like this? 'Sorry I'm late…I just woke up and realize that it's a big world out there…no really.' He'll probably throw me in the trash can or something…

"There is…one way we could try…"

Good old Willow…always have an idea. I looked up at Willow hopeful that it would be a great idea…

"What is it?"

"Um…well…it's kinda a spell…"

Great…another spell. Is it 'spell day' in Sunnydale? Coz I have to tell you…this is like one of the worst days I've ever encountered. I sighed and prayed that it would be an idea that surpasses the other ideas. I'm exaggerating I know…but I'll do anything just to take that test.

"What kind…of spell?"

"It's…a transformation spell…"

"Transformation spell?"

"Yeah…it transforms a being to another being…"

So she'll put a spell on someone…to be me…for awhile. That could work…but…

"Is that…possible?"

"Yeah…it's possible…and easy to do too…"

Okay…I'm having second thoughts on this but…we don't have any other choice. Either that or I have to repeat the stupid subject. I'll take the spell…

"Okay…let's do it…Let Faith be me for awhile…"

Faith was surprised and frowned at me.

"No way! I don't do tests! You'll fail!"

Ever the doubtful Faith. She should definitely live up to her name...but I guess she's just being cautious…

"No I won't because I'm coming with you…"

Yeah. I'll hide in her pocket or something and I'll just tell her the answers. Brilliant isn't it? Faith was uncertain for awhile but as soon as I gave her my puppy dog eyes and a little pout…she just nodded her head sighing. Always works. I beamed and looked at Willow who was shaking her head.

"Faith can't be the one. She's a girl too. It's required that both have to be opposites. A girl will turn into a boy…and a boy will turn into a girl. That's it…"

What? That's a crappy requirement! But the only boys here are Xander and Giles. I turned to Xander who shook his head.

"Sorry Buff…but I got the same test too you know…"

Oh right…how can I forget. Then that must mean… I turned to Giles who turned pale as he noticed all of us looking at him.

"Uh…you don't mean…me?"

I think all of us nodded our heads and said…

"You…"

**Faith's POV**

You know…this is fun than watching TV. Watching Giles squirm was funny too. After the mumbo jumbo that Red performed to Giles, he did turn into Buffy. A Buffy that is wearing some baggy clothes and a glasses. Her hair was also loose…and well…she looked…cute. Buffylina…who was at the table nodded her head frowning slightly…

"You need some girly clothes…"

"What's wrong with his…or her clothes? She looks good in any kinds of clothes…"

Uh…did I just say that? I think I did coz everyone's kinda looking at me…especially little B who had a slight smile on her face. I looked down and started coughing trying to hide my blushing face. Stupid mouth!

"I…I mean…definitely not girly. His…I mean…her clothes really have to go."

Great! Just shut up Faith! I shrunk at where I'm sitting hiding from the watchful eyes of everyone. Luckily Red saved me from the embarrassment that I'm feeling. Yay Red!

"Okay…let's just get Giles some clothes."

"I have some clothes in the locker…think that'll help?"

Alright! I think my cool is back.

"Anything will do…let's just hurry…"

**Buffy's POV**

I sighed and shook my head as I looked at Giles…or rather…at myself in Faith's clothes. In Faith's clothes…meaning…a jacket…a tight shirt and some leather pants. Definitely Faith's clothes…

"I look like a slut…"

Giles frowned.

"I feel like a slut!"

Faith stood beside Giles glaring at me.

"Hey! I am the slut! I…I mean…that's my clothes you guys are criticizing! So just back off!"

"I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that when I look at myself like that, I look like a slut!"

"And that makes you say that I am!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

Both of glared at each other gritting our teeth. Faith is just so…so…stupid! Always putting the words from my mouth! Why can't she just shut up! I really didn't think she look like a slut! I mean…she look so beautiful and…definitely sexy in her style…but her style is definitely not my style…

I began to soften my eyes on her and just looked away trying to hide what I'm beginning to feel. I can't help it…I really think I'm slowly falling for her. Or fast. I turned my eyes back to Giles who was pulling his pants which is probably too tight for him.

"Let's just go Giles…It'll be over in an hour…"

"I hope so…"

He is definitely turned to me. Willow even copied my voice…but whenever he talks…there's this certain British accent that was definitely not me…

"Oh yeah…could you do something about the accent. Definitely not me…"

"I'll try…I mean…Okie dokie…"

Do I really say that?

"I don't do okie dokie…just…okay…fine…yes. Those simple words…or you could just nod your head which I think would be much better…"

With that…he nodded his head. I just hope this plan works…

**Faith's POV**

I decided to take a walk as B and the gang headed towards the university. I would've wanted to come with them but…I'm trying to stay away from B. I left Mika to Anya for awhile. I needed to think and just get out of any house. I mean…I'm not grounded anymore and what way to celebrate it with a walk. Kinda lame…but it works…

Now I'm wondering if I made the right decision of leaving Mika with Anya. She's not very good at the baby thing. And I couldn't help but shudder when I remember the time when we went to buy things for Mika together. But at least there weren't any casualties…yet…I really wanted to strangle her.

"Hmmm…little Faithy taking walks? That's new…"

I frowned at turned towards the person who spoke. I've heard that voice before…but I don't know where. I can't remember. I stood there staring at what looks like a man wearing a cloak. I can't see him…with the cloak hiding his face. But I definitely can see that wicked smile that he's giving me. I stepped back and was confused when I felt a tingle in my body. He's a vampire. But…how the hell is he out here when the sun is still up? Probably some sun tan lotion. Not good…

"Who are you?"

He stepped closer to me which made me step back again. I can see him grinning.

"You'll know soon enough…but first…"

It happened so fast that I didn't have time to get away from him as he pinned me at a wall in an alley. He's…strong…too strong. I tried to struggle but gasped when his hand passed through my chest. Pain…it was painful…like he's squeezing something.

"I'll release your dark side…I know it's still there…give in to it Faithy…"

Tears were falling from my eyes as the pain doubled when he pushed his hand even deeper. All the memories that I kept inside…all the bad memories that happened to me…I'm seeing them again…making my blood boil…

"N-No…pl-please s-stop…"

**Meanwhile…**

Anya was counting the money from the cashier when she heard Mika crying. She mumbled something and went to Mika and carried her trying to calm her down.

"There there…little human…stop crying…"

Mika kept on crying trying to reach her little hands feeling the pain, hatred and sadness that her 'dada' is feeling. She can only cry and call out for her…

**Buffy's POV**

I'm feeling uneasy. Like something is wrong…or something bad is going to happen. I looked out the window through Faith's jacket pocket shivering…

"Buffy…are you alright?"

"Uh…ye-yeah…"

I frowned and wrapped my arms around me. The prof saw Giles talking and said…

"Ms. Summers…no talking…"

"Uh…yes…s-sorry mam…"

I sighed wishing that Faith and Mika would be alright after this…

**Faith's POV**

The pain is so…unbearable. I can feel myself losing. Feel the darkness slowly creeping out of me. If…If this continues…then…I might do something stupid…to everyone…

"N-no! Stop! Th-the pain!"

"Do you feel it? The darkness that's inside of you? It's always there…no matter what good you do…"

No…make it stop…please. I can feel myself fainting…the pain…sadness…hatred creeping out of me. Then suddenly just like that the pain was gone. I sat down the ground and leaned at the wall as I felt his body weight gone. I opened my eyes slightly hearing a voice very familiar…

"Get away from her!"

Yes…it's very familiar…yet I don't know who it is…

"So…you're here…this could be interesting…"

"If you touch her one more time…I'll kill you…"

"Just like I killed your lover?"

I heard an evil laugh and in seconds the vampire was gone. I shook my head and tried to focus on the person that saved me. She was also wearing a cloak but I can tell it was a girl by her voice. My eyes were blurry and I can't seem to see her face as she crouched down at me. I'm trying to open my eyes but I don't have the strength to do so. I felt her hand…delicate and soft lift my chin as her other hand caressed my cheek. So soft…and warm…

"Faith…"

I'm sure…I've heard that voice before. It's so…familiar. She wiped the tears from my eyes and was surprised when I felt her lips on mine. Soft…warm…delicate…just like her hands. I wanted to kiss her back…but I don't have the energy to do it. So I just tried to enjoy the simple kiss that this mysterious girl is giving me. Somehow…it's weird…but her lips feels…familiar.

She slowly pulled away as she rests her forehead on mine. I kept my eyes closed trying to enjoy the warmth that she's giving me. I can feel her breath on my face…and I felt her tremble as she whispered…

"I'm…sorry…I can't help myself…"

I tried to smile as I whispered back…

"Then…don't…"

That was the last thing I said before I fainted…

* * *


	14. Let's sing, sing, sing!

_**Let's sing, sing, sing!**_

_AN: Sorry guys for the late update. My computer just blew up and well…the rest of my files went bye bye. So I'm re-writing everything again! So I'm going to update late for awhile…what with the broken computer and my classes going on. Sorry! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, hope you like this chap! I had a hard time doing it. No POV's on this one. Hope you won't be confused…_

_The songs are: Untitled…Wall in your heart…True Colors…Let the Love Begin…and Say you love me…all lyrics were e-mailed by my friend Blackwac12. Thanks girl!_

* * *

_**(Faith's Dream)**_

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_A little girl came running towards her father who has his arms wide open waiting for the girl to reach her. She hugged her father tight and her father did the same. The girl cried in her father shoulder._

"_I…I missed you daddy…"_

"_I missed you too…"_

_They stayed that way…locked together. It was only when a young boy walked towards them did the father looked up. He smiled as the young boy also smiled._

"_How's my little boy?"_

"_I'm fine dad…I missed you…"_

_The father reached to his son and embraced him together with his daughter. They stayed like that missing each other's company. They were happy…content…that is until their father disappeared from their arms leaving the two children almost falling from the ground. The boy stood up and looked at his little sister who was crying hands and knees on the ground. He crouched down to his sister and embraced her._

"_Pathetic…no one will love you. You're ugly…ugly…"_

_Both of them turned to the voice and found their mother holding a bottle looking at them. The boy held his sister tighter, trying to protect her from their mother. She held tight to her brother afraid of her mother's drunken state. She almost fell to the ground when her brother disappeared from her grasp. _

"_No one loves you…you will always be alone. Trash…that's what you are…"_

_She trembled as her mother stepped towards her. She stepped back afraid. _

"_Trash…worthless…you shouldn't have been born. You're a mistake…"_

_Her mother continues to step towards her and she stepped back but stopped when she felt the wall trapping her from getting away. Her mother held the bottle in her hand up getting ready to hit her. She did the only thing she could do. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Waiting for the bottle to hit her face…_

_But it didn't come…_

_She slowly opened her eyes. Tears kept falling from it even when the figure of her mother changed from a tall man. The man was smiling…his eyes were full of compassion…trust…and love. She was surprised when the man held out his hand._

"_I'll protect you…I promise…I love you…remember that…"_

_She was about to reach for the hand when the man grunted and there in his chest was a knife. Blood poured to his clothes. The girl stared wide eyed and the tears came again. She watched the man fell down to the ground. _

"_No…"_

_She stared at the body as the blood slowly scattered in the ground. As she looked at the body all she could hear was a voice of a man… a man who was dressed in a cloak. _

"_Do feel it? The dark side that's inside you? No matter what good you do…it's always there…"_

"_No…"_

_It was then when a girl with blonde hair stood in front of her. She was about to ask for help…but she didn't…couldn't…not when the girl shove a knife in her stomach. She felt pain…fear…and hatred. She couldn't stand it…she screamed…screamed at the top of her lungs…_

"_NO!"_

_**No one's POV**_

A demon was walking in the streets of Sunnydale. He was dressed in a tux with a big whole where his tail is showing. He smiled looking at the houses. It was still early so no one was outside to see him.

"Nice town…so this is where the slayers lives…"

He stopped when he reached a house in Revello street. He slowly took out a small paper in his pocket and looked at it.

"Hmm…1630 Revello street…I guess this is where they live."

He slowly made his way to the window and looked inside. There he saw a blonde girl pacing around frowning. He continues to watch the oblivious girl. He was amused at what he was seeing. The girl seems troubled.

"This could be interesting…maybe even more than the last people that I watched."

He kept his eyes locked on the troubled girl oblivious that someone is also watching him. A girl sitting up at the tree wearing a cloak and a mask…a silly cat mask… was silently questioning what the purpose is of the demon's visit. He could be one of the bad guys after the slayers. But the way he looked…he looks harmless to the girl. She continues to study the demon and finally grinned when she remembered something…

"Hmm…if he is who I think he is…then this is going to be interesting…"

_**Meanwhile…inside the house…**_

A blonde girl is walking in circles in front of the basement door. She was restless knowing that the other girl who was sleeping inside the door was attacked yesterday by some unknown demon. She only knew that some girl wearing a cloak and some silly mask brought the other girl inside the Magic Box unconscious. She was furious when Anya called her to tell her that someone attacked Faith. She quickly told Giles to finish the test and quickly made their way to the Magic Box. That's where she found Faith lying on the couch.

After Buffy and Giles were turned to normal, they took Faith to Buffy's house to rest. It was weird…Faith didn't wake up, though there was no bruise or wound found in her body. It was like she was just in some deep sleep. Was she in a coma again? Giles said that she wasn't. But…why didn't she wake up yesterday?

She stopped and listened to the door trying to use her slayer hearing. It was then that she heard a whimper. Without hesitation, she quickly opened the door and made her way towards the other girl. Though her mother told her to let Faith rest for awhile, she couldn't just do it. She was worried about the other girl. She couldn't stop thinking about her even as she was lying on her own bed…she couldn't sleep. That is why she stayed outside the other girl's door pacing around thinking whether or not she should enter.

"No…"

Faith said as she continues to toss and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. Buffy frowned and sat down beside her. She slowly touched her hand but pulled away when Faith suddenly sat up screaming…

"NO!"

Faith was breathing heavily, like she was running for quite some time. Buffy tried to hold her hand but Faith just flinched pulling her hand away from her.

"Faith…"

The other girl tried to calm herself without looking at the blonde girl sitting next to her. She felt disgusted and angry at the other girl. Maybe because she dreamed of her again, remembering how she stabbed her. The hatred that she forgotten the past days resurfaced once again…just because of the dream she had…or maybe because that man made her recall everything.

She frowned and stared at her hand ignoring the worried face of the other girl beside her.

"How long…have I been asleep?"

She didn't mean to be so cold. Didn't mean to shut the other girl away…but she couldn't help it. Buffy noticed. It hurt…but she ignored it and tried to let the other girl open up to her. She wouldn't leave her no matter what. Not now that she had feelings for the other girl…

"Since yesterday…"

She said ever so softly like she was silently telling the girl that she was worried for her…and that she cared for her. Faith noticed and she ignored it. She kept her eyes on her hand which was gripping the sheet.

"Oh…"

It was the only thing that she could come up to say to the other girl. She wanted to say mean things to her, but she couldn't. A part of her still cherished the other slayer…but…for now…she couldn't stand the girl beside her.

"Could…you please leave me alone…I want to be alone for awhile…"

Again, Buffy felt hurt. Hurt that Faith would again push her away. She tried to push the hurt away as she smiled slightly.

"Okay…but don't forget that it's Saturday…we have to training today…"

Faith didn't nod or say anything. She just kept her head and eyes in her hand. She didn't even turn her eyes as Buffy slowly made her way out of her room. Once the door closed, she took a deep breath and stared at the small window. Words just seem to come out of her mouth as she heard a tune…

_Everybody's screaming  
__I try to make a sound but no one hears me__  
I'm slipping off the edge__  
I'm hanging by a thread__  
I wanna start this over again _

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered__  
And I can't explain what happened  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
No I can't _

_How could this happen to me__  
I've made my mistakes__  
I've got no where to run__  
The night goes on__  
As I'm fading away__  
I'm sick of this life__  
I just wanna scream__  
How could this happen to me _

_I've made my mistakes  
__I've got no where to run__  
The night goes on __  
As I'm fading away __  
I'm sick of this life __  
I just wanna scream __  
How could this happen to me_

Faith slowly made her way to a wall and did the only thing in her mind. She punched the wall strong enough to hurt her…to make her forget the bad things that happened to her. Pain seems to be the only one to make her forget such things…

_**Meanwhile…outside of Faith's room…**_

Buffy was still standing by the door looking at it. It took her awhile until she finally walked to the backyard looking up at the rising sun…

_I feel your pai__n  
I feel the rain__  
What happened to you__  
I can't get to you_

_Cause there's a wall__  
In your heart__  
That no one can get through__  
And it's cold and it's dark__  
And you don't have a clue__  
But this wall it will fall__  
If it's the last thing I do__  
I'll get through this wall in your heart_

_We'll break down all the troubles we have found__  
And I'll find a way to mend your broken pieces__  
Let's hold hands and be friends__  
Until the end and our love will be forever_

_But there's a wall__  
In your heart__  
That no one can get through__  
And it's cold and it's dark__  
And you don't have a clue_

_Cause there's a wall__  
In your heart__  
That no one can get through__  
And it's cold and it's dark__  
And you don't have a clue__  
But this wall it will fall__  
If it's the last thing I do__  
I'll get through this wall in your heart_

She shook her head smiling slightly…thinking that everything would be okay.

_**Outside of the front door…**_

The demon smiled as he watched the scene that was unfolding from his crystal ball. It was really one of the best things that he'd seen so far. He didn't know that the golden slayer have feelings for the dark one. Nor did he know that the dark one is having some problem regarding the dark side. It was really one of the rarest things that he'd seen. It was touching…and he didn't know what would happen next.

He was smiling watching the scene when something came down from the tree. He backed away as he saw a woman wearing a cloak and a mask…a rather…silly mask. It was an animated cat mask. One that the demon is certain that kids would use to play with.

"You're one of those musical demons…aren't you?"

He frowned hated at what he's been called.

"Yes I am a 'musical demon' as you say. But I would rather prefer to be called…"

"Whatever…I don't need to know your name. I just want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid like hurting them."

The demon didn't like the woman being rude. But he could tell that even if her appearance is…rather silly and humorous…she was a strong human. She could break his bones if she wanted to. He really didn't want that…who would?

"I'm not here to hurt them. I love to read novels…but recently I decided why read when you can just watch people, so I decided to just watch people with their lives. One of my friends told me about the slayers and well…I wanted to know what they were like when they're not…slaying…you know…if they're like normal people…"

The demon watched the woman in front of him. It was the truth. He really didn't have the intention of killing the slayers. It wasn't his style…plus…he couldn't do it. He doesn't have the power to do such a thing.

The woman could tell that the demon was saying the truth. But still…she had to be cautious if she wanted to protect the slayers…

"I'll stay with you…just so you really won't hurt them."

"Alright. I don't have any problem with that. It would be nice to have some company…"

The masked woman nodded and looked at the crystal ball that the demon was carrying. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the dark slayer. She was glad that she was okay. A little confused…but okay. She again felt the longing of being next to the slayer. She couldn't help it…it was like seeing her dead lover once again…

_**Hours passed…**_

The slayers were in the training room each dealing with their own warm – ups. The dark slayer was working on the punching bag while the other slayer was doing push ups glancing at the other girl once in a while. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't help but look at the dark slayer. They didn't say any words as they made their way to the Magic Box. Buffy wanted to ask her what happened yesterday…but she didn't want to push the other girl. Knowing her…she might not open up at all…

Julie was watching them carefully. She didn't like the way Buffy was eyeing Faith. She could tell that she had feelings for the other slayer. She turned towards Faith who was pummeling the punching bag. She couldn't help but smile just by looking at the other slayer…

She silently thanked Giles as he asked Buffy to step out to his office for awhile and talk. As Buffy head towards the exit, Julie decided to just tell Faith what she felt. Maybe…just maybe if she did it before Buffy did…she could have a chance. She walked towards Faith and stopped as she was facing at Faith's back…

"Faith…"

The other girl stopped and turned to her. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Julie felt her heart break as she saw the pain in her eyes. She slowly placed the palm of her hand on Faith's cheek and looked straight at her…as she poured her heart out…

_You with the sad eyes__  
Don't be discouraged__  
Oh, I realize it's hard to take__  
Courage__  
In a world full of people you can__  
Lose sight of it all__  
The darkness inside you__  
Makes you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors__  
Shining through__  
I see your true colors and that's __  
Why I love You__  
So don't be afraid to let them show__  
Your true colors__  
True colors are beautiful, like a __  
Rainbow_

_Show me a smile then__  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember__  
When __I last saw you laughing__  
If this world makes you crazy__  
And you've taken all you can bare__  
Just call me up cause you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colors__  
Shining through__  
I see your true colors__  
That's why I love you__  
So don't be afraid to let them show__  
Your true colors, true colors are__  
Beautiful like rainbow_

As she sang the last words…she leaned close to Faith and kissed her softly. It was soft...sweet but short. It only lasted a few second before Julie pulled away and ran out of the door…embarrassed. Even though she felt that, she still couldn't help but smile as she ran towards her house remembering the soft lips of Faith…

_**Outside the Magic Box…**_

"Who the hell is that girl?"

The demon was surprised to hear the angry voice the cloaked woman. He could tell she was angry…but she couldn't figure out why. He just shrugged and continue to watch the crystal ball fascinated with what was happening.

"This is really better than the rest I've witnessed. It's like a real soap opera…"

_**Back at the Magic Box…**_

Faith stood there for awhile stunned at what Julie just did. She sang…kissed her…and then left. Weird. She touched her lips trying to figure out if it was just a dream. She couldn't help but chuckle finding it weird that every girl she encounters seems to be kissing her nowadays. First Buffy…which was an accident…then that woman wearing a cloak…and now…Julie. Weird things seems to be happening around her.

"Hey…what's so funny?"

She turned towards the voice of Buffy who just entered the room. She kept her smile which made Buffy smile too. She was glad that Faith was beginning to loosen up again. But…what made her this way again, Buffy wondered.

"Just thinking…"

"Wanna share?"

She raised her eyebrow playfully and wiggled them.

"How bout we spar and if you win…I'll tell…"

"Bring it on…"

Both grinned as they circled each other. Xander and Willow watched and listened to the familiar banter that the two were saying. It was really just like back then when Faith was still…sane. Willow sighed and shook her head…

"You think they know how they feel for each other?"

Xander shrugged as he continues to look at the two slayers. It was really obvious…how Buffy feels but…he wasn't certain if Faith feels the same way. Sometimes he was certain that Faith's in love with Buffy…but sometimes…it seems like she wasn't. She sighed and shook his head…

_Xander:Look at them__  
Ain't it funny__  
Is it just beginner's luck__  
Maybe_

_Willow: Ooh, with just one touch__  
Two different people__  
From such different worlds apart__  
Has touched each other's hearts__  
Like candles in the dark_

_Willow & Xander: If it's time for them__  
they've gotta take it__  
Take the chance __  
The chance to make it_

_Now__  
Let the love begin__  
Let the light come shining in__  
Who knows where the road will lead them now__  
Look at what they've found__  
Make that moment turn their hearts around__  
It may never come again__  
Let it in__  
Let the love begin__  
Let the love begin_

Both Willow and Xander smiled as they left the two slayers to spar.

Buffy knew that Faith was holding back. That something was wrong again. They both stopped as Faith fell to the matt. Both of them breathing heavily. Buffy stared at Faith for awhile frowning. Something really is bothering Faith. But she wouldn't push her. She wanted Faith to be the one to tell her what was wrong. Pushing would only worsen things.

She held out her hand and waited for Faith to take hers. She stared at Buffy's hand for awhile then took it hesitantly. Buffy pulled her up and they ended up face to face to each other. They stayed that way looking at each other. Their hands still locked. Buffy looked deep in her eyes and tighten her hold on Faith's hand…

"Faith…"

Faith shook her head and turned her eyes away from Buffy. She pulled her hand away.

"I…I'm going to take a shower…"

She said as she walked towards the door, leaving the other girl staring at her retreating back. She was certain that Faith feels something for her…but it was gone so quick. It was like she again put her safety wall in her eyes. She wanted to break it…but she didn't know how…

_Don't you know that I want to be more that just your friend __  
Holding hands is fine __  
But I've got better things on my mind __  
You know it could happen __  
If you'd only see me in a different light __  
Baby when we fin'lly get together __  
You will see that I was right _

_Say you love me __  
You know that it could be nice __  
If you'd only say you love me __  
Don't treat me like I was ice _

_Please love me __  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine __  
and If you'd only say you love me baby __  
Things would really work out fine _

_Don't you know that I want to be more that just your friend __  
Holding hands is fine __  
But I've got better things on my mind __  
You know it could happen __  
If you'd only see me in a different light __  
but baby when we fin'lly get together __  
You will see that I was right _

_Say you love me __  
You know that it could be nice __  
If you'd only say you love me __  
and don't treat me like I was ice _

_oh please love me __  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine __  
and if you'd only say you love me baby __  
Things would really work out fine _

_Say you love me __  
You know that it could be nice __  
If you'd only say you love me __  
and don't treat me like I was ice __  
__  
oh please love me __  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine __  
and if you'd only say you love me baby __  
Things would really work out fine __  
and if you'd only say you love me darling __  
Things would really work out fine _

She smiled and looked out the window. That's when she noticed two figures by the tree. One was looked like a demon…while the other one was wearing a cloaked outfit. Could it be the one that Anya was telling? She frowned as she made her way towards the two figure…

* * *

_AN: the singing could be stopped if you guys want to…or I could continue it. Just tell me if I should kill the demon and that whole singing will be gone. I'll update as soon as I can…_


	15. Music expresses feelings

**_Music expresses feelings…_**

_AN: Sorry again for the late update. Computer problems. Thanks for all those people who keeps reading and reviewing this. Thanks a lot! I'm going neutral on the singing demon. The songs are: Here without you by 3 doors down…Tell me where it hurts by MYMP (that's the only version that I know and downloaded…and it's the best! I recommend it.) and Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

What are those two doing there? I frown as I watch the two figures crouched down on the ground. It's as if their looking at something. It's a good thing their back is facing me or else they might run off. Especially that demon beside that dark clothed person…dark clothed person? Is that Angel…or…

I stopped behind them.

"Don't tell me…you guys are doing some research on ants. No? Then better explain what you're doing here…or else…"

They seem to froze when I started talking. Slowly they stood up. The demon faced me while the other one just kept his back towards me. He's wearing a cloak…and well…it's weird…but I instantly know that it's a she…not a he. I also got a feeling that I should be careful on this person. There's danger written on her face…well…that is if I see her face…

I turned to look at the demon that seems to be shaking. I hope he doesn't pee in his pants. It's not like they're nice pants…definitely not nice pants. Oh God! I'm thinking like Cordelia!

"Why don't you turn around so I could see you better…or are you ashamed of your face or something?"

She laughed slightly. Yep definitely a girl. But what's so funny with what I said? Nothing funny there…

"What's so funny?"

"You…telling me I'm ashamed of my face…it's funny…considering…"

What is she saying? Considering what?

"Considering what?"

Slowly she turned around and well…remember when I assumed there's danger written on her face? Well…seeing she's wearing a cute cat mask…all that's written on her face is silly. And she says that what I said was funny. Her wearing a mask is a sign that she's ashamed of her face. Or…is it because of something else? Still…I should be cautious. And why is it that her voice is somewhat familiar…? It's a little deep because of the mask but…I definitely heard it before…

"Nothing…it's just a silly thought."

She's wearing a cloak and a mask…she's definitely the person who helped Faith.

"You're the one who helped Faith…"

"Yes…"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's none of your business…"

"Then I'm not telling…"

Is it wrong to want to pound someone who never did anything wrong? Well…I'm feeling it. I want to break that stupid looking mask and strangle her just to get the answer. I was about to ask again when I saw what she was holding. An orb. Orbs are equal to danger. Well not if you add an orb to a weapon or a spell. Yep…danger.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

I kept my eyes on her forgetting the demon beside her who seems to be interested in what is happening. I don't know how long we were staring at each other…waiting for the other to attack. Though…I kinda knew she's not going to attack. I think she sense the same to me. So we just kept on staring at each other. I'm not going to lose on this little game. Nothing would break my concentration…

"Look! There's Faith!"

"Where?"

I turned to look at where she was pointing and saw no one. I cursed myself and turned towards them and saw them running.

"So much for concentration…"

Damn! If what it takes for me to lose my concentration is Faith…then I'm in big trouble…

_**No one's POV**_

A lone man is sitting in his office looking at a picture of a girl smiling. He felt his heart ache at the memory of her. He traces her face in his fingers remembering the days that she was still alive…

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
__A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
__But all the miles had separate  
__They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
__I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
__it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
__it get hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
__but tonight girl it's only you and me_

He kept on staring at the girl on the picture as he try to calm himself beginning to feel the tears form in his eyes.

"Hey G-man…you there?"

He quickly threw the picture frame from his hands and gritted his teeth as he heard the frame break. He cursed quietly and wiped some of the tears in his eyes as he prepared to be presentable as the dark slayer opened the door.

"Yo. Is it okay if I get out of here early?"

"Uh…o-of course…take the rest of the day off…"

"Thanks…"

He nodded his head as he watched the slayer head towards the door again. She stopped and turned to him again frowning.

"I heard something break…everything okay?"

"U-uh…y-yes…everything's fine Faith…"

Faith kept her eyes to Giles who held his breath praying that Faith wouldn't snoop beside him to see the broken frame.

"Okay…well…see ya…"

He sighed as the slayer went out of the room. He looked at the picture with a couple of glass scattered around it. He picked up the photo…

"Sorry Jenny…"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Oh my God! Giles…singing! It's the second time I saw him like that!"

The demon watched the orb then at the cloaked woman that's been laughing since she saw the old man singing. He really didn't know what was funny. The cloaked woman seems to be laughing at weird things. He turned his attention back to the orb.

"Oh goody. It's the slayers again…"

He wasn't surprised when the cloaked woman stopped laughing and turned her attention back at the orb. Both of them silent listening to the conversation…

_**Back at the Magic Box…**_

The dark slayer took her jacket and opened the door only to find the other slayer standing in front of her. Buffy frowned slightly seeing the other slayer with her jacket on…which could only mean one thing…

"Where are you going?"

"Out…"

"Mind if I tag along?"

She was trying not to plead but that's exactly what it sounded to Faith. She looked away from Buffy…

"I do mind…I just want to be alone for awhile…"

Faith said as she made her way out of the Magic Box. It was only a couple of steps when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her from going any further. She turned towards the person holding her.

"Faith…being alone doesn't solve anything…"

She pulled away the hand and turned fully to the person haunting her dreams. She was angry…hurt…and confused at the same time. It's like all her feelings are being jumbled up. She wanted to run…especially to the person in front of her…

"It does for me!"

"Faith…"

Her eyes were hard on the other girl…it was completely the opposite of the blonde slayers' eyes…which was soft and compassionate…so full of hope…not like hers. She was surprised when the other girl pressed her hand on her cheek. It was similar to what happened to Julie earlier...

_Why is that sad look in your eyes  
__Why are you crying?  
__Tell me now, tell me now  
__Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
__I hate to see you so down, oh baby! _

_Is it your heart  
__Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
__Makin' you cry  
__Makin' you feel blue  
__Is there anything that I can do _

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
__And I'll do my best to make it better  
__Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
__Just tell me where it hurts  
__Now, tell me  
__And I'll love you with a love so tender  
__Oh and if you let me stay  
__I'll love all of the hurt away _

_Where are all those tears coming from  
__Why are they falling?  
__somebody, somebody, somebody leave your heart in the cold  
__You just need somebody to hold on, baby  
__Give me a chance  
__To put back all the pieces  
__Take hold of your heart  
__Make it just like new  
__There's so many things that I can do _

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
__And I'll do my best to make it better  
__Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
__Just tell me where it hurts  
__Now, tell me  
__And I'll love you with a love so tender  
__Oh and if you let me stay  
__I'll love all of the hurt away _

_Is it your heart  
__Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces  
__Makin' you cry  
__Makin' you feel blue  
__Is there anything that I can do _

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
__And I'll do my best to make it better  
__Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
__Just tell me where it hurts  
__Now, tell me  
__And I'll love you with a love so tender  
__Oh and if you let me stay  
__I'll love all of the hurt away _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me baby  
__Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me  
__And I'll do my best to make it better  
__Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
_

_Just tell me where it hurts  
__Now, tell me  
__And I'll love you with a love so tender  
__Oh, and if you let me stay  
__I'll love all of the hurt away_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Th-that's s-so…beautiful…"

The demon said as tears in his eyes started to form. He seldom see people pour their heart to someone. It was truly one of the best declarations he had witnessed. He could only hope that the dark slayer would also feel the same…though he doubt it what with the confuse look she's giving the blonde girl. Of course she's confused. Another girl just told her how she felt towards her! Another girl! That makes it two declarations in one day. Totally rare these days…

"And here I thought she's in denial…I guess it's Faith that's in denial…or is she?"

The demon momentarily looked at the woman beside her realizing that what she's saying is somewhat true. The dark slayer could be in denial…or…she doesn't feel the same towards the golden one. He only hopes it's the denial. Loving someone who doesn't feel the same way…is pretty painful…very…very painful…

_**Back again…**_

Buffy's words just made her confuse again…much more than she was earlier. Words that tells her that she cares…that she's there for her…and that…she loves her? Words that makes her confused. Why would Buffy…the chosen one…the one whom she hated back then…the one who gutted her…the one whom she hurt the most…the one whom she betrayed…would love her? Why?

"Faith…"

That seemed to bring her to reality…and she freaked. She slapped the warm hand away. She quickly felt the hate pour inside of her as she pinned the other girl to the wall.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
__Do you ever feel out of place?  
__Like somehow you just don't belong  
__And no one understands you  
__Do you ever want to run away?  
__Do you lock yourself in your room?  
__With the radio on turned up so loud  
__That no one hears you screaming  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like  
__To be like me _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__Welcome to my life _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
__Are you desperate to find something more  
__Before your life is over?  
__Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
__Are you sick of everyone around?  
__With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
__While deep inside you're bleeding  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like  
__To be like me _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like  
__Welcome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
__And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
__You might think I'm happy  
__But I'm not gonna be ok  
__Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
__You never had to work  
__It was always there  
__You don't know what it's like  
__What it's like _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked when you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

_To be hurt  
__To feel lost  
__To be left out in the dark  
__To be kicked  
__When you're down  
__To feel like you've been pushed around  
__To be on the edge of breaking down  
__And no one's there to save you  
__No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life  
__Welcome to my life  
__Welcome to my life_

She wanted to kill the person beneath her. Wanted to slice her throat with a knife and watch as the blood slowly pour out of her lifeless body. The murderer inside of her screaming. But she can't…not as she looked at her eyes. They were full of fear…but what scared her the most was the love that was visible in her eyes. That love seems to be faint…but it was still there…never fading. She quickly let go of Buffy and ran away…ran away…the only thing she's good at…leaving the other girl to watch her retreating form…

_**Again with the meanwhile…**_

"That's…sad…and here I thought it was going to be a happy ending…"

The demon shook his head as he looked at the retreating form of the dark slayer. The demon glanced at the woman beside her who is still looking at the orb. She did look at the demon when she heard a noise. The demon scratched it's head and fished out something in his pocket. It was a cell phone…

"Uh sorry…I've got to take this call…"

The masked woman was shocked to see a demon talking to someone in a cell phone. She just kept on staring at the demon who just finished the call and turned to her again.

"Sorry…but my mom kinda told me to get back home. She's throwing a fit…"

The woman shook her head again shocked by the events. She didn't have time to ask the demon some questions when he just took the orb and run away waving his hand.

"I'll see you again! It's nice talking to you!"

"Right…now I've seen everything. This world is definitely different from mine…"

* * *

_AN: I didn't kill the demon. Sorry for those who wanted him dead! _


	16. A love triangle not good

**_A love triangle…not good…_**

_AN: Im so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update. My studies and life just came crashing down so suddenly that I have to focus on that first. Sorry! Anyway…on to the story. Thanks for the reviews you guys have been giving me! Thanks a lot! _

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

I'm feeling shitty. Not only that…I'm feeling the guilt trip because of what I did to Buffy. Actually…I didn't do anything to her…it's what I wanted to do to her. It's like I'm in memory lane again. Remembering the feel of holding a knife and shoving it to a flesh…seeing the blood slowly flow out of the lifeless body. The feeling of being in charge…of seeing the fear in your victim's face as you struck him with a knife…

I shook my head trying not to remember what I've done or what I'm feeling. I'm out of breath from running for awhile. I'm surprised to find myself in the cemetery…right in the spot where B and I shared that brief kiss. I really didn't know why I ended up here. Don't really know how long I've been sitting here. What led me to go here? Does it something to do with Buffy?

Buffy…

She…like...kinda…told me that she loves me. That goes for Julie too…who not only told me…but also kissed me. Now I'm really confused. Not only is my head not clear…but also my emotions. I hate it when things get complicated. Why is it that my life seems to be getting more complicated? Why can't it be simple?

"It's a nice night…don't you think so?"

I frowned and quickly stood up in a fighting stance. I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice but quickly relaxed when I saw a cloaked figure heading towards me. It's that woman that saved me yesterday. And well…she's wearing a very silly mask. This is kinda weird…

"You…what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I wasn't following you if that's what you think…"

I raised my eyebrow at her not really buying her answer. She shrugged as she walked closer to me.

"Okay okay…so I was following you. I just wanted to make sure you're okay…"

I sat back in the ground and she did the same.

"Oh me? I'm just peachy perfect. No need to worry bout me."

I said as I look up at the dark sky. I wonder what time it is. Wish I could tell just by looking at the sky. I heard the woman sitting next to me giggle which made me look at her. It's kinda weird seeing girl laugh wearing a cat mask…kinda cute though.

"What're you laughing at?"

She didn't turn to look at me and well…I can't tell if she's glancing at me or she's just staring ahead. It's hard to know what with that mask she's wearing. Why the hell is she wearing that anyway?

"Hearing you say 'peachy perfect.' I really didn't imagine you to say something like that…"

It's weird. It feels like I'm just talking to someone who I know. Someone…close to me. I raised my eyebrow looking at her…

"How can you say that when you don't even know me…"

She turned to look at me.

"You remind me of someone…close to me. She's like you. All tough and confident on the outside…but soft and sweet in the inside…"

I shook my head and looked away.

"Sorry…but that is really not me. Maybe her…but not me."

"Maybe…"

Me soft? Yeah right. I'm anything but soft…

We were quiet for awhile. I'm just looking up thinking of what to do next. Should I run away…or should I just face whatever Sunnydale is in store for me. Just thinking about Julie and Buffy is enough to make me run away. But somehow…I don't want to…not yet that is. It's because of that little brat. I just want to be next to her until she finds her home. Geez…maybe I am getting soft…

"So…what are you doing here?"

Catgirl asked as she turned to look at me. I glanced at her and looked up again.

"Just…thinking."

"Good thinking or bad thinking?"

"A whole lot of both…"

"Might help if you share…"

Share? Yeah right…

"Sorry…I'm really not into the sharing thing…"

Right. Like I'm gonna share my problems to a complete stranger who not only need some fashion critic but also some psychiatrist with her wearing a stupid mask. I faced her and raised my eyebrow as she began to laugh again. This chick really is weird. Did I say something funny?

"What?"

"You're really like her…it's just funny…"

"Okay…maybe you should be the one sharing your problems. It sounds to me that this friend of yours that you keep mentioning and comparing to me is…somehow…or somewhat…really not your friend. Am I right?"

That stopped her from laughing and just faced me. I don't know if she's smiling or what. But I'm betting all the money that the mayor gave me that she's not happy about what I said. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Yup…I'm right.

"She…she was…my wife…"

Oooookaaaay. I wasn't expecting that. I just thought that it was her best friend…her sister or whatever. But wife? Totally not what I was thinking.

"What happened to her?"

Should I really open up old wounds? But something tells me her opening up would probably help. It's like it's all bottled up inside her and if she doesn't release it…it'll pop. I know that feeling…I experienced it first hand.

"She was killed…by that demon that attacked you yesterday…"

That was a demon? I thought it was a vampire. Or maybe it was both…but…his voice really sounded familiar. But…is she helping me because…I remind her of her wife?

"You do know that helping me…won't bring her back right?"

"I know…I just…don't want that same thing…to happen to you…"

I was surprised with the softness of her voice. It carried a lot of emotion that it's hard not to notice. Does she think that…saving me would…make me be with her? Replace me to her dead wife? No way…is that why she…kissed me? I think that might be the reason coz now she has her head on my shoulder. It's kinda weird…I'm really not into this snuggling thingy…or comforting someone. Still…I tried to relax…

"You don't mind…do you? I just…miss her…so much…"

Her voice cracked…and I know that she's about to cry. I shook my head slightly and just sighed trying to let myself relax. It's kinda nice sitting here like this with someone. Though…I wish I kinda knew who she was…

_**Buffy's POV**_

"We've got to find her Will. It's not safe with…whatever that attacked her yesterday still out there…"

I was pacing around the living room trying to think of something to help in finding Faith. It's my fault she runs off like that! Of course it's my fault…I just blurted out that I'm falling for her! If I were her I would run away from here. Oh God…I hope she doesn't…

"It would help if you'd tell me what made her run away…"

I stopped pacing and just looked away. Should I tell her? It's Willow! Of course I should tell her! She's like…my best friend! We trust each other…and thus…telling her would be the right thing!

"Um…well…I just said something to her…that's all…"

Way to go Buffy! You told her all right! You're one hell of a best friend. Heck if I had a best friend like me…I'd probably tell her to stop talking nonsense in your mind…yeah coz I'm doing it now. Okay…stopping…

"Something good…something bad?"

"Uh…um…I don't know…"

She frowned probably not understanding what I was saying. I just looked her in a 'I'll tell you later' look which she seems to accept…for now. I sat beside Willow trying to think of where Faith would go.

"It must've been something bad for her to run off like that…"

I turned to look at Julie who was sitting opposite to us. I forgot she was here. Willow phoned her and asked if she'd seen Faith. She said no and quickly headed here saying she wants to help. She was kinda panicky when she got here. In fact…she still does. It's like…she was the one who drove Faith to run away. But she didn't…it was me. So why?

"It's just…it's complicated."

She seems to buy that and just stared at the floor. It's already 8 and still Faith isn't here. Giles said we should just wait for her to come back. And if she doesn't come back…that's when we'll look for her. I really don't like that idea. I'm really not much of a waiter…it's irritating just to sit here and wait. It just…makes me wanna do something…

"Buffy…"

And here is something to do. I turned to look at Tara who was slowly descending at the stairs holding Mika who was calling for me. My mood suddenly brightens as I saw her smiling face. God…she reminds me of Faith. Of course she'll remind you of Faith! She's both ours! Though…not really ours ours…but still ours. Geez…I'm babbling again!

I couldn't help but smile as I took her from Tara. She instantly slaps my cheek with her little hands as she continues to call me. It did sting a little…what with her little slayer strength. A miniature slayer…

"How's my little baby?"

She replied by talking baby talk to me. It's weird…but I think somehow…she understands me. It's like she's talking back to me…though I can't understand it.

"Maybe she'll be okay if I hold her…"

I froze as I heard the familiar husky voice. The voice that I always found sexy. I turned towards her and saw her grinning leaning at the doorframe. Why didn't I hear her come in…or rather…why didn't I felt her come in? I didn't have a time to react when she came closer and smiled.

"Faith! Are you…okay?"

Julie asked as she stood up from where she was sitting. Faith glanced at her and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just went out for a walk…"

Slowly she turned to me and was shocked to see that she wasn't feeling nervous or uneasy. She's just calm and cool. I imagined her to be somewhat uneasy when she's facing me now what with what I told her. I mean…I just poured out my heart to her earlier…she ran away…and here she is now…smiling. Isn't this…a little bit weird? Plus, she's smiling a lot. Why's she smiling? Maybe she just decided to ignore what I told her. I hope not. I don't know how I'd take it…

"Can I hold her?"

Since when does she ask permission for that? I frowned handing her Mika who seems to be eager to be taken by Faith. She slowly took Mika in her arms.

"Now aren't you glad to be in your my arms?"

Mika suddenly stopped talking and just cried trying to reach me. Okay…something is really wrong here. Mika never cry when she's with Faith. Tara who seems to be frowning since Faith made her appearance stepped up.

"She's not Faith…"

Somehow…I kinda knew that. I stepped up towards the fake Faith who stepped back grinning.

"Master's going to be pleased…I got the baby…"

"Let her go. Take me instead…"

I pleaded afraid of what she'll do to Mika. Everyone seems to be alarmed now. I think Willow is preparing a spell but I glanced at her stopping her. She seems to understand and she just nodded her head. I turned back to the fake Faith who seems to be looking for a way out. Julie is behind her so she's trapped inside.

"Please…let her go…"

Suddenly the fake Faith was on the ground holding her bloodied jaw. It happened so fast that I didn't noticed Faith…the real Faith standing in front of me holding Mika as she looked at the other Faith.

"God…I hate doing that to myself…"

She handed Mika to me as she picked up the fake one up and pushed it on the wall as she held it up. She quickly took hold of its neck and right then and there…I know I was seeing the Faith that betrayed me back then. The Faith that hurt me so much…

_**Faith's POV**_

"Who the hell sent you here?"

Fuckin piece of shit! He almost took Mika again! I tightened my hold in its neck as it slowly transformed itself to its true form. I tightened my hold again feeling the anger taking over me…

"I asked you a question and you better fucking answer it…"

The demon just smiled through the pain which really ticked me off. I was about to beat the living shit out of him when I was tackled by someone. I groaned by the impact and looked at the person who tackled me. It was the catmask girl. She turned to me…

"You okay?"

Huh? Why shouldn't I be? I frowned and turned to see that the demon that I've been holding up by neck…has now an arrow sticking at its chest. Oh…that's why huh? I turned towards the direction of the arrow and felt fear pass through me when I saw the hooded man grinning. The same man who showed me everything that I tried to shove inside me. He was standing far from the window but I can tell it was him. I shivered from fear as he gave me a flying kiss and disappeared…

"Faith? What is it?"

I turned towards B who was holding Mika. She must've seen the cloaked man too. I just shook my head and stood up mumbling a 'nothing' her way. Shit. I should have known I'd feel awkward with B now. Hell Julie's here too. My day just gets better and better huh?

I brushed the dirt hanging on my clothes…and wondered if B really does her chores. I mean…if she does then there wouldn't be any dirt here right? Shit…I sound like Mrs. S. I glanced at catmask who was just standing beside me. I don't think she's looking at me. I think she's looking at B…or is it Mika? I can't tell. But I did notice her body trembling and her hand was turned into a fist. The hell?

I placed my hand on her shoulder…

"Are YOU okay?"

That seems to bring her back to her trance like situation. She turned to me and nodded.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm fine…"

She's not a good liar ain't she? I just shrugged and just stood there not looking at B and J. Who was I looking at? The dirty floor…that's what. Nothing was heard for a couple of minutes. That is until Tara spoke up. I couldn't have kissed her right there and then…but Red'll probably turn me into a frog or something for kissing her girlfriend. Could Red do that?

"Um…I think we should clean this mess up. Plus…you're hurt…would you like me to clean your wound?"

She's looking at catmask girl who seems startled by what Tara said. I turned to her guiltily knowing that it was my fault that she is injured…my anger again got the better of me…

"Are you hurt?"

Catmask turned to me.

"Uh…y-yeah…just a scratch. Ow…"

She placed her hand on her elbow trying to indicate her injury. I don't know why Tara lied…but it's none of my business anyway. Let Tara do what she wants to…

_**Julie's POV**_

She's not much of an actress is she? Why is she wearing a mask and a cloak anyway? What is she hiding?

Those questions kept on entering my mind as I watch the cloaked girl and Tara walk towards the kitchen. Willow wanted to go with Tara but she persuaded Willow from joining them saying she can take care of the cloaked girl. Willow was hesitant at first when finally she gave in after seeing Tara's 'resolve face.' I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Usually it's Willow who had a resolve face…now Tara has one too.

As Tara and cloaked girl walked out of the living room. We were silent for awhile. Everything seems awkward. Maybe I had a mistake in telling Faith what I feel. God I even kissed her! Not that kissing Faith isn't good. It's better than good even…what's better than good? Great? Nah…that's not what it felt. More like I was floating in the sky!

Yeah…that's how I felt at that time. But now…Faith wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. She wouldn't even look at me. Wouldn't even talk to me. Have I lost her? God I'm so stupid to do that…maybe I am the reason why she ran away in the first place…God I hope not…

_**Buffy's POV**_

Mika is now whimpering…she's beginning to calm down. Maybe because she sensed Faith now. I turned to look at Faith who's looking at the broken window. I know I saw someone standing across the street. A cloaked man. I know Faith saw it too. Is that why she seemed…afraid? Maybe that's the person who attacked her yesterday…

Faith must've felt me looking at her that she turned to me. I didn't look away from her. I just looked back as she did too. I think it was only a minute before she turned away clearing her throat and turned to Willow.

"Hey Red…wanna help me clean up this mess?"

Willow looked at me for a second then turned to Faith…

"Uh…y-yeah…sure."

I couldn't help but frown…angry and disappointed that Faith didn't ask for my help! She asked Willow! Surely I'm not invisible aren't I? I mean…we just stared at each other! If she wants to ignore me…fine!

I stomped my feet heavily as I walked towards the stairs. I somehow got Willow's attention…not like a certain brunette that I think I'm falling for. No…she's just ignoring me like I'm some kind of ghost! Heck even casper is visible!

"Um…Buffy…are you alright?"

I turned to her glaring.

"I'm FINE!"

I so didn't mean to take my anger to Willow. It's just…Faith is so…so…argh!

_**Willow's POV**_

"Ignoring me like I'm not there…casper is much more better than me…"

Buffy mumbled as she headed upstairs probably towards Mika's room. I don't know what's going on anymore. Everyone's acting different. Even Faith…which I'm glad cause if she isn't acting differently then she's probably slitting our throats right now.

It seems that something happened to Faith…Buffy and Julie. I don't know why…but it seems that they're all so tense around each other. Well…except for Buffy who is now having a Buffy fit. I wonder what happened earlier for them to act like that…

And why is Tara in the kitchen with the weird girl while I'm here cleaning up?

_**Faith's POV**_

B's pretty pissed off…

Of course she is… she kinda thought that once you come back you'll have that talk about our feelings and then we'll be like girlfriends and we'll live happily ever after…

Yeah right! There's no such things as 'happily ever after' in real life. Those are only for fairy tales and such. Never gonna happen to me. Plus…it's not that easy. We both have a lot of history with each other. And there's the part where I don't know what I feel for her…that goes for Julie too.

Ah! Why the fuck is my life miserable? Maybe I'm just cursed or something. Or maybe this fuckin town is the reason for my bad luck. Yeah…it probably is…I mean this place should be called Sunnyhell…not Sunnydale…

"Faith?"

See? I've been only in the porch for about 10 minutes and here comes Julie ready to do the talk.

"Yeah?"

I didn't turn to her. I just kept my eyes ahead of me looking at the bush. She stood beside me holding the railing. I was leaning at the railing with my elbows.

"Can I…Can I talk to you?"

Uh…can I say no to that one? I don't think so…

"Uh…sure…what do you wanna talk about?"

Please don't say us…please don't say us…for the love of God don't say us!

"You…"

Alright! It's just me!

"…and me…us…"

Fuck. Why does she have to say that? Well…there's no escaping this one huh? Maybe if I…pass out or something. Will she buy that? I doubt it. Might as well get this over with…

I sighed defeated…

"Okay…what dya wanna know?"

"Is there…a possibility that you'll learn to love me at all?"

I would be lying if I'd told you that I didn't feel anything when she asked that. In fact…I felt my heart skip a beat. She sounded so…fragile. That she's pleading me to love her. Could I possibly do that? Can I really love her?

"Honestly…I don't know…"

I stood up straight and turned to her only to see her looking at the ground…looking rejected. I hate it when I see that look…especially if its her. All the guys that I've screwed weren't really into a relationship thingy. All they want is to screw around. That's all I wanted too. No strings attached. Just sex. But now…someone is asking me to love her.

Love…

Something I've never done since back then. I really don't know if I could love her. Hell I don't even know if I'm capable to love again. But all I do know…is that…

"…but…"

…I can't hurt her…

I stepped towards her and as I was close to her…I held up her chin so that she could look at me…only to find the unshed tears forming in her eyes. I smiled at her slightly and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"…I'm going to…give it a try. Will you let me try?"

She seems to be searching as she look deep into my eyes…and when she found what she was looking for…slowly her lips form a smile. She nodded and I can't help but smile in return.

"Good…but…there's another problem…"

"What is it?"

Here comes the hard part…

_**Buffy's POV**_

After calming Mika and letting her sleep. I finally have the time to sort out this ignoring problem that Faith and I have. I headed downstairs and stopped by the door of the kitchen as I heard Tara and the catgirl's voice.

"You came a long way…"

"I know…I just don't want anything to happen to her…"

"Is that why…"

"Yes…"

I frowned not really understanding what they were talking about. I didn't know Tara knew the weird girl. I wonder how she knew her? I shrugged that thought away and walked to the living room only to find out Willow watching the TV alone. No Faith there…

"Hey Wills…have you seen Faith?"

"Am I in some kind of another dimension? Cause just a while ago you were kinda angry at her or something. And now…you're not. Really not following you here Buffy…"

"Sorry…I promise I'll tell you once it's all sorted out."

"Okay. Well…Faith's out at the front porch. I think Julie's with her."

Julie? Why is Julie with her? I mumbled a thank you made my way outside. When I got there…there was no Julie in sight only Faith who's leaning at the railing looking ahead. I made my way towards her and just stood there beside her. We were quiet for awhile what with her ignoring me.

I was getting pissed off again. I quickly turned to her glaring…

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Dunno what you're talking about B…"

She doesn't know what I'M talking about? Yeah right! She hasn't even look at me since I came out of here!

"See! You're doing it again! Is it because I told you what I felt? Is that it?"

"I'm not ignoring you Buffy…"

Wow…she called me Buffy. It's been a long time since she called me that. I think it's the first time we met…that when she first called me by my name. Stop thinking that. You're getting off the topic here Buffy…

"You are. You won't even look at me…"

She sighed and slowly turned to me.

"You happy now?"

"No…I'm not happy…"

I stepped towards her and was happy when she didn't step back.

"What does it take for you to be happy then…B?"

I smiled at her.

"That's easy…you…"

_**Faith's POV**_

She really is something else. I can't help but blush with her sweet talk. Good thing that it's dark…or else she would see. But from the look in her face…I think she can see it. I looked away from her gaze.

"How can you want me? After all I've done to you in the past…to your friends…your mom…and even Angel."

"That's in the past now…that's not you anymore…"

"How can you say that when I almost lost it earlier…"

"But you didn't…"

She reached for my hand and held it. She really has a hard head doesn't she? She's not a quitter. That's what I admired about her.

She squeezed my hand as she continues to look at me hopeful. Shit…I think she's right. I'm different now. Sure I do have some urges to kill…but…I can control it…I think. As long as that…demon…that killed catmask's wife doesn't come near me. He seems to be capable of making me…return to who I was.

"Faith?"

Shit…I must've spaced out or something. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Sorry…I'm just thinking about something…"

She smiled slightly and looked at me with the same hopeful eyes that seems to be looking back at me.

"About…us?"

What is it they kept on saying us? I couldn't help but laugh. She frowned slightly and did that cute thing she always did with her lips. She pouted.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just you look so cute pouting li-"

Shit. Shut up Faith! I quickly turned away from her as I felt my face hot. Shit. Why the hell am I so embarrassed? It's just B!

"Y-you…think I'm cute?"

I glanced at her and God she looked so beautiful blushing like that. Get a grip Faith and just tell her!

"Yeah well…um…"

God when did I become an idiot?

"So anyway…um…I'll tell you the truth okay?"

"Okay…"

"Actually it's kinda funny. You see…it's not only you who told me they have feelings for me. Julie kinda told me earlier than you…"

I laughed slightly and stopped suddenly when I saw her frowning…apparently...it's not that funny...

* * *


	17. Truth or not?

_**Truth...or not?**_

_AN: Sorry for the lateness! Another wave of problems started to consume me so I kinda needed to focus on that one. I'll be updating next week for the next chap. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chap!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

Faith stopped laughing as she saw the look I was giving her. What she told me…wasn't funny. Here I am pouring my heart out and then she tells me that I wasn't the only one pouring my heart out. Julie did too. I mean…why would I find that funny?

"Julie told you…how she felt…in a non-friendly kind of way?"

"Yeah…"

Is it okay to feel angry right now? Is it okay to want to beat Julie to a pulp for what she did?

"…and…she kissed me…"

Okay…I just don't want to beat Julie to a pulp…but I also want to bury her alive! Why is it that when I finally told Faith…Faith who is another girl…that I'm falling for her…someone would ruin it by saying the same thing? Am I really that cursed?

"You okay B?"

"No…"

She sighed…

"Look…I'm really trying to do the right thing here…and…"

She surprised me when she took both my hands into hers and looked at me…trying to read my eyes or something. It's like we're both trying to read the other. And honestly, I can tell she cares for me…I only hope that it grows into something more…

"…I want to give you chance Buffy…"

Oh God…my heart is beating so much. She's giving me chance! Can I jump for joy now?

"…but…"

What? Why is there a 'but'? I hate 'buts'! Erase the 'buts' now and change it into a 'period'. I like 'periods'.

I frowned slightly when she looked away from me.

"But what?"

She slowly looked at me…took a deep breath…and told me…what I dreaded most…

"…I think…Julie has much more…chance than you…I…like her…"

_**Faith's POV**_

Fuck…I hate doings these kinds of things. Hell, I'm playing with hearts here. Sure I've played with hearts before but…I never expected it to do it with B. Hell I never expected to do it with girls. It's the first time a girl has fallen for me…make that two girls.

Shit…should I continue…? She looks so sad…hurt…broken…and I'm the one who caused that. If I was in my psychotic self right now…I'd laugh at her…glad that I've broke her…but now…I'm feeling shitty for doing this to her. God…when did I became such a wimp?

I can tell even though she has her head bow down…that I've hurt her…so much.

"B…Buffy…I…"

I hesitantly try to reach her…to comfort her….but I stopped when she shook her head and slowly raised her eyes to meet mine. I felt an unfamiliar ache as I saw her eyes…

She forced a smile…

"I…I'm okay…it hurts and all…but…I'm a big girl now…"

"Buffy…I…"

"No…y-you made your choice…I respect that. It just…hurts…"

Yeah I know…it hurts me too…hurts like hell…though I don't know why.

"I…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head…still with that forced smile on her lips. I think I'm kinda sick for wanting her to cry instead of seeing that fake smile. I know after this I would often see that smile…all because of this shit I've told her…

"I…I…have to go…see if…Mika's alright and all…"

That's kinda a lame excuse to get out of this awkward situation. I know she must know that too.

"Yeah…that brat always wanted to see you…"

She nodded her head and turned to the door as she whispers…

"Good luck with you and Julie…be happy…you and her deserve it…"

Slayer hearing…shit gotta love em…now I'm feeling twice as shitty as before…

"Fuck…"

_**Willow's POV**_

I wonder what's taking Tara long for tending that…um…friend of Faith. I opened the kitchen door to find Tara staring at the table. She looks troubled…

"Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

She smiled and I sat across from her.

"Where's Faith's…friend?"

"She just wanted…some fresh air…"

Oh…why does it seem that she's hiding something?

"Is something wrong Tara?"

She looks at the table for awhile then slowly looked up at me.

"Nothing's wrong…just…"

"Just what?"

"You trust me right?"

What kind of question is that?

"With my life…"

I made her smile more makes me smile more too. But…it really didn't last that long. She pulled her serious face and touched my hand.

"I'm sorry…there is something going on…but I can't tell you yet…not yet…"

Somehow…hearing that makes me wonder…but I do trust her…and I wasn't lying when I told her that…

I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Okay…I trust you…"

"Thank you…"

I nodded and told her not to worry. I walked out of the kitchen wanting to see what was up with Buffy and Faith. I was surprised when Buffy came inside looking like she lost her pet or something.

"Buffy? You okay?"

"Uh…y-yeah Will…I'm just going to go upstairs to check on Mika …"

She quickly walked upstairs and I just frowned looking at her. What is going on here? Everybody has some kind of secret!

_**Faith's POV**_

Fuck…I feel like I'm the worst person in the world. Doing that to both of them…

I took another drag of my cigarette leaning at the front porch.

"Hmmm…telling both of them you like the other…nice strategy…"

I frowned and turned towards the voice. It was catmask…walking towards me.

"Been there long?"

"I just got here…I don't need to see the full show to know what you were up to. I can see it in your eyes the moment we were inside the house…"

"Really? Didn't know I was a fucking book for you to read…"

I know I shouldn't lash out my feelings at her…but…what the hell. I'm pissed…she's here…might as well use her.

"Did I hit a nerve there?"

"Yeah…you hit one hell of a nerve…so just back off…"

"Why are you so mad? You got what you wanted…"

Shit…now she really hit the nerves of all nerves as I quickly pushed her to the wall and pinned her there.

"Don't ever tell me that that's what I want…I never…ever wanted to hurt them…"

She didn't flinch. I wan to know if she's scared at beneath that mask. You know…I kinda remember B in the position that we're in. The time when I chained her up at the mansion. Though she's really not chained…still it makes me remember that…

"Then why did you?"

"Because…they don't deserve someone like me…they deserve someone who'll love them…I can't give them that…"

Wow…I never knew I could be so damn…deep. And why the hell am I opening up to catmask here? I quickly backed away from her and turned to the porch again. Surprised that I could be open to her…

"How can you say that? How can they not deserve you? You're everything a girl can want…"

"Heh…I don't think so…you must be mistaking there…I'm a kind of girl that everyone should not want…"

Geeez…so much for insecurities. I slightly flinch when I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me to her…felt her head on my back. I just hope that she doesn't hear my beating heart…

"Don't say that…don't be so insecure…I know how those two feel…I know why they fell for you…coz I feel that too…"

Why is she so nice to me? Is it because I look like her wife? I wish I knew her wife…that way I could punch her and tell her how stupid she is to let herself die…when there is someone who really loves her. Fucking stupid if you ask me…

…but at the same time…she's so fucking lucky…

_**Julie's POV**_

I feel like a zombie walking…I can't feel anything. I'm just…numb.

"Honey…you're home…is something wrong?"

I shook my head and forced a smile hoping Grandma wouldn't notice how I feel.

"I…I'm alright…just tired…"

"Then you should go upstairs and sleep…"

"Yeah…good night…"

I quickly made my way to my room…locked the door and laid down my bed feeling the tears finally falling from my eyes.

It hurts…hurts so much…

How can she choose Buffy over me?

_**Faith's POV**_

Catmask left after our little talk. That's when Mrs. S showed up with dinner. B and I didn't eat as Mrs. S came home. We just stared at our food. I sometimes glance at her…and I wanted to punch myself for the look in her eyes. Lifeless…that's what I see. That's what Julie looked like too.

Mrs. S, Tara and Willow noticed us…but I was glad that they didn't ask. I wouldn't answer them anyway. B excused herself saying she was tired…I wanted to follow and explain…but I can't.

That is what I wanted right? Then why do I feel so damn guilty?

Shit…just stop thinking about it…just go to sleep…

I turn to the other side trying to sleep…

_**Buffy's POV**_

I can't sleep…I'm afraid that if I close my eyes…I'd dream about her. I often dream of her…in that dream…we're together…

Me…Mika…and her would be at the park…having a picnic. We're like a family…a happy family…but…maybe that's all we'll ever be…

…a dream…

I slowly sat up looking at the clock. I sighed and took Mr. Gordo.

"I can't sleep…maybe hot milk would do the trick. Right Mr. Gordo?"

I smile as I made Mr. Gordo nod. I quietly walked downstairs and fixed myself hot milk. I decided to drink it upstairs. I stopped when I noticed something in the living room table. It's a book.

Slowly I placed my mug at the table, put Mr. Gordo on my lap and took the book. It was odd because nothing is written on the front…no title or anything.

"Maybe it's Willow's…"

I opened it and looked at the front page. It was a Cinderella book…

"Why would Willow have a child's fairy tale book? Maybe she read it to Mika earlier…"

I was curious that I turned the pages. Cinderella was my favorite fairy tale. Mom would always tell me this story and I often imagined myself being Cinderella. Holding this book makes me remember how I would often dress myself thinking I'm a princess…waiting for her prince to take her away. But…that wasn't reality…just a silly fantasy from a silly girl…

As I turn the pages I frowned when I saw that there was no face in Cinderella's head. Just a faceless body…

"This book is weird…where is Cinderella's face?"

I don't know why…but I suddenly felt so tired. I can't seem to focus as my eyes seems to close. I was so sleepy that I lay at the couch clutching Mr. Gordo…

_**Faith's POV**_

Fuck! Goddamnit! Just fucking sleep!

I stopped tossing and turning and just stared at the ceiling. Why the hell can't I sleep?

"Hey…"

I quickly sat up and looked around. It was B's voice. Is she here?

"Buffy?"

"Hey baby…"

Baby? The hell?

I continue to look around hoping to find B…but…she's not here. That's when I realized that it was the intercom that I'm hearing. B must be inside Mika's room.

"I'm glad you're alright…I just can't bare the thought of losing you too…"

Is that what she thinks? That she lost me just because I told her those things? Fuck…

"You seem to be happy here…you must be glad because of Faith...or should I say…your 'dada'…"

Yeah she's happy alright…happy for always pulling my hair…

"I'm happy too…because I get to see her again…"

What does she mean by that?

"I wish I can hold you…but you're asleep…I don't want you to be as short as I am…sleeping is good…makes you grow taller…"

I can't help but laugh at that…

"I'll see you tomorrow…be good…kiss your 'dada' for me…"

Geez…I'm blushing now…

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you…or Faith."

Don't worry B…I can take care of myself…

"I love you…both of you…"

She…she loves me?

"Night baby…"

Buffy…loves me…she still feels that way after what I said to her? Fucking stupid if you ask me. But somehow…I don't understand why she would talk to Mika like that. I mean…she knows that we bought an intercom. She must know that I can hear her as well…so why…?

"Geez…I think I need some water…"

I made my way upstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to see the lights turn on in the living room. I frowned and decided to investigate. I was confused to see Buffy there at the couch…sleeping…

That was fast…did she ran and laid at the couch after talking to Mika?

I took a blanket from the closet and tucked her in. Seeing her sleep like this…makes me see how beautiful she really is.

I smiled when I saw her clutching Mr. Gordo.

"She really loves that pig of hers…"

Yeah…maybe just as much as she loves you…

I sighed and decided to just go when something on the ground caught my eye. It was a book. Frowning, I opened it…

"Cinderella huh? Geez…maybe I should buy Buffy some books. Is this the only thing she has to read?"

I always found fairy tales lame. It's just an excuse to avoid reality. I mean…there is no way you can live happily ever after right? No one lives like that.

I skipped a few pages and frowned when the page landed into a rich looking man without a head.

"Geez…a book with a headless prince…really…B needs to buy a few books…"

I don't know why…but I was instantly sleepy…tired. I can't seem to open my eyes. And my knees are getting weak.

"Wh-what…the…hell….?"

I was now sitting on the floor. I turned to Buffy and tried to reach her but…I was so tired that I just laid my head on the edge of the couch near B…as sleep consumed me…

* * *


	18. Buffyrella

_**Buffyrella…**_

_AN: Since Buffylina is cut short…I kinda decided to make another one. Hope you like it! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

Ugh…someone's poking me.

"Hey…"

Just let me sleep…

"Hey!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I must've fallen asleep. I looked around and found myself in a different place. In a basement? I rubbed my sleepy eyes and turned to the person who woke me up. It was…Willow…wearing a weird dress…actually a nice dress…but why is she wearing a dress? Am I dreaming?

"Willow?"

"Finally you're up! I've been waking you for some time now! I'm going to tell mother about this!"

"Why?"

"Why? You're sleeping on the job! You should be cleaning…not sleeping! Where have you heard a person sleeping on a job? Sleeping and cleaning are not the same. They're totally different thing! And sleeping while doing your job is-"

Geez…babble much?

"Alright, alright. You're making me dizzy…."

"Just do your job…"

Job? What job? And why am I wearing…a dirty dress?

"Job?"

Before she can answer…Anya wearing a dress to came in the room jumping.

"Willow! Willow! You wouldn't believe this! There is going to be a party tonight! The prince is going to pick his bride!"

Prince? Bride? Party? What?

Willow turned and started jumping with Anya.

"Really? Then we should get ready!"

I joined them smiling even though I'm confused.

"Great! We should get ready!"

Hey they said party…and this might be a good thing to forget Faith.

I don't know why…but Anya started glaring at me. She stood in front of me. And waved a bunch of papers…

"What are you saying? It says here that you are going to remain here and clean! So it means you're not going to the party!"

I raised my eyebrow and turned to Willow. She shrugged…

"She's right…"

What the hell is that paper anyway? A script?

"Why don't I have that paper?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly mom…wearing a dress too stood by the door and smiled at me mouthing 'hi Buffy'. She cleared her throat and glared at me. Wow…weird things seems to be happening here…

"Willow…Anya…you girls should get ready for the ball. Cinderella…you're going to stay here and clean the house. I want the house spotless when we get back. Is that clear?"

"What did you say?"

"I said I want this house-"

"No…not that…what did you call me?"

"Cinderella…"

Cinderella? Oh God…now I know I'm dreaming. But…I'm Cinderella…Cinderella! How often do I get to dream of being Cinderella…

I was jumping with joy as I hugged each one of them.

"I'm Cinderella! Cinderella!"

Anya looked at the paper again frowning.

"It's not written here that Cinderella is crazy or anything…"

I just beamed at her and pushed the three of them towards the door.

"You guys shouldn't be late for the party you know…you guys should prepare and be beautiful for the prince! Cmon…I've got some cleaning to do!"

They hesitantly made their way outside and I quickly closed the door.

"Alright! They're gone! Now it's my turn to prepare for the ball. With the help of my fairy godmother of course."

I can't help but smile excited to be at the ball…excited to see who my prince is…

"Fairy godmother? Yoohoo…fairy godmother…you can come out now. I need to be beautiful for the ball…"

I waited for awhile when suddenly a flash of light appear in front of me. I shielded my eyes until the light disappears. I focused my eyes in front of me and was shocked at what I am seeing floating in front of me…

Mika…floating in the air…wearing a pink dress and a pink headband as she was holding a wand…

"Mama…"

She looks so cute…but…don't tell me she's my…

"Mika…you're my fairy godmother?"

"Ryaaaaaa!"

She smiled and flew in my arms. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I imagined someone older…but what the heck…age doesn't matter right?"

I kissed her again and tapped her nose…

"Okay baby godmother…make me beautiful…"

She floated again smiling and waved her wand…I expected some fancy dress or anything that would make me beautiful…but I never expected a pail of water to pour on me. I yelped in surprise and turned to Mika who was laughing…

"Mika!"

She just continues to laugh. This is going to be a long dream…

_**Faith's POV**_

Geez…did I sleep in a chair? My back's killing me.

I groaned as I slowly open my eyes. I was right…I did fall asleep in a chair…

"The hell? Where am I?"

I'm in some kind of room…a nice room…like in some kind of mansion or something. Did I get abducted? These kidnappers have one fuckin crib. It's like I'm in a hotel or something…

"Ah! You're finally awake your highness…"

I laughed at Xander seeing how stupid he looks. He is fucking wearing a dress!

"Why are you laughing?"

"You! You're wearing a dress! Where the hell is the camera? This is fuckin funny!"

He looked at what he's wearing and frowned.

"This isn't a dress…it's a…um…I don't know…but it isn't a dress…"

"Yeah whatever girly man…"

I smirked and he just frowned.

"Yeah well…it's not as nice as yours but…it fits…"

Not as nice as mine? I slowly looked at what I'm wearing and gasped standing up. I was wearing some kind of suite. A long coat with some gold designs and underneath it is some kind of shirt…a ruffled shirt. I kinda look like the bad prince in the 'Beauty in the Beast'. I'm wearing the exact same thing.

I quickly stood up and stood in front of the mirror. Yup…exactly the same thing. And my hair…is brushed into a pony tail. I look like a man…with a girly face…and body. Yup…I still got my breasts…though they're wrapped in some kind of cloth…kinda makes me look like a guy. It's making me uncomfortable…

I was going to take them off when Xander grabbed both my hand.

"You can't take them off! The party is going to start soon!"

"The hell do I care about a dumb party! I'm getting out of here!"

"No please! The king will be upset if you don't show up!"

Huh? King? Is that the kidnapper's name? But…why the hell is Xander free…hell…I'm free also…not tied up…though if we were kidnapped…why the hell are we wearing these stupid clothes? Am I dreaming or something?

"King?"

"Yeah…your father…King Rupert Giles."

Giles is my father? Shit…ok so we're not kidnapped…which means…I'm dreaming!

"And I'm…?"

"The prince of course…"

What? I quickly held him up glad that I'm still a slayer in this dream world like. Yeah…that's probably it…I'm dreaming…

"Do I look like a guy to you?"

He pulled out a bunch of paper…

"Uh…n-no…but it says here you are…"

I let go of him and took the papers. It was some kind of script. The hell? This is one weird dream. But it says here…I'm going to dance with…Cinderella…

Hmmm…I'm dreaming that I'm in a Cinderella world…and that I'm the prince…

"Uh…the ball is about to start…we should go down now…"

This is a dream…yep definitely a dream. Why is it that I'm dreaming that I'm a prince? I must let a doctor check my head for this. If it is a dream…it wouldn't hurt to just play along right? Oh well…it might be fun…

I grinned at Xander.

"Okay…I'll play along. I'll be your prince for the day…Lead the way."

"Yes your highness…"

"And fuckin stop calling me that!"

I said as I was being ushered out of the room.

"Yes…um…my prince…"

"Fuck…just don't call me anything! Just shut up…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I'm still not wearing a beautiful dress. Mika's wand just does something other than make me beautiful. Mika is now flying around chasing birds that appeared. I sighed and scratched my head…

"Mika…please try again…"

She waved her wand again and I looked up to see an ax falling down. It was a good thing I've got fast reflex and quickly grabbed Mika away. I frowned…

"Mika! Don't do that! It's dangerous!"

She got pouts so cutely as tears seems to be forming in her eyes. Oh no…she's going to cry…

"Uh…I was just upset…because something bad might happen to you. I don't want you to get hurt…"

She's still pouting looking at the floor. I kissed her cheek trying to make her feel better…

"Let's just forget about all of this and you just make me a dress that'll make the prince go ga-ga ok…?"

She smiled again showing me those beautiful dimples…that reminds me of Faith. Oh Buffy…stop thinking about her for now! You're going to meet a prince! So stop with the Faith for awhile!

Mika immediately flew away and looked at me for awhile smiling. She gripped her wand tight and waved it…bright lights suddenly surround me…

_**Faith's POV**_

I met Giles…or my so-called father earlier telling me I should pick one of the guests to be my bride. No one told me I should pick someone! What the hell…I'm sure I'm gonna pick Cinderella coz it's in the script and all. Which reminds me…why the hell is there a script here? This is a dream right? And why the hell don't I have a script?

"Your highness…you should dance with someone…"

Xander said. I looked around and saw Tara sitting at a chair with Willow, Anya and Mrs. S. They're here too huh? In the corner of my eye I saw Julie dancing with someone…but her attention doesn't seem to be his…she's glancing at me. Should I approach her?

"Why are you just sitting there my son?"

I quickly glared at Giles.

"Don't call me son…I'm not a guy!"

He smiled and stood next to me. He laid his hand on my shoulder…

"Yeah well…in here you are…"

He's right…but still…I'm a girl! And this is just a fuckin dream! Nothing is real…

"So…if you're a guy here…what do you see?"

Is this some kind of riddle?

"Just a bunch of people dancing…"

"No…what do you see…"

He took hold of my chin and turned to where Julie is dancing…

"…here…?"

"Just what I said…just a bunch of people dancing…"

"No…you see…what I see here is a woman…trying to get the prince's attention…"

I continue to watch Julie dance noticing how beautiful she looks in the dress she's in. Yeah…she's beautiful…

"And I can see that the prince finally gets her attention…"

I frowned and turned to him.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Ask her to dance with you…she obviously want you too…"

"Uh…no way. Me and slow dancing…really not my style…"

"Why are you so afraid to make a decision?"

Is this really about dancing? Somehow…what he's asking isn't.

"I'm not afraid…"

Yeah right…

"You see…dancing is like life. You have to take charge of it for you to sway…into the groove."

"What if I don't like to?"

"Then…you'll be forever sitting there…just watching…and they'll be forever waiting for you…"

I frowned looking at him…confused and somehow…thinking he's right. He gripped my shoulder for awhile and smiled…

"Think about it…"

He gave me one last smile and then left me alone sitting at my so called throne.

I don't know why dream Giles know my dilemma. Is it really that obvious? I can't help being afraid…I just…don't want them to get hurt…and I also don't want to get hurt…again. I don't think I can bear another heartbreak. But…in doing this…I'm also hurting them. Fuck…it's the same no matter what I choose.

I turned to look at Julie who was now sitting at a chair talking to her dance partner. I just stared at her which she finally noticed and stared back at me. We continue to look at each other for awhile when I finally gave her a smile.

Oh what the hell…it's only one dance…

She smiled back and right there and then I decided to approach her. I can feel my heart beat fast as I slowly made my way towards her. I stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Do you?"

I can't help but smirk at her question.

"Yeah…I'd like too…but I don't have a partner…to dance with…"

I offered her my hand which she took and stood up smiling…

"Now you have…"

I grinned at her…

"Yeah…I have…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

The dress Mika made was perfect! I really feel like a princess now. I thanked her and quickly got inside the limo that she made too. It was weird…I mean Cinderella had a horse and a carriage but what I have is a limo. Oh well…Mika isn't really trained in the wand. I don't even know how such things appeared without her uttering a word. Well…this is a dream…so I guess everything is possible.

I can't help but feel excited in seeing my prince. I wonder who he is?

_**Faith's POV**_

Julie and I danced for awhile…until someone decided to ask her too dance. I wanted to tell him to back off…but well…I know I shouldn't make a ruckus here. I'm kinda enjoying myself even when Anya asked me to dance. It was kinda fun…until she began to tell me how she liked dancing much as she likes having sex. Luckily Willow decided to pull me away from her…

So I danced with pretty much everyone here. Kinda tiring…but fun. I decided to rest for awhile looking at everyone dancing. Even Xander was asking Anya to dance. I can also tell that Tara wanted to ask Willow to dance too…but was shy to ask her. It is nice to see everyone enjoying themselves. Shit…I'm turning into a sap…

I can't help thinking about how B should be here too…dancing. I wonder where she is.

I think it was for about five minutes of sitting there when the palace door opens. I was thinking another useless visitor for me to entertain…but what I saw made my eyes went wide.

It was Buffy…wearing a white dress…a beautiful white dress that makes her glow. Her hair was tied in a bundle. I think everyone stopped dancing to look at her. Hell I think I stopped breathing at what I'm seeing…

She slowly moves closer her head bowed down probably uneasy because of the staring. She stopped in the middle of the dance hall and looked up. Her eyes went wide as she found mine. We stared at each other for awhile…I don't know why…but I can't seem to move. Thankfully Xander nudged my shoulder.

"Your high-…um…you should approach her…"

I nodded still my eyes were on hers. I slowly stood up and made my way towards her. I stopped in front of her and smiled…

"B…y-you look…shit…"

That didn't come out right. She frowned looking at her dress…

"I look like shit?"

"Uh…n-no…I meant…beautiful…you know…"

She looked away blushing slightly…

"Th-thanks…you look…beautiful too…"

I continue to look at her…and she continues to glance at me…

"Staring at someone is rude you know…"

"I just can't take my eyes off of you…"

Uh…did I just say that? I looked away feeling my face hot. Geez stupid mouth!

"I…uh…I mean…well…um…"

Shit shit shit! Stupid fuckin mouth! I glance at her and I'm not the only one with a red face. She's also blushing and is also glancing at me. We often caught each other's eyes which made us blush even harder. It was good thing Tara leaned to me and whispered…

"You should ask her to dance…"

I nodded at her, took a deep breath and faced Buffy. I bowed down slightly and offered her my hand smiling.

"Dance with me?"

She looked at my hand for awhile then turned to look at me. She smiled and placed her hand on mine.

"I'd love too…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

You know…deep inside…I wanted my prince to be…Faith. I never knew that it would come true. I was surprised to see her sitting at the throne. I expected someone else like Angel or Riley. Am I glad that they weren't the one. I'm glad that it was Faith…

I took hold of her hand and she took hold of me. Her hand wrapped my waist while the other kept hold of my hand. I laid my hand on her shoulder…and as I look at her eyes…I can't help but smile as we slowly sway into the music.

She looks so…beautiful…

I hope I'm not dreaming…

_**Faith's POV**_

Wow…am I really dreaming or…am I really dancing with B in a…different world? It feels so real…but then again…it feels like a fantasy. Shit…now ain't that just messed up?

I can feel everyone's eyes on us…but I just kept mine on hers. We continue to sway into the slow music. Can you believe it? Me…Faith the vampire slayer…dancing in a slowmo kind of music. Maybe I am dreaming. Might as well find out…

Ya know what I did? Heh…I stomped her foot…hard…making her go…

"OUUUUUUSONOFA!"

Bitch? Yeah I'm a bitch alright. Everyone just gasped not believing what I did. I was containing my laughing watching her jump holding her foot. She glared at me…not the usual cute glare she often did…more like the 'you are so dead right now' kinda glare. Yeah pretty scary…but…kinda funny too coz she's jumping up and down…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Yeah she's yelling…which tells me she's very pissed off. I don't know why…but I'm having fun pissing her off. I just smiled at her trying to calm her down. Hell…I'm trying to calm both of us…coz I'm gonna laugh my ass off if I just stare at her jumping form.

"I'm sorry B…I just wanted to know if this is a dream or not…"

Yeah…I'm so truthful. So truthful that I'm-

"FUCKINGSHIT!"

Another gasped from everyone as she STOMPED my foot hard! Now I'm the one jumping up and down holding my foot while she's grinning.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I was just testing if I'm in a dream or not…"

She explained sarcastically and I just glared at her.

"You're such a bitch Buffy!"

And ain't that the truth?

"Oh I'm the bitch? You're the one who stomped me first! So you're the bitch!"

"I'm not the bitch! Bitch!"

"You're the bitch!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"Take that back bitch!"

"You take that back bitch!"

I think I heard someone groaning as we stopped. We just glared at each other waiting for the other to say something again. Buffy's the only one that can make me really angry. Don't know why. Maybe it's coz of her goody attitude.

We kept glaring at each other until the clock rang signaling it's midnight. And you know what that means…

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Oh God…I got to go…"

I quickly ran towards the door. I can't believe it's already midnight! Time flies when you're…arguing with Faith! If she didn't stomp me we should've been dancing beautifully! Stupid Faith!

I quickly climbed down the stairs trying to be careful not to fall…

"Wait!"

I stopped…as I heard her voice. Slowly…I turned to her. She was on top of the stairs…looking worried…and hopeful? God…she still takes my breath away. Is she going to say sorry and that she wants me back? Is she going to tell me to stay? So many questions kept entering my mind. And I waited for her to speak…when she did…I kept hoping she'd ask me to stay…

"Buffy…"

Yes? Oh God just say it…

"…don't forget to leave your magic shoe…"

That's it? I glared at her…took my slipper off and tossed it to her wanting it to hit her. Luckily she's a slayer…and has a good reflexes or else I would've hit her in her forehead.

"It's not a shoe! It's a slipper! And it's not magical!"

She raised her eyebrow looking down at me.

"Oh really? I thought it's the kind of shoe were you tap it with the other shoe and say: 'there's no place like home' or something like that…"

"Argh! That's the Wizard of Oz you dummy!"

"Whatever…"

Ooooh! She's so infuriating! I turned away from her and quickly walked towards the house. Faith can be so stupid sometimes!

_**Faith's POV**_

"Awwww…do I have to?"

"Yes…how else would you know who is the owner of this slipper?"

"Just read your script…you'll know…"

Xander just shook his head and knocked at the door. After the whole Buffy's disappearing act…Willow and Xander kinda told me that I shouldn't have done that. Well it's was too late now coz I already did…so they backed off. Now we're in the looking for the Cinderella part. I just hope this ends now…

Willow and Anya opened the door looking bored.

"Good morning my ladies…we are here to…"

"Try and find out who is the owner of that slipper. Yeah we know…so let's just get this over with…"

Whoa…nice Willow…I could've swear I was thinking the same thing.

"That slipper…is to small for me and mom (Joyce) and too big for Anya's. Cinderella's on the basement…try it to her…it'll fit."

I just shrugged grinning and headed towards the basement with Xander following closely to me. I found B sweeping the floor wearing a dirty dress. Geez…even in rags she looks good.

"Hey B!"

She turned to me frowning slightly. I tossed her the slipper.

"Here's your fancy slipper. Thought you might want it back…"

I gave her my famous grin and wink making her blush slightly. That B is so easy. I turned to Xander…

"It's done…what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"We have to see if it fits her…"

I rolled my eyes and walked to B…took the slipper from her hands and kneeled down. Geez…it kinda looks like I'm proposing or something. I shook those thoughts away and placed the slipper in B's foot. I look up at her and grinned making her blush.

"Well lookie here…it fits."

I turned to Xander.

"Hey girly man! It fits!"

"Good…now you two have to get married…"

"GET MARRIED?"

Me and B yelled looking at Xander. This is not good…

_**Buffy's POV**_

Oh God…I can't believe I'm getting married…

"Wow Cinderella…you look beautiful…"

Willow said as she smiled at me. I forced a smile at her as an unknown soldier walked to me.

"It's time Cinderella…."

Oh God…I want my mommy. I turned to look at mom who was smiling crying a little. She gave me a thumb up. I just stared ahead…

I want my real mommy…

_**Faith's POV**_

What kind of twisted world is this? I just gave her her slippers and now we're getting married? How fucked up is that? Is that the way they propose in this world?

Shit…

"You seem nervous my son…"

I glared at Giles.

"Of course I am! I'm fucking getting married! I'm only 18 you know!"

"That's legal…"

"That's not the point…"

Soon the music started and then Buffy started walking towards the altar. Oh shit…

Soon she stood next to me. Giles nudged my arm telling me to remove her veil. I did with shaky hands and there I saw her. She's beautiful…even with a nervous look.

Do I really wanna do this? I'm not ready…but this ain't real…it's just a dream…I know it.

Xander being the priest cleared his throat and spoke.

"Since the whole wedding tradition is long…we decided to just go to the good part. And since I know they will say I do to each other…"

What? Ask me and I'll say 'fuck no!' I'm just dreaming…yeah that's it…

"Let's just go to the: 'you may kiss the bride part.' So my prince…you may kiss the bride…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

"What? This is ridiculous! This is just a dream!"

I glared at Xander who just continue to grin. Don't get me wrong…I do love my situation now…what with me being with Faith…but…I don't want to force her. It's clear that she's not ready for this…

"Then you're married in this dream…"

Can't he just shut up?

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are! Now c'mon prince! Just kiss the bride! I know you want to…"

Is it wrong to want to punch your best friend? Because I really want to punch Xander now…

"Xander just sh-"

"Let's do it…"

I turned to Faith who was looking at me seriously. Is she…does she really want to do it?

"Faith?"

"You said it yourself B…this is a dream…it's not real…"

Is it? Coz it feels real…

"Yeah but…"

She cupped my cheek and stepped forward. I can feel my heart beating fast…so hard…so fast. She's smiling…God…she's beautiful…

"Buffy…it's just a kiss…don't you want to?"

And with that said she slowly moves her face to mine. Her eyes…looking into them…I can see many emotions in them. I can't seem to read it…but I can tell that she wants it too. Even if it's a dream. I guess there's still hope for me…

She's closing her eyes…and I can't help but follow. Oh God…

It's just a kiss…

Just a dream…

But I want it to be real…

_**Willow's POV**_

"Buffy…hey Buffy…wake up…"

I gently shook Buffy…

"I found them like that earlier. I wonder why they sleep here."

Mrs. Summers said as we continue to look at Buffy and Faith. I keep wondering myself. Buffy's lying on the couch while Faith was sitting on the floor with her head on the couch. They were facing each other. Wow…they look so cute. I wonder if they're an item? They'd look so hot if they are. Oooh…bad thoughts…bad Willow.

"Oh I'm going to be late! Willow…take care of them for me…"

"Alright Mrs. Summers…"

She smiled and quickly headed towards the front door leaving me with the two sleeping beauties. I sighed and shook Buffy again…

"Kiss…just…Faith…"

Wow…is she dreaming of Faith?

"Buffy! Wake up!"

I shook her a little harder and finally she opened her eyes at the same time Faith is mumbling. She looked at me confused.

"Willow?"

"Yeah…morning Buffy."

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I forgot a book of mine…what are you doing here sleeping at the couch?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes yawning. Faith also sat up groaning.

"Fuck…my neck's sore…"

"Of course it will…what with you sleeping like that…"

I turned to Buffy who seems to be fully awake now looking at Faith…who was still groaning…in a hot way…oooh…bad Willow! Buffy's eyes slowly went wide as she turned to me. Okay…did something happen? Maybe she read what I was thinking…better change the subject.

"Um Buffy…did you and Faith had some kind of a slumber party?"

"N-no…um…that book you're holding…"

I looked at the book she's pointing.

"Oh this? It's a spell book…"

Faith turned to me frowning rubbing her neck.

"A spell book? A Cinderella spell book?"

"Uh yeah kinda. The spell will only trigger once you open the book. It's a book where you can re-enact the Cinderella story. It's Tara's…"

"So…you get to re-enact the story…that's it?"

Why are they asking this?

"Yeah…Tara said that it is kind a way for you to experience the story first hand. It was given to her by her grandmother back then. We're supposed to give this to another witch…but I forgot it here…"

They went silent and continue to glance at each other. I frowned…

"Is there something that you guys are not telling me?"

"It's nothing…"

They both said which made me very suspicious. I raised my eyebrow. Something did happen…but…I'm not going to push…though they are acting weird with the whole blushing and glancing thingy…

What happened?

_**Buffy's POV**_

Wow…I can't believe I got to be Cinderella! Though what happened wasn't really that of the story. I mean everyone besides me has a script! How weird is that! But still…it was fun. Especially when I danced with Faith…

I can't believe she was the prince. She looked good in a suite…actually she looked good in any kind of clothes…or probably without it too. Bad naughty Buffy! Stop thinking about naked Faith!

"Um…Buffy?"

When she danced with me…her eyes were so…gentle…caring. How can she looked at me like that when she just told me yesterday that she prefers Julie over me? Is it possible that she too have feelings for me?

"Buffy?"

And she was the one who wanted to kiss me in the wedding scenario. God…I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I just wish we were there a bit longer so that I would've felt her lips on mine…

"Hey Buffy!"

What? I turned towards Willow's voice and found her a few blocks from me. Huh? I thought we were going to the Magic Box?

"Why did you stop?"

She pointed towards the door in front of her with Mika in her arms.

"The Magic Box is here…"

Oh…I knew that. I made my way towards them smiling.

"I knew that…I was just looking around…"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes indicating that she doesn't believe what I was saying. I mean…I don't believe myself either…good thing Faith isn't here…or I'll make a complete fool of myself in front of her…

God…listen to me…it's like I'm always thinking of Faith…

Which is actually true…

Okay I'm gonna shut up now…and just head inside and act like I'm not thinking of Faith.

I was about to say good morning to Giles, Tara and Anya when I noticed Julie sitting by the table. She stood up still looking at me. Her eyes seems to be puffy. Did she cry? Why did she cry? I'm the one supposed to cry because Faith like her better than me! So why?

"Hi Buffy…"

Wow she sounds so…sad. What happened?

_**Faith's POV**_

It's a good thing that I let B and Red go on ahead without me. I don't want to hang out with B coz it would be pretty awkward. I still can't believe what happened. It seems so surreal.

I stopped walking when I noticed Xander walking out of a store.

"Hey Xman!"

He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Faith! Thought you and Buffy are going to the Magic Box to do some slayer training?"

"Yeah…I'm just heading there. What about you? Aren't you going to watch us?"

I grinned at him knowing he likes to watch me and B fighting. He had a slight blush that made me smirk. He's just so damn easy.

"I just bought some cd…"

"Oh? What kind?"

"A new game for the PlayStation 2! The Final Fantasy X! Heard it's really good!"

"Didn't know you had a PlayStation 2…"

He scratched his head looking embarrassed…

"Uh…I don't have a PlayStation 2…I just bought it coz it's the only thing I could afford for now…"

Geeez. I don't know if I should be sad about that or I should laugh. I wonder what he'll do if he wants to buy a car. Probably buy the tires first…

I shook my head and took him by his hand leading him towards the store…

_**Buffy's POV**_

She walked in front of me and smiled…

"Congratulations…she chose you…"

What? I frowned and raised my eyebrow confused at what she was saying. Did she mean Faith?

"What are you talking about? She chose you…"

She frowned too confused…

"She told me she likes you…"

"Well she told me she likes you…"

Oh God…tell me she didn't…

The door suddenly open and there stood Faith and Xander talking. Xander seems to be carrying something. Faith noticed the two of us looking at her and her eyes went wide saying…

"Oh shit…"

* * *


	19. Conflicts

_**Conflicts…**_

_AN: OMG! I've been slacking off aren't I? Sorry sorry sorry! Too many problems are happening…plus my computer broke again! Damn computer! Anyway…I'm so sorry for updating late! Here's another chap. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for everyone who __reviewed!_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

Underneath an abandon warehouse, a middle aged woman is looking at the mechanical body lying on the bed. She caresses his arms as she continues to examine his body. The door suddenly opens and a soldier stepped in…

"Professor…we can't find the vampire anywhere…"

"Just continue finding him. We can't be certain if the chip did work…"

"Yes mam…"

"And what is Riley doing?"

"He's searching for him too…"

"Okay…keep updating me if you find anything…"

"Yes mam…"

With that the soldier left the woman as she continue to examine the body.

"Useless soldiers…couldn't even find a single vampire!"

She moved to caress the cheek of the man smiling the way a mother would with a child.

"Adam…be a good boy and wake up for me…you'll be much more useful than those stupid soldiers…"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you…"

The woman turned towards the voice only to find a cloaked man leaning at the wall grinning at her. Before she can ask anything, the man pointed towards her.

"Your boy's awake…"

Before she can turn towards where the man is pointing a knife suddenly struck her right in the chest. Blood began to drip on the floor…

"Ad-dam…?"

She fell on the floor…lifeless. The mechanical being looked down at her mother's lifeless body.

"Mother…"

"Awwww. Such a touching scene…son killing her mother. Brings tears to my eyes…"

The cloaked man stepped forward. He crouched down at the lifeless body that's bathed in its own blood. He dipped his finger in the blood and brought it to his mouth, licking it.

"Hmmm…tasty…but I'm already full. Young soldiers are much tastier than this old hag."

"Who…are you…?"

The cloaked man stood up grinning.

"Whoa! Robocop can talk?"

The mechanical man stepped forward ignoring the fact that he's stepping on the lifeless body of his mother. The cloaked man saw this but didn't move. Adam quickly swung the knife he's holding only to find the cloaked man gone. That's when he felt someone behind him…

"Geez…didn't mean to offend you big guy. I'm just teasing…"

Adam quickly turned towards the cloaked man again to find him gone and standing behind him.

"Now you seem to realize that I'm much faster than you…more powerful even…"

"What do you want?"

"Like any villain wants…a robotic partner…"

_**Faith's POV**_

Oh shit! They're looking at me like they already know what I did. I can't take the look Julie's is giving me. Her eyes held so much sadness…and hurt. And B…well let's just say the slight anger and disappointment is in her eyes. It hurts looking at them. Luckily some girl walked inside the room. They all looked at the girl. Thinking that it's a perfect distraction for a get away, I quickly walked towards the door. I almost got out…but I guess Buffy expected me to run…

She's pinching my ear…

"Oooooooowwwwww! H-hey quit it…"

"Why did you tell us that you like both of us Faith?"

I held her wrist tight but she did a counter attack as she pinched my ear harder. Geez…I feel a like a child got caught doing something. Yeah and mom here is trying to make me confess…

I don't know why, but I glanced at the girl and saw her smirking heading towards Anya. You know…she looks kinda like B…B who's still pinching me!

"I don't know what y-you're talking about! Now let go damn it!"

That only made her pull and pinch my ear making me groan. I wasn't surprised when I heard Mika laughing and clapping her little hands. Geez, I think that baby really likes me when I'm in pain. I glanced again at the girl noticing her looking around the store as if trying to find something to buy and at the same time glancing at us. Who the hell is she?

"B-Buffy…what's going on?"

She dragged me to a chair where I sat. I finally turn to face her as she let go of my sore ear. She's angry…but she's trying to control it. She sighed and turned to look at everyone who seems to be looking at her too…looking at her for answers. Knowing B she'll probably tell her that it's nothing…and that they shouldn't worry about it. See, if she did this then I know she's not serious…

"Julie and I…we're…we…like Faith…"

…or she is. Geez. I never imagined her to really say it to her friends. It's weird though…I kinda thought there would be yelling or something. But it kinda looks like they were expecting it. It's like B just confessed that she likes burgers. Guess that means that it's obvious or…sooner or later they'll faint one by one...man…that would be funny if that happens…

"We already know that…tell us something else we don't know…"

Anya said by the counter looking at B. They already know? How come I didn't know that they know? Shit…better stay away from Red coz I'm starting to think like her. At least I think this is how she's thinking. Oh God stop babbling!

"Something you don't know huh? Then what about when she confronted me regarding my feelings and told me that she likes Julie better…"

She glared at me and I just looked around trying to act innocent…

"That goes for me too…she told me she likes Buffy better…"

Julie's voice was soft as she stared at the floor. She glanced at me but…I can't seem to look at her. Hell I'm feeling guilty and I'll probably feel much worse if I look at her. Yeah…I should avoid eye contact for now…

"Why did you do it Faith? Was it fun for you to play with our feelings? Did you enjoy it?"

God…B can be such a pain sometimes! Why can't she just shut up? Of course her words strike me and I looked up at her preparing to tell her to fucking shut up…but stopped myself when I saw her eyes full of tears.

Fuck…I hurt her too. I sighed and looked away from her…and spoke those words that I'm very much sick of saying.

"I…I'm sorry…"

God I hate apologizing! What I also hate is telling what I feel. But in this case…geez…it looks like I have to…

"…I only said those things because…I just don't want you guys to make a mistake. I mean…I'm not really a romantic girl…plus I really don't have much experience when it comes to a relationship…"

Ain't it the truth…

"...and…well…I don't really want to hurt anyone of you…but making me choose only one…I know I'd loose the other…and…I don't want that…"

Everything went quiet. The only sound that I can hear is Mika's. Shit…it's making me uneasy. It's like they're all looking at me. Fuck…

"I think I'm gonna walk for awhile…clear my head or something…"

Luckily B didn't stop me this time as I passed her. I can feel everyone's eyes on my back as I head towards the door…what an awkward situation I've gotten myself into…

As soon as I was out of the door I felt relieved. I started walking around…thinking about what I should do next.

Should I run? Away from Buffy and Julie? Where should I go? What about Mika? Shouldn't I at least see to it that she gets back to her real mom and dad…which will be the alternative me and Buffy? I wonder what I'm like in the other world? Am I messed up there too?

All questions were erased from my mind as I felt something. A vampire…

I turned towards the alley where the vampire seems to be. But…what the hell is a vampire doing out here in the middle of the day?

I stopped near a dumpster and frowned finding no one. But…my slayer sense…can still pick up the vampire. So maybe…

I cautiously opened the dumpster with a stake in my hand and found what I was looking for…

"Bloody hell…"

I quickly grabbed him by his collar and held him up.

"Wow…never knew that vampires nowadays prefer a dumpster than a coffin…"

"Fuck off!"

He punched me in the face which made me let go of him. I stumbled a little and was ready to pounce on the fucking bastard when I found him on the ground holding his head obviously in pain.

"Argh! Wh-what the hell?"

"I should be asking you that. I didn't even touch you…"

He slowly stood up and punched me again. It wasn't really that painful. It's kinda like…he's holding back or something.

Again he held his head groaning. Vampires aren't usually this…pathetic…maybe I should just stake him or something. Yeah...

I took hold of his collar again…held my stake and…

"No!"

I turned towards the voice finding the girl earlier in the Magic shop. What the hell is she doing here?

"Go away! It's dangerous here!"

"He's not dangerous! He's harmless!"

Yeah right…

"You don't know what he is!"

"He's a vampire! But he's got a chip on his head…so he's harmless…"

Both me and bleach boy looked at the girl frowning…

"What?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I wanted to stop Faith from leaving. But I know that if I stopped her…it would be more disastrous. She's so insecure about herself…and I want to change that…

"Everyone's turning gay…I didn't know it was that infectious…"

Anya said as she turned to Willow who just glared at her. Giles excused himself heading towards his office. He's probably feeling awkward too. Meanwhile, Julie also left a little while ago. She seems so sad. I know she's my rival when it comes to Faith but…I can't help but still be her friend. I think I'll talk to her later.

Tara handed me Mika. She was going to help Anya with the store. I looked at Mika who's saying 'mama' all over again. God, I really love her…

"Hey Giles! Can I use your TV? I want to test this out."

I walked towards Xander who was busy putting something in Giles TV.

"What is that Xander?"

"This? It's the PS2!"

Willow stood beside me frowning.

"I thought you were still saving money to buy that…"

"I was…I didn't buy it…Faith did."

"What? Since when did Faith have money?"

"I don't know…I was shocked too when she dragged me towards the store and bought it for me. I told her that it was too much but then she just smiled at me and told me it's like a 'I'm sorry for hurting you' kind of gift."

"And you still accepted it even though you've forgiven her for quite sometime now."

"Yeah…I didn't have a choice. She said she'd beat me up if I didn't accept it…"

"Wow…That's so…unlike Faith…"

Is it? Is it really unlike Faith? From what I can tell…she seems to surprise me everyday. She really has changed. And I really like this Faith that I'm seeing…

I just smiled at both Xander and Willow as both of them tried the PS2. I just sat at the floor watching them. But…I got to ask…

"Are you guys…really okay with me…liking Faith…?"

They looked at each other for awhile then turned to me.

"Do you want the truth or just…the best friend point of view?"

Willow asked raising her eyebrow.

"I think I'll take the truth…"

"Okay…we're happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…though I'm surprised that it was Faith…and a girl. But…what the heck. Welcome to the club!"

I hugged Willow thankful that she understands what I feel. I looked at Xander and he nodded smiling. I smiled back and pulled away from Willow. Whoa! And here I thought there'd be yelling when I asked for the truth.

"Yeah. Just be careful Buffy. I can see Faith changed…but still…be careful…"

Xander said as he looked at me seriously. I nodded my head and gave them a smile. It feels so good when you're friends are there for you…

"Ma…ma!"

…even your daughter. I just feel so…alive. It's been a long time since I felt like this. I'm here with my friends and daughter. What more can I ask for? Well…for Faith…but I guess I'm going to have to make her see that what I feel for her isn't a joke. That I really…want to be with her…with Mika…I want us to be a family.

"You're thinking about her huh?"

I turned to Willow who was looking at me smiling. I nodded and smiled. That's what I've been doing nowadays. I just kept thinking about her. Maybe I should distract myself…

"Buffy…"

That voice…oh God not now...

"Riley…"

This isn't the kind of distraction I wanted!

_**Faith's POV**_

"Let me get this straight…B's boytoy…Riley…is part of a government branch that captured assorted demons and did testing on them…which is why bleach boy here is now neutered…"

"Hey!"

I shrugged at bleach boy and looked at the girl again.

"Plus…they created some kind of a roboman that is now out of their secret hideout and now is wreaking havoc within the town?"

"That's right…"

"What the fuck are they thinking?"

"Bloody hell…those maggots shouldn't do things like that!"

I sighed and turned to bleach boy.

"You do know that I was talking about the roboman right? I mean…what they do to your kind is really a good idea…"

"How can you say that? Without us you wouldn't be a slayer."

Somehow…he's right. If every demons or vampires have the same kind of chip he has…then we wouldn't be needed…coz there's no way the demons and vampires would get to hurt other people. Plus there's no fun in fighting demons that can't even punch back. Shit…

"You're right bleach boy. I think it's better if we just destroy their lab…"

"I don't think that's necessary…I took care of it."

I quickly turned towards the voice. It was the hooded man again…with the roboman.

"Of course I had a little help with my partner here…"

Fuck…this isn't good. Bleach boy stood up alarmed at what was happening. The girl went behind us. Could we…handle them?

"Ah! Dawn…so nice to see you again. So you followed your sister huh?"

"Yeah! And she's not the only one!"

Another hooded figure came from the top. It was wearing another silly mask…a silly tiger mask. Geez…what's with the get up anyway? First it's catmask…now it's tigermask. What the hell is going on here? Is the cat gang here in Sunnydale?

Tigermask was holding a sword. She turned towards us.

"Dawn…you okay?"

"Kennedy? Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey! Don't call me by my name!"

"Oh so it's alright if YOU call me by MY name?"

"Yeah! That's coz you're not wearing your get up! You are so dead!"

"Whatever…"

This is getting ridiculous!

"Hey! Would you two quit it for awhile coz we've got a problem here!"

The hooded man shook his head.

"Cats seem to be falling from the sky. It must mean bad luck…"

"Bad luck to you I guess…"

Now another figure came down. It was Catmask holding a unique weapon. I think it's a sythe…a cool sythe.

"Four against two…think you can handle it?"

"Hmmm…interesting. We'll go for now…but…don't let your guard down…"

With that they left. Am I glad they did. The hooded man gives me the creeps and somehow…his sidekick also gives me the creeps. Two creeps…not good.

Catmask turned to us and I'm not sure who's she looking at.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE! I thought I told…your girlfriend…"

She pointed towards tigermask.

"…that no one will come here besides me!"

"Well…your sister went here and I was going to bring her back…"

Tigermask said as she pointed towards Dawn who was still hiding behind us.

"Da-You! Come here and we could talk!"

Dawn slowly made her way to the angry cat.

"You can call me Dawn…they already know…"

"Wha-what? Are you stupid?"

"No…but Kennedy is."

Catmask gripped her weapon tight indicating that she's very angry.

"Go to the mansion now! You two are both dead!"

Tigermask didn't argue and started walking. Dawn did too and even waved goodbye to us. Nice kid…though I think were in the same age. I turned to catmask…

"Hey…don't be too hard on her. I think she just wanted to help…and see you…"

She turned to me still gripping her sythe.

"You know you always spoil…I mean…just mind your own business!"

She said as she walked away. Geez…I think I made her mad too.

"Well that was interesting…the cat family seems to be having a bloody fight…"

"Yeah…and I think we should prepare for ours too…"

* * *


	20. Jealousy

**_Jealousy…_**

_AN: I've got the case of writer's block again. Plus I think I'm failing on one of my subjects. (Shit I hope not!) So sorry for that. Hopefully I would be able to finish this in a couple of more chaps. Hope you like this chap! Thanks for all who reads and review this story! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

**_Buffy's POV_**

"Interesting…I never knew such an organization exist…"

Giles said as he rubs his chin. He always does that whenever he learns something new. In this case…I think everyone learned something new. I can't even…believe what I just heard. I mean…I thought that for once that Riley was normal. You know…normal as in…he doesn't know anything about vampires…demons…slayers. That kind of normal. But…from what he told us…it's so far from normal…

"Did you know Buffy?"

Willow asked me still holding Mika who seems to be playing with a ball. I turned to look at Riley who's looking at me like a wounded puppy. Maybe I should beat him up so that he'd really look like a wounded puppy…

"No…I didn't know either…"

I stared coldly at him. He lied to me. What is it today that everyone that I know is lying to me. Is today 'tell Buffy a lie day?' Coz if it is then maybe I should start telling myself that I'm living a normal life. Yeah right…

I think he was about to say the 'I'm sorry' speech. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand in front of him silently telling him to stop. He seems to get the idea and just looked at the floor looking rejected. Serves him right...doesn't he know that liars go to hell?

I turned to Giles.

"I'm going patrol the town…see if I can find Adam..."

"No it's too dangerous for you alone…"

Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger! Well…not really laugh…more like frown…or glare.

"Buffy…"

No laughing…though if a demon would look like a penguin…now that would be funny. I wonder why Batman doesn't laugh at his enemy the penguin…I mean what kind of a bad guy is that? Penguins are cute animals…

"Buffy!"

Oh right…serious stuff…

"Uh…sorry…just thinking about penguins…"

And that made him raise his eyebrow. Maybe he thinks I'm weird…actually…I think everyone is looking at me like that. Better clear things up…

"Um…not demonic penguins or anything…just plain old penguins…you know…the fluffy one's…"

Glad we cleared that up…but now he's cleaning his glasses.

"Right…um…if you're finished thinking about penguins…maybe you should look for Faith and then have her join you in patrolling the town…"

Faith…God hearing that name makes me feel so giddy inside. Especially when I remember that scene inside the church when she almost kissed me. What am I thinking? She lied to me! Stop thinking good thoughts about her…and hope that she gets hit by a penguin!

"Buffy…stop thinking about penguins…please…"

How did he know what I was thinking?

"I wasn't thinking about penguins!"

Yeah right. Liar! But it is a 'tell Buffy a lie' day. So it's kinda okay…

He just shook his head and just walked inside his office ushering Riley to do the same. He looked at me but I didn't. I was still mad at him. He kept on looking at me even as he enters Giles office. It's so irritating…

I sighed and looked at the door irritably. Willow walked beside me with Mika trying to reach me.

"You should go and find Faith…"

I nodded kissed Mika and headed towards the door. Now…where would Faith be?

_**Faith's POV**_

Two powerful enemies in one day. This is bad. Both of them give me the creeps. First the hooded man…and now that mecha man is with him. Can B and I really defeat them? No…we need all the help we can get…

Bleach boy caught my eye as he tried to get inside the dumpster again. I quickly grabbed him by his collar and pushed him to the nearest wall.

"Ooff! Bloody hell…"

"Guess what bleach boy…you're going to help us…"

Okay…so I'm getting desperate asking a vampire to help us. This is so low for me. I mean…I'm a slayer…and collaborating with a vampire…is so…Buffy. It really isn't my style…but if I wanna defeat them…then I gotta change my style for awhile…

"My name is Spike. Stop calling me bleach boy…"

Geeez…what kind of name is that? Why do vampires have a weird name? Angel…Spike…Kakistos…Dracula…Mr.Trick. I would be really impressed if I can meet a vampire with a human name. Though…I never really ask vampires what their name…I just end up staking them quickly. Maybe I should ask them their names first…

It would be rude if I don't introduce myself. See…I have manners too. I pushed him back in the wall more and grinned at him.

"Yeah? Well I'm Fa—"

"Faith…the dark slayer. Yeah I know. Heard some stories about you…"

Vampires and demons…gossips? Do they have a talk show? Maybe they have a demon channel. Hell…that would be pretty cool. And what's with the dark slayer? Do they call me that too? I'm the dark slayer…and B is the light slayer? Geez…B's title is kinda lame. I think I like mine better…

"Really? Good stories…or bad stories?"

"Good for us…bad for them."

Oh he must've mean when I was insane. Yeah probably good for them knowing that I was in their side. But that's in the past now…so it's probably bad for them…good for us now.

"Haven't you heard? I'm reformed now…"

"Heard about that too. Too bad…you were the only one that might've defeat blondie…"

"Yeah? Well I'm helping blondie now…and well…that goes for you too…"

His eyes were wide…and I think he just turned paler. Nah…he's already white as snow…how much paler can he be?

"No way I'm gonna help that bloody girl and her Doggy gang!"

"It's Scooby…not doggy. Anyway…you don't have a choice."

I pulled the stake from my pocket and held it up to his chest…slightly pushing it to him so he can feel it. He seems to…he's shaking slightly.

"H-hey…let's not be hasty. If I do want to help them…I couldn't. You heard what the girl said! I can't hurt anyone!"

You know…vampires are stupid. Personally, I think they are powerful as a slayer…but all they lack are brains. Their brains probably got eaten by worms in their grave…yeah that's probably it.

"She said you can't harm humans. H-U-M-A-N-S! Not demons. Surely you sensed that the two of them are not humans…"

His nervous look turned into a serious one. He looked away from me…

"Yeah…I know. That hooded man…I've smelled him before…I'm sure of it. He smelled like…"

Smelled? They have a smelling ability? Wow…that's a new for me. I never knew vampires have that. Kinda gross though. I mean what if you can smell some foul smell…and you can't help smelling them…that's gross. But…does that mean…he knows that hooded man? If he knows him…then we probably have a better chance.

"Who?"

He looked at me for awhile then shook his head nervously.

"Uh…he just smelled like a…vampire…you know…like me…"

Eww. Okay back up a little. He can fucking smell you. I don't think I like the idea of bleach boy smelling me. Kinda gross…

Fuck…this is going nowhere. Maybe I should just head to the magic box and tell B and the others about what happened. Yeah…maybe Red and Tar can do some research thing. But first things first…better send bleach boy here there…

"Okay…you're coming with me…"

I grabbed his collar but he wouldn't budge…so I turned to him ready to strike him…but I held back for a sec wanting to know what's wrong. He looks kinda nervous again…

"Are you crazy? It's only afternoon! I'll be dust if I go there!"

He's got a point…but…

"Look here Spikey…I'm really not joking with staking you if you don't help us…"

"Why me? Why not other vampires?"

Good point. I'll just tell him what he wants to know then…

"Because…somehow listening to that girl earlier made me realize…that you're different from other vampires…"

He doesn't seem to be glad that I said that. Fuck…I really am not used to this…shit. B's more suitable for pep talks…

"If you think I'm like Angel then you're out of your bloody mind!"

"I wasn't saying that you were…maybe just maybe…I think that you're more like…me."

I let go of his collar when I saw his confused face. I don't know why I'm saying such things. It's like words just kept on coming out of my mouth. But somehow…deep inside…I know that it's true. Me and Spikey boy here…are similar…

"Look…I just think that…somehow…somewhere in that fucking dead body that you have…there's still good inside you...that you're divided into two. I really don't believe that someone is completely evil…ya know…"

Just like the Mayor…he was good to me. B and the others…probably didn't understand that. Fuck…I don't need this right now.

I turned away from him and looked at him through my shoulder. He still have that confused look that he has…

"Just…just help us okay? We need you. Even if this is the first and last."

With that I walked out of the alley heading towards the magic box.

_**No one's POV**_

Spike just stood there for awhile…looking at where the dark slayer went. He was just…paralyzed by what she said. No one's ever said anything that meaningful to him before. No one...not even Dru…

"Stupid slayer…"

He said as he leaned at the wall looking up. He had a smile on his face and without thinking; he quickly took off his leather coat and covered it to his head. He looked up and saw the sun shining brightly.

"Bullocks…it's at least 4 in the afternoon. I must be bloody crazy doing this…"

With that he quickly ran towards the place he wanted to check since the hooded vamp and his sidekick appeared. He often stops at a shaded place to rest or try to ease the slight burning that he feels in his skin.

Finally he reached his destination. He hissed through the burns against his skin and knocked at the door.

"This better be worth it…"

He knocked again until finally someone opened the door. It was the girl that saved him from the dark slayer…

"Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Hey lil bit. Is your sister home?"

Dawn frowns still looking at the vampire who seems to be anxious about something. Somehow…looking at him like this brings back memories. Not the good one's though. It was the exact face Spike has when he was in love with…

"My sister? What do you need her for?"

"Just need to confirm something…"

Dawn was at lost…would she invite him…or not. Though…Kennedy is still here so…it wouldn't be a problem. But still…

"Sorry Spike…you just missed her…just come back next time…"

She smiled and was about to close the door when Spike held it back.

"I'm not dumb…I know she's here…I can feel her…"

This side of Spike scared her. It really brings back memories…and she didn't like it. She glanced inside hearing footsteps behind her…and then her sister's voice…

"It's okay Dawn…let him in…"

She looked at her sister for awhile and saw her calm and at the same time…dangerous look. Spike would be dust if he tries anything now. With that thought, she moved away and told Spike to come in. Spike walked inside and stopped when he was faced to face with a girl…no…more like a woman…that is his mortal enemy. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"I knew it was you. You still smell the same…though…you look a bit…different."

The woman in front of her shrugged…

"I guess it's because I've been through hell."

_**Faith's POV**_

I was heading towards the magic shop. I was gonna tell the others about the big bad. I really WAS going to…until I saw Julie walking at the other side. I know I shouldn't approach her…what with the whole confession I did earlier…but then again…I think it's better if I talk to her first rather than B. Knowing B…she'll probably slap…no…pinch my ear again. Geez…I hate it when they do that.

"Hey J!"

I caught up to her and she smiled. And when I say smiled…a big smile. Like she was thankful that I was there or something.

"Faith…I'm so glad you're here."

I was about to say something back when all of a sudden she grabbed me by my neck and kissed me.

The hell?

_**Buffy's POV**_

I don't know why…but somehow…I feel like someone is following me. I continue to turn to my back to look…but no one is there. I should be careful…should keep focused. Oh! There's Faith…and goodbye to being focused.

She just crossed the street and heading towards…Julie? Okay…I'm not going to be jealous…no…not jealous here…nope…I'm just gonna stand here…with my arms crossed and frown…uh I mean…smile. Yeah…I'm not frowning. My eyebrow just kept on meeting each other. Damn eyebrow! Stop meeting the other!

Faith's saying something…Julie's saying something…and she's smiling that love struck smile. Why is she smiling like—

AND SHE'S KISSING FAITH!

_**Faith's POV**_

Wh-what the hell? Julie's…kissing me. Why?

I was frozen…I wasn't even kissing her back. And somehow…a little part of me regretted it. Slowly she pulled away and leaned her body to mine as she whisper in my ear…

"Just play along…"

She kissed me on the cheek and held my hand smiling.

"C'mon baby…let's go…"

I just stared at her for awhile and glanced at our hands. I have no idea what is happening…but I trust her. Better play along like she says. I gave her a genuine smile pulled her slightly towards me and gave her another kiss. This time…she was the one who didn't respond to my kiss.

When I stopped the kiss she seems to be expecting more as she still has her eyes closed and lips trying to catch mine. I could help but smirk at the cuteness. I kissed her in the cheek and that seems to be her wake up call. She smiled at me and she seems to be…kinda glowing.

Damn…did I do that?

"Let's go…"

She nodded and we're about to head towards…I don't know where…when a voice of a man stopped us…

"Julie!"

Both of us turned towards the person to see a cute guy running towards us. Definitely cute…kinda like the guys that I used to screw.

When he caught up on us he smiled slightly looking at Julie who seems to be…a little bit annoyed.

"Hey. I thought it was you that I saw. How's it going?"

"Oh hi James…I'm fine…"

She said as she leaned towards me and gripped my hand tighter. The guy saw this, looked at me for awhile and then turned to Julie. I think I kinda know what's happening here. Thinking about it kinda makes me grin.

"Aren't you going to introduce us HONEY…"

I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded her head. I glanced at James and noticed his confused look. I'll bet that that look will be replaced by a look of shock…and disbelief. He'll never know what hit him…

"Oh…right. Um…James…this is Faith…my girlfriend…"

Yep…I was right…but why the hell is wrong with me being her girlfriend huh? I wrapped my arm around Julie's shoulder as I grinned at the boy.

"So…how did you know my girl?"

I felt Julie glance at me. I think she's smiling coz I said that she was my girl. Fuck…I hope she knows that this is all acting. I'm still confused as to whom I should choose.

"Uh…we have the same subject together…"

Bastard. I think she only likes Julie now coz of all the transformation she did. I wonder what he'll say if I told him that the transformation is because Julie was trying to impress me. Maybe he'll even thank me for that…

"Oh…well…it's good to know that Juls here has a good friend there…"

Liar.

"Baby…I think we should go now. You said that you're going to surprise me remember?"

Geez Juls…I think I'm the one whom you surprised…

"Oh…right. The surprise. Well…John…"

"It's James…"

"Yeaah…we have to go. Nice meeting you James…"

We continue to walk away with my arm still wrapped around her shoulder. I was leading her towards the Magic shop. When I knew that the coast is clear, I slowly removed my arm and stopped walking. She stopped as well and was looking a little disappointed. But I wanted to know what was happening…

"Care to explain what was that all about?"

She was hesitant at first…but then I kinda gave her my imitation of Red's resolved look. I guess I wasn't that good coz she smirked at me.

"If you're trying to look like Willow…then forget about it. You look like a wounded puppy. So cute…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes…

"Funeeee. Now come on…spill it up!"

"Okay, okay! You see…I've been feeling like someone's…following me."

"Since when?"

"Since the whole make over. I started to investigate…and when I finally outsmart the stalker…I found him…looking for me."

I started to frown when I heard the word 'stalker.' I wanted to go there again just beat the hell out of that person.

"You should have told me. I would have beaten the crap out of him…"

"That's one reason why I didn't tell you…"

"Well you should have…that kind of thing is dangerous. You might get hurt…or worse…"

We walked again but she kept her eyes on the ground with a shy smile on her face.

"Well…if I did get hurt…I know you'll take care of me Faith…"

Wow. That's a stunner. What the hell do I say to something like that without any lovey dovey feelings? You know…just friends kinda shit.

"Do…you really like Buffy better than me?"

I stopped walking as she moved forward a bit. She stopped and slowly turned to look at me. Her smile was gone as she continues to look at me. Looking on those eyes…I know that I can't lie to her anymore…

* * *


	21. Kidnapped

_**Kidnapped**_

_AN: Again sorry for the lateness. I've been having troubles at home…and at school…so I couldn't really make an update. So sorry. Anyway, here's the next chap! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the readers and reviewers out there! Thanks a lot!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

I wasn't myself. I didn't know where I was going. I was a mess…and it's all because of what I saw.

I couldn't stand seeing them kiss…that I quickly ran away from the scene with tears blinding my way. It hurts to see them like that. Hurts to see the one that I'm falling for is kissing another woman. I can't help but blame myself for this…It really wasn't their fault. It was mine…Me and Faith have a history together…so it really wouldn't work.

God, I feel stupid for wishing that we could be together…

I can feel the cold wind as I look up at the sun setting. I was at the beach…and I really don't know what I'm doing here. I took a seat at the sand and just stare at the sea…watching the waves splashing the shore….and all I could think of is Faith…

"Beautiful isn't it? The sun falls down…and another day has come to an end."

I turn towards the voice to find the woman with a cat mask standing not far from me. She's looking ahead…

"What are you doing here?"

She turned to me…and all I could see is her masked face…a cat…smiling.

"…But to a slayer…the day is just beginning…right?"

I frowned at her…not really understanding why she's saying such things. She turned towards the sea again…

"You've faced a lot of hardships…fighting demons…vampires…monsters…you've handled them all…"

Why is she saying these things?

"…at a very young age you've done such things. You never even felt like a normal teenager would…because of that responsibility. So many sacrifices had been made…your family…friends…everyone that you loved…and for what?"

She took a step forward and looked at the ground…

"A slayer…chosen among others…to have super abilities that surpasses all…but even with those ability…why can't you…protect those you love? That one person that holds dear to you? Why…?"

She's looking at her hands…wondering. I can't help but wonder too. All the things she said…is true. The last sentence though was said in a whisper…and I can't help but wonder. Was she talking about me…or herself?

"You're the chosen one right…the hero in all of these…but you still can't seem to get the girl…"

And now she's laughing…this is one weird girl. But still she's making fun of me!

"Hey! It's not easy you know! I'm new to this!"

Of course it's not that easy. I'm a straight girl…um…was a straight girl. Actually…I think I'm still am…it's just…Faith. She's the only one…the only girl that I've fallen in love with. But…she's not in love with me…

"When you slay…what do you usually say to yourself?"

Huh? What does that got to do with anything? Frowning I just answered the question…

"Nothing…"

"Wrong!"

She turned to me…and I really wanted to know her facial expression…coz all I'm seeing is a cat…smiling. And it's really irritating.

"You always say to yourself: 'I'm the slayer! The chosen one…and I'm not afraid.'"

H-how did she…that's what always pops in my head when I'm slaying. I don't know why…maybe to boost up the courage or something. But how…

"I think having an apocalypse is much more hard than getting the girl. And you've had countless of apocalypse…right?"

Yes…but…

"It's different…in fighting…you just have to beat up the bad guy to win…so it's quite easy…though there is a risk of you dying…but in the Faith department…it's hard. Not only the situation…but also Faith. I mean…I already told her what I felt…and still she makes up every excuse just for me to back off…"

"Maybe she's doing this because she's afraid…"

"Afraid of me?"

"No…afraid of love…"

Faith's…afraid of love? Is that really the reason why she seems to be avoiding the situation? Is that the reason why she often sleeps with every guy and just…throw them out? Get some get gone…as she says. It's that easy for her…because…she's afraid to love…

"You yourself can teach her to love…"

"It's easy for you to say that…you don't know her…"

"I know her…more than you do…"

She said in a whisper…that I heard. She seems to forget that I'm a slayer…and that I have the super hearing ability…that or…she really wants me to hear it…

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if you don't get her…I will…"

What? She…wants Faith? I quickly stood up frowning at the masked woman.

"You want Faith…for yourself?"

"Yeah…I want her…and I'll do everything just to have her."

Is that a threat? Although I can't sense power within her…I know that she's a strong person. I don't know why…but something tells me that this woman here…is going to be one enemy…that I'm going to have trouble defeating. But still…I'm not the giving up type…

"You can try…coz I too will do anything just to have her…"

She laughs a little...like she's mocking me…

"We are really alike…you and me…can you really beat someone…that's so similar to you?"

You know…talking to her makes me wonder what she's talking about. It feels like she's giving me hints or something. Oh well…whatever.

I grinned at her…

"I can beat anyone…"

She laughed again…making me frown at her. I hate it when someone mocks me…

"Even yourself?"

Huh? What the hell is she talking about? This girl really have her screw loose.

"What?"

We just stood there for awhile…looking at each other. The things that she's saying…it feels…it's like…I should add them all up so…I could understand the situation better…so I could understand her better.

"Buffy?"

I quickly turned towards the voice behind me and found Riley. What's he doing here? At that moment I heard footsteps fading. I turned towards the cat girl and found her walking away.

"H-hey! Hey!"

She kept on walking…ignoring my voice. Who is she?

"Buffy…is everything alright?"

"Just…peachy…"

I turned to him and…I felt nothing. A couple of months ago if I saw him like this…what with the romantic setting that we have…I would have throw myself in his arms and stay there. But now…all I want to do is…find Faith…

"Could we…just talk?"

"There's nothing for us to talk about Riley…"

"Yes there is."

"Well…that 'is' that you're talking about…it's gone…"

"What? How can it be gone? Is it just because I lied to you?"

Is it? No…it's not it…

"I really don't care if you lied or not…"

"Then what is it?"

Looking at him straight in his eyes…I couldn't help but be truthful.

"I don't love you anymore…I'm sorry…"

His eyes went wide for second then turned to look at the ground. I decided to walk towards him and stopped when I was side by side with him.

"It's over…Riley…"

With that I started to walk only to be stopped by his voice.

"Is it someone else?"

I didn't turn to face him…I just kept my back facing him and answered him…

"Yes…"

I started walking again, not turning to look at him. It's funny…back then…Angel did the same thing to me by walking away…and now…I'm doing it too. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt…

_**Giles POV**_

A hooded man…a hooded woman with a mask…and a baby. Something tells me these three are all related. But I can't seem to find out how. I just need another clue to see if I'm right.

I walked out of my office and found Mika in Willow's arms. She's laughing…holding her hands towards the door…that could only mean two things…

"Maybe Buffy or Faith are near…"

Willow said confirming my thoughts. Mika can sense both Buffy and Faith. Their daughter. A third slayer. But what does she have to do with the other two?

My thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of the telephone. I quickly answered it thinking it was a customer…

"Magic Box here…we have what you need…"

"Do you have a good looking man there?"

Startled I could help but frown…

"Pardon?"

"Your introduction sucks Giles…"

"Who is this?"

"It's me…Cordelia…"

This doesn't surprise me…but the fact that she called did…

"Cordelia…is something wrong?"

"Straight to the point huh? You haven't change a bit. I'm fine by the way…"

Talking to her reminds me of Buffy…

"Anyway…I just called to inform you that I had a vision…"

Vision…right…Cordelia can see to the future. A very reliable gift if you ask me…

"And that vision is?"

She sighed…and sarcasm was quickly replaced with worry…

"It's Angel…no I mean…Angelus…"

Angelus?

"What about him? What did you see?"

"Him fighting both Faith and Buffy…"

This is bad…

"Is he there?"

"Yeah…I already told him…and he locked himself up in the basement…put up some cage. Wesley's there watching him."

"So this vision of yours hasn't occurred yet…"

"Yes…but…"

"What is it?"

"The Angel I saw in my vision…he seems…different…"

Different?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean….oh shit Giles! I gotta go. Big trouble…I'll call you later…bye!"

Dial tone…she was already gone before I can ask her another question. Hmm…Angelus huh? I'm not sure Buffy is ready to fight Angelus again after what happened last time. Really…that girl always has to fight her loved ones…

"Dada…dadadadada…"

Faith's here. I walked out of my office to find Faith carrying Mika who is pulling her hair. Mika looks so happy in her dada's arms…

I turned my eyes towards Julie…who was just standing by the counter looking at the floor. She looks…so…lost…in pain even. Maybe Faith finally confessed what she really feels. Oh bullocks…why am I so concern about their love life when there are pressing matters that needed attention.

"Faith…you didn't see Buffy?"

"Uh…no…should I?"

"Yes…she's out there patrolling the town to find a monster called Adam…"

Her eyes went wide and handed Mika to Willow as she looks at me.

"You mean the robot guy? Is she crazy? She's no match for that guy!"

"You've encountered him?"

"Hell yeah I did…It's a good thing catmask at her friend was there…"

"Friend?"

"Yeah…another hooded freak. Geez…if a cloak is in fashion nowadays…I better buy some. Enuf said! I better look for B. She might be in danger…"

She was about to head towards the door when a voice startled all of us…

"Hmmm…you better save your own lovely butt first rather than your sweetie pie…"

It's the hooded man…

Oh bullocks…

_**Faith's POV**_

Holy shit. This is bad. Not now…

I glanced at where Mika is. I think I can go to her and make a run for it. I'm sure…she is what he wants. But…I can't leave everyone behind…damn it B…where the hell are you?

"Awww…what's with the faces? I'm just here to start the party."

"Then how about you and me go outside and start it?"

"Faithy…you're so selfish…I want everyone to be there…so…this is the perfect place to start it."

"No! This is between you and me! No one else!"

He gave me that chilling laugh that he has…making me shiver slightly. I can see Red in the corner of my eye looking at Tara. I hope they have a plan on taking Mika out of here.

"Don't you see Faithy…I don't want you…I want her."

He pointed towards Mika who was now crying. She probably sensed that everything isn't right. Lesseee…Giles on the side…Xander's beside Tara…Tara's behind Willow…and behind me are Julie and Anya. I glanced at Giles and nodded. Quite risky…but I guess it's the only chance we've got.

"You have to kill me first before you can."

"I thought…I already did?"

What? What does he mean by that?

"Let's boogey!"

He quickly made charged towards me I charged back and we traded punches. I don't know why…but now matter what I do to him…he doesn't seem to be affected. It's like I'm just tickling him.

"Faith!"

I backed away from him and caught the sword that Giles handed me. I quickly charged back and slashed him but he pulled out a sword that he kept hidden in his cloak. Damn.

"I seem to be remember this scene before…"

"Really…then do you remember an arrow sticking at your chest?"

With that I pushed back his sword and moved away as Julie took a shot from behind me. He was surprised to see an arrow on his chest. I grinned…

"You're dust…"

We we're all waiting for him to turn dust but he just took the arrow from his chest. I saw a mark on where he was hit…and a cross necklace. What the hell? Vampire's can't wear those…and…he should be dust by now!

"Boohooo…I'm not…"

I was shocked…confused…that he caught me off guard and slashed me slightly on the stomach…making it bleed. Good thing I dodged it a little or else he might've slashed me in half. Though I did stumble on the ground…

Fuck…

He slowly walked towards me holding his sword. Xander attacked him on his side but he saw it. He punched him making Xander slide to the counter. Both Anya and Julie quickly went to him. Fuck…why the hell is he strong?

He turned to me and sighed…

"You guys really know how to treat a guy. I had fun…really. So I'm just going to get what I came here for…"

He walked towards Red and Tara. Giles, holding a sword was about to attack him from behind when he dodged it by moving to the right and quickly turned around kneeling and punched Giles on the stomach.

"Old man…just lay down there!"

He tossed Giles to the wall.

"Giles!"

I quickly made my way towards him with a hand on my wound. I checked his pulse…great…he's ok. Just unconscious. Damn it!

"Now…why don't you two just hand her to me…"

He said to Red and Tara who are now holding hands with Mika. I…I have to do something!

"Give her to me!"

He was about to reach her when suddenly his hands were slightly thrown away. The witches created a shield. Good thinking.

"Damn you!"

He began punching the shield. Both the witches were weakening…I can tell. They can't hold on much longer. The moment I saw blood coming out of Red's nose, I tried to get up with the sword in my hand.

"You bastard! GET THE FUCKING AWAY FROM THEM!"

I charged at him, but I think he anticipated my attack as he turned around. Our swords met…but his was stronger…so mine broke. With his left hand on the sword, his right hand collided with my stomach. He punched me…hard. I tasted the blood in my mouth.

"I really don't like that potty mouth of yours…"

He threw me to the side…and I knew…he has broken some of my ribs. But still…I wasn't going to give up. I tried to get up…but…geez…it hurts like hell.

"I'm getting tired of this!"

He was again going to Red and Tara.

"No!"

"Oh shut up Faithy…"

Before he can reach Red and Tara…he was attacked by another person. Huh? Oh…it's bleach boy. Good timing.

The hooded man stepped away slightly, laughing.

"Don't tell me you've sided to them?"

"Ain't that obvious?"

"It ain't…"

They traded punches but it's obvious that bleach boy is losing. The hooded man kicked him making him stumble on the ground.

"It's useless…you can't beat me."

Bleach boy grinned stand up.

"I know…That's why I bought reinforcements…"

He pointed towards the door and there standing is the tigermask lady…and catmask…who's gripping a scythe.

"You…you hurt her…you're dead!"

Catmask said as she attacked the hooded man. The man just dodged the attacks given to him…and I knew that catmask might've hit him if she wasn't so angry. She's just swinging her weapon. The hooded man stepped away…and catmask stopped…

"Whoa! There there kitty…play nice…"

"I'll kill you…"

"I'd like to see you try…but…it seems that this party is so crowded. I hate crowded place."

In an instant he stood beside Julie, held both her hand.

"But…I'll be taking this beauty as my price…"

Julie is struggling…and suddenly I felt my blood boiling. I ignored the pain that I'm feeling as I stood up trying to reach them.

"N-No!"

"Too late…but if want her back…I wanna trade. Her for the baby."

I was walking towards them…but the pain was too much that I have to crouch down. Catmask was beside me in an instant. I guess nobody's moving because he might hurt…or worse…kill Julie…but still…

"Let her go!"

"I'll be waiting at the old warehouse near the docks…be there before midnight…or she'll die."

With that he was gone…with Julie. And I couldn't do anything to stop him…

* * *


	22. One plus one, equals two Buffy's

**_One plus one, equals two Buffy's…._**

_AN: I guess you guys know what this chapter is all about. ;) Hope you like my update! Thanks for the reviews you guys have given me! I'll try to reply to your reviews...I couldn't at the time because I actually didn't check it until today...so...yeah. Sorry. Anyway...here's the next chap! Enjoy:)_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

Was it wrong for me to do that? I just feel…guilty that I have to do what Angel did to me back then. I did love him…but…I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm in love with someone else now…someone…who doesn't love me back…

I sighed as I walked towards the Magic Box thinking about what the cat lady said. It makes me feel uneasy knowing that catmask is after Faith too. I should have told her that Faith is in love with Julie…and that she needn't come to me. She should challenge Julie instead. I don't know why I said those things to her. Maybe I just don't like her know-it-all attitude. How does she know all that about me anyway?

I frowned and stopped in front of the door of the Magic Box. I can feel…a vampire…and Faith. Oh God! Mika's there!

Without hesitating…I opened the door wide…

"Mika!"

I was stunned to see the whole place in ruins and everyone helping each other with their wounds. Xander's groaning…Anya and Tara beside her…Giles is the same…a tigermask wearing a cloak…whom I presume is catmask's friend because of the likeness of their clothes…and the girl from earlier was helping him. Wh-what…happened here?

"Just in time eh love…got the place in shambles…but…everyone's okay…except for one pretty girl…"

No…Faith...

I quickly grabbed Spike's collar and held him up.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Whoa…I didn't do anything! Ask luscious!"

Luscious? Who's that?

"Argh…B…put him…down…he didn't do…anything…it's that…cloaked man…"

I quickly turned towards the voice to see Faith lying down with Willow covering her wound on the stomach. I pushed Spike and quickly went to Faith's side.

"Faith…what happened?"

She just groaned and Willow telling her that she shouldn't talk. Willow turned to me and I saw some blood on her shirt. Is she hurt too? She seems to have read my mind as she shook her head smiling slightly…

"I'm fine…the hooded man did all this…trying to kidnap Mika…"

Oh God…no…

"Is she…? Where is she?"

"I'm holding her."

I turned towards the voice and saw catmask crying the sleeping child. I instantly walked towards them caressing Mika's cheeks. Thank God she's alright…

"I…I…gotta…go…Julie…argh…"

Faith said struggling to get up. Willow held her down telling her to calm down.

Julie?

"Why? What's wrong with Julie?"

"She…she's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"…and the hooded man wants a trade. Mika for Julie…"

No…is this why…Faith seems restless. She must really love her for her to react like this. I envy her. Argh! There is no time for jealousy Buffy! If Faith wants Julie back…then I'd gladly go save Julie. For her…

"Where did he say we'd make the trade?"

"An old warehouse near the docks. Before midnight…"

I looked at my watch. It's only 7:30. Plenty of time to plan and regroup…

"The pain! The pain!"

Xander yelled as Anya bandaged his wounds. Maybe we should forget about the regrouping thingy. It looks like their out of it. But I have a plan that might work…it is a bit risky…but…nonetheless…we have no choice.

"Okay…I've got a plan. Willow...I need your magic. Think you're up for it?"

Willow looked stunned for awhile but she didn't disappoint me when she nodded her head.

"I'm game…"

She said smiling. I nodded and smiled back thankful. The girl and the tigermask lady stood beside catmask looking at me. What's with their get up anyway? It's like they came out of the harry potter movie. At least the girl isn't like that. That girl…is here earlier right? She was looking over some stuff earlier…

I turned to catmask.

"Good. Next…I need your help. I really don't know you and trust you…but Faith does…and that's enough for me. Will you help us?"

The tigermask crosses her arm in her chest and said…

"Would you kneel down and beg for it?"

I was about to tell her that I wouldn't do such a thing when catmask turned to her.

"And why would she do that?"

Is it just me…or does she sound angry?

Tigermask shrugged…while the girl was giggling…

"I dunno…I always wanted to see her beg. She kinda reminds me of you…"

"Maybe I should make you beg…and what are you laughing at Dawn?"

The girl looked at them, smiling.

"Okay…okay…stop it now. We've had our laughs…or rather my laughs and she really wasn't serious…aren't you K?"

K? That's the tigermask's name?

"Yeah…I was just joking…"

Tigermask said as she was mumbling. Catmask turned to me with the sleeping Mika still in her arms.

"Yeah we'll help you. It's the reason why we're here…"

Really? Somehow I thought the reason was that she wanted to check up on Faith. Oh well…just be thankful for the help I guess…

"Uh…great!"

"I…I'm coming…too!"

We all turned to Faith who was now sitting up obviously in pain with Willow slightly holding her up.

"No! You're not going!"

I was about to say that…but catmask beat me to it.

"I…I'm…going!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I…don't care!"

"Well I do!"

Watching them arguing…me and Faith…are we like that too? I shook my head and crouched near her. She looked at me gritting her teeth.

"Please B…I…I have to…go?"

I wanted to tell her no…that catmask is right…but the only words that came out of my lips is…

"Why?"

I imagined her saying 'because I love her.' Dreaded to hear her say that. I wouldn't take it if she said that. She must've realized why I'm asking this. She looked at me straight to the eye and answered it truthfully…

"Because…I want to…I have to…"

I smiled at her…placed my hand on her cheek as I caressed it.

"Please Buffy…I won't be…a burden…"

Smiling…I stood up and nodded at her. God…I just can't say no to her can I?

"Ok…you win."

Catmask walked up to me.

"What? Are you insane? If you take her…she might die! Do you want that?"

I ignored her and looked at Willow.

"Will…could you do something…about Faith's condition?"

Willow frowned and I knew she didn't like the idea of dragging Faith into this again. I mouth out to her 'trust me'…which she hesitantly agrees walking away. I on the other hand was about to head to the storage where the weapons are held when catmask grabbed me in the arm stopping me. She's got quite a grip there…she's powerful…I can tell…and I can't help but ask…why?

"Didn't you hear me? I thought you have feelings for her! And still you're going to take her there! That's suicide!"

I glanced at where Faith is and she's glancing back…indicating that she can perfectly hear us. Hell…I think everyone can hear us…but I don't care…

I turned to catmask and I knew she was just worried for Faith…so am I but…

"I do have feelings for her…even if she doesn't feel the same way. And I know that bringing her along would be suicide…that she might die. And I do know that you have feelings for her as well…"

She flinched a little and I couldn't help but smile slightly…

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her…even if I die protecting her. And I know…you'd also do the same…that is…why you're here right?"

I can only imagine that she's stunned. But I was right…though I don't know her…I know that she wouldn't let anything happen to Faith. I don't know why assume that…gut feeling maybe.

She released her hand on my arm and I walked towards the storage area…

_**Faith's POV**_

Fuck…hearing them talk about me like that…where everyone can hear makes me feel embarrassed. I wanted to tell them to go to another room and talk there…where no one can hear them…especially me.

But still…hearing B say that…I felt my heart beat fast. And did I hear it right? Catmask has feelings for me? Somehow…I kinda knew that from the start. She did kiss me…plus I remind her of her wife…so no shocking there…

"Here you are Faith…"

Red said as she handed a glass to me. I took it and looked inside it. It's green and gooey…a very yucky factor…

"The hell…is this Red?"

"It would help with the pain that you're feeling. You would recover 100...but there's a time limit…"

"Time…Limit?"

"Yeah…I think…about two hours you would feel like you haven't been beaten up. But after two hours…then you'd be back to your…um…beaten self that you are now…"

"So…it's kinda like a Cinderella thingy…"

"Um…yeah I guess…if you put it that way…"

Cinderella huh? Why the hell would I compare it to that? Guess I was thinking…about that time…

With that thought I began to drink the gooey stuff. It tasted awful…and I was about to stop drinking when I felt Red push the glass making me drink all of it. When all of it was gone…I threw the glass and stood up…and faced her…

"The hell did you do? That tastes awful and still you pushed the glass and forced me to drink! If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to poison me Red!"

She smiled even though I'm glaring at her…

"It did help you to stand up…I guess it worked…"

Whoa…she's right…

"Hey…there's no more pain! You're a genius Red!"

With that I hugged Red tight which startled her. That makes the two of us. I'm really not into the hugging and touching thingy. Fuck…I guess I am getting soft…

"Uh…y-you're welcome F-Faith…"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her too Willow…and I thought we're friends…"

I released Red and turned to B who was carrying a bag…smiling. Red seems to be blushing…

"Cool it Red…she's just playing with you…besides…there's no need to be jealous…"

B looked surprised…and…fuck it…why the hell did I say that? Must be the potion. I cleared my throat trying to act cool…but I know I'm blushing slightly. Damn it.

"So…um…we should head out…you know. I've got only two hours to stay like this…"

She looked at the floor in thought and looked at me smiling. She's smiling…but her eyes seem…somehow…sad. The hell?

"Yeah…guess we shouldn't waste time…and save Julie…"

"B…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I should be asking you that question…"

"Well…you seem a bit…"

"What?"

Sad…

"It's nothing…maybe I'm just seeing things…anyway…let's head out…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

"We're going now…"

I told Giles who was still sitting on the ground. He nodded and adjusted his broken glasses.

"Right…be careful. I will pray that whatever you're plan is…would work."

"It will…I'm sure of it."

He nodded. The four of us were about to head to the door when I noticed Spike behind me. I turned to him and held out my hand. I'm really not sure about him…neutered or not.

"What's wrong luv?"

"You're not going."

"What!"

"Are your ears full of worms or something? I said you're not coming."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because…you're on guard duty here together with tiger there. Someone might come here and do some damage again once we're gone."

"So I'm on doggy duty. Bloody hell…Fine…but if you guys don't come back after midnight…I'm going there and bloody kick your asses…got that?"

Wow…somehow…that makes me realize that he cares…just a little bit. I'm still not sure about trusting him. But Tara told me that he came through when they were all in trouble. I could have thanked him for that…but it reminded me of all the trouble that he caused back then. So I guess he's on my 'cautious hit list'…together with catmask.

I nodded my head not sure about his threat. The four of us headed out towards the docks. Willow was walking beside me with Faith on the other side. Catmask was behind…probably watching our backs. Yep…we're in good hands…I think.

It took us ten minutes to get there…catmask, Faith and Willow were on the designated place where they can prepare. I took Mika in my arms. She's laughing…and I couldn't help but smile.

Here goes…

I opened the door and saw Julie on a chair tied up. I slowly made my way closer…she saw me and started moving and started talking…but her mouth was covered with a tape. I think she's trying to tell me something…

"Nice of you to show up…finally. Though I'm surprised you didn't bring the whole cavalry…"

I turned behind me and saw the hooded man approaching. I clutched Mika tighter.

"What do you want from Mika anyway?"

He stopped walking.

"Surely you know she's a slayer…born from two. She'll be powerful someday…"

"And you want that power…"

"Maybe…or maybe…I just wanna eat her up and devour that power!"

He laughed making me clutch Mika tighter. He held out his hand.

"Give her to me…"

"Not until you release Julie…"

He walked passed me and removed the tape from Julie's lips and cut the rope holding Julie. Julie stood up and he pushed her to me making her stumble slightly. I caught her with my other hand…

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-No…I…I'm fine…"

Good. I nodded and turned to the hooded man.

"I kept my promise…as always…now hand her over…"

I slowly made my way towards him…and handed the laughing Mika. I stepped back when she was in his arms and stood beside Julie. The hooded man raised Mika up…laughing that evil laugh of his.

"Finally! She's mine! Mine!"

I held Julie's arm…slowly stepping back. She didn't question what I was doing and followed me. We were still facing the hooded man. We gasped when he quickly bit Mika. He pulled away…red liquid dripping. He noticed something.

Mika's still laughing.

That was my cue…I took hold of Julie's arms and dragged her away…while the hooded man tore the body as some of the liquid inside the dummy splashed on the floor. He noticed the recorder and a little something…

He noticed that it was a grenade…and that he pulled the pin when he ripped the dummy's body. I pushed Julie on the ground as the grenade went off…exploding on the hooded man's face.

After the explosion…I helped Julie to stand. I was holding her arm when her eyes went wide…like he saw something behind me. I turned…and there I was…face to face…with Angel.

No…

"BITCH!"

He grabbed my neck and held me up…my feet are not touching the ground…I can't…breathe…

Julie tackled him…but he just slapped her away with his other hand. I can't keep…my eyes open. Angelus…why?

"Die bitch! Die!"

Help…Faith…

In that moment catmask dropped down from the ceiling near Angelus and kicked his feet making him release me. I started coughing as Julie approached me asking me if I was alright. I nodded to her…not finding my voice.

"You…"

"Me."

"I should've killed you from the start!"

"Too bad you didn't…"

"Yeah well…too bad I will!"

With that they started attacking each other. Angelus pulled out his sword while catmask pulled out her axe…no…I think that's a scythe on her back. They're at it again…but then catmask stumbled slightly because of the red water on the floor. She lost her balance and somehow Angelus quickly made his move with his sword but catmask quickly blocked the attack. She didn't see Angelus other hand though was free and took hold of her mask.

"I really hate this thing!"

With that he crushed the masked with his bare hands…and kicked her making her stumble on the floor. I stood up and tackled him but then he must've known as he dodged it and punched me and again I found myself on the floor. He stood in front of me.

"I don't know what the hell I saw in you…"

"Somehow…the feeling's mutual…"

He held up his sword and was about to strike me. With my eyes closed I waited for the impact which didn't appear. I opened my eyes and he seems to be pushing the sword towards me but couldn't. A shield flickered…Willow…

"Head's up!"

Angelus turned towards the voice to see Faith charging towards him with a sword. Faith managed to slash him on the stomach…making him stumble. I stood beside her. Julie yelled for me and I turned to her. She threw an axe from the bag of weapons that Faith was carrying. I turned back to Angelus…and gasped when the wound instantly disappeared. What? H-How…?

"The chosen two…together again. Too bad the two of you are going to die together…"

I gripped the axe tight…

"Not if we get to kill you first…"

He grinned…

"Cute…but worthless…"

Faith readied herself…saying…

"Let's rock…"

Angelus attacked us both. He's strong…even when the two us are attacking him…he kept on dodging it and kept on countering our moves. This isn't…the Angel…that I know. With one swing the axe and the sword were broken. Faith and I stood side by side breathing heavily. We can't seem to damage him…what gives? And that sword of him…what kind of metal is that?

Faith clutched her stomach…I can see that her knees are giving…

"Damn…not now…"

I helped Faith to stand. The potion's starting to give. Damn it! Angel stood in front of us…

"Now you die…"

Someone came behind him and held out a weapon on his neck. My eyes went wide when I saw…me doing it. What? Catmask…is…me?

"Julie! NOW!"

Julie fired two arrows and it landed straight to Angelus chest. He flinched but didn't turn dust. What is going on?

"GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

"Like you can!"

With that Angelus threw her towards us. She quickly stood up and attacked again using her scythe.

"GO! NOW!"

I just…can't…leave her. But…I dragged Faith out of here. She looked at me gritting her teeth.

"We can't just leave her here…"

"We have to…He's too strong…"

"But!"

I ignored her and still headed towards the exit. Julie was waiting for us holding the bag of weapons. The clashing of weapons seems to stop and I turned to see why. I saw the other me running towards us…

"NO!"

"JULIE!"

Faith yelled…that I turned to look at where Julie is. I was stunned to see Angelus sword plunge in her stomach…he was grinning. No…not Julie…no…no…

"NO!"

He pulled out the sword from Julie…as she dropped to the floor.

"One down…three to go…"

I restraint Faith from attacking him…I also want to attack him…to rip his head off...but I know attacking blindly will not lead you anywhere. The other me stood beside us gritting her teeth and gripping her weapon.

"Close your eyes!"

It was Willow's voice. I trusted her and closed my eyes…even with my eyes closed I can see light. Someone's pulling Faith away from me…who? Huh? Someone's holding my arm…I trusted the person guiding me and let him/her pull me away.

_**No one's POV**_

Angelus was blinded by an enormous light that he couldn't help but close his eyes. It took about two minutes until the light disappeared. When it did…he slowly opened his eyes trying to focus. He wasn't surprised to find the three slayers gone. He crouched down the blood of Julie and touched it. With his finger coated with blood…he brought it to his mouth and tasted it. He grinned…

"This will be over soon…"

* * *

_AN: Ain't that the truth..._


	23. Just a final kiss goodbye

_**Just a final kiss goodbye…**_

_AN: Yeah…I'm late again. This chap is kinda long so it took me awhile to finish it. Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

_He's persistent. I don't know why he kept on talking to me. Finally, I snapped and pushed him to the locker…tired of him._

"_What the hell is the matter with you?"_

"_I…I just want to be your friend…"_

"_I don't need friends…so back off…"_

"_Yes you do…I often hear you crying on your room…and I just thought…"_

_Oh right…he lives right next to us. Am I that fucking loud? I move my face closer to him…whispering…_

"_Leave me alone…"_

_With that I left him standing there…as I head towards my other class. I spent the whole day thinking about what he said. Do I really need a friend? _

_As my class came to an end…I decided to go home. Home…yeah right. I found her again…drinking. As she saw me…she walked towards me and slapped me in the face. _

"_Where were you? Get your butt in there and make me some food! I'm hungry!"_

_I wanted to beat the hell out of her…but I couldn't. I'll become just like her if I did…and I didn't want that. I just wish…my brother was here. Maybe…telling him to pursue his dream…was a mistake. But…just one more year…he'll come for me…I'm sure of it…_

_I made her some food…as tears continuously fall from my eyes. I walked out of the house and sat at the porch…crying softly. I can't help but look up as I heard footsteps. It was the boy earlier. I looked away as I saw him. He stood in front of me._

"_Hey…"_

_I didn't say anything to him. Though, I was surprised when he crouched down in front of me and held my chin and moved it so I looking at him. His eyes were gentle…and I can't help but stare at them remembering my dad. _

"_She…hit you again…didn't she…?"_

_In that instant…hearing his soft voice…feeling that somehow…somehow somebody cares…I cried. I feel so lost. Like I needed a place where I can belong…someone who can understand me. And seeing him…here in front of me…makes me think that maybe…this person is where I'm supposed to be. _

_As he saw tears falling from my eyes…he pulled my head to his chest…and held me. And I held onto him…_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_**Faith's POV**_

Slowly I opened my eyes…adjusting to the light. I stared at the ceiling for awhile…as I remember my dream. How come…I dreamed of that?

"Faith?"

I turned towards the voice to find Red.

"Where…am I?"

"In the hospital…"

I frowned when I noticed something. It's Red…she's somewhat…mature. And…what the hell? Her hair…wasn't that long when I saw her earlier. Hmm…it suits her. She's kinda hot. How did it get so long in such a short period of time? Oh God…don't tell me…

"H-How…long was I out?"

I hesitantly asked fearing for the answer. She raised her eyebrow and looked at her watch.

"Um…I think for about 3 hours…"

Well…that's a relief. But…

"Then…why the hell is your hair longer?"

She looked surprised at my question that she can't seem to look at me.

What is going on here? Let's back track for awhile. Lessse…I remember me and B fighting…Angel…who was the hooded man. Quite the shock there…but then again there's catmask who was…also B. Argh…I'm getting a headache just remembering it. Maybe I was just…imagining it. Yeah that's right. Then there was light and…

Wait…Julie!

I quickly sat up and groaned as I felt the soreness on my stomach.

"Julie! Where is she?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

God…I hate waiting. I wouldn't be waiting if it hadn't for…um…the other me who also wanted to wait inside the room where Faith is. That's when we started arguing which turned to yelling…and pushing. Finally Giles had to break us up. The other Willow said she'd be the one to check on Faith…and thus lead me to waiting.

I looked at the floor. I feel so confused right now. Like I don't know what's happening anymore. So many doubles have been appearing. Giles told me about the phone call he had with Cordelia about Angel. I called her up immediately and asked her about him…only to find out that he was still there. In Los Angeles. Still locked up. But…how can that be when I just saw him earlier…all evil and scary. The weirdest part is…I'm sitting here in the hospital…with Xander…who has an eye patch…another Willow…with long hair inside Faith's room…and another me…standing there looking around. Willow…our Willow…who's sitting beside me seems to be feeling the same way coz she's all quiety.

Could they be…the Scooby gang in another world? That's just not possible is it? Who am I kidding…I'd faced vampires, demons and evil witches even monsters. Anything's possible in Sunnydale. And having a double me in another world shouldn't be so shocking. Then…could it be that…this person standing in front of me…dressed in a black cloak…is Mika's mother?

The other me started pacing around the room…restless. It's annoying…

"Could you just stop staring at me? It's annoying…"

She said as she stopped pacing and turned to me, glaring. I didn't notice that I was looking at her. I glared back.

"Well…you pacing around is also annoying…"

"You want another go at it?"

I quickly stood up accepting her challenge.

"Gladly."

We kept on glaring at each other…waiting for the other to attack. God…I can't believe I'm starting to hate myself.

The other Xander stood up and stopped us though saying…

"Stop it! You wanna get kicked out in here? This is a hospital you know…"

With that…the other me…started pacing around again…and I sat back down. I can't help but glance at the other Xander. Maybe I should call him captain Xander…since he's got an eye patch. Yeah…would be less confusing if I called him that. I wonder how he got it.

I turned to Willow who was sitting beside me. She's been quiet for awhile. Maybe seeing a double of her freaked her out. I mean…I did…not only was there a double me…a double Willow…but also a double Xander. I wonder when the other Giles would appear?

"Hey Will…you okay?"

Startled, she looked at me frowning slightly.

"Uh…yeah. I'm just…surprised…to see another me…and you…and Xander… You know…"

"Tell me about it. I always wondered what it is like to meet someone who's similar to me. But this is so ridiculous. I'm sitting here…looking at myself pacing around. Weird huh?"

"Yeah…I almost fainted when the other me and Xander there with an eye patch approached me earlier and asked me to do a spell."

"Oh…so that's how you got us out."

"Well…yeah. But I couldn't have done it without their help."

I guess. We would be dead if it weren't for them. Julie might've…

"Whoa…Did the doctor give me so many drugs…coz I'm seeing two of you Red…and also B…and a pirate Xander. What the hell?"

"Faith!"

I quickly walked towards her with the others behind me. The other Willow is holding her to prevent her from falling. They're close to each other. I wish I was the one doing that.

"Are you okay?"

Me and the other me said at the same time. Wow…it's kinda like I have an echo or something. Kinda annoying…

Faith looked at me…then the other me…frowning.

"I'm fine…Though I'm lost what with all that is happening here. So let's just skip it first and take me to where Julie is."

Still…in her mind there is Julie.

_**Faith's POV**_

All of them took me to where Julie was. I didn't know that there were also another Red and Xander. I thought it was only B. Come to think of it…before I passed out I felt someone carry me. Maybe it was the other Xander. Yeah…that's probably it. I should probably thank him…and ask him what the hell is with the captain hook thing. Is it Halloween already?

I can't help but glance at B. I wonder what she feels having another B around her. Must be weird. I think Red is also feeling the same way coz she kept on glancing at the other Red that's been holding me. But…the other B…how come I can feel her now…but in the past I couldn't? It's…weird.

We finally reached Julie's room and found Giles outside of the room talking to a doctor. He noticed us and thanked the doctor. As the doctor was walking away, Giles walked towards us cleaning his glasses. God…I hope she's ok.

"What did the doc said?"

"She was lucky that there's no damage in her organs…or she would be done for. Plus we should be thankful for…um…Willow here for the healing spell that she did. She wouldn't have survived if she didn't perform that. For now…she needs plenty of rest."

I turned to look at Red who was holding me and mouthed out a thank you. She nodded smiling. I turned to Giles again…

"Can I see her?"

"Yes you may…"

I nodded and moved away from Red. I turned to all of them. Especially the B's…

"Sorry…but I need to see her alone."

They nodded and slowly I made my way inside. I wanted to cry when I saw her. She looked so pale…there are some wound on her face…probably when she fell. I took her hand and held it.

I did this to her…if I wasn't so weak at that time…I could have protected her. Damn it!

_**Buffy's POV**_

"I've called her grandmother…she'll be here soon."

Oh God…Julie's Grandma! I completely forgot. I turned to the floor frowning slightly.

"What would we tell her?"

The other me sighed as she leaned at the wall…with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Probably the truth…that some gang stabbed her…"

She'll probably think that we're some kind of war freak gang what with the bruises that we have. Maybe she'll think that we forced Julie to join us and ended up being stabbed because of us. Where the hell do I get these ideas anyway?

"Hmmm…quite right. Anyway…what I'm more concerned about is…about the three of you."

Giles looked at the three doubles. I shook my head and turned to Giles as well.

"I think we should postpone the questioning until we're all complete. We need Faith to hear this…and we're not going to ask questions until she's with us. For now…I think we all need the rest."

Giles seems surprised at what I just said. I just don't want to leave out Faith. She needs to hear all of the answers as much as we do. So I guess…I don't want to make another mistake again.

Giles seems to understand as he nodded his head smiling.

"You're right. She is one of us."

She's always been one of us…we just didn't realize it back then.

When the door opens, all of turned to see Faith. She looked at me and smiled slightly. Though she's smiling…I can still see the hurt and pain in her eyes. Damn! This is all my fault. And she's suffering because of it.

"I um…I'm going to stay here for awhile. Watch her. So it's best if you guys don't wait for me."

"Are you sure? I mean…you need your rest. Your ribs are still sore right?"

"Well yeah…but I can live. Oh yeah…hey Giles…can you get me my clothes back? I'm really not comfy in this hospital gown that I'm wearing. Brings back memories…"

I couldn't help but flinch as she said that. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. She must be referring to…

"Uh…B…I…I didn't mean…"

I turned towards the nurse station to hide my eyes.

"I…I'll go on ahead and tell the nurse…with Giles…"

"Ah…y-yes…"

With that…the two of us headed towards the nurse station to retrieve Faith's clothing. It was only a couple of steps ahead when the tears started falling…

_**Faith's POV**_

Fuck…I really didn't mean that. It just slipped. Fuck…I shouldn't remind it. Now I feel bad coz it was only a minute ago when I heard her telling Giles that they should wait for me. Upon hearing that…I now felt that…I'm part of them. Like I truly belong to the group. I've never felt that before. And now I fucked it up by reminding her of what she did to me. Shit…

"I think I'll…head back to the mansion…I…I'll see you later."

The other B said as she walked away. She looked sad…and upset. Maybe it affected her too. Fuck. Don't tell me the same thing happened in her world. Xander and the other Red followed her smiling slightly at me.

Dumb! Stupid! Why the hell would you say that? Fuck…

"Don't worry about it Faith. She'll be okay…"

I turned towards Red who was smiling slightly at me. I thought she'd head out too. I nodded my head and looked to where they walked.

"It's just…stupid of me to say that…when she only means well."

"She'll understand. Both of you are in a pressure you know…what with the baddies crawling inside Sunnydale…so it's okay…"

I couldn't help but turn to her and grin.

"Wow Red…I never thought you'd say that to me. I mean comforting me. You're the last person I expected to comfort me. Kinda nice…"

That made her blush. Fuck…Red is so easy.

"I-I-I…You just looked sad…you know…and well…you need comforting and…"

"Whoa…I get it. Thanks…I really appreciate it."

She nodded blushing slightly. Red's kinda cool…if you're not enemies with her. Kinda makes me feel bad with the things I did to her…

"I'm going to head back to the magic box. Are you sure you're okay alone? I can accompany you."

"That'd be nice but…"

…I've got some thinking to do.

"…I'll be fine. Thanks Red."

I nodded smiling as I head inside Julie's room. I sat down beside her and took her hand…caressing it.

Fuck…should I…do it? She'd probably get mad if I did…but…it's for her own good…right?

_**Giles POV**_

Once I took Faith's clothes…I headed to where Buffy was sitting. I can't help but frown at the sight of her.

She was slumped down on the chair…sleeping. In moments I see her like this I can't help but wonder why fate is so cruel to her and Faith. They deserve a normal life. A life where they can have a family someday. But it can't ever happen…could it? Not while there are demons and vampires…not while they're slayers…

I sighed and shook her gently…waking her up.

"Buffy…Buffy…it's time for you to go home…"

"Huh…? Wh-what? Giles…?"

"Go home Buffy. Your mom's really worried about you. Plus…you need rest."

She slowly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"No…I think I'm going to stay here…wait for Faith."

I can't help but remember that romantic movie that Buffy and the others insisted me to watch with them. I think it was… 'My Best friend's Wedding.' The line, 'he's running after her…you're running after him…who's running after you' comes to my mind. I wanted to tell her that…but I guess it's none of my business if I interfere. Plus…I think Faith have feelings for her…for Buffy I mean. The way Faith looks at her…seems different. Oh bugger…I shouldn't worry about these things now…

"Go home and sleep there. You look tired. I'll be the one to accompany Faith."

"Yes but…"

Persistent…isn't she? That's one quality I like about her…though right now it really isn't helpful…

"Mika needs you…Xander drove her to your mother…she's in your house now…"

That seems to have brought her back to reality. She hesitated for awhile…until finally gave in and walked away…promising to come back in a few hours.

I made my way towards Julie's confinement room…but stopped when I saw an old woman asking a nurse. I heard her mention Julie James…which made my suspicions correct. This is Julie's grandmother. I slowly walked to her…

"Excuse me…are you Julie's grandmother?"

She turned to me and I get to see her face better. I was surprised when I realized who it was.

It was Ms. Murray…one of my mentors as I was studying to be a watcher in England 10 years ago. She was the best teacher I had and also my favorite when I was in my twenties. So I was quite disappointed when she quit being my mentor without ever telling me why.

"Now I know why that accent and voice seems so familiar when I talked to you on the phone. It's been a long time…Rupie…"

Ack…not that nickname again!

"Please…don't call me that. It brings back memories…"

I was constantly teased back then because of that nickname…and that's because of her…

She reached at my cheek with her calloused hand and started pinching me…like she did before.

"Awww…little Rupie doesn't like his nickname does he?"

"I'm not little…"

In that instant her soft pinches turned hard. I couldn't help but yelp slightly. It's painful…

"Never mind that for now. Take me to where Julie is!"

_**Faith's POV**_

I should probably do this later. I have to ask the witches for help. Yes…I have to do this…for her.

The door suddenly burst open and I quickly stood up thinking it was Angel again…but I was surprised to see the old lady that was mugged on the mall. What is she doing here?

"Julie! Julie!"

I quickly stepped away and stood next to Giles who was scratching his head.

"Ms. Murray…would you please keep it down…this is a hospital you know."

Both of us flinched when the old lady glared at us. She's giving us the evil eye. And it really was quite scary. Scareeee…

She turned back her attention to Julie caressing her face mumbling something to her. As she did this…I can't help but turn to Giles…whispering.

"Who is she?"

"She's Julies grandmother…"

I turned back to the old woman still looking at Julie.

"Oh…so that's her…"

"You know her?"

"Not really…B told me she met Julie's grandmother. That's all…"

He nodded. Julie's granny being here would spoil my plan. Giles handed me my clothes which I'm thankful. This gown really is itchy.

"So…what happened?"

Julie's granny asked not looking at us. I turned to Giles and patted him on the shoulder…silently telling him good luck. With that I quickly went out of the room to go change. I'm really not used to lying to an old lady…so I think Giles would be the one to do it. Tell her some lame story covering the truth.

_**(AU) Buffy's POV**_

Even though she's not the Faith in my world…hearing her say that…pains me. It reminded me of what I've done to my Faith…when I stabbed her. I know she didn't say that in purpose but…it still hurts…

"Buffy…are you okay?"

Willow asked me walking by my side with Xander with her. They're concern about me again. They really are there when I need them and…hey…wait a minute!

I stopped walking and turned to them frowning.

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you guys never to come here?"

They looked at each other for awhile. Probably telling the other what they're going to say.

"Well?"

"It was Willow's idea!"

Xander pointed at Willow like a little child would when they did something wrong. I looked at Willow who slapped Xander's hand away frowning at Xander.

"And I thought you're going to cover for me…thanks Xander…"

"Sorry…"

I really don't need this…

"Just tell me what you guys were thinking when you jumped into the warp hole…or whatever you call it when I clearly said that no one…besides me should come here! And why did you let Dawn and Kennedy enter this world?"

They looked at each other again. They must've sensed that I was getting angry. Maybe that's why they're thinking of a better excuse. Willow sighed and looked at me…

"Because…we love you Buffy…"

Okay…I didn't expect that…

"…we just don't want you to suffer alone just because Faith died. We want to help you. Even if we're not slayers…even if all we can do is to cheer for you. We'd gladly do it just to help you. We know you're in pain because of what happen…"

I turned away from her teary eyes remembering what happened…

"…But that's so selfish of you Buffy. You're not the only one that Faith left. You're not the only one who's suffering. And…you're not the only one who loves her…"

Willow cried now…and Xander held her…comforting her. I just stood there and kept my eyes on the ground. Have I really left them out?

"She's right Buffy. You've just been so distant on us since she died. We want you to know that we're here to help. To fight even. So you're not alone in this Buffy. You're never been alone…"

Yes…I know that…but…

"I know I'm not alone…I never was…you guys were always there when I needed you. And I'm sorry for being so distant with you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your help. And that's because I just…don't want you to get hurt. Like I have…"

"Buffy…if it's about Faith…we…"

"No! It's not about Faith. I have to admit that it hurts…it still hurts…and I probably wouldn't get over it…but I just don't want you guys to experience that. In this world…you'd see…the most important person in your lives…"

Namely Tara and Anya…

"Buffy…we know. That's probably another reason why we came here. To have some kind of closure. But…it must be hard for you too…having to see Faith again even your…mother…"

Mom…

"I…I haven't seen her yet. Mom I mean. But I know that she's here. And…I need to tell her what I feel…"

I looked up as I felt Willow's hands on my waist and her head resting on my shoulder.

"We'll tell her…together…the three of us…"

I smiled and felt Xander's hand on my other shoulder. I turned to him and he grinned.

"Yeah! The three of us! Just like always! Besides…I miss your mom's pancakes…"

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Yeah…I miss them too…"

Maybe they're right. Maybe I should stop the sacrificing thingy and just be happy that they want to help. And I know…with them here…the pain and suffering that I've been feeling…would be bearable…

_**Faith's POV**_

It took me about 15 minutes to change and quickly walked back to the room. They were both silent…granny was sitting at a chair while Giles was leaning at the wall looking at the floor. I wonder what he told her? Probably something lame like…she slipped or something…I was surprised though when granny quietly spoke…

"Rupie told me…that you're a slayer…"

What? Did Giles…hey…wait a minute!

I turned to Giles grinning…he was covering his face with his hand. Probably blushing…

"How come you told her that…Rupie? And what's with the Rupie thing anyway?"

He sighed still covering his face. I've never seen Giles blush this much before. Wish I had a camera…this would look good in Ripley's.

"She was my mentor in England. She taught me about slayers and demons. That was about 10 years ago…but then she suddenly quit…"

10 years ago huh? That long? God…it makes me wonder how old Giles is. I turned to granny who was still looking at Julie…

"10 years ago…why'd you quit?"

"The moment I decided to quit…was the day Julie's parents died. I had only one child…Julie's father…so when they died…they had trouble finding someone to take care of her. They called me…and I instantly left England and went here. She was only 9 at that time…"

So…that's why. I guess I should've known. Giles turned to her…

"Why were you named Ms. Murray anyway? Julie's last name is James…it's much more appropriate for you to be called Mrs. James…"

"…or granny…"

I said agreeing with Giles. Granny instantly glared at us…giving us those evil eyes that's giving me the creeps…

"I like my maiden name! So you should call me Ms. Murray…not Mrs. James…nor granny!"

"Yes mam!"

Both of us said. She's one scary granny…I tell ya. I wonder how Julie can stand her. Or Giles for that matter. He has been her student in the past…I can't help but imagine granny beating a poor and defenseless Giles whenever he answers wrong. Maybe that's why he's so uptight sometimes…

Granny turned her attention back to Julie…

"Anyway…I'm more concerned with the fact that you are facing Angelus. Rupie tells me…that even if there are two of you slayers…you two, don't seem to harm him. What are your plans now?"

Plans? I haven't really thought about it. I've been busy thinking my plans about your granddaughter. Maybe I should tell them about it. Yeah…I think I should.

"Well…to be honest…I haven't really thought about it. But I know…even though we can't hurt Angelus…I know that there's a reason behind it. And I guess…we could do some research. It's just that…it's impossible for him to be…so powerful."

She turned to me and smiled…I flinched…thinking that she's gonna glare again. Don't blame me if I'm scared of her evil eye again…

"I've heard that the rogue slayer often acts…before thinking. I don't know how or what changed you…but I'm glad it did."

How or what? More like who! Two people to be exact…a loudmouth, hair puller baby…and her loudmouth, self righteous mother. No wonder they're related…

But…wait a sec…

"You have a connection with the council…haven't you?"

"I would've liked being your watcher…too bad I'm old now. Anyway…I wouldn't say I'm still connected with them…you could say that I know everything that they're planning."

"So you've got a spy…"

"Right you are lass. And you know…what they are planning now?"

Giles beat me to it as he asked…

"What?"

"They're planning on sending a member of the council…secretly to take care of the rogue slayer."

To…take care of me?

"That's preposterous! They should have contacted me!"

"I guess they knew that you would try to hide or protect her Rupie…at least…that's what I would do…"

The council…what…what are they going to do about me?

"How long…till they get here?"

"I've heard about that a week ago. So I guess…they should arrive soon…"

"Then we have to hide Faith now or else…"

Hide me…Now? No way!

"I appreciate it Giles…but no. I'm not going to hide."

Giles turned to me frowning. Granny also turned to me…just waiting…

"What are you saying? They will take you away!"

"Yeah…well…you see…I really don't care. They could try…but I won't let them. I'm needed here…and I'm not gonna abandon you guys just so I could hide."

I'm not gonna leave until Angelus is gone. I'm not gonna leave B to fight him…

I noticed granny smiling again…

"It's totally a waste not being your watcher…"

I smiled back and turn back to Giles who was still frowning looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Giles…I can handle em…I am a slayer ya know…"

"I know…it's just that…Buffy isn't going to like this…"

I frowned understanding what he meant.

"Buffy isn't going to know anyway…"

He quickly looked at me surprised…I looked at him seriously.

"Don't tell Buffy…she's got a lot of things in her mind now…no need for her to worry about little things that I can handle…"

"She'll want to know these things Faith because…"

He held back…and I knew why. It's not like I don't know B's feelings for me…and apparently…all of them knew too. But still…

"I know…but it's my problem and I can handle it…believe me. So please…don't tell her this. I don't want her to worry about me…"

Although I know she's worrying right now. Worrywart Buffy…that's what I should call her…

Giles looked at the floor…nodded his head. I know he means well…but…I can take care of it. Plus…there are things much more important than me that we should worry about…

"Ok…enough with the council…I want you guys to listen to my plan regarding Julie…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

Maybe I shouldn't have left the hospital. Faith needs me…he's hurting right now because Julie's hurt. I want to be the one to comfort her. But…I'm in pain too…who's going to comfort me?

"Buffy…you okay?"

I turned to Willow who was frowning at me. Wow…I completely forgot that I'm with Willow. She's heading to the Magic Box while I'm heading home.

"I'm…fine…just thinking…"

"About Faith…right?"

I looked ahead and continued walking.

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you just ask her out? I'm sure she'll say yes…"

If it were only that simple…

"It's complicated…"

Because she doesn't feel that way about me.

Willow didn't talk anymore. That is until we reached the Magic Box. She turned to me and held my hand…smiling slightly.

"Just try Buffy…ask her out. What do you have to loose?"

With that she squeezed my hand smiling and then headed inside…leaving me standing by the door thinking…

_**Willow's POV**_

I hope she'll think about my advice. Seeing her like that…makes me want to help her. Maybe I should put Faith in a love spell. Would that make Buffy happy? I doubt that's what she wants.

Nobody's here anymore. I guess they went home. Tara must be at the dorm. I'll go there later. I have to look at that spell again where I brought back Angel's soul.

I walked towards the shelves full of books and started searching for the suitable book.

"Everybody's gone…so what are you doing here?"

I yelped when I heard the voice. I turned around and saw the other woman wearing the tigermask. I exhaled the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"You scared me! Don't do that!"

I was frowning and at the same time pouting as I looked at her. Then I heard her laugh…which made me smile a little.

"God…you are so cute!"

Did she just say that…I'm cute? Now I'm blushing…

"Uh…wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for Bu…I mean Catmask…I thought she'll drop by here."

"Oh…where's your friend? You know…Dawn?"

"She went back to the mansion…I guess she's pretty tired."

Yeah…I'm pretty tired myself. Hey…wait a minute. If Catmask is Buffy…then could it be that tigermask is…Faith? I continue to stare at her which she noticed…

"What?"

"Catmask is Buffy right…then are you…Faith?"

She flinched…I wasn't imagining it. I guess she was shocked at what I said. But that shock was over in a minute…coz she's laughing again.

"I guess you guys found out huh? I knew it would be sooner…but the thing is…I'm not Faith."

She's not Faith…then…who…

"Who are you?"

She removed the hood from her cloak revealing her long, wavy dark brown hair. Just like Faith's. But when she removed her mask…I couldn't help but gasp as I saw her face.

She's not Faith…she's…she's…beautiful…

She smiled and walked towards me. She held out her hand…

"I'm Kennedy…"

_**Faith's POV**_

"So…what'd ya think?"

They're quiet…both of them as I explained what I want to do. Giles's looking at the floor…frowning…probably trying to think why I would do such a thing. Meanwhile…granny's just looking at Julie's pale face…in thought. It took about a minute for Giles to react.

"Why do you want to do this Faith?"

I knew…sooner or later someone would ask that…so I just told them why…

"Because I don't want her to get hurt again…I want her to have a normal life…she deserves one…"

Granny stood up and walked towards me. She stopped when she was in front of me. Her eyes are gentle this time…

"So…erasing her memories of the time she met you…until now…would be the only way…for her to live a normal life?"

I looked at her…straight in the eyes...

"Yes…"

She does deserve a normal life…a life where she can think of college…where to travel…to have lots of boyfriends…to hang out with her friends…to do whatever she likes…wherever she likes. In short…a life completely opposite to ours…

My eyes must've showed how sad I am…coz granny instantly pull me towards her and hugged me…whispering…

"You also deserve a normal life…don't ever think that you don't. Your life might not be normal for you…but I think everyone…wouldn't have a normal life if it wasn't for the two of you. Don't forget that…"

I smiled at her…

"Yeah I know…It's just…I remembered B…and how she always wanted a normal life…"

She released me from her arms and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"B?"

"Oh that's Buffy…the slayer…"

She grinned at me…

"You must really care about this Buffy don't you? Now I know why Julie's been moping around the house lately…"

I looked away feeling my face burn. Get a grip Faith!

"Wh-whatever…so…what do you think of the plan?"

Giles looked at me all serious.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"I told you…I just don't want her to get hurt again…"

_**Willow's POV**_

Kennedy…

I haven't seen her before…she's very pretty…and somehow…I can't help glancing at her. She told me that she'd stay here until I get out of here. She's worried about me. Oh she's looking at me now! Look away look away!

"What is it?"

Oh Goddess! She caught you looking at her! Stupid!

"Uh…n-nothing…just wondering."

She grinned at me making me blush. Just remember Tara. Tara. Tara. Tara.

"Don't mind me. Just wonder away…"

Ok. Now she's teasing me. I shook my head and just continue to look at the books. I couldn't help but yelp when the phone rang. Calming my beating heart I made my way to the phone and couldn't help but glance at Kennedy. She's laughing. She must think I'm stupid or something.

I picked up the phone…it was Giles

"Willow?"

"Yes it's me…"

"Um…are you the other Willow or…?"

"I'm Willow from this world…why do you ask? Do you need the other Willow…coz if you do then she's in Angel's mansion I think…"

"No…you would do fine."

"Ok…what is it?"

"I want you to come here…to the hospital…and bring the spell book that's in my office. Could you do that?"

"Now?"

"Yes…"

I wonder what's up.

"Oh…ok. I'll be there."

I couldn't help but frown when we hang up. I wonder what's wrong. Did something happen to Julie? God…I hope not.

"Willow…"

I yelped again forgetting that I wasn't alone. I turned to Kennedy who was frowning.

"What?"

"You said…the other Willow…do you mean…?"

She sounded hopeful…makes me wonder why.

"Yeah…I think it's the me in your world. She came here with the other Xander…"

That made her smile wide. Wow…even prettier than before. She's happy…is it because of the other me or the other Xander? It can't be the other me…right? Probably Xander.

"Is she in the mansion?"

"Yeah…that's what I heard the other Buffy say."

I said as I walked inside Giles office and got the book. The smile on her face was gone when she noticed me holding the book.

"Where are you going?"

"Giles asked me to go to the hospital…and bring this…so I guess…I'll be seeing you."

I walked outside the Magic Box heading to the hospital. I only took a couple of steps when I she appeared beside me. I stopped and turned to her frowning.

"The mansion's the other way…"

"I know…I just wanna walk you to the hospital."

I couldn't help but blush again. She's walking me…that's…that's sweet. Oh God…Tara…Tara…just remember Tara.

I kept chanting Tara's name as we walked together to the hospital.

_**Faith's POV**_

It took Red a couple of minutes to get here. I was surprised when she walked in the room with another girl. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Red then the other girl continuously.

"Geez Red…didn't know you were two timing Tara."

She blushed…all panicky. So easy to make her blush…

"N-No! There was now two timing going on! This is Kennedy…you know…the one wearing the tigermask. Although she's not wearing it now it still is her. Not that we'd know her because I definitely don't know her when she removed her mask. She just walked me here because it's all dangerous and stuff around here what with Angelus on the loose…so no…no two timing Tara."

Wow…that's a new record. The other girl grinned looking at me.

"I think you broke her…"

"Yeah…I probably did. Remind me never accuse her of cheating…"

She nodded and turned to look at Red who was looking at the floor blushing. I shook my head and turned to the other girl…named Kennedy.

"So that's what ya look like. So Ken…you're a slayer too huh?"

Everyone looked at her. I sensed her even before they walked inside here. I thought it was B…but…then I began to wonder why it feels different. See…when I'm with B…it feels…much more intense…more powerful. I wonder…why?

She grinned at me. Hmmm…she's kinda pretty…

"Yeah I am…"

I stared at her for awhile…and then nodded turning to Giles.

"Ok…"

"That's it? You're not going to ask anything else?"

"Yeah…I wanna ask a couple of things…but…I'm gonna save it later in the Scooby meeting. Don't wanna spoil the surprise."

I heard her smirk…whispering…

"You haven't changed one bit…"

I looked at Giles and nodded.

"Let's do this…"

_**Willow's POV**_

Giles explained to me Faith's plan. I'm shocked. She wants to erase Julie's memories of the time Julie met her. And she wants to do this because she wants Julie…to live a normal life. Makes me wonder if Faith really does love her. She's standing beside Julie's bed…looking sad. It must be painful for her to do this…but I think…it really is for the best.

_**Faith's POV**_

"Faith…we're ready…"

I nodded at Giles and walked closer to Julie. I caressed her cheek looking at her pale face. I leaned at her ear and whispered…

"I'm sorry Julie…sorry I have to do this. Sorry for hurting you. I want you to live a normal life. Be happy…for me…and…in case somehow the spell gets broken…I want you to look for me…and give me some spanking. I'll be seeing you…"

I pulled away and leaned back kissing her forehead. I pulled back…hearing Red chanting. I continue to look at her…smiling…with tears forming in my eyes. I caressed her hand…

"Bye…"

With that I let go and stepped back as light started to surround her. I knew…in that instant that I did the right thing…for her…

* * *


	24. Revelation part 1

**_Revelations (part 1)…_**

_AN: Sorry guys…I've been slacking off. Too many things in my head…plus writer's block…so yeah…slacking off. FoF is slacking people! ;) Anyway...even if it's short...hope you guys like it!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

"…and that's what happened…"

Julie…I can't believe Faith came up with that plan. She must be hurting right now. I mean…she let go of the one she loves…and somehow…watching her in pain…I can't even do anything for her to get over this.

I turn to Faith who was sitting beside me dozing off. Giles and Willow helped her get here an hour ago. She looks worn out at the time but she still had that grin on her face saying she was alright. I panicked thinking that Angelus might've attacked her again…but then Willow explained it to me. Explained the spell that they did to Julie…

"So…this spell…is the reason why she feels tired?"

"Yeah…I guess it's because some of her energy helped with erasing the memories."

Faith yawned and started stretching her arms while standing up.

"Hey…stop talking about me like I'm not here. God…I'm so hungry…"

With that she walked towards the kitchen. I stared where she went and after a couple of minutes excused myself and followed her. When I walked inside the kitchen I couldn't help but frown when I saw Faith leaning at the refrigerator with her eyes closed. Is she sleeping? I moved closer to her and shook her slightly.

"Faith…Faith."

"Wh-what? Huh? B? Oh…I must've dozed off while waiting for the pizza to heat up."

I glanced at the microwave and saw the pizza inside…but it wasn't turned on. She must really be tired. I look back at her looking at her smiling face. She doesn't have to do this…not when I know she's hurting. I must've surprised her when I pulled her to me. One hand was wrapped around her waist and the other on the back of her head as I pulled her to my shoulder. I leaned close to her ear whispering…

"Don't hide what you truly feel Faith. I know it hurts…but you have to let it out…"

I thought she was going to pull away…instead she nuzzled to my shoulder. Luckily I restraint myself from shivering. God it feels so good holding her…

All thoughts about what I was feeling were gone when I felt her smile through my shoulder. If I wasn't a slayer I wouldn't have heard her whisper…

"You worry too much…worrywart Buffy…"

Worrywart Buffy? Don't tell me that's my new nickname now? She does have a thing for nicknames huh? But I like B more…

I couldn't help but smile as we stayed like that for awhile. I can feel her leaning heavily at me. If I wasn't a slayer we would've been on the floor by now. In the floor…that would mean that she'll be on top…and me... Oh God Buffy stop with the perverted mind already!

I can feel her murmuring in my shoulder and I couldn't help but shiver. She's sleeping. Maybe I should wake her up. Someone might come in…but…maybe this is the only time I'd be able to hold her. So…maybe just a little longer…

I wrapped my arms tight around her. I can smell her…her shampoo…her perfume. What is that perfume of hers? It smells so…sexy…just like her…

God…I'm so in love with her…

"Even if you don't feel the same way…even if you love Julie…I still love you…and…I think I always will…"

I ended up whispering to her. Pathetic aren't I? To say what I feel while she was sleeping. Maybe that's because it's the only way I can tell her…without her rejecting me.

I seem to be in my own little world just holding her. But then reality came crashing down when I heard the doorbell. I sighed feeling defeated and slowly I pulled away from her…just to look at her face. She looks so cute sleeping. Like a baby…her lips are opened slightly. Would she be angry if I steal a kiss from her? I want to feel her soft lips again…

"Xander!"

Then again…maybe I shouldn't. I placed my hand on her cheek and caressed it…waking her up.

"Faith…hey…wake up…"

She slowly opens her eyes…so cute…

"Huh? B? Wh-what?"

"You dozed off…c'mon…everybody's waiting for us…"

She pulled away from me…and I instantly miss her. Get a grip Buffy. She rubs her eyes smiling at me…

"Sorry B…"

I shook my head.

"It's ok…now c'mon…"

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen with me behind her…watching her. Maybe that's the only thing I could do…just watch her…

_**Faith's POV**_

God I feel so sleepy. Even though I slept a couple of hour in the hospital…that spell still wore me out. But it was worth it I guess…

I can't believe I fell asleep in B's arms. It just felt nice I guess…I slept like a baby…but…I was still aware of what was happening around me. More importantly…what B was doing…or saying…

I almost flinched when she told me that. Good thing I controlled it. Or else she'll freak out. I know why she said it while I'm sleeping. And I can't help but be thankful for that. I wouldn't know what to do or say if she said it to me face to face. Would I run? Or would I say it back to her? I don't know…I really don't know…

I walked out of the kitchen feeling a little refresh from the little nap. I think it was only a few steps as I got out of the kitchen when I stopped immediately. B slammed at my back. Isn't she looking at where she's walking? She's probably busy looking at my ass. Geez…B's a little perv ain't she?

"Faith? What?"

I didn't turn at her…just looked ahead at what was happening. B must've sensed it and turned to look as well. There they are…pirate Xander with Giles as they carry the passed out Xander…our Xander to the couch. Maybe we should've warned him about his double. But then again…it was funny…damn funny.

I couldn't help but laugh as all of them looked distress with what was happening.

"Now that's funny…"

I heard B sigh at my back and she walked towards them. She instructed them to lay him on the couch. The two Red started fanning the fainted Xander as the girl named Dawn quickly head towards the kitchen to get some water. I frowned when I noticed that somehow…she knew where the kitchen was…and where the glasses were. Hmm…strange…it's like she lives here…

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Are you sure you're okay Xander?"

I asked as he sat up from the couch. He smiled nervously glancing at the other him every now and then.

"I…I'm fine…just a little shocked I guess…"

"I'm sorry…I should've told you…"

"It's okay…don't worry about it."

Still…I feel a little guilty. I should've warned him about this. Anya seems to be taking this nicely. She keeps on glancing at the other Xander…and in turn he keeps glancing at her too. Just like the other Willow glancing at Tara…who seems to be embarrassed with the attention. And don't forget the other me…who keeps on ogling Faith. I wanted to tell her she's mine…and that she should get her own. Damn…I'm being possessive…

Faith…that seems clueless of the ogling yawned and sat next to me. I smiled inwardly glad that she sat next to me. Is it wrong for me to shove it to the face of the other me that Faith sat next to me? Maybe later I'll do that…

"Let's start this meeting already…I want to know what the hell is going on…"

"Right…"

I said standing up and at the same time the other me did. We glared at each other the same time. I used my fake smile at her…annoyed that she interrupted me…

"Oh…you wanted to say something?"

She raised her eyebrow…

"Why yes…I do…"

"Well too bad…I was going to say something first."

"I think I should be the one to say something first…"

I stepped towards her and she did the same. I frowned at her…getting annoyed…

"This is my world! You should just sit back and listen!"

"Hey! I'm not going to sit back and listen to someone like you! You sit down and listen to me!"

I got ready to attack and she did the same holding that…shiny red weapon of hers.

"Make me!"

"Gladly!"

We were about to charge at each other when the two Willow's stopped us. My Willow going to hers…while her Willow going to me. They pushed us away from each other. And we kept on struggling…God she's so annoying!

_**Faith's POV**_

I just sat there at the couch with Xander watching the scene that's in front of us. Two Buffy's fighting…with two Willow's restraining them. I leaned at him and said…

"Geez…it's like watching the Olsen twins fighting huh?"

He nodded as he continues to stare at the four of them.

"Yeah…with a little dab of the cheeky girls…"

I nodded and thanked Giles silently as he broke the ridiculous fighting.

"That's enough! Both of you stay on the other sides of the corner!"

Ding ding…round one's over. I wonder who'll win? They stared at each other for awhile and then went to sit down. Buffy…our Buffy sat down next to me frowning and pouting with her arms crossed in her chest…

"God…she just ticks me off…"

I shook my head and smiled slightly…

"Need I remind you…that the one that ticks you off…is you…"

"Still…that isn't me entirely…I'm not like her!"

I wanted to disagree with her…but she'll probably argue with me if I did. Plus…she looks so cute all worked up pouting like that.

Giles walked in front looking at every one of us. Guess he's in charge now…

"Now could we go back and be adults here?"

I couldn't help but smirk. Giles is referring to the Buffy's and somehow…the Buffy that's beside me slumped at her seat frowning and pouting looking at Giles. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Definitely a cutie…

"We'll do this in an orderly fashion way. If anyone of you has a question…just raise your hand and ask the person who's going to talk. Now Xander…"

Xander who's sitting next to me sat up…surprised at the mention of his name. Giles shook his head.

"No…the other Xander…"

We all turned to Captain Xander who was surprised by being called. He pointed to himself looking confused…

"Me?"

"Yes…would you mind going in front and telling us your story…"

He frowned and hesitantly walked in front standing beside Giles. He scratched the back of his head nervously looking at the floor.

"Okay…um…Hi…my name is Xander…"

I couldn't help it and apparently they couldn't too. All of us ended up saying…

"Hi Xander…"

He smiled and shyly waved at us…that made Giles furious. He pushed Xander aside and glared at us. I couldn't help but smirk as everyone else giggle. I didn't know a Scooby meeting could be this fun…now I know what I missed back then. They're weird sometimes…but they're fun to be with…now I know what B feels surrounded by her friends…

"Bloody hell! I'm surrounded by children! Let's just be serious for one minute if you will."

The other Red stood up and stood beside him. She placed her hand on Giles shoulder giggling.

"They're just making fun of you Giles. Anyway…I think I should start…but please…no raising of hands if you're going to ask questions…"

Amen…

_**Buffy's POV**_

Willow stepped in front looking at every one of us. She looked nervous…and I can't help but wonder why. I mean…it's not like she doesn't know us. So…why?

"So…um…I guess I should tell you guys where we came from."

She should…but…I have an idea of where they came from…

"We're from the future…"

See…I'm right. No shock there.

"We came here to retrieve Mika…and Angelus. Them being here seems to causing some chaos in our world. Everything's changing in our world…"

"That isn't surprising…since you are here in the past…chances are…there are going to be changes in your world…is that the reason why you were dressed in that fashion? To somehow hide who you are and to avoid confusion?"

What fashion? That's a fashion? More like they're dressed for Halloween…

"Yes…but the other reason is…for Angelus not to detect Buffy and Kennedy…"

I was about to ask when Faith beat me to it asking the same question that was on my mind…

"What do you mean?"

"You and Buffy should know that Faith. Don't you ever wonder why you didn't recognize that Catmask is Buffy whenever she's near?"

I noticed that too…

"So…you turned off their…whatever so that we couldn't feel them?"

"They never turned anything off…they just blocked it. Quite smart if I should say…"

Giles said cleaning his glasses smiling at Willow who smiled back.

"Guess I'll tell that to the other you huh?"

Giles looked embarrassed…I wouldn't be surprised that it came from him.

"It was the mask…"

Faith said as she looked at Willow. She nodded.

"Yes…I put a spell on those mask. How did you know that?"

"When Angelus slashed B's…the future B's mask…I felt her energy. It's like B here…but more…powerful…"

"You must've felt this…at that time…"

The other me said as she stood up and handed Faith her shiny weapon. It's odd…I haven't seen that kind of weapon before.

Faith's eyes went wide the moment she took the weapon.

"Wow…It's…powerful…It feels like…it's mine…"

She looked back at the other me and smiled.

"But it's yours…"

Carefully…I took it…and understood what Faith was feeling. It's like…when I hold it…it's giving me power…and with it…I can defeat anything.

"This is…really powerful. How did you get it?"

I asked looking at the other me who shrugged saying…

"Let's just say…some old people gave it to me…"

Which means…it will be given to me too huh? I gave her back her shiny weapon feeling a little jealous. I mean…if I have that weapon back then I would have killed those bad guys in a minute. I wouldn't have died too. But then again…I'm thankful that I didn't have it…coz then…when Faith and I were fighting…I would've used it on her and she might…no…I shouldn't think about that…

"Now that we clarified that…let's go to Angel."

_**Faith's POV**_

Angel huh? I've got some more questions…but I'm pretty interested in what happened to Angel. More importantly…how he got that powerful. I wonder if B's responsible for him to loose is soul again. I mean she did it once…she could do it again. But that's…gross…having sex with a dead man…and…well…it's wrong. Argh! Just stop thinking.

"Yeah so…how did he loose his soul this time?"

I noticed the two B's glancing at me. What? Did I say something wrong? Red's all smiley. What the hell?

"You know…you sound jealous…"

I could help but flinch. I glared at her.

"I'm not jealous! I'm tired you see! Maybe that's why I sound like that!"

"Okay. Stop being defensive."

Okay…she's getting on my nerves. I wonder…what would happen if I killed the future Red.

"Buffy isn't responsible for Angel loosing his soul. It was the council."

Whoa! That was unexpected! The council…are a bunch of old tweeds like Giles. And…and Angel…slept with someone like…Giles? I don't know whether I should laugh or…pity Angel. I wonder what's it like to screw someone like that. Maybe afterwards they'd sat up and say: 'That was fabulous…would you care to join me in reading a book.' Shit…and when they want to have sex again they'd probably say: 'I am feeling a bit…uneasy. Shall we indulge ourselves in another round of loving?' Now that's funny!

"Faith!"

I turned to Red who was frowning at me.

"What? Did I do something?"

"Your laughing…by yourself…"

I shrugged sensing everyone's eyes on me.

"I was just thinking about something."

She shook her head smiling knowingly…like she knew what I was thinking. Is she reading my mind?

Giles cleared his throat and I can't help but smirk. That brought B to elbow me.

"The council you say…why would the council do such a thing?"

Oh Giles…ever the British tweed that I like. Maybe I should ask him if we could indulge ourselves…or maybe to read a book together. Red glanced at me and laughed slightly. What the hell is she laughing at? I think future Red is taking drugs.

"They wanted Mika. There's a prophecy in our world. 'With two hearts…and one blood…a child would be born. Their power…would be unstoppable.'"

But…

"I'm not really that bright or anything but…the prophecy said 'their' meaning the three of them…so why?"

"That's right. That's why they wanted Angelus to kidnap Mika…and lure the other two. They blackmailed Angelus into giving his soul back once he betrayed them. But that didn't stop Angelus…"

I think I already know what he did…but I still gotta ask…

"So…what the hell did he do?"

Red sighed looking at the floor.

"He killed all of them…every…one last of them…"

* * *


	25. Revelation part 2

_**Revelation (part 2)**_

_AN: Wow…I've been unable to update for almost a year?! It's been a long time…sorry about the lack of updateness…I've been so busy that I haven't really got the time. It's a miracle that I did finally. Anyway…I'll try to update as soon as I can. I want to finish this story at least. Hope you like it! _

* * *

__

_**Buffy's POV**_

"He killed all of them…every…one last of them…"

Oh God! Angelus…murdered the council…

That's…that's too much. I know I didn't like the council…who am I kidding…I hate those people…but…to be murdered…like animals…that's…that's inhuman…

I glanced at Giles worried about his reaction. He was looking at the floor frowning as he cleans his glasses. I guess he's a little disturbed by the news…

"But…surely they would have fought. I mean…they're the council. They must have enormous weapons inside their headquarters…"

Xander's right…half of them are watchers…like Giles…they can perform spells. I'm sure they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You're right. But…you guys have fought Angelus right? You must've noticed how powerful he is…"

"And the question is…why?"

Faith asked as she frowned looking at the other Willow. It makes me wonder too. I mean…we've stabbed him on the chest and still nothing. At first I thought that he's just like Kakistos…that we just need a bigger stake. But…somehow something tells me that isn't the case…

"Well…we believe that there are two things actually that made him powerful…first is the sword. It doesn't have a name…but it's known to be the replica of the Excalibur…just the opposite."

Replica of the Excalibur? Excalibur…wasn't that the…

"Excalibur? That's the sword of King Arthur…"

Our Willow said as she frowned at her future self. That is the sword of King Arthur…known to be the greatest king of Britain…no…make that the world. See…I do listen to class every now and then…

I glanced at Giles and noticed him cleaning his glasses. That's one of the Giles sign that he knows something about what we're talking about.

"The replica of the Excalibur…that sword is completely the opposite of the Excalibur."

"Care to explain further Gman?"

"The Excalibur is the mythical sword of King Arthur, sometimes attributed with magical powers or associated with the rightful sovereignty of Great Britain. The myth tells that the Excalibur was in the stone and that Arthur was the one who pulled it out making him the rightful king."

"Let's just skip high school lectures and tell us something that we don't know Gman…"

Faith said obviously impatient. Even I'm on the edge of my seat here. I hate it when Giles does this. Pausing when he's about to reveal something…

"Well…I guess all of you knew that…but I guess your teachers stopped there and skipped the good part…"

"And that is?"

God Giles is loving this isn't he?

"That the Excalibur wasn't the only one in the stone…"

WHAT?!

_**Faith's POV **_

No way…Excalibur wasn't the only sword that was in the stone? The hell!

"So there were two swords? Who created the other one?"

B asked…guess she's shocked as well…

"The one who created the Excalibur…some say it was Merlin…"

"That old geezer?! Why the hell did he create two swords?"

"He wanted to create a perfect sword…one that would be powerful to defeat anything…but in order for him to create such sword…he needed to combine two of the most important ingredients that would indeed create a perfect sword…The light…and the dark…"

Light and the dark huh…figures…

"So let me guess…he wasn't able to…so he just created two swords instead…hoping that one person can wield both the light and the dark…"

All of them were surprised when I finished my little theory…what? I couldn't help but blush a little…Geez…stop staring….

"Why…that's correct Faith…how did you…"

"Know? It's kinda obvious. So when King Arthur decided to pull out the sword…the other one…the dark sword…wasn't there…it means that someone already pulled it out…"

"Yes that's right…nobody knew of the other sword…only Merlin did…so when he noticed the other sword gone…he decided to look for it…"

"Did he found it?"

"He did…in Arthur's kingdom…the Light and Dark clashed…no one knew what happened after that…some say Arthur killed the person…others said that the wielder escaped with the sword and wreak havoc in other countries…"

Never thought that I'd be hearing about knights…Arthur…Merlin…who would've thought. There just ain't stopping the surprises huh.

"So why did the Council have that kind of weapon? And why give it to Angelus?"

Xander asked. Good question. Everyone turned to the future Red…

"The council wanted to uhm…tame the slayers…so they decided to look for the most powerful sword there is. They searched for the Excalibur…but they didn't found it. What they did found is the replica. But the sword can't be wield just by other people. Ordinary people would die if they get hold of that sword…so they decided to let someone who can wield both the dark and the light to take hold of it…"

"Thus choosing Angel…"

That explains the Angel thing…but something's bothering me…taming the slayers? What the hell does she mean by that? What's happening in the future for the council to tame the slayers? And by slayers…does she mean B and me…or…

"They handed it to Angelus to see if he can wield it. He can…and that's when the slaughtering began…"

Future Willow frowned as she looks at the ground.

"Stupid pieces of shit!"

I couldn't help it. The council is stupid to let Angelus test that sword! And here I thought they're a bunch of tweeds like Giles. Angelus must've enjoyed himself killing those bastards…I know…I would have…

_**Flashback**_

'_Faith…NO!' Buffy screams as I plunged the stake in the vampires heart…I waited for dust…but suddenly find blood pouring at his chest…him shaking…as he slowly die stuttering something…Buffy's shaking…and I'm just standing there…gripping my stake. Blood dripping on it…on his chest…on my stake…and I can't move…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Wh-what the? Why…why did I remember that?

I'm shaking…clenching my fist hard that blood might come out of it. I can feel the cold sweat on my forehead. It feels like…I just had a nightmare. I couldn't help but flinch when I felt a hand on top of mine.

"Faith…you okay?"

B asked as she turns to me frowning. Everyone was looking at me…when did everyone look at me? And why is future Red looking all scared? I gave them a half smile…

"I'm fine…no biggie…"

I felt B squeeze my hand. It's like she's telling me that she doesn't believe me. I turned to her and smiled…

"Really…I'm fine…"

She frowned for awhile not believing me but then turned back to Red as she kept her hand on mine. I sighed and noticed the other B looking at me. I gave her the same smile I did with B…which made her blush…

"Hmm…that explains everything about the sword…what I want to know now…is about the other item that makes Angelus powerful…"

Gman said. I'm kinda curious as well…that item is probably the reason why he can walk in the sun and don't forget the whole can't turn to dust shit…this second item must be one hell of an item…

"So…what kind of item is this?"

"A very powerful artifact that could make a person immortal. That's all we know of it…It doesn't even have a name…we don't even know what it looks like."

An artifact eh? Could it be…?

"That artifact…could it be the necklace that he's wearing?"

Future Red frowned at me…actually…almost everyone is. Geez…why is it that I always seem to get everyone's attention? It's annoying…

"What?"

"Y-You've seen it?"

Why does she look like she's surprise or something? The hell?

"Well…yeah. Kinda hard to miss what with him wearing it in his neck…"

They're looking at each other now…the future people. Did I say something weird? I turned to B who was frowning too looking at her lap.

"You didn't see it B?"

"No…He wasn't wearing a necklace when I was fighting him…"

"But…he is…I saw it. It's a cross necklace…with jewels in it. Five jewels I think."

I'm sure I've seen it! Why didn't she? I mean…Angelus was right in front of her and yet she didn't saw it?

"G-man? I'm sure you've seen it…"

"No…I haven't…"

"Xman?"

"Sorry Faith…"

What the hell? Why didn't they see it? Are they that blind? Fuck…that necklace was so clear to see! So why…?

"Why the fuck am I the only one who saw that damn necklace?"

I asked looking at the future people. All of them were looking at future B who was looking at the floor. The hell?

Future Red turned to me.

"I'm s-sorry Faith…but…we're still not sure why…"

Bullshit…she's lying…

"I'm not lying! Oopps…"

I stood up glaring at Red who has her hand on her mouth like she shouldn't have said what she said. Damn right she shouldn't!

"You're reading my mind! I fucking knew it!"

She gave me that 'you caught me' look that I know so well.

"So all this time you know what I was thinking! Even when…"

I trailed off not wanting everyone to hear that I had a little flashback. Her sadden eyes told me that she did. Damn it…I don't need pity…

"That's not what I was thinking! Honest!"

Damn it…she heard me again…oh fuck…

"Damn it Red! Turn it off!"

Everyone's looking at us back and forth…like watching a ping-pong match. I couldn't care less if I had their attention again.

"Okay, okay! It's off now!"

I raised my eyebrow not believing her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

She sounds truthful…but I gotta test her just in case…

"Okay…I'll give ya a little test. I'm thinking of a number between 1-100…guess what number that is…"

I smiled at her looking straight at her eyes thinking screaming three words in my head. FUCK OFF RED!

She frowned and blurted out…

"That's not a number…"

Damn it!

"RED TURN IT OFF! I'M NOT JOKING!"

I yelled at her. Again she told me that she turned it off now…I was about to yell again when Tara stopped me.

"It's o-off F-Faith…I'm s-sure of it."

I turned to Tara who nodded. Her I can trust. I turned back to future Red who was looking at Tara too. I don't need to be a mind reader to be able to read her mind. That look of longing on her eyes was visible. Damn…I wonder what happened to them in the future.

I sat back which made future Red look at me. I was giving her the evil eye that I seem to inherit through B. She looked away looking all nervous.

Giles cleared his throat.

"So anyway…I want to know what happened in the future that made Angelus and all of you to travel into our world or rather…time…which is your past."

Future B stood up and stood beside future Red. Guess it's her time to talk…

_**Buffy's POV**_

I guess it's my turn to speak…my future self I mean. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looks so…I don't know…tired. Like she's worn out…to slaying maybe…or maybe to living. Now that I think about it…yesterday when we were in the beach…she sounded so…sad. Like she wants to end it all. I wonder what made her think that…

'_Because if you don't get her…I will…'_

I couldn't help but grasp Faith's hand when I remembered her words. Would she really…? She's in the future…surely Faith's also there…unless…

"B…you okay?"

Faith said softly that only I could hear. I slowly remove my hand on hers smiling shyly…

"S-sorry…"

Just as I was about to put my hand on my lap…I felt her grab my hand back to hers and laid them on her lap. I turned to her but she's just looking forward acting like everything is fine. I was surprised when she opened my hand using hers and entwined our hands together as she squeezes them gently. I squeezed back smiling as I look at our hands. And she says she's not romantic…

I couldn't help but look up when I heard someone cough. It was future me. She's glaring at me…and I couldn't help but glare back…

"What?"

I asked. She's probably jealous and all. Well too bad!

"As I was saying…"

She was saying something? I didn't hear anything…

"The council poisoned Angelus into thinking that Mika's blood can help him get rid of Angel and that Mika's blood can make him more powerful than before…that's why Angelus is so intent on getting Mika…"

"So…it isn't true…the whole blood thing with Mika? It's just a prank from the council right? Just so they could get rid of her…right?"

Xander asked eagerly. Is it?

"Well…yeah…the council just wanted to get rid of Mika. You should have noticed Mika's power right? She's still a baby and yet she can sense other slayers and vampires a mile away…the council feared that once Mika is grown up…she'll be invincible."

I'm relieved that it wasn't true. The whole blood thing that is…but I can't help but feel troubled about Mika's power. I knew she had abilities of a slayer…in her young age…but could she take that burden? I wanted her to have a normal life…but it seems that…it won't ever come true…

"So…this powerful little human…is your child. Who is the person whom you had sex with?"

Anya really can be blunt…when it comes to sex. But I also wanted to find out. I mean…it is my future self and all…but…something tells me…that I really don't need to know. Because I know…I'm sitting right next to her…

"Uhm…well…"

My future self was blushing as she glance at Faith…who was now looking down looking tense. I can't help but blush as well. I guess Willow was right…

"Oh…so it really is Faith. Buffy really is a lesbian…"

"Hey!"

I turned to Anya who only shrugged. Faith started coughing trying to shift the conversation.

"Uhm…so…could you explain Mika. I mean her powers…she's a slayer right?"

"Y-yeah…well…you see…in our world…there are thousands of slayers…every potential is now a slayer…"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone said except the future people. Did we just hear her correctly? There are thousands of slayers in the future?! No way…

"We were fighting the first…and well…let's just say we needed an army of slayers…so we released the power of the scythe and transferred it to every potential slayers…"

Whoa…so that explain why Mika is a slayer. So that means that…we aren't the chosen two anymore…we're the chosen thousands now…I…I can't believe it…

"Buffy?"

I turned towards the voice and found mom in the doorway looking confused. Everyone turned to greet her…but I found it odd by the reaction of the future Scoobies. Especially the girl named Dawn…and myself…

"Hi mom…sorry we're just…discussing something…"

"Hmm…I can see that…and I can also see two Xanders…two Willows…and two Buffys…am I seeing things?"

I smiled at mom as she kept on turning her head towards our double. It's a good thing that she's not freaking out…

"Well…they're our future self…"

She raised her eyebrow, confused…

"Uhm…I'll explain it to you tomorrow…"

"Well okay…I'll be heading to my room now…I think I'm getting a headache…"

I nodded ignoring the faint gasp that I seem to hear as I watched mom head upstairs. I think it was future Xander who gasped. I turned towards my future self and couldn't help but frown when I saw myself looking at the floor. Are those…tears?

Faith started stretching…

"I don't know about you guys…but I'm also tired…why not call it a night and let's discuss this further tomorrow…"

"I think that's a splendid idea…"

Giles said as he started cleaning his glasses. Out of the corner of my eye…I can't help but notice Faith looking at my future self like she's worried. I couldn't help but glance at my future self who looked at Faith and smiled slightly. It's like they're communicating through their eyes. What was that about?

* * *


	26. I'm not dead! Right?

_**I'm not dead! Right?**_

_AN: How long has it been? A year or months? Sorry for the total lateness. Been real busy. But nowadays I'm not so I decided to update. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for all those who kept waiting and reminding me that I should update! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Darkness…she's always running through the dark. Three doors are around her. She opened one of them and saw a scene that continues to haunt her. A scene locked deep inside her._

_A little girl down to his knees as blood pour down the floor. And a woman standing beside her with a bottle in her hand laughing. _

"_Trash…Useless…No one could love you…"_

_The little girl continues to cry. A little girl…she was that girl. She closed the door as she gripped the doorknob tightly. _

"_A slayers life is full of death…"_

_The door to her left opened an a huge vampire appeared before her. _

"…_that's why I killed your watcher…and I'll kill everyone around you…coz that's what your life should be…full of death."_

"_Tsk tsk…"_

_The door to her right opened and an old man dressed in a suit appeared smiling. _

"_Your life is full of sorrow and pain…"_

_The old man reached out his hand._

"_Together we could end that pain…let us create a new world…my firecracker…"_

_She put her hands to both her ears. Blocking the sounds that confuses her. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found a blonde girl smiling._

"_You're a slayer…and a slayer is always alone… "_

_The blonde girl offered her hand the smile never disappears._

"_But you're not alone anymore…you'll never be alone anymore…as long as I'm here with you."_

_She took the blonde girl's hand and held it tightly…grasping it._

"_C'mon…I'm going to make you some breakfast…"_

_Her eyes going wide. She shook her head terrified and said the only thing she could think of._

"_NOOOOOOO!!"_

_Everything going white…though she couldn't see. She can still feel the hand against her. Holding her. And she'll never let go. Not anymore…_

**Faith's POV**

Birds are chirping outside. Fuck…why do they have to do that every morning? Even at the basement I can hear them.

"Shut…up!"

I said to no one as I continue to snuggle to my sweet pillow. Can't they chirp somewhere else? I reached for my wrist watch and looked at it. 8:00 AM. Too early. Fuck…sometimes I hate slayer hearing.

"Stupid birds…"

As I slowly got up of bed, I can't help but smell something. It's food. And from its smell…I can tell it's delicious. Mrs. S is probably cooking. Gotta love that slayer smell.

I grinned and picked up some comfortable clothes. Mrs. S would probably scold me if I walked around with only my underwear on. And I don't want to see her bad side. See, I am a good girl.

I walked up the stairs towards the kitchen feeling my stomach growling.

"Morning Mrs. S!"

I stopped walking when I noticed that it wasn't Mrs. S that's cooking. She turned around and gave me a warm smile that made my heart skip a beat. That smile…

"That's Ms. S to you F…"

I looked away from B frowning as I felt my face a bit hot. Can't believe I'm blushing. She does look kinda cute with an apron on and a spatula on her hand. Kinda look like a young wife if ya ask me. Wife huh?

"What are you doing B?"

She turned back to what she was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Oh no. Don't tell me she's…

"B…are you…cooking?"

She giggled and I can't help but feel terrified at what she's going to say next. Please say no…if there is a God please let her say no.

"Wow Faith…it's early in the morning and you're using your slayer common sense already? You better reserve that for later."

"Cute B…real cute…"

She turned around with that same smile on her face.

"I know I am…no need to say it twice…"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the living room. What's up with her and her good mood? Did she win some contest or something?

"Oh…you're awake in an unusual time. It's only 8AM…which I think is only evening for you…"

I looked up at the person in front of me and looked at the ridiculous outfit that she's wearing. What's her name again? I know it's a K…hmmm…Kendi? No that's not it. Oh right…Kennedy. She's the one wearing the Tiger mask. She's still wearing that get up.

"Hey Ken…guess you know my sleeping habit huh?"

"Yeah well…it's not that hard to miss…"

"Still wearing that get up?"

She sighed.

"Gotta…its Commander's orders."

Commander future Buffy huh. I wonder what she like now when she's mad. She'll probably slice your head off with that scythe of hers. Better not get in her bad side too…

"Don't you get hot in that get up?"

She took her mask and turned it so that it's on the back of her head letting me see her face. She's not that bad. But I can't help but wonder what's up with her and future Red. They seem kinda…intimate. So what the hell happened to Tara in the future?

"Tell me about it…I'm sweating like a pig here…"

Pigs sweat? Gotta watch Discovery channel more.

"So take it off…the commanders not here right?"

"It's okay…I don't wanna mess this up. It's better if Angelus doesn't know where we are."

Right…Angelus…how the hell could I forget?

"Smells great here…Mrs. Summers cooking?"

"Uhm…no…more like your future commander is cooking breakfast."

Her eyes went wide and she stepped back. Guess she also know what happens when B cooks.

"For real?"

"Yup…definitely real…"

"I…I've heard stories about when Buffy cooked one time and you guys…"

I nodded my head and remembered that time very well…

"It's all real…"

"Oh God…"

She looked shocked. I would be too if I heard that story. I mean who would have thought, a beautiful girl like B…could do something like that? I mean really…it's scary.

"Hey…breakfast is ready…Oh…Kennedy…you're here…I've made plenty so it should be enough for everybody…"

I glanced at Ken and noticed her panic 'I have to get out of here' state.

"Uh…w-well…I have to get going now…g-gonna patrol Sunnydale…you know…with Angelus on the loose…"

"Aww c'mon Ken…B made plenty…you wouldn't want to waste her cooking would you?"

I said to her as I threw my arm on her shoulder gripping it tightly.

"What are you doing?"

She whispered to me.

"Hey…I don't wanna die alone…besides…B's in a good mood…wouldn't want her to feel bad just coz we don't want to eat her cooking."

"That's not the point…"

"Aww c'mon…let's die together…"

She looked at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I was.

"Die together? What are you Romeo?"

I grinned at her.

"Yup…and you better be my Juliet."

She rolls her eyes and sighed.

"Figures you'd drag me again with your love fest with Buffy…"

Love Fest? Again? Is she implying that I'm…

"Now wait a minute…I'm not…"

"What are you guys whispering about?"

B said as she frowned. Oh right…

"Uh…nothing…uhm…let's just eat breakfast."

She smiled again and walked ahead of us. Ken also followed her sighing.

"Yeah right you're not."

**Buffy's POV**

I ushered them to sit so they did just that. So they're just sitting there…just staring at the food. Haven't they seen an omelet before because they seem to be transfixed with it. I think I even saw Kennedy's eye twitch. Hm?

"The food will not jump into your mouths you know…you have to get the food yourselves. Unless that's an omelet monster that's thinking of destroying the world with its mighty omeletic powers, the king of all omelet kingdom with his wife on Kennedy's plate are planning on the destruction of all mankind as we know it. So you have to eat it before it destroys the world!"

That earned me their 'are you for real' faces.

"Omeletic powers…"

"Omelet kingdom?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It is kinda silly…the omelet monster I mean.

"Well you weren't eating…so I just motivated you to eat…like a motivation from a children's book."

Faith smiled as she shook her head.

"Remind me not to let you write a children's book about the omelet kingdom with their omeletic powers."

I shrugged and couldn't help but smile.

"Writing can be time consuming…I'll just tell them directly. So I can't write about the omelet kingdom…but I can write about the war between the great king of toast and the prince of bagels right?"

She smirked and I could help but giggle.

"You're crazy…"

"I know…"

I smiled at her which she also returned. It's like…when she smiles at me…it feels like its just the two of us in the room. That nothing else mattered. It's just Buffy and Faith…like it should be.

"Ahem…"

But then again reality strikes and its Buffy, Faith and Kennedy today.

"Sorry to break in on your Kodak moment…but I believe we have a breakfast to consume?"

I nodded and looked at Kennedy looking back at Faith who was also looking back at Kennedy. What's up with them?

**Faith's POV**

Well, we survived the omelet attack. I didn't even notice that Kennedy's hand was gripping mine under the table. I guess she was pretty scared. But I was surprised that B's cooking has improved. I remember the incident with her cooking correctly.

I think it was a few days after I got in Sunnydale. She decided to hold a Scooby dinner while Mrs. S was out of town. Of course she invited me so that she could get to know me better. Well, that's what she said. So it's me, Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz who sat down in the dinning room waiting for B's cooked meal. She cooked some curry and mashed potatoes. It looked delicious. But then when we ate it. It tasted funny…and all hell breaks loose.

"_I…don't feel so well…"_

_Red said as she clutched her stomach. I was also having the same problem…actually, all of us were having the same problem as we clutched out stomachs…except for B who haven't taken a bite of her own cooking. So she wasn't feeling any pain._

"_The hell…B? Do you hate me that much?"_

_Her eyes went wide as she shook her head._

"_No! I…I don't understand why it could have…"_

_Xander quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom._

"_I can't take it anymore!!"_

_It took us a couple of seconds to follow him._

All of us were running around trying to find a bathroom. I got lucky and snuck inside B's neighbor. Good thing no one was inside at that time. I can still remember the screams of pain….of suffering…of agony…and the cause? B's cooking.

B explained to us what happened. She mistook a bottle for an ingredient. I can't remember what was inside the bottle. Plus no one really cared. We were just glad that it was over. Since then, we stayed clear of B's cooking just to avoid another tragedy. But then, eating B's cooking now, I'm kinda impressed that nothing happened to us. Goes to show she's more careful now.

"Wow B…that was some omelet! Kinda feel bad for the omelet king."

I grinned and she smiled back.

"I'm glad you liked them."

I nodded. I don't know what made me look at her hands on the table, but I did and I frowned when I saw a couple of cuts in her hands. She must've seen me staring at her hands that she hides it under the table and stood up.

"Uhm…I'd better clean up."

I was about to offer to wash the dishes but Ken beat me to it. She stood up also and took my plate and hers.

"I'll handle this."

B smiled her thanks.

"I think…I'll… I'll check up on Mika."

She said as she walked out of the kitchen leaving me and Ken alone. I was still sitting at the dinning table looking at my own hands as I frowned. B's hands…there were cuts. Was that because of the breakfast she made?

"I can't believe even in the past…"

I looked towards Ken who was still washing the dishes.

"…she still does anything just to please you. You're lucky…"

She turned towards me smiling. I looked away.

"I don't want her to do anything for me…"

I know she's silently contemplating what I just said even without looking at her. And I just shook my head and dismissed whatever question that I'm sure she's going to ask.

"Anyway…I want to ask you something…"

She nodded and sat back down to where B was sitting earlier.

"What is it?"

"It's about your world…"

She nodded telling me to go on. I know it would be hard for her to answer my question…but still…I want to know what happened.

"Promise me you'd answer my question…"

She frowned slightly.

"Sounds serious…but okay…"

She shrugged and took her glass drinking the rest of her juice. I know I shouldn't ask her this coz she's drinking and all…but I can't help it…

"Tell me how I died…"

I knew it…she was surprised by my question that she started coughing hard.

* * *


	27. Soulless

**Soulless**

_**AN: **__Sorry again for the lack of update. I was really having a hard time on thinking of where this story is going. I've thought of an ending but I don't seem to know how to get to that ending. Thus the problem. Hopefully I won't have any problem with the next chapter coz i've come up with ideas about it. Anyway...it's a couple of chapters more till the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

**No one's POV**

"So boring…I miss terrorizing the town…the screams…the agony…the blood…all those tasty blood pouring down their body…yum…"

Angelus said as he looked up the ceiling grinning remembering the times when he was on a killing spree. It had been a day since he attacked the slayers and decided to lay low for awhile. Behaving was something he wasn't used in doing what with his lost soul and all. He was always on the go…always acting first instead of thinking. He always goes with his instinct. He still is…and his instinct tells him to wait which was hard for him. But still…he never left his current position.

He sat up and sighed slightly annoyed that he was talking to himself again…even though there was another person in the room sitting by the wall with its eyes closed. It was as if he was meditating…or maybe sleeping.

It annoyed the restless vampire. He took an empty can by his side and threw it towards the other person who immediately caught it. He opened his eyes looking back at the person who threw the can at him. Its eyes as soulless as his.

"C'mon tin man! Entertain me! I'm bored here."

The other person continues to look at him not blinking.

"Hey…if were gonna have a staring contest then just forget it. It'd be like I was staring at some dead guy who died with his eyes open."

He laid down at the couch again his arms behind his head acting like a pillow.

"Kinda makes me wonder what the hell is wrong with the woman who created you to give you eyes. Why not build a goggles or something. Like that Cyclops from the Xmen. Now that would look great."

The vampire turned to look at his companion noticing that he was still staring at him.

"Still gonna stare at me huh? Tsk…fine…stare all you want. I'm not a bit bothered by it since that's all you do."

Still staring…

"Some help you are. You've never even attacked the slayers. Geez…I'm doing all the work here and all you ever do is sit there. You're useless!"

"I don't act on impulse…"

Angelus sat up and turned towards his companion, grinning.

"You finally talked eh…and just so you know tin man…I don't act on impulse all the time. I've got plans!"

He stared again.

"Silent treatment already? That was fast. Anyway, wanna hear my plan?"

Still staring…

"I'm gonna tell it to you since I'm so bored to death. Plus…this time you are gonna help me."

"I'm not here to kidnap a baby…"

"Well, that's a part of the plan…but I think I can handle that. Don't need you to take my special baby. What I want you to help me with, is killing those slayers."

He frowned and Angelus couldn't help but grin as he finally got the attention of his cyborg companion.

"Got you interested eh? Wait till you hear what I got in store for them…"

**Faith's POV**

"You gonna answer my question or what?"

Kennedy held out her hand indicating me to wait as she drinks another glass of water. That's her third glass already for fuck's sake. I'm sure she's full now and in about a few minutes will head towards the bathroom coz she's gonna piss on all that water inside her. Lame attempt to ignore the question. I'll give her an A for effort.

She placed the empty glass on the table. I couldn't help but tease her as I raised my eyebrow.

"Want another one?"

She immediately shook her head and I couldn't help but grin.

"Good…coz I'm not letting you run towards the bathroom until you answer my question."

She suddenly stood up looking at her watch.

"Shit look at the time! I've gotta look for Buffy and report to her about…reporty things…right…maybe we can talk about this some other time. Maybe a rain check?"

I looked at her with a 'don't fuck with me' look which made her tense.

**Kennedy's POV**

"If you don't sit down…I'll fucking torture you and make sure you won't drink another goddamn water in your fucking life."

I couldn't move. She's serious…seriously going to kill me! That serious. And did her eyes just turned black for a second? And I mean Willow black. Maybe I'm just imagining it. Still…she looks like…she's gonna pounce me any minute now. This isn't the Faith that I know. This is the psycho Faith that everyone's telling me about. I guess it's understandable…we are in the past. But still…

"Are you going to sit down? Or do I have to chain you up real tight against the wall and make you bleed?"

Okay…if she's acting like she's all evil again then I'm pretty sure she should get an Oscar for it. Fuck…she really looks like she's not kidding! I'm beginning to wonder if she really is over being psycho. Shit…I better ask Buffy and Willow about this.

I sat back down trying not to show how her words affected me. I'm labeling Faith as someone who's dangerous. But still…this is Faith. The bad ass slayer with a soft spot for almost anything…especially her family. She's not the enemy…but…

"F-Fine…I'll answer y-your question…"

Nice way of not showing her that I'm not affected. Nice Ken...

I shook my head feeling stupid that I stuttered my answer.

"Good…coz I don't wanna get rough on you."

She grinned as her psycho side seems to be fading. I can breathe easy again but…I have to keep my guard up. Something's wrong… I can feel it.

**Faith's POV**

Ken seems to be on the edge. Why the hell did I say that to her? When I told her those threats…it feels like my old self. The evil self. It's so close to the old me and I couldn't fight it. It's like…I wasn't in control of what I was thinking and what I'm feeling. It's probably stress or something.

"Hey…I was just joking with you. No need to go slayer on me…"

Yeah right, if someone told me those threats, I would have kicked their ass. So it's understandable.

"Yeah sure…"

She said but I can tell that she's still tense. Guess she doesn't believe me…

"Can I ask you something? I'm not going to make threats if you don't answer…"

I couldn't help but nod and chuckle feeling the tension slowly fade.

"What made you think that you're dead in the future?"

I shrugged finding it easy to answer the question.

"Easy…I'm not here…"

She raised her eyebrow indicating that she's confused.

"I don't know what I'm like in the future…don't know how much I've changed…but I know that if my daughter was in danger, I'd do anything to keep her safe even if it kills me."

"Wow…"

It's true. I'm not letting my daughter in any danger. I'd die protecting her.

"Yeah…plus…future B told me her wife died…and Mika is both our daughter…so I kinda put the pieces together."

She grinned at me nodding her head looking impressed.

"Very nice Faith…didn't know you have a detective blood in you."

I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Yeah well, I take notice of things."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. Now that we've clarified things…maybe we should go back and let you answer my question about my heroic death."

Her smile slowly faded and I couldn't help but frown.

"So my death wasn't heroic huh?"

She shook her head as she looked at the table with a sad look on her face.

"You were very heroic…it's just that…your death was so…sudden…"

Sudden huh? Well at least I didn't die a psycho.

"Tell me about it…"

She looked at me and nodded. Heroic or not…I still wanna know how I died.

**Buffy's POV**

I was surprised the moment I opened the door to Mika's room. Well I wasn't surprised surprised really. I should have known that she'd be here now that her identity has been revealed. So no surprise surprise there…just surprise.

I couldn't help but frown disturbed at the scene before me. It's weird seeing yourself in front of you. It's like I'm watching a home video what with her and Mika laughing.

"Mama…"

Mika said as she turned to me reaching for me to hold her. I found it cute that I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Want to hold her?"

I turned my eyes to the other me surprised that she was asking me if I want to hold her and at the same time allowing me to do so. See, I thought she'd take Mika back yesterday. She is her mother…but then when the meeting ended yesterday…she didn't even say goodbye to Mika. She just immediately went out. It angered me. It's like…she doesn't care about Mika at all. But then again…at the same time, I was glad she didn't take Mika away. I want her with me…just for this time…until she goes back to the future. I just want a couple more days with her. Is it wrong to feel jealous of my future self for having such a wonderful family?

I nodded my head and she handed Mika to me. I held the laughing Mika smiling as she pats my face with her tiny hand. It stings a little when she does that. Her strength must really surpass mine and Faiths. She really is a super slayer.

I noticed the other me fixing her cloak indicating that she's getting ready to leave.

"Can I ask you something?"

She stopped moving and looked back at me.

"Why aren't you taking back Mika with you?"

"You don't like her to be here?"

"No…I love her being here…"

It's true…God I so want her to be here forever.

"But you're her mother…and so…wouldn't you like for her to always be with you?"

She sighed and looked at the floor. Her sigh even sounds tired and sad. Is that really gonna be me in the future? I don't want that…

"I never want her out of my sight. But still…I want to settle everything first before giving in to what I want…"

She looked back at me and I saw how serious she was. She looks tired…and her eyes looked like they've seen everything…and somehow it shows how tired she is of everything.

"So until then…please protect Mika until I take her…"

Until she takes her…

'_Because if you don't get her…I will…'_

Faith…

Now I understand. Her tired look…her sad eyes…the way she looks at Faith…the way she told me that she will take her if I don't do something quick. It's all coming together now.

Something must've happened to Faith! That's probably the reason why she's willing to let go of Mika for now.

I stared at her ignoring the innocent kiss that Mika has given me. A sloppy innocent kiss.

"Were you serious about taking Faith away just because I'm not making enough effort to get her?"

"Are you feeling threatened by it?"

I sighed and looked at the floor. She just confirmed my theory even though she didn't give me a definite answer.

"No…I'm sad. Because if you're so determined in taking Faith to the future. Then that means something must've happened to the Faith in your time. That's why you want to take Faith away."

She doesn't answer. I want her to tell me that I'm wrong!

"And maybe that's why…you're so intent on killing Angelus…because he must be the reason…with what happened to Faith."

"…."

"Is that why you're here? To kill Angelus, change the past and to take Faith away and send her to your future?"

I thought everything that's happening is revolving around Mika…but it seems that it's revolving around Faith.

I can hear footsteps. She walked passed me and stopped. I could tell by her voice that I hit a nerve even though it really wasn't my intention. I guess whatever happened she still doesn't accept it.

"You don't know anything…"

"I may not know everything…but I do know that I won't let you take Faith away from me. Even if you're stronger than me…I'll fight for her…"

She smirked and walked out the door as she said what I would've said.

"We'll see…"

I stared at the door where she walked out. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I didn't notice that tears have fallen from my eyes. Faith…she's the reason why the future me is so sad…it all comes down to her. For her, defeating Angelus and bringing back Mika to the future will solve everything.

But…wouldn't everything change if she takes Faith with her in the future? I mean, Mika might never exist if she did that. Now that I think about it…isn't the future already altered since the time I found Mika? What is happening now in the future with them being here and telling us what their lives in the future is?

It's weird…they know that their future would change if they tell us certain facts about what happened in their time but it seems that they just…ignore it. It's like their keeping something from us. Something about our time and the alteration of the future. Something tells me…they're not telling the whole truth. But…why?

Mika must've noticed my tears and the confused look on my face that she pats my cheek trying to get my attention.

"Mama…"

I wiped the tears and smiled at her. My inner turmoil suddenly gone with the sight of her. She's my comforter. My baby comforter….

"Mama's okay…don't worry…"

She smiled back and clapped her hand which was covered in drool, striking some of her drool in my face. Her mouth was covered in drool. That's when I noticed I have drool in my neck.

"You are one drooler Mika."

I laid my hand on her right shoulder and then her left shoulder like a king would when he knights someone.

"I knight thee…lady Droolalot of Sunnydale. Rise lady Droolalot! Rise and serve thy kingdom."

I held her up as she laughed and clapped again and I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. Yup…all the worries suddenly went out of the door thanks to my hero. Lady Droolalot.

**Faith's POV**

"It all started when Angel was called in England by the council. He was supposed to hunt some demon. Giles, Wesley and two other slayers went with him knowing that the council could never be trusted. You also wanted to tag along but Angel persuaded you not to thinking that I'd be best if you stay at Cleveland."

Ok I know we're talking about the future and all…so asking questions can't be helped.

"What's in Cleveland?"

"Another hellmouth…and where the Slayer institution is."

Slayer institution? Oh right…me and B aren't the only slayers in the future. I've been told there are thousands. That's freaky…

"Another hellmouth? What happened to Sunnydale? And what role am I playing in this Slayer institution?"

"Well Sunnydale blew up. Don't ask anything about that coz I'm not gonna answer. I think it's best if you find out about that in the future instead of me spoiling it."

I sighed and nodded. I guess I could wait.

"Anyhow…you're somewhat an instructor in the institution."

"Like a teacher?"

"Kinda…without the whole stiffness though."

I couldn't help but grin. An instructor huh…never imagined it but…whatever.

"Still got that sexiness?"

I couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrows. No way am I losing my sexiness in the future. And I'm sure Kennedy knows that what with her rolling her eyes and all.

"Yes Faith…some of your students can't help but drool at you when you're teaching them. Your goodies are still intact. Buffy can't seem to keep her hands off of you…"

"Nice! Whoa…really? B can't?"

She sighed.

"Yes…now did your self – esteem went high enough to the point that no one can reach it or do you want me to tell you tales about your goodies and about how Buffy can't get enough of you?"

I couldn't help but grin feeling a bit hot about Buffy…and a bit curious about how she can't keep her hands to herself. Just hearing about I can't help but think what had become of B when we hooked up in the future. From what Ken is saying…I say she's…hooked.

"Tempting…but maybe some other time."

**Kennedy's POV**

I nodded.

"Okay…well…here's something you definitely didn't see coming about yourself."

I couldn't help but grin at Faith and she just raised her eyebrow.

"You were totally a bookworm. Never pegged you to be a mini Giles…"

"What the hell? I'm a bookworm in the future? Shit. What the hell happened to me?"

She looked really shocked by that. But she doesn't know what she's been through in the future. So I guess for now she'd be shocked.

"Actually…it was good thing that you were the bookish type Faith…coz if you weren't…Mika might've been dead by now."

I looked straight at her.

"You really…saved the day. But it cost you your life…"

"Tell me what happened…"

**Flashback**

"_I've seen B do this a million times and still I can't seem to…argh! Don't just stand there! Help me!"_

_Faith said as she turned to Kennedy who was standing next to her admiring her work. _

"_Like I know how to put a diaper on! In case you didn't notice…I don't have a baby. Where is Buffy anyway?"_

"_At the institution with Xander and your Honey. Some new girls are there to join and Giles asked her to fill for him while he's in England."_

_She continues to work the diaper earning her a giggle and a clap from her daughter. _

"_Geez…maybe I should just put a panty on her with a pad inside. It's kinda like a diaper anyway."_

"_She's still a baby Faith…not in her puberty stage."_

"_Yeah? Well…she's gonna grow up anyway. So it's better we let her experience it now…for future sake."_

"_Well will you let her experience sex too? You know…for future sake?"_

_Kennedy grinned at Faith which in turn made Faith glare at her. _

"_Funeee… she's not gonna experience sex till she's 40."_

"_40? Geez…better send her to a convent then. Or you could lock her up. Tie her to her room and never let her see the sun shining."_

"_You'll know what it feels when you and Red get a child."_

_Kennedy smiled at the thought. Willow and hers child. Their child._

"_I bet she'll kick Mika's ass…"_

_Faith smirked and shook her head._

"_Yeah right. Mika's gonna kick your future child anytime."_

"_Wanna make a bet?"_

_Both of them turned towards each other and shook hands._

"_You're on! But you better not back out even when your child turns like Willow."_

_Kennedy frowned and Faith grinned._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know…a bookworm…all babble like…the geeky type…"_

_Kennedy seems to get what Faith was talking about and she looked like she's regretting the little bet. She let go of Faith's hand._

"_Y-yeah? Well how would you know that Mika's not gonna be a bookworm like you?"_

"_Like me? I'm not a bookworm Ken!"_

_She grinned. She knew Faith liked to read books at the institutions library. She often saw the girl with her glasses on reading like she was possessed or something. She often tried to hide it what with her reading whenever no one is around. _

_Ken knew…and Faith knew that she knew. She just tried to hide it._

"_Whatever Faith. Let's just hope that no one's child will turn into a bookworm."_

"_Yeah…"_

_Both of them considering the bet that they agreed on. It would be bad if one of their child was geeky and end up fighting the other who was not so geeky. But maybe both their child would be geeky. That way it would be a fair fight. But then again their fight would end up being a quizbee or something._

_Both were lost in thoughts as they look at Mika. It was only when the doorbell rang that they turned towards the door. Faith took Mika and handed her to Kennedy._

"_Hold her…while I see what's up."_

_As Kennedy took Mika, her diaper fell down and she just put them back on without adjusting them. _

"_Hey…when did you arrive back?"_

_Kennedy heard Faith say. Slowly she got out of the door and walked downstairs to see who she was talking to. She felt Mika tensed up looking all scared with tears in her eyes._

"_Whoa…Mika…shhh…everything's okay…dada's just opening the door."_

_It's weird because Mika would tense up whenever there is a vampire around. But she never looks scared whenever a vamp shows up. _

"_Could be Angel…"_

_As she was downstairs…she saw that it was indeed Angel who was talking to Faith. He was wearing a cloak. She smiled but was quickly replaced by a frown when she saw Faith frowning holding Angel's arm. _

_In an instant, Kennedy watched Angel get something from his cloak and stabbed Faith with it. Kennedy wanted to scream but she didn't found her voice. She was angry…furious. She wanted to run towards Angel and dust him. But then he remembered the baby in her arms that was shaking. _

_She quickly ran upstairs. She just continue to run not knowing where her feet is taking her. She then stopped and found herself inside their work out room. _

"_What? No hug?"_

_Kennedy was surprised when she saw Angel was already by the door. She walked backwards to the middle of the room clutching Mika._

_Angel grinned._

"_C'mon…give me a big hug and I'll welcome you like I did with Faithy…"_

_She felt terrified…not for her life…but for the life of Mika. But then again she felt angry too. She wanted to kill him. The slayer inside her wanting her to dust him and make him pay. _

"_Bastard…"_

"_Now now…that's not how you talk to old friends eh?"_

"_Yeah? Well this time…I think we can make an exemption."_

_A voice behind Angel said. Angel turned his head to see Faith behind him. Faith quickly waved her hand and Angel came flying past Kennedy and slammed against the wall. He couldn't move as Faith walked towards Kennedy and Mika. One hand focused on Angel keeping him against the wall and the other hand clutching her stomach as it continue to bleed._

_Angel continues to grin impressed at how Faith is handling things._

"_Faithy…never knew you can learn something like this."_

_Faith grinned at him even though her face shows how painful her wound is._

"_You haven't seen nothing yet…"_

_She drew a star using her blood on the floor. After that, she looked at Kennedy who looked confused. _

"_What can I say Ken…I am a geek."_

_She smiled slightly at Kennedy. Then she turned to Angel who was still grinning at them._

"_That it? You can draw a star?"_

"_I can chant too…"_

_Angel's eyes were wide as Faith closed her eyes and began to chant. Bright light was surrounding the star that she was standing at. Angel began to struggle. _

_When Faith finished chanting, a black hole appeared on top of the star. Faith then turned to Kennedy. She gasped when she saw Faith's eyes. They were black. _

"_It's okay…hand Mika over to me."_

_Kennedy nodded and handed Faith Mika. She watched as Faith closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them her eyes were back to normal. Faith smiled at the crying Mika._

"_I love you baby M. Kiss your mom for me when you meet her…be good."_

_She gave Mika a kiss and looked at her for awhile, tears were falling down from both their eyes. She then threw Mika to the hole._

"_NO!"_

_Both Kennedy and Faith looked at Angel and noticed that he was running towards them. Kennedy instantly found herself flying towards the door and into the wall when Angel waved his hand. _

_Faith's eyes turned black again and began to chant. Her hands were glowing and ready to strike. She was about to throw a deadly strike on him...a deadly strike for both of them...but she stopped as she looked at the man approaching her. She was more afraid of killing Angel than herself. She couldn't kill him...she just can't._

_ Angel saw the hesitation but he didn't backed out. He picked up his sword and pierced it into Faith. _

_Kennedy who was pushing away some of the bricks that had fallen from her looked up and saw Angel stab Faith once again. More lethal than the first one._

"_FAITH!"_

_Faith coughed blood as the sword was still inside her. Her eyes normal again. She looked at him through the tears and smiled._

"_You…loose…"_

_The black hole instantly closed up. It was then that Buffy, Willow and Xander showed up. All eyes were at them. They stared at the scene before them. _

_Angel holding a sword…_

_Faith impaled into a sword…_

_Blood dripping at the sword…_

_Faith's blood…_

_Faith turned towards the door and saw Buffy who stared back in shock._

"_B…"_

_Angel pulled out the sword and Faith's body lay on the floor. Blood surrounds her. He looked at her bloodied figure for awhile. It was done...and he grinned._

"_Goodbye…Faith…"_

_No one stopped him as he turned and ran towards the window and jumped out of it. No one cared about him leaving. All they cared about was the woman lying on the floor covered in her own blood._

_Buffy was shaking that her legs gave way. Looking at the scene in front of her. _

_Her wife…her lovely wife…_

_She kneeled at the floor and crawled towards the body of her wife. _

"_Faith…no…"_

_She stopped beside her. Tears falling from her eyes as she looked at Faith's bloodied body. With shaking hands, she reached for her hand and squeezed it. Faith squeezed back. _

"_Faith…"_

_Faith turned to her and smiled._

"_B-buffy…I…I'm glad…I get to see you…one last time…"_

"_No…don't…don't' say that…you'll be okay…"_

_Buffy turned towards Willow who was standing by the door stunned._

"_Willow! Please…She's…heal her…please…"_

_Willow quickly went to Faith's side and gasped when she saw the state Faith is in. A wound in the stomach and the other…near her chest. _

"_W-Willow please…"_

"_I…I can't…her wounds are…deep…it would take hours for me to complete the spell…and her life energy is…low…I…I can't…"_

_Buffy turned to Willow and grabbed her by the collar. Pleading for a cure...was all she can do._

"_You can do it! You have to! I can't…I can't live without her. Please Willow…Heal her! HEAL HER! HEAL HER! HEAL HER! HEAL HER!! PLEASE!!"_

"_Buffy..."_

_Willow shook her head tears falling from her eyes. It hurts to see her best friend like that…and it hurts even more to loose a friend…right before your eyes…without doing anything about it._

"_B…it's…okay…"_

_Buffy released Willow and grabbed Faith's hand again. Faith's eyes were closed but she was still smiling. It made Buffy cry more…_

"_I'm…happy…but...the only…thing…that I…regret is…not being able…to grow old…with you…and Mika…"  
__  
It wasn't fair...this couldn't be. Faith was accepting her end. It made Buffy furious...and more desperate..._

"_Fuck you Faith…If you die…I'll fall in love with someone else…get married again…and have lots of babies. I'll forget you Faith…I'll fucking forget you if you die! We'll move on…I'll move on! I'll be fucking happy when you die!"_

_Faith heard her…but she didn't say anything back…she couldn't…because it was then that her body gave up. Buffy felt it as Faith's hand was heavy in hers. She continues to chant Faith's name…over and over…as she cried hysterically…_

_The others just stood there looking at the lifeless body of their friend. They couldn't help but cry…_

_But Faith just laid there…the slayer…without life…without a soul…just a smile…_

**End of Flashback**

I can't look at her…instead I'm looking at my hands clasped with each other. It pains me to remember that day. That was the day I failed as a slayer…

And also…the day I failed as a friend…

I couldn't stop him…couldn't stop even if I had the power to stop him. I was a slayer…a fucking slayer…and still I just stood there and watch one of my best friend die right in front of me. It hurts…especially seeing everyone looking sad…

I can't help but blame myself…

"So that's it?"

I know I said I couldn't look at her…but there's something in her voice that tells me to do so. And when I did look at her…her eyes seems to radiate danger. She's looking straight at me…like a panther watching its prey.

"That's my fucking heroic death?"

She asked as she slammed her hands at the table still looking at me with her dangerous eyes. I didn't back out…even though a part of me should be petrified…I held her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck…my death was a one man show huh?"

I couldn't help but flinch…did she just…

"You just stood there…letting me do all the work…and left me to bleed to death?"

She said as she walked towards me. She stopped when she was beside me and I didn't stop her when she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up towards her. I can't stop her…with the knowledge that somehow she's right…

"What kind of friend are you to do nothing? Is that what you're good at? Doing nothing? Coz if it is…then I'm going to fucking applaud you for doing so well at it."

Her words…it cuts me…every word…cuts me…

"What? Now are you gonna cry? Boo fucking hoo!"

I'm shaking…my fists are trembling…I'm not angry at her…rather I'm angry at myself. She's right…

"Faith…cut it out…"

I looked at the voice beside me and found Buffy holding Mika in one arm and holding Faith's arm with the other. I didn't realize that she was here. Did she…did she hear what we were talking about? About Faith's death?

I felt Faith loose her hold on my collar. I thought Faith will calm down now…but I was wrong when she immediately tackled Buffy and rammed her towards the wall. She's grabbing her neck.

"You're right…I shouldn't attack her…I should attack you. You're the cause of all this. Ever since I met you…I've been in all kinds of situation. It's always my blood spilling because of you. You always hurt me. Maybe we should change it now…lets spill your blood rather than mine this time…"

Buffy was choking and I quickly move towards Faith to stop her. She kicked me in the stomach then at the chest making me stumble back.

"Now now…I'll spill B's blood first then yours…"

I clutch my stomach and was about to attack again when Mika cried. It seems to have an effect to Faith as she slowly let go of Buffy who was now coughing.

"Oh God…"

She looks like she wasn't aware of what she was doing what with the look of surprise in her face. She looked at me then at Buffy and then at her hands.

"F-Faith…"

Buffy's voice sounded hoarse. That's understandable…she was being strangled a couple of seconds ago. She reached for Faith who only backed away…shaking her head.

"Fuck…"

With that she quickly ran towards the front door and out. I didn't stop her…even though I should…I just didn't want to…I know she needs to clear her head. And besides…I don't think I can handle her being psycho and all…

**No one's POV**

Slowly a man walked towards the window and gazed at the shinning sun.

"You know…when you think about it…slayers are much more powerful than a vampire…hell if I didn't have these artifacts…I'd be dust by now…"

The other person who was sitting at the floor and leaning at the floor turned to look at his companion.

"Admitting defeat?"

Angel grinned.

"Just stating a fact…but you know…if a vampire can't defeat a slayer…maybe another slayer can…"

He turned towards the other person still grinning.

"A slayer without a soul that is…"

* * *


	28. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

_AN: Sorry…been busy!_

**Buffy's POV**

"You okay?"

I looked at Kennedy's worried face. I could only nod at her question too confused to answer back. That and my neck is kinda sore. Why wouldn't it be when I was just strangled by a slayer. A slayer named Faith…

Kennedy took Mika from me who I didn't realized was crying until I heard Kennedy trying to calm her. I sat down caressing my neck which I know will have a mark on them. Faith was strangling me pretty hard. Hard enough for her to…kill me…

"Is Faith really like that? I mean…in this time?"

"No…"

My voice hoarse as I answered her.

"I'm finding that hard to believe…"

I quickly stood up and slammed my hand on the table which surprised her. I was even surprised myself by my action…but I kept my voice steady trying to make her realize that she was wrong.

"She's not like that anymore! She's changed!"

"A changed person wouldn't do that to you…you know…"

I glared at her.

"She didn't mean that! Something…something must be wrong…"

Faith isn't like that anymore. That Faith earlier is nothing like the Faith that's been living in our house for the past few weeks. She's not the Faith that Mika keeps calling dada. Not the Faith that redeemed herself. Not the Faith that Julia liked. Not the Faith that I…

'_It's always my blood spilling because of you. You always hurt me.'_

I…I've hurt her? I've always hurt her? No…She…she's changed…she wouldn't mean those things she did…or the things she said. I wouldn't hurt her…I would never hurt her. She means so much to me…

'_You always hurt me.'_

But…I've hurt her…

"Well…let's do hope that whatever is happening to her is curable…or else…we might end up fighting her…and we really don't need another enemy…"

No…I won't hurt her. I can't…I just can't…

I looked at Kennedy as she laid her hand on my shoulder.

"We'd better tell the others what happened so we could find out what's happening to Faith…"

I nodded my head and looked away. Although what she said was right…I couldn't let her see that I was somewhat scared of their reaction. Scared that they might hate Faith once again because she went strangling girl on me. I don't want them to hate her again when they've only started trusting her.

But what really scared me is the thought of Faith being our enemy again. I don't want to go through yet again another death match with her. I never wanted to go through that again. I don't want to hurt her…more importantly…I don't want to loose her…

**Faith's POV**

I…I did that to Buffy. Why…why did I do that? I'm not like that anymore…not anymore…

'_You'll always be daddy's little girl…right my firecracker?'_

'_Always!'_

Firecracker…firecrackers are dangerous when lit and you get close to them. They might hurt you…or worse…kill you. I'm a firecracker…a firecracker…

'_Nobody will love you! You're just a trash!'_

'_That's not true! Daddy loves me! He said so!'_

Love? Do I need love? It's just a useless feeling. People just want love so that they could feel that they are wanted. To be wanted by someone…it's full of crap. But…why do I always crave it then? Why do I want people to want me?

'_I'm sorry Faith…I have to do this…alone…'_

'_B-But…you can't leave me! I'll be all alone…'_

But…no matter how much I want someone to want me…to love me even…in the end…I'm always alone. People I care about either leaves or dies…leaving me all alone…feeling the world getting heavier…

'_I just want to be your friend!'_

'_Newsflash…I don't need friends…'_

Nobody sticks with me…so why need friends? I don't need people to be kind to me just coz they pity me. I don't need their pity. And I don't want to get hurt again whenever someone close to me leaves or dies. I don't need them…

'_You don't understand! You killed a man!'_

'_No…YOU don't understand…I don't care…'_

I do care…I just don't want to care…so that they'd leave me alone…and that they won't get hurt because of me…

'_Do you feel it? The darkness that's inside of you? It's always there…no matter what good you do…'_

No…No…make it stop!

**Buffy's POV**

We called up everyone and told them we'd meet up at the Magic Box for an emergency meeting. When I said everyone…I meant everyone. Present and future combined. I thought it was going to be weird at first what with the doubles and all. But it wasn't. It's like…they were old friends or something. There was no awkwardness inside the room. Except for the fact that future Xander keeps on looking at Anya which also is the same with future Willow looking at Tara. And let's not forget my awkwardness towards my future self.

Nonetheless everything was normal. Though I did feel a tense moment when Giles asked about Faith's death. Kennedy told them everything after silently asking future me for permission. She didn't nod though…she just simply looked down at the floor looking hurt and in pain. She looked all alone…even though her future gang was beside her comforting her. The pain of loosing someone you love so dearly must be very painful…I never want to experience that…

I somehow…felt her pain when I heard Kennedy telling Faith how she died earlier. I know it wasn't painful as hers…still hearing about it…I felt an ache in my chest. Somehow something told me that I shouldn't listen…but I couldn't move and just ended up listening to them. It hurts…but somehow…it also motivated me to protect Faith even more so that I could prevent it from happening…

"Hm…fascinating…I've never heard of a slayer that can use magic before…and the dark arts nonetheless…it's amazing how she can somehow control it…"

Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. She looked at the future Willow frowning.

"How can she control it? Once you took hold of that much power…"

"You'll get addicted to it…and it will consume you. I should know…I was consumed by it…"

Future Willow sighed and glanced at Tara again. Tara was frowning as she looked at future Willow. I guess she doesn't like the idea of Willow using the dark arts or something. Our Willow just looked confused though.

"You…You were…"

"Y-yes…I was."

Giles looked at her shocked which confused me.

"How is that a great witch like you…couldn't control this…dark arts…and Faith could?"

No offense to Faith but…when you think about it, Willow has more experience in witchy stuff than Faith. So how could…?

"I think Faith realized something that even I didn't when it comes to the dark arts."

"And that is?"

"Feelings…the dark arts can be controlled by the spellcasters feelings. I was consumed by hate when I give in to the dark arts. That was when…"

When what? Again a glance at Tara. I think I'm beginning to see what happened here. I'm not sure…but I'm getting the picture here…

"Anyway…that was the difference between Faith and I. I guess somehow…she controlled the dark arts within herself. She consumed the darkness rather than the darkness consumes her…"

"Y-you guess? You didn't know that she was fighting something that could consume her very being?"

"W-well…no…we didn't…know…"

"And why is that?"

I was angry…not at Willow…but at my future self. She's Faith's wife right? She should know what's happening to her! She should have been aware. I stared at her frowning and she instantly looked up at me and met my gaze. We were challenging each other…

"If you're indicating that it was my fault…maybe you should also say that to yourself. I am you in the future…"

Ouch…

"Yeah? Well…I'm nothing like you. I won't do that to Faith."

Nice comeback Buffy…in case you didn't hear…she's you.

"So you say…but you did…we did."

I was about to say something again when Dawn stopped me…

"Cut it out! Both of you wasn't at fault! It was my fault!"

All eyes were at her. She sighed and looked at the future me looking all sorry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…but Faith asked me for help at that time."

Future me just looked at her confused and somewhat…hurt.

"It's not just Dawn…I helped too…"

Future Xander said as he stood by Dawn somewhat trying to protect her. I couldn't believe I wanted to somehow comfort my future self as she looked at both of them. But I think they need to get it all out…just so the hurt would get out too…

"It was when Faith told you that she was going to Boston for a visit. She didn't go to Boston…rather she was just in an abandon warehouse by the docks in Cleveland. She told us about her plan and we were trying to talk her out of it. But she still went through with it."

_**Flashback**_

"_It's too dangerous! If something happens to you Buffy will kill you…and us."_

"_It's for the best. I need this power in order to protect them…especially Mika. Besides…B won't kill you. Maybe me…but not you guys…"_

"_That's not the point! It's…argh! Xander tell her the point!"_

_Both looked at Xander._

"_The point? It's dangerous."_

_Dawn nodded and Faith just grinned._

"_I know it's dangerous…that's why I'm asking for both your help. And I've done my research regarding this…so it won't be a biggie…"_

"_It will be a biggie if you loose yourself like Willow did in the past! What would we do then if you turn all veiny and all hell bent on destroying the world?"_

_Faith shrugged._

"_Run and tell Buffy everything?"_

"_Thus the killing part!"_

_Faith sighed and laid her right hand on Dawn's shoulder and the other on Xanders who seems to be frowning._

"_Everything will be fine. I'll be fine. But Mika won't be if I don't do this. Buffy and Mika are my everything…and I don't plan on loosing them anytime soon. So please…let me do this…"_

_Both Dawn and Xander looked at each other unable to say anything to stop the brunette from doing something dangerous…_

**End of Flashback**

"She made up her mind…and it's hard for both of us to stop her. She told us that she might be in a coma for a few days and all we have to do was watch her and check if she was fine from time to time. So she did the ritual…and we just watched…but…"

There were now tears in her eyes as she relieved what happened. Xander wrapped his arm in her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It was just after a couple of hours that she began having nightmares and there were bruises on her arm that weren't there before. We patched up the bruises but then another one appears…then another…and another. It just…keeps appearing and we kept her from bleeding too much. But it keeps on appearing from different parts of her body…"

Dawn was crying now…and Xander was comforting her. He was the one who told the rest....

"She was bleeding too much in a day…somehow her being a slayer helps what with her slayer healing. But then…when day two came…the bruises were getting bigger. She would scream in pain…and all we could do was patch her up. And when day three came…

**Flashback**

"_Oh God…I don't think she can take anymore of this…we…we have to do something…"_

_Faith groaned clutching her stomach as it began to bleed again. Dawn quickly put a cloth on it trying to lessen the bleeding._ _She looked at Xander who was looking at Faith. They had taken off her shirt and pants leaving her only in her bra and panties. Her beautiful body…now covered in bruises and bandages. _

_He gripped his hands and stood up as he heard another groan._

"_She won't…she won't make it. I'm going to tell Buffy and the others."_

_He quickly ran towards the exit. He took hold of the door knob and was about to turn it when he felt a strong hand on his wrist…making him stop. He looked at the hand and noticed the bruises on it. Slowly he looked at the person holding him knowing exactly who it is…but not quite believing it. It was when he looked at her fiery eyes that he believed…_

"_I don't think…that's necessary…"_

"_Faith…"_

_She grinned and he couldn't help but smile. But then the strong hand that was holding his wrist was loosening and the owner of it was slowly falling forward. He caught her as she passed out. And in that instant when he felt her breathing was steady he knew that everything was going to be alright…_

**End of flashback**

**Faith's POV**

'_Do you feel it? The darkness that's inside of you? It's always there…no matter what good you do…'_

I clutched my head trying to make the voice stop…but it wouldn't. It's like…I'm going crazy…and I can't…stop…

"Are you…okay?"

I couldn't help but froze when I heard that voice. Slowly I turned towards her and stared at her…my eyes wide…and she's just…looking at me all worried.

Oh God…Julie?

**Buffy's POV**

I don't know whom I should get mad at…

Dawn and Xander for not telling the future me what Faith was planning…

The future me for not knowing what was happening to Faith…

Or Faith for not telling the future me everything…

It's all so very confusing…

"Hmm…so Faith must've had a slayer dream about Mika being in danger…am I correct?"

Giles asked trying to cut off the awkward silence. Future Willow glanced at him and nodded her head. Immediately she turned back her attention towards her future friends who was still silently looking at the floor. Are they going to keep doing that?

Apparently not because future me looked at Dawn and frowned looking hurt and angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry…I…I promised Faith that I…"

"You promised Faith?! I'm your fucking sister Dawn! You should have told me."

She's right. Dawn should have…wait…sister?? What the hell is she talking about????

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Whoa! Time out!"

I said as I raised my hand frowning. Future me looked at me frowning as Dawn continues to look at the floor.

"I just want to clarify what you said there about you and Dawn…that you are…sisters???"

Everyone was looking shocked and confused as I am. Well…everyone except the future Scooby. I mean…I have a sister. A sister who looks about 2-3 years younger than me…so shouldn't she be here with me already? Unless…Oh God…

"Did mom or dad…had another child besides me? Is Dawn my half sister? Is that why I haven't met her yet?"

Future me sighed looking like she's tired and all.

"No…no half sister. Just a mystical key…"

"A key?"

She nodded and I was ten times confused as before. What does a mystical key have to do with anything? Does it really matter? You shouldn't dwell on that now! That wouldn't help Faith. I should focus on Faith first.

"Nevermind…I'll ask later. We need to focus on Faith first."

**Faith's POV**

"Uhm…are y-you okay?"

She's looking down at me and in that instant I just realized that I was on the ground sitting as I lean at a tree. I frowned and looked past her. I'm at the hospital. What the fuck am I doing here?

"Miss?"

I turned to look at her again and noticed she's still wearing hospital clothes. I guess she just went out for a fresh air or something. I noticed the small bruises on her face. We healed her a little bit especially her stab wound on her stomach. She's looking good and what's with the miss? Oh right…how could I forget the memory spell Red did…really isn't the point here….

I slowly stood up stumbling a bit and she caught me by my arm. I pulled my arm away from her and she looked surprised and scared. I glared at her.

"Didn't anybody tell ya you shouldn't talk to strangers?"

I slowly walked away feeling her eyes on my back.

"W-well…someone told me that we should help those in need."

I stopped walking and still kept my back to her.

"Well that's stupid. You shouldn't put yourself in danger for some stranger."

With that I continue walking. I just glanced back when I heard her grandmother call her. She gave me a small smile and then turned her attention to Julie who was now heading back to the hospital. It was good seeing them again…but I needed to get away from her as fast as I can. I don't want to involve her anymore. So I didn't look back anymore.

I kept walking even though I felt tired. I don't know why I felt tired. Something is clearly wrong with me. It feels like…something is inside me…that I can't control. Is that the reason why I did that to B? I looked at my hands noticing them tremble.

I did that to B. I almost killed her again. And I felt that…I enjoyed it…

'_Do you feel it? The darkness that's inside of you? It's always there…no matter what good you do…'_

I couldn't help but clutch my head. It's the voice again. Angel's voice. Why the hell wouldn't it stop? Why the hell am I remembering all the fucked up things I did? WHY?

I stopped walking as I felt my heart beat strong. Just a beat made me stop. Goosebumps form in my arms. I've never felt this before. This feeling like I'm about to loose myself. This uneasy feeling.

What the hell is happening to me?

"Why hello there Faith. Fancy seeing you here…"

And then I'm surrounded by 6 men. To my front…the side…and the back. The one who spoke had an accent. An English accent. I glared at them knowing who they are.

"If you don't want to die…I suggest you get the fuck out of here…"

I wasn't kidding. I can feel my blood boiling. Like it wants blood. Their blood. The men on my side stepped back as I glared at them. I guess they knew I wasn't kidding…

"Still about killing eh Faith? Bad habit?"

I turned my attention back to the guy in front of me. He must be the leader of this bunch. Maybe I should spill his blood first. I grinned at him.

"Maybe I should show you first about this bad habit of mine."

He's still smiling. But I can tell he's scared. I can smell it.

We stared for awhile and I saw him look at the person behind me. I heard it. That person reaching for his coat…probably retrieving a gun. In an instant I turned to attack him before he shoots me. He looks terrified when he saw me as he was reaching for his coat. We were like in a slow motion. I was surprised by the power I felt inside me and also the urge to make someone bleed. This bloodlust is clearly something I've felt before back in the days I was crazy. But somehow it's also different. It's much powerful now than before…and I can't stop it.

I was about to get him…ready to spill his blood…but stopped inches from his neck when I felt someone shot me from behind.

I heard him reach for his coat too…but I was so focused on spilling the other guys blood that I didn't move away or even attack him. I looked at where he shot me. It was a tranquilizer gun. I removed the needle on my shoulder and laughed. I'm clearly not in my usual state…but I couldn't help it.

"You think you can contain me with this piece of crap? I'm a slayer…"

With that I punched the guy who shot me in the jaw. He was down in a second. The others were coming to attack me but I beat up most of them enjoying the sound of broken bones and blood spilling as I did so. Only one left that was standing…the leader. He looks scared…and was thinking of running. I grabbed him by the collar and was about to punch the hell out of him when I felt dizzy.

"T-the hell?"

I let go of him and kneeled down the ground. I was getting weaker. The power that I felt…it's getting weaker. He took noticed and kicked me on the face. I didn't go down. I just grinned at him feeling my eyes closing…

"You…gonna…pay…f-for that…"

And then I was down. I was half conscious and I can't move. I can hear them talking though…

"Bitch is crazy! And what the hell is with her eyes?"

What about my eyes?

"Maybe we should kill her now."

Yeah…you should kill me…make me stop…

"No. Our order is to capture her. Not kill her. Get her inside the truck..."

No…just kill me…now…before I completely loose it…

And I did loose it…my consciousness that is…

**Buffy's POV**

"So…you're saying that…Faith might be controlled by someone…like Angel and that was the reason why she strangle you almost to death…is that right?"

I nodded.

"I know it's hard to believe…but…"

"Actually Buffy…it isn't hard to believe…what with everything that's happening…"

Giles said as he cleans his glasses. He's right though. Everything that's happening is hard to believe…but at the same time…it's not. This is the hellmouth so anything's possible.

"And if that is the case…we should find Faith immediately before—"

"Hey Giles…phone for you. It's Spike."

I frowned. I was so focused on the discussion going on that I didn't hear the phone ring. And what's this about Spike calling? Since when is he allowed to call here? Giles didn't seem bothered as he excused himself and went to the counter where the phone is.

"So…I guess we should find Faith. Any ideas people?"

I looked at future me hoping that she has ideas as to where is Faith. She should know her better. She is her wife! God I can't believe I'm jealous of myself…

"W-well…we could d-do a locator spell…"

Tara said as she looked at everyone.

"Yes…I think we should do that immediately…"

Everyone turned to Giles. Wow his little chat with Spike ended so soon? And here I thought they might take awhile. Guess William isn't the chatting type…or maybe it's Giles…

He sighed. He looks worried…

"Spike called. I asked him to call as soon as he finds out about anything…and he did…"

I frowned not really sure why he's trusting Spike and at the same time not understanding what that anything is…

"The council's men…are in Sunnydale…"

**TBC**


	29. Punishment

**Punishment**

_AN: I'm alive! hooorayyy! (^^) damn writer's block. This was all I could come up because of my current blockage. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll really try to cure this blockage and update as fast as I can. For real. (T~T) _

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

"What? The council? What do they want now?"

He's looking at the floor now all guilty. Now that I think about it…I think I'm the only one who's surprised at what he said. I turned to look at Willow and she just looked like she's sorry or something.

I turned back to look at Giles as I clenched my fist and grit my teeth. I hate it when I'm the last to know about something.

"What do they want?"

I stepped closer to him. Every word urging him to answer me…or else…

"They…they want Faith."

The moment he finished his sentence I quickly grabbed him in his collar and slammed him to the wall. I held him up. He doesn't look surprised at all. He should be because vampires are the only one's who get this kind of treatment from me.

But though he doesn't look surprised…I can still see fear in his eyes.

"Why does it feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know about the council coming here?"

He just looked away and I slammed him again. I can hear Mika crying on the other room. Xander and Willow trying to pull me away from Giles as Tara made her way to the other room. I didn't budge…neither did he. I don't think anyone of us budged. The room was budge free.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

I know yelling is a bad idea, especially yelling at someone who's always been a father figure to you, but keeping secret about Faith being trouble is worth the yelling. It hurts that the person that I lo-…liked is in danger because they didn't tell me anything. It hurts that I was the last to know about it…

"Buffy…let him go."

I looked at him for awhile…still angry at the fact that he didn't tell me. I slowly let go of him and turned towards everyone glaring at them for not telling me either.

"Do the locator spell or whatever…just find Faith now!"

I watched them move trying to find a way to find Faith. I was still pissed that I just stood leaning at the wall with my arms crossed at my chest. The other me was also the same, although she was leaning at the counter looking calm and all. What's wrong with her? She's not worried for Faith? Some wife she is…

"Found her. She's moving fast about 100kph…heading towards LA."

What? Why is she heading towards LA? There must be something there. Unless…

"Fuck. I'm heading out. Keep me updated."

I grabbed a knife and a stake not even bothering to stop and turn to Giles as he says something. Once I stepped outside I remembered that I don't have any transportation. She's moving 100kph…how can I go there without at least a car? But I don't want to go back inside…my pride's telling me not too…

I instantly heard a roar of an engine. I stepped back when a motorcycle stopped in front of me. I couldn't see who the person is what with her wearing a helmet. I can tell it's a girl because of her curves. She threw me the other helmet. She held up the visor of her helmet and I instantly knew who she is. How did she…I didn't see her…

"We're not getting anywhere with you just standing there. Are you going to hop on or what?"

I gripped the helmet tight for awhile and put it on as I head towards her.

"I didn't recognize you without your cloak on. Nice to know you have clothes underneath it. I'm surprised to see you're human after all."

She placed her visor down again and revved up the engine. I sat behind her and held her by her waist. It feels weird to hold her like this. Her waist is…thinner than mine. She looks thinner.

"You really do enjoy insulting yourself huh…"

I was about to roll my eyes but then yelped and held on tighter when we started moving.

**No one's POV**

A lone man leaning at a tree took a long drag from his cigarette. He continues to look at the cars passing by waiting.

"Get ready…"

A female voice from his ear piece said. He couldn't help but grin, his adrenaline pumping. He threw his cigarette to the ground. He stepped on it trying to prevent a forest fire. He does care about the environment you know.

He crouched down and opened his case retrieving a sniper rifle. He attached the scope and did his usual routine in inspecting if everything is in place.

"10 minutes. Good luck."

"Yeah…thanks."

He slowly made his way to the middle of the road and faced the direction where his target is supposed to appear. He took a deep breath when he saw a glimpse of his target speeding his way. He held up his gun waiting for the right moment to fire…

**Buffy's POV**

I held on to her as she continues to speed up. She keeps on swaying the damn thing too as she dodges some of the car. I couldn't help but yelp whenever she does that. I sometimes curse her but I doubt she hears me what with the wind blowing against us.

"It would be nice if you let me breathe you know!"

She yelled at me but that didn't stop me from holding her tight.

"How about you sit here instead!"

"Like you can drive this!"

"Then deal with it!"

Why the hell did she learn to drive this monster anyway? It's so…not like her. And by the way…is this even hers to begin with??

I felt a vibration in my pants. Great. Someone's calling. Good thing I have my head set on. Now if I could just…reach for my cell and push the call button. But…in order to do that I have to let go of her. Shit.

I let my right hand grab her midsection hard as my other hand fished for my cell.

"You're squeezing my ribs!"

"Yeah well it's your fault you're stick and bones!"

I pushed the call button and quickly held on to her again with both arms.

"Buffy…Faith is just up ahead. You should reach her in about 15 minutes."

"Okay…so what are we chasing anyway?"

"I think it's a truck. Be careful!"

"Thanks Will!"

A truck. Could Faith be hitching a ride or is she kidnapped?

"So?"

"Willow said we should reach her in about 15 minutes. It's a truck were following."

"15 minutes? Let's make it 10."

With that she even increased our speed which made me held her tighter ignoring the nagging in my head that I could break her ribs. She can take it. She is a slayer.

I was only holding her for my dear life for about 2 minutes when I felt her slow down a bit. Not that I don't like slow…but there's no time for slow right now. I couldn't help but frown.

"Why are you slowing down?"

"You said a truck. Could it be that truck?"

I looked up at her shoulder and saw smoke coming from a truck that crashed down. A truck…could it be?

She stopped the motorcycle a few feet away from the crash and I stepped off removing my helmet. The back of the truck was open. I was about to head there when I saw someone walking out of it. A man…and he was carrying someone…someone who looks like…Faith!

He noticed us and started walking to our direction. A big gun on his shoulder…and two more on his waist. Is he…the comic guy that Xander was reading? The…The punishment?? But doesn't he have a white bird on his chest or something? Regardless of who he is…he looks dangerous. Oh my God. Is he taking Faith as a hostage?

I clenched my fists readying myself. I can't dodge bullets…but I have to try if ever this man is going to attack me or try to kidnap Faith too. But then why is he heading our way instead of the opposite?

I clenched my fists even harder as he stopped in front of me. He was taller. A little bit taller than Angel. He looks a bit rugged like he hasn't shaved for awhile. His hair was a bit messy which compliments his handsome features. His eyes…chocolate brown…it feels…familiar…

I was surprised when he hands me Faith which I hesitantly took from his arms. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her sleeping face. I was relieved to see she's alright. Her hands are chained but she doesn't look wounded or anything. Thank God.

I looked at him and frowned, confused. A kidnapper wouldn't hand his hostage that easily right? So why…?

"Take care of her…"

He looks serious. Like dead serious. He also sounds serious. So I'm going to categorize him as a serious person.

"Uh…y-yeah."

He nodded and glanced at my other companion who's still wearing her helmet. She's still sitting at the monster that we've been riding. And now, they're staring at each other. I guess he's trying to see her face through her helmet. I doubt he'll see that she looks like me.

She revved up the motorcycle making the thing roar for awhile. The punishment didn't even budge. He just looked at her for a couple of seconds more then turned to walk away, leaving us to look at his retreating form.

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow as I turned towards helmet girl.

"Friend of yours?"

I couldn't see her reaction to my question. But I do know that she has her eyebrow raised too. I could tell from her voice.

"And what makes you think that?"

I shrugged not knowing the answer to that. I guess it first came to my mind what with the future people appearing and all. Plus he's got this weird fashion sense, so don't blame me for asking.

"Well no. He's not my friend."

Well if she says so. I don't want her to get pissed off at me now what with her driving and all.

"We'd better get out of here."

Right. I'd be bad if the police or anyone finds us here. Now that I think about it...

"Don't you notice something odd?"

"Like the lack of cars passing by?"

So she noticed that too huh? Thank God I'm still sharp.

"Probably the work of a witch. Putting up a barrier…smart."

"A barrier? What does that do?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. I couldn't make out her face what with the helmet she's wearing. She did shook her head…

"You wouldn't understand. Let's just get out of here."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah I wouldn't understand it because I lack the knowledge to comprehend a simple explanation of the matter. Right."

"Wow. You really enjoy the insults huh?"

Again I roll my eyes and she sighed.

"Look, I think the explanation should be put on hold for awhile. Besides, you promised the terminator that you have to take care of Faith."

She pointed towards the sleeping Faith in my arms and I couldn't but look too. That's right…I have to take care of her…I have to…

But…

"Uhm…how do we…get out of here with…"

I looked back at her and then at Faith. Riding a motorcycle with three people would be bothersome, especially if the other person is passed out.

"Easy. You hold on to me with Faith in the middle. That way you'd be supporting her and keep her from falling."

Yeah but then Faith is going to be pressed up to you and not me. Bad Buffy…this isn't the time to be jealous of your future self.

"Okay. But you have to promise me that you're going to slow down. I don't want both of us to fall."

"Fine. You're such a sissy."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Insult your past self why don't you."

**No One's POV**

The man who was leaning against the tree looked at the speeding motorcycle. He kept looking until they were out of sight. He then took his cigarette case and opened it finding it empty. He sighed as he placed his cigarette case in his pocket.

"Everything okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Riiiiggghtttt."

He took out a small notebook and opened it. Small vertical lines were the only one's written inside. He took out a pen and placed 6 lines next to the others.

"That makes 56."

"Really now. Keeping tabs of the people you've killed is a bit creepy you know."

"Not really."

"Says the assassin."

He couldn't help but smile a little at the defeated voice.

"Anyway, I'm sending the clean up party now. They can probably reach you in about 15 minutes."

"Don't mind me. I can wait. I can't say the same for Ed. How's he holding up with the barrier?"

"He's getting a bit tired. But you shouldn't worry about him. He is as he called himself, 'the greatest warlock' ever."

"Tell him he can shut off his pride once in a while. It's unhealthy."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Can you send my motorcycle too? And a pack of cigarettes."

"I can understand the cigarette, although people always say they're bad for you…but your motorcycle? Planning on following them?"

"Yeah. I need to know if she's alright."

The man said as he looked at the speeding motorcycle with the three girls in it. He was curious at who was the one wearing the helmet. He wanted to know if that woman was a threat or not.

If she is a threat…killing her wouldn't be a problem…

**Buffy's POV**

I couldn't help but close my eyes hoping to God I'm not going to die because I fell off a motorcycle. That would be the worst record ever for a slayer.

'Buffy Summers…the longest living slayer only to die when she fell off a motorcycle.'

Yep. Every slayer would know of my heroic death.

"Would you loosen up? You're holding so tight your almost bruising my ribs!"

"Shut up! If I fall I'd end up dead! Notice how I'm not wearing a helmet?"

That's right. I'm not wearing a helmet or any other safety devices because I put them on to Faith. Whipped. So whipped…

I held on tighter pulling myself even closer to Faith's back. I'm so close to her that I'm resting my chin on her shoulder. I couldn't help but smile a little bit as I inhale her perfume. What is that perfume? It's so addicting.

I think I was a bit distracted at Faith to notice that the wind blowing at my face stopped. That's when I noticed that I had my eyes closed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I opened my right eye and noticed that we stopped and that she was looking at me without her helmet. She was raising her eyebrow. I opened my other eye and leaned away from Faith but still kept my hold on her.

"Why yes. I am enjoying myself."

She shook her head and climbed off and removed Faith's helmet. She's still knocked out. She looked at her for awhile and in an instant I saw a flash of emotion from her. I couldn't blame her. She is her wife. Her dead wife…

She turned to me her face showing that apathy look she's always wearing, although there's a little bit of emotion there. It's weird when you're looking at your future self, seeing the pain and sadness. It's sad on my part. But at the same time, seeing your future self like this motivates me.

It motivates me to do something to prevent it from happening.

"I'll carry her."

She said her voice thick unlike when we were arguing. I couldn't help but nod. She took Faith from me and walked towards the door of our house. I can't help but wonder if mom is home now. I climbed off the motorcycle and followed her trying to fix my hair which is a total mess.

Never ride a motorcycle that fast and not wear a helmet. It'll make your hair frizzy like mine. Shit.

My hand was trying to untangle my hair as future me ushered me to open the door. She quickly headed towards Faith's room down the basement and I quickly followed her. She slowly and carefully laid Faith to her bed.

She sighs as she brushed off Faith's hair from her face.

"You know…looking at her now…I can't help but realize that she hasn't changed that much. This Faith…and my Faith are so similar and yet so different at the same time. Yet I'm still so much in love with her."

I turned to look at the sleeping Faith and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know what you mean…back then, she was a lot different. She was…unstable. But now…she's so…in control. Like she knows what she wants and what she doesn't want. I guess that's one reason why I'm attracted to her…well that and she's gorgeous and so hot."

She smirked. The future me just smirked…at what I said. Now that's a Kodak moment right there.

She shook her head smiling as she walked up the stairs towards the door.

"I'm going to phone Giles and the others. Tell them what happened and have a little Scooby meeting."

I nodded although I'm sure she couldn't see it. I turned towards her…

"Hey um…Buffy…?"

Feels weird to call myself. She seems surprised though as she looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Were you happy? With Faith I mean?"

Somehow I know what her answer would be. But I still want to hear it. For assurance. She smiled…showing me her warm side...her warm side that seems to be showing when it comes to Faith.

"Yes…she and Mika are the best things that ever happened to me. I can't live without them. That's why I'm trying to make things right…for my family."

I nodded satisfied with her answer. Keeping her smile, she walked outside Faith's room leaving me to look at the person who made me so happy. Slowly, I sat down at the side of her bed and looked at her sleeping form. I brushed my hand to her cheek gently, noticing how smooth and soft her skin feels. My hand was replaced by my lips as I gently leaned down and kissed her.

I pulled away and looked back at her.

"I'm also going to make everything right…for you and Mika…"

**No one's POV**

Two lonely figures are on a warehouse somewhere in Sunnydale. One, a vampire, was resting on a couch with a ball in his hand. He kept on throwing on a stress ball towards the ceiling and catching it as it falls. He looks bored…

The other man, or rather a human cyborg, was sitting on the floor, his back leaning at the wall with his eyes following the ball of his companion. He doesn't look bored like his companion. His eyes…moving up and down…

Up and down…

Up and down…

Up and down…

Down…

His eyes on the ball as his companion grips on the ball tight, trying to squish the life out of the ball. Without moving, he looked at his companion who was now grinning.

"It's time…"

The vampire looked at the cyborg his grin still in his face.

"Show time tin man…"

* * *

**TBC**


	30. Don't be scared

**Don't be scared**

_AN: Lame title. ^^_

* * *

_A feeling of excitement washes over her as she continues to dance provocatively at the guy in front of her. His hands were everywhere; her slim waist, her arms, her ass, and sometimes her breasts. She could feel his excitement also as he pressed his front side at her back. She was also feeling excited…but not that kind of excitement like the guy has. _

"_How about we get out of here and have some fun."_

_The guy whispered as he licked the girls' ear. The girl shuddered and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hates it when guys did that, leaving their saliva in her ear. It's just gross. Trying to be sexy, she slowly faced the guy she's been dancing for the past 30 minutes and placed her hands flat on his chest. She leaned to his ear while looking at a girl who seems to be staring at her for awhile now._

"_Sorry but I'm not interested."_

_She whispered looking seductively at the girl. It was true. She wasn't interested with the guy. She gave the girl a wink which made her blush slightly and avoid her gaze._

'_**Cute.'**_

_She pulled away from the guy who was looking confused._

"_Later."_

_She glanced at the girl again and found that the girl was also doing the same thing. She grinned and continue to head towards the exit. She was glad for the dancing. Dancing always made her relax. Maybe now she can concentrate on studying. Yeah right!_

_Her eyes went wide when she felt someone grab her by her shoulders and pushed her to the wall in the alley. She groaned painfully at the impact of her back to the wall. Instantly she felt a weight on her. She couldn't move her hands because someone was holding them. She struggled to get free when she felt someone kissing her and biting her on her neck._

"_Get off of me!"_

"_You fucking tease!"_

_The guy growled as he punched her by the face. She felt the pain again…and tasted blood on her mouth. Tears are flowing down her eyes as she realized what was going to happen. One hand was holding both her hands while the other hand of the guy was squeezing her breast through her shirt. It was painful that she couldn't help but groan._

'_**Ask for…help…'**_

"_Let go of HER!!!"_

_Someone said as they pulled the guy away from her. Through the tears she could see that it was the girl who was staring at her earlier. She was shocked that this petite looking girl was going to be her savior. She was glad…and at the same time worried as the guy turned to face her._

'_**Not good…'**_

"_The fuck! Mind your own business bitch!"_

_The petite girl looked scared and at the same time, determined. She wasn't going to leave until the guy gets lost. Seeing this, she couldn't help but stare at the petite girl amazed at her determination. She continues to stare at her and only looked away when she noticed the guy about to attack the petite girl. It was at that moment she felt her will to move again._

_She saw the man has her legs apart slightly which gives her an opening to his sensitive spot. Without hesitation, she kicked the guy hard in between his legs. _

_It is common knowledge to everyone that if someone kicked a guy in between his legs, they'd fall down hard. And he did fall…hard, holding his sensitive and aching spot. _

'_**Always hit them where it hurts, I always say…'**_

_She couldn't help but grin while the man was groaning in pain. The petite girl was watching the man roll on the ground in pain wondering if it really was painful. She was surprised though when she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her to run away. She was about to protest but then felt the other girls hand gripping her wrist tight. She shook her head and decided to be pulled along wondering where the girl is taking her. _

**Buffy's POV**

"Is this really necessary?"

I asked as I watched Kennedy and Xander (our Xander), chain the still unconscious Faith on the wall at the old mansion, the same mansion that I chained Angel and also Faith when she was all…crazy. It feels like that chain is going to be attached to every person that I have a romantically interest with.

"Well Riley was never chained there…or even Scott…I don't know about Spike though because you two were doing the dirty sex…so yeah maybe…and I really shouldn't have said that huh?"

My eyes were wide with mouth agape as I looked at future Willow looking all sorry. From the corner of my eye I can see Xander looking all shocked too and Kennedy laughing her ass off. Future me placed her hand on her face looking all 'yeah you really shouldn't have said that.'

"I…I…with Spike...me…I…WHAT?"

I know she read my mind…but I was beyond caring after hearing about the sleeping with Spike comment that she said. I turned to look at the future me as she sighs and shake her head.

"You slept with Spike? H-how the…?"

"Yes…WE slept with Spike a couple of times. Happy now? Can we just stay focused on Faith here and keep our mind reading thoughts to our own heads?"

She said as she glared at her Willow who was smiling apologetically at her. Willow nodded while Kennedy made her way towards her and draped her arm at Willow's shoulder while laughing. She wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes as she calmed her laughing self.

"God I love this girl."

With a wide smile, she leaned and gave Willow a kiss on the cheek. Future me was glaring at her now.

"What? It was funny!"

She rolled her eyes and I just stood there frowning. The news disturbed me…so much. I just can't imagine why the hell I slept with Spike when he's…

"Bloody hell slayer. Your sister and that demon friend of yours makes my ears bleed. What the hell are you feeding that twerp to make her scream like that? Geez…"

Spike…

I felt my eye flinch as he entered the room. Dawn (who apparently is my sister who was created by a group of monks that transformed the Key into a human form and was sent to me for protection from the villainous hell bent bitch named Glory…at least that's what they said to me), and Anya entered the room too arguing.

"Well I wouldn't scream if it wasn't for Anya here who kept pulling my hair!"

"I told you to give me the money! I should be holding the money! Not you!"

"Well they gave it to me not to you!"

God I think I'm getting a head ache. This whole future and present combining is getting a bit uncontrollable. It's driving me crazy…

"No…"

I couldn't help but froze. It was so soft…but I know it was Faith's voice. I quickly turned to look at her and saw that she was in pain. The muffled voices of Dawn and Anya stopped as Spike covered their mouths with his hands. Did Faith just…?

"Lego…"

She said as she moved her head slightly from left to right.

"Faith?"

She groans slightly and saw red at the corner of her mouth. Is that…

"Blood…w-why is she bleeding?"

Future Willow and Future me immediately crouched down at Faith who was sitting at the wall all chained and examined her. I turned to Dawn who gasped.

"Oh God…maybe it's…it's happening again!"

Happening again? W-what's happening again?

"This confirms it then…"

Future Willow said as she shook her head. She turns to look at me. I can see the worry in her eyes…and I can't help but dread what's the cause of this.

"…It's the dark art that's responsible for this…"

That's when I felt myself trembling…

**No one's POV**

_They stopped run__ning as the girl who was attacked flopped down at the grass trying to catch her breath. The other girl was leaning at a tree while standing up. She was also out of breath. While trying to catch her breath, she can't help but look at the other girl who was sprawled at the grass. She couldn't help but find it weird that the girl was smiling…like she was so happy about something. Shouldn't she be crying because of her terrifying experience earlier? Although she was crying earlier…_

"_Do you always do that?"_

_T__he petite girl flinched when she noticed the other girl with her elbows propped up to the ground and looking at her with her eyebrow raised._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_You keep staring. Is that like…a habit for you? Staring at everyone?"_

_Petite girl looked away from her with a slight blush on her face. She didn't notice that she was staring at the other girl. __For the girl to point it out directly was embarrassing for her. _

"_I don't have a ridiculous habit like that."_

_She glanced at the girl only to find her chuckling at her._

"_Yeah right."_

_She was getting offended by the girl's teasing that she turned towards the girl with both her hands on her waist. She frowned at her._

"_Yeah well…is dancing seductively and being almost raped a habit of yours?"_

_She knows that she shouldn't have brought it up to the other girl so soon. It might've been traumatic for her. But she can't help but want to stop the smirking and chuckling of the other girl. She knows that she barely even know the girl to offend her…heck she doesn't even know the girls' name! _

_At that thought she can't help but regret what she said. But instantly regret regretting it when she saw the wide grin the girl gave her. _

"_So you were staring at me! And a little bit of stalking? Huh. I wouldn't imagine you to be the stalkerish type."_

_She couldn't help but glare at the grinning girl._

"_I'AM NOT!"_

_The grinning turned into laughing. The petite girl had a slight blush on her face embarrassed by her outburst. She couldn't believe that she could feel embarrassed so much by a stranger. This was definitely a first for her…_

_The other girl immediately stopped laughing and sat up holding her cheek that was slightly bruised. She flinched probably from the pain._

"_Shit…shouldn't have laughed that hard…"_

_Petite girl, without thinking, sat beside her and held the hand of the other girl that was covering her bruised cheek. _

"_Let me see."_

_She said so softly that the other girl can't help but look at her. Slowly she removed her hand from her cheek for the other to see her injury. She can't help but stare at the girl up close. It was only then that she noticed that the girl was absolutely striking. Strikingly beautiful…_

"_I think you need an ice for that. My dorm is just a couple of blocks from here."_

_She said as she looked at the other girl who quickly looked away with a slight blush on her face. She shook her head and stood up grinning at the other girl. She held her hand for her to take._

"_Look who's staring now."_

_The other girl glanced at the hand offered and took it. She was pulled up by the petite girl who was still grinning. She rolled her eyes and shrugged at a lost for words while the other girl chuckled. They began to walk towards the said dorm and it only then that the bruised girl realized that they were still holding hands…_

'_**You know it won't last.'**_

**Buffy's POV**

"I just don't get why you have to send Spike out for patrol."

I sighed as pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Willow's number. The present Willow that is. Giles, Tara and the other Xander are with her going all research mode on Angel…and now about the dark arts. I just hope that they have some kind of update on Faith…or Angel…or both.

"Because someone needs to patrol. Besides, Kennedy is with him. Don't worry."

I glanced at Dawn and noticed her slightly flushed face.

"I-I'm not worried!"

She said as she walked away.

I can't believe my 'sister' has a vampire crush. And with Spike! Is it in the genes or something? Next I'd probably find out that mom has a thing with Dracula. I really need to talk to my other self about Dawns' little crush.

"_Hello?"_

"Will…any news for me?"

"_Well nothing more about the artifacts that Angel carries. But we did find out about the dark arts a little."_

I hope it's something that can help Faith. She kept on mumbling on her sleep. We were thankful that there were no bruises that showed up…for now. But still…I can't help but worry about what's happening inside her.

"What about it? Is it good news or a bad news?"

"_A little bit of both I think."_

I don't know if I like the sound of that. Often times when someone says something like that, the bad news always overpowers the good news. That really isn't what I need now.

"Lay it on me Will…"

"_Well as you know, learning the dark arts means that you can handle most of the powerful dark ma__gic there is. An ordinary witch, such as myself can't handle dark magic. If I ever tried it now…I'd probably get sucked in."_

"Meaning, you're going to be a bad Willow."

"_Yes. That is if you__ give in to it."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You have to pass a certain test first before you can use the dark arts."_

"A test? Is that what's happening to Faith now?"

I turned to look at Faith still leaning at the wall with chains in her wrists. Future is a couple of feet away from her, just watching her. At a normal situation, I'd probably be fuming what with her looking at her like that. But, today is not a normal situation. Today is the most tiring situation ever.

"_Yeah. Most likely. At least that's what we all think."_

"Is that the bad news?"

"_Nnnoooo. That's not the bad news."_

"The good news then?"

If that's some kind of good news…then I wonder what kind of bad news is she going to say.

"_If that was the good news, then the bad news will be pretty bad__, don't you think?"_

"I was also thinking the same thing."

"_Really? Guess we had our __best friends' moment there. You know we haven't had one in while since all this 'past and future' are happening."_

I couldn't help but smile. It feels like it's been a long time since we've been together. Like even though they're there you can't help but miss them, the fun times.

"_But I guess there isn't any point in complaining. At least we found out that we're still tight in the future."_

"Yeah. Good point."

"_And that you have __a beautiful daughter."_

I'm smiling big now.

"Uh-huh."

"_And let's not forget the hot sex you've been having with your hot wife Faith."_

"Yea-Wh-What?"

And my big smile is gone to be replaced by a blush.

"_Oh c'mon! __You've got THE girl! Doesn't that inspire you to at least ask her out?"_

I turned towards Faith who was still sleeping mumbling when I noticed my twin self looking at me with her eyebrow raised. I shook my head and turned my back to her hiding my blushing face.

"Will…we're…we're getting a little off the topic here. Can we please go back to the whole bad news and good news?"

I heard her sigh.

"_You suck at changing topics. BUT we're going to talk about this later!__ Promise me!"_

Thinking she would never let go I just sighed and promised her that we will have the talk. It kinda feels like I'm having a sex talk to my mother.

"_So about the test that we're talking about earlier…well…the bad news comes from there. You see, it's not a normal test like we have in school where we study and cram for our grades to be up for our future life and all. It doesn't comprise the whole multiple choices, essays and the one's I hate the whole-"_

"Willow!"

"_Oh…sorry…babbling again huh. Anyway, in order to attain the dark arts, you have to pass the test in other words…you have to defeat the demon who created the dark arts."_

Did she just say…?

"Demon?"

"_Yeah…__there is a demon inside of Faith."_

**No one's POV**

"_Ouch!"_

"_S-sorry! I just…will you stop being a baby now so we could finish this up?"_

_The injured girl growled and glared at the petite girl who was wiping the blood using cotton and an ointment. _

"_I'm not a baby! It's just OUCH! You're dabbing it hard!"_

"_I wouldn't if you stop moving!"_

_She frowned and stopped moving. She noticed the soft hand of the other girl on her cheek. She can't help but blush when the girl pulled her head closer to her and she began to blow the bruise that she had. She was transfixed with the other girls pink lips that she couldn't help but stare at it. _

'_**Is that all you ever do? Stare at her?'**_

_The other girl noticed her staring that she stopped what she was doing and stared at her. She wanted to move her hand that was on the other girls' cheek. She wanted to move it…to know if it was just as soft as she believes it to be. _

_They both were transfixed with the others eyes. Never moving. Never blinking. Just staring. That is until the door opened and a red haired girl appeared smiling widely._

"_Hey Buffy! Guess what I-oh."_

_The petite girl instantly jumped off the bed where she was sitting blushing furiously. She stood up and faced the red haired girl. _

"_Oh…I didn't know you have company."_

_The red haired girl looked at the injured girl who was grinning at her. _

"_Did you just call her…?"_

_Injured girl looked at the blushing girl who was looking like she was pleading her not to make fun of her unusual name. The girl either didn't get her look or she was having fun making her embarrassed because of how she's laughing out loud pointing at her._

_She's holding her stomach now as she gasps for air._

"_Your name…is…is…Bu…Buffy…!"_

_Buffy sighed and glanced at her friend who was looking confused at the whole situation. _

"_Believe me I'd be laughing also if it wasn't my name."_

"_Wait. You two don't know each other? I thought…?"_

"_Well we haven't introduced ourselves really."_

_Buffy turned towards the other girl who immediately stopped laughing and was looking like she wanted to be in another room._

_Both Buffy and the red haired girl are looking at her silently urging her to tell them her name. This made the other girl nervous that she looked at the floor as she scratched her hair._

"_Uh…right. Um…My name is Faith."_

_Buffy was now the one laughing. It made Faith blush._

"_Yeah yeah. Laugh it up."_

_Slowly her laughter died down as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She pointed at her red haired friend who was watching both of them with a smile._

"_Sorry…it's just that. I'm Buffy, a name which I don't know where my parents got from, your Faith who either comes from the church or the bible, and she's Willow, a name that comes from a tree! We have a bunch of weird names!"_

_She exclaimed as she began to laugh again. Willow was giggling and Faith just gave off a huge smile._

"_Yeah? Well I like weird."_

'_**Really now?**_**'**

**Buffy's POV**

Okay. I'm finding it hard to process this. A demon is inside of Faith…

"H-How did a demon…?"

"_Apparently, someone triggered the dark arts inside her. Probably Angel."_

Then it all became clear to me. The day we found her in the alley…when I was small and was with Giles taking my exam.

"In the alley when she was attacked!"

"_Yeah. We also believed that was the time that the dark __arts were triggered. It was slowly eating her up. She was actually in luck since the dark arts haven't eaten her up yet. It was a good thing that the future you was there or else Angel might've succeeded in fully triggering the dark arts inside of her."_

"So…it hasn't fully affected her…"

"_Yet…we can't determine how fast it's spreading inside her. If it fully takes over her body, then…we'd be dealing with a crazy slayer once again.__ A crazy slayer who could do the dark arts. That's not a pretty sight."_

I couldn't help but grip my cell phone tight with the thought of Faith going crazy again. I don't…I don't know if I can handle that again.

"_But you shouldn't loose hope. I mean, the future me got out of it right? Apparently it depends on the person if he or she fully submits to the dark arts. That's part of the good news.__ I guess that's what you call plan B. If ever Faith was taken over by the dark arts."_

"Plan B…what's plan A?"

"_We can help her by sealing the demon inside of her."_

**No one's POV**

"_That'll be $4."_

_Faith said as she smiled at the older guy who began fishing out money out of his pocket. With $4 dollars in hand, he gave it to Faith who immediately placed it on their cash box. _

"_Thanks. We'll just call you if your order is ready."_

"_Okay."_

_The older guy smiled and decided to sit down at one of the vacant sits at the coffee shop. Faith turned towards the guy who was blending the coffee._

"_You're getting slow there Spikey."_

_The blonde skinny guy growled at Faith and rolled his eyes._

"_You just caught me off guard."_

"_That's because you weren't paying attention."_

"_Well it's not my fault that we don't have bloody customers."_

_She shook her head and began writing at her notebook. She was doing her homework at work and she didn't even get past number 1. It was a strategic problem…and she wasn't really that good at that thing. She even asked her co-worker Spike if he knew the answer. She was that desperate. But in the end they ended up staring at the problem for almost half an hour. _

_She sighed and heard the bell of the door ring signaling that another customer has come. She was about to look up but then her pen fell down. Cursing she crouched down and tried to pick it up._

"_Stupid pen. Oh sorry. Can you hold for just a minute?"_

"_Sure."_

_A girl voice said. It took her a couple of seconds find her pen which she quickly put inside her pocket. She slowly stood up and faced the awaiting customer._

"_Sorry bout that. So what can I-I…?"_

_There in front of her is Buffy who is smiling brightly. She couldn't help but frown._

"_Uh...what are you doing here?"_

"_Well hello to you too."_

"_Right. Sorry. I'm just…you're here."_

"_Yeah. Is that strange? I mean…this is a coffee shop, so technically people are supposed to be coming in and out of here."_

_Faith shook her head and was about to answer back when she felt someone bump her from her side. She turned to look at Spike who was leaning towards Buffy from the counter grinning._

"_Hey. What can I get you?"_

_Faith couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched Spike try to be charming to Buffy. It wasn't working though as the other girl gave Spike a polite smile and said…_

"_I think she's enough for me. Thank you though."_

_Spike looked at Faith who smirked. With his wounded ego, he walked back to were he was standing earlier and watch them interact with each other._

"_I think you wounded him B."_

_Buffy raised her eyebrow at the nickname Faith had given her. She didn't mind the nickname. It was kinda…nice, now that she thinks about it. Makes her feel that she and Faith are closer now. Although this was only the second time that they met again after the whole Bronze incident. That was a week ago. She would have called Faith the next day if she didn't forget to ask her number. That was stupid of her._

_She shrugged and then noticed Faith's name tag._

"_Georgina? Uh…correct me if I'm wrong but…last time I checked your name is Faith."_

_Buffy giggled and Faith smiled at sheepishly. _

"_Yeah well, I wanted my name to be different for a little while. It's not like they reprimanded us or anything when we wrote fake names."_

"_But Georgina?"_

_Faith scowled at her._

"_What? It's a nice name!"_

_Buffy couldn't help but laugh now as she looked at the pouting face of Faith._

"_I don't have a trouble with the name. It just...I just find it funny."_

_Faith glared at the laughing Buffy. She stopped glaring and apparently so did Buffy with her laughing when someone stood beside Buffy and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Sorry I'm late babe. Been waiting long?"_

_Buffy turned towards the guy beside her and smiled at him brilliantly. She wrapped her arms around the guys neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and smiled at Faith who was looking at both of them with an agape expression._

"_Angel this is…Georgina. But you can call her Faith."_

_Buffy smirked that earned the guy named Angel a confused look as he smiled back at Faith. He offered his hand for her to shake._

"_Nice meeting you…Faith."_

_She looked at his hand for a second and then hesitantly took it and gave it a slight shake. She smiled slightly at the guy._

"_Yeah. Nice meeting you too."_

'_**Told you it won't last.'**_

**Buffy's POV**

"Do you think that'll help Faith?"

"_We believe so.__ About 50-50 I guess…since we're talking about a powerful demon here. It wouldn't be easy."_

"If it's a way to help Faith with her current situation, then it's worth a try."

I don't know how…but I can tell she's smiling. But when I heard her sigh…a sigh that often worries me I realized that her smile was only for a second. That's not good.

"_There's another thing Buffy."_

The way she said my name made me nervous.

"What is it?"

"_It's about Angel."_

I couldn't help but frown at hearing his name. I don't even know what I'll do if I faced the present Angel now.

"What about Angel?"

"_Well…He can-"_

It was then that the whole door broke down as Spike came flying through it. He was down to the floor coughing up blood. Two shadows stood at the doorway. The other one threw Kennedy to the floor too, obviously beaten up. She was trying to stand up…but was having a hard time doing so.

The other shadow stepped through the moonlight and I felt my blood drain from my entire body when I saw the sinister face of Angelus.

He grinned.

"What about me?"

* * *

**TBC**


	31. To save you

**To save you**

_AN: I didn't have time to re-read this so...expect a lot of mistakes. Although I had tons of mistakes in other chapters. (^^;) I had a hard time writing this chap because of the fight scenes. I suck at writing fight scenes. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the hits and reviews! Really boosts me up!_

_YEY! ^^_

* * *

**No one's POV**

Faith again studied the question written on her notebook. She gripped her pen as she read the question over and over again. Her eyes just seem to follow the line of words.

She couldn't understand it…how many times have she read it?

'_**It's funny how you can't seem to get her out of your mind.**__**.'**_

She heard a giggle. Buffy's giggle. She glanced at the couple who seems to be enjoying each others company. Buffy has the biggest smile while her boyfriend was leaning to her and whispering something in her ear.

'_**For her ears only.'**_

Angel leaned away from Buffy giving her a warm smile while Buffy gave her the biggest and brilliant smile she had ever seen. Any more smiling from Buffy and it would split her face into half. It was…it was painfully beautiful…

"And for his eyes only…"

Stunned by what she heard, she turned towards the man leaning at the counter to her left. The man slowly turned to her and she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. The man grinned at her.

"Although…I wouldn't know…would I?"

**Buffy's POV**

Groaning and grunting were the only sounds that could be heard as Angelus and Adam stood by the entrance. All of us were paralyzed by the sudden intrusion.

I can't move…I'm paralyzed from fear. My hand is shaking as I grip the phone tight. I could hear our Willow calling my name through it. I wanted to answer her back…but I can't. I just keep staring at the two figures standing by the entrance. It feels like I was staring at death.

"Kennedy!"

Footsteps could be heard as future Willow ran towards Kennedy. She looked up at Angelus glaring at him.

"What? I just gave her a warm welcome. You want one too cutie?"

Future Willow looked up at him, her eyes looking like she's about to do some serious damage to a grinning Angelus. He's not affected with the dangerous looks. Nothing affects him anymore…not when he has those items.

The present Willow, who I was talking on the phone kept calling me, asking me if everything is alright. Slowly I held the phone by my ear.

"Angelus is here."

And I turned it off before she could speak further. I want to focus on the two men standing by the door. Adam stood…looking apathetic as ever. Angelus was looking like he just got into a party.

"What's with the cold looks? Can't a friend visit his best buds?"

I glared at him as he looked at me. I was scared, terrified, but I wasn't going to show him that he affects me. I have to be strong. I have to protect Faith.

"Cmon guys! Lighten up! Can't we just…get along?"

"I…I'm going to fucking…kill you!"

I glanced at Spike still leaning at the wall looking all beaten up and bleeding.

"Guess not."

He said as he shrugged and stepped forward. He scanned the area as he kept on grinning.

"Aww. There are only five of you here."

Thank God Xander and Dawn went to the Magic Box a few minutes ago.

"Oh, make that six. I can see Faithy sleeping over there."

The moment he said Faith's name, me and my double were in attack mode. He couldn't help but laugh at us.

"It's the wives club to the rescue huh. Think you could take us?"

He looked at the still seething Spike on the wall and the beaten up Kennedy whom Willow is trying to help stand up.

"What with the other two completely useless that is."

I tried to stay calm by breathing slowly. I can feel the excitement and fear course through me as I continue to look at Angelus. I know we couldn't stand a chance but if we could only buy some time till the others come here and help…

But…what if they haven't found any idea on how to defeat them? Well…we do know that Adam can be defeated by summoning the power of the first slayer but…what about Angelus? Staking him isn't the answer what with the whatever-you-call-it items are with him. And I'm sure setting him on fire isn't also the answer. I don't think giving back Angel's soul is going to help either. They already tried that and it didn't work. Apparently it's also because of the item he has.

He's pretty much invincible. So how can we end all this if we can't defeat him?

**No one's POV**

"What's with the face? Am I that hideous?"

Faith stepped back when the man…or what looked like a man stood up from where he was sitting and turned to face her. He was wearing a robe, which was open. Faith can see his toned body which was covered with tribal markings. His slacks were torn and he wasn't wearing shoes.

But that was not the reason why Faith was scared of him. It was his face that terrifies her. There were red markings on his face. Red markings that looked like blood. His eyes were covered with black bandages making it impossible to see but he was still facing Faith like he can see well. She couldn't see much of his hair what with the hood covering them but she can see two bumps.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He stepped again towards her and she stepped back a couple of steps until she hit a table containing jars that bumped together making a sound.

His grin disappeared when he sighed and shook his head.

"Aw cmon. You're more talkative than this! I won't bite!"

He leaned towards her using the bar to support his upper body. Slowly he grinned. Faith couldn't help but look at his fangs that she neglected to notice earlier.

"At least…not yet."

**Buffy's POV**

"Don't be scared."

I glanced at my right and saw future me glaring at our two visitors. She's gripping the scythe in her hands.

"That's easier said than done…"

"Well you want to protect Faith right?"

Slowly, I glanced at the still sleeping Faith. She's frowning a bit, but nonetheless she looks somewhat peaceful sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall. I frowned when I remember the blood that was at the corner of her mouth earlier.

"…_there is a demon inside of Faith__."_

"_It was slowly eating her up…"_

"_If it fully takes over her body, then…we'd be dealing with a crazy slayer once again. A crazy slayer who could do the dark arts."_

"_We can help her by sealing the demon inside of her."_

That's right. There's a demon inside of Faith and it's slowly eating her up. We don't have time for this!

"I do. I'm not the only one right?"

I glanced at her and gave her a knowing smile. She glanced at me and grinned.

"Of course. She is MY WIFE after all."

Smile gone, replaced by raised eyebrow.

"You sound like she's not my wife too. I am you, you know. So that means that she's also MY WIFE."

She's still grinning and it's pissing me off.

"Yeah…but I got her first."

I turned to her and glared at her.

"I'm your past self! So that means I'd be the one to get her first!"

"Yeah well I actually have memories of BEING with her."

I'm gritting my teeth now at her angry that she's throwing that to my face. I can't help it if I'm scared of asking Faith out. I don't want another repeat of what happened back then when I told her what I feel only to find out that she likes Julie. Or so she says. I know Julie isn't here anymore…but still…I can't help but hesitate.

She turned to me grinning and slowly leaned towards me. Her lips to my ears as she whisper.

"I even have memories of having passionate sex with her. As she writhes under me…"

Her breath hot in my ears as my eyes turned wide with what she said. I can feel the surge of energy coming out of me. I can feel my body on the edge. I can feel the slayer inside me furious at the person next to me. I wanted to rip the life out of her especially when she whispers once again…

"…so many times."

Instantly I took hold of her shirt by the collar getting ready to hit the life out of her. I looked at her for awhile feeling the hatred course through me. I didn't care if she was me. The slayer inside me is screaming. Hatred and jealousy was taking hold of me. I just wanted to kill her…

For a few seconds we stare at each other. Her grin slowly fades and turns into a serious one.

"Remember that feeling…for now."

She told me softly which confused me. I was still holding her when she turned her face away from me and yelled.

"NOW WILLOW!"

In an instant a blinding light surrounds us all making it hard to see anything.

**No one's POV**

"What the hell are you doing?"

Faith quickly turned her head towards Spike. She was still leaning backwards at the table looking like she'd seen a ghost or something.

Speaking of ghosts or something…

She quickly turned to look at the scary figure in front of her but frowned when she saw no one there.

"T-There was s-someone there. Didn't you see?"

"Someone?"

Spike looked at where she was pointing.

"No. I don't see anyone there."

"Y-you didn't see him earlier? He was dressed in a cloak…his eyes were covered with black bandages…his body was covered in…in these weird tribal markings and his face was co-"

"Geez Faith…I didn't know that studying could make you hallucinate. Lay off the studying will you."

Spike shook his head as he head towards the back door mumbling. Faith moved away from the where she was leaning and turned towards the retreating form of Spike. She glared at him.

"There was someone there! I wasn't hallucinating!"

"I didn't know you were high Faithy…"

Faith stiffened when she heard the voice again coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned and saw the scary man again, grinning. She couldn't help but gasp.

"Faith?"

She turned towards the soft voice of Buffy who was looking at her worriedly. Remembering what she saw earlier, she quickly turned towards the scary man again and found no one there.

Was she…really hallucinating?

"Are you alright Faith?"

Faith turned towards Buffy and gave her a forced smile.

"Uh…y-yeah."

She frowned not believing what the girl in front of her said. She looked like her blood were drained out of her and she was shaking like a leaf. Clearly the girl wasn't alright.

"Are you sure? You don't look…fine."

Faith was about answer back but couldn't when she saw the man again beside Buffy still grinning.

"Yeah Faithy…you don't look fine."

Faith's eyes widen when the man leaned his face towards Buffy's.

"Hmm…so this is…the keeper of your heart…"

He nuzzles his nose to Buffy's face. Buffy seems like she wasn't aware of what was happening. The only one who could see the man is Faith.

"Faith?"

Buffy called as she continues to look worriedly at her. Faith gripped her fist tight as she watched the man caress Buffy's face.

"She's a beauty huh…"

The man's hand was wrapped on Buffy's shoulder while his other hand was venturing towards Buffy's breast.

"Get your hands off of her…"

"Oh? What if I don't want to?"

She glared at the man feeling her anger rising up.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!"

She yelled and then everything broke down like a broken mirror. Everything was gone. Everything…the coffee shop…the people…Buffy…everything…except her and the man. Their surroundings turned into nothingness.

**Buffy's POV**

Is it gone? The blinding light?

"Creating a distraction just so your little witch could do a teleportation spell...genius, pure genius."

Teleportation?

Slowly I tried to open my eyes. As I slowly adjust my eyes, I notice that we weren't in the mansion anymore. We're inside a forest. Only the four of us were teleported.

_Willow did this…?_

"It's better this way if we fight here."

Angelus laughed. A cold and sinister laugh that made me shiver. It was then that I noticed a sword on the floor in front of me. Slowly I picked it up and held it tightly.

"Better? No one can help you here."

"We don't need help."

She glanced at me for a second then looked back at Angelus and Adam. I frowned knowing that she thinks that I'm the one who might need help. Sure she has a lot of experience now and all about fighting, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a burden here.

_No way! I'm going to show her that I can fight as well as her._

Gripping the sword in my hand I turned to look at Adam which I think will be my opponent while she takes care of Angelus. I wanted to fight Angelus, but then again that'd be stupid knowing that he has those items. I'm not stupid. I know I'm no match for him.

_But is she?_

I glanced at her. She looks like she's about to pounce. Sure she looks like she's tense and somewhat afraid, but there's a certain strength coming out of her. Like she's afraid…but she's not. Confusing I know, but I can't help but be amazed.

_Is this what I look like before a fight?_

Thinking I should be the same as her, I focused my attention towards Adam. I know I can't defeat him without invoking the power of the first slayer, but still, I have to try. I don't want to be a burden.

"Let's see about that!"

They attacked.

**No one's POV**

Faith found herself chained on a…well…nothing. There was no wall. Just nothing. Everything was black. It was like she was in an abyss or nothingness. She was even breathing hard, like she just woke up from a dream.

_A dream? __Where am I?_

"Where do you think you are?"

She turned towards the voice to find the scary looking man grinning at her. She began to remember what happened.

"What the hell are you?!"

The man or she would assume now is a demon continues to grin at her as he slowly pace in front of her.

"Amazing how you easily breakthrough my illusions. Although, I shouldn't be surprised since you already defeated me back then."

_I…defeated him?_

"Or rather, your future self that is."

"Y-you came from the future?"

He laughed a cold chilling laugh.

"I'm everywhere…"

_What?_

He stopped pacing and turned to face Faith.

"So…do you want the dark arts?"

"Dark…arts?"

"That is why I'm here. To test your capabilities. To see if you are capable of the dark arts."

"W-what the hell are you talking about? I don't want the dark arts! I don't even know what that is!"

"Really? Well your future self told me the opposite."

_Dark arts? My future self? What the hell…?_

Confused, she began to struggle feeling that something is going to happen if she didn't get out of her chains. It was then the demon/man in front of her shook his head and sighed.

"This is getting nowhere. If you don't want it…"

He raised his hand to her face and Faith could only stare at the hand in front of her.

"…then I'll just take you."

**Future Willow's POV**

Slowly I helped Kennedy up just so I could place her near Spike who was leaning at the wall. No furniture's were inside the mansion so I guess letting her lean at the wall while sitting would be the next best thing to do.

Kennedy groaned when she sat down.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I asked her worriedly looking over her body to check if she was stabbed or what. So far, there's no open wound or big wounds. Just scratches here and there. Nothing life threatening. It just looks like she's just been beaten. Spike looks the same.

Kennedy chuckled.

"I-I'm fine. I think I broke a couple of my ribs…but it'll heal."

I frowned not really trusting her whole slayer healing and all. She doesn't know it, but her slayer healing isn't really that fast like Buffy and Faiths. I guess it's because she wasn't brought up to be a slayer naturally unlike Buffy and Faith.

"Hey Willow."

Spike said as he looked at me frowning slightly.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh…I just sent them at some forest at the outskirt of town. That way they wouldn't do any damage here where there are a lot of people. Good thing I was using telepathy and heard Buffy. She was the one who ordered me to send them somewhere remote. Teleportation spell takes a lot of time that's why she probably thought of a distraction for me to finish the spell."

_Although the distraction she came up with is a bit…ridiculous._

I sighed and shook my head. Only Buffy would piss Buffy off.

"I get that and all…but did you have to send Faith there too?"

_What?__ I didn't…_

I quickly turned towards Faith where she lay sleeping only to find her chain on the floor, with Faith nowhere in sight.

**Buffy's POV**

_Damn…he's fast_

I swiped off the blood coming out of my mouth as I slowly stood up holding my sword. This is harder than I thought. I looked back at Adam cursing him for not having any damage. No matter how many times I've punched him or hit him with my sword, he'd either dodge it or it wouldn't have any damage.

_Damn Riley and Professor Walsh for creating this piece of__ cr-_

My eyes widen when he suddenly dashed towards me. He caught me in surprised that he quickly punched my stomach, hard. I felt some of my ribs broke and I was coughing up blood as I kneeled at the ground.

_Damn it…_

I coughed up some more and suddenly felt him took hold of my shirt by the neck and held me up until we were face to face.

"I thought you'd be powerful."

I heard swords clashing and the future me yelling for my name.

_Shit…I'm being a burden…__NO! I'm not going to be a BURDEN!_

"I'AM!"

Without thinking, I kicked him hard between his legs which made him drop me. He staggered for a bit and I kicked him hard on his stomach. I was a bit surprised when my kick made him moved back a meter away.

Stunned, I watch as he slowly tried to stand up, his hand on his stomach. He clearly felt that and I did too. I can feel the surge of energy again. Like earlier when future Buffy was taunting me. This feeling…

"_Remember that feeling…for now."_

I looked at my hands feeling the energy flowing through me. It's like, I feel rested and fine again. I glanced back at where Angelus and future me were fighting and noticed her eyes were brighter…like goldish bright.

_A…s__layers…eyes?_

It was then that a shadow flew past me towards them. It was so fast I couldn't see who it was. Angelus quickly pushed future me away to block the incoming punch heading his way with his sword. There was a flash of light for a few second.

_What the?_

With the flash gone, I quickly looked at where Angelus is and couldn't help but gasp when I saw whose fist Angelus sword blocked with.

_F-Faith?_

Faith's hand was covered in black flame and there were black markings in her arms. Her eyes were black.

_Is that…really Faith?_

They were struggling to see who would damage the other. It was then that Angelus pushed her back using the sword with all his might making Faith move back until she was standing beside the future me who was still sitting on the ground stunned at what she just witnessed.

I glanced at Adam and saw that he too seems to be interested in what transpired. Not understanding what was happening, I turned my attention back to Angelus and Faith. Angelus was breathing hard and Faith was just standing looking at him with a bored look. I soon noticed two red markings on both side of Faith's face. It looked like a wound that was caused by a claw.

_What's happening?_

Angelus suddenly laughed, but his laugh seems tensed. It was the first time I heard of him laughing like that.

"Dantalion, I see you've finally appeared."

_D-Dantalion?_

Faith grinned, and I couldn't help but shiver when she talked. A man's hoarse voice and hers can be heard.

"Liam…we finally meet. I see you're still wearing it."

"Heh. It is my lucky charm and all."

Faith's grin slowly fades as she crossed her arms.

"Faith?"

Faith turned towards future me who was still sitting at the ground.

"Sorry. I'm not."

Frowning, she stood up with the scythe on her hand. Faith/Dantalion turned towards Angelus again. Clearly Faith/Dantalion doesn't like him.

"You've been using the dark arts…without my permission."

"Aw. Don't be grumpy! Why don't you join us? You know, kill the slayers, then everyone…and then we can destroy the world."

"Tempting…"

"I even plan on opening the hellmouth."

_What? The hellmouth is…_

"…a portal between earth and Hell."

Angelus nodded and Faith/Dantalion seems to be considering it. This is bad. If Angelus is planning on opening the hellmouth, then all the people in Sunnydale…and even the world would…

I gripped my sword tight as I watch Faith/Dantalions face. He has his eyes closed as if thinking about Angelus offer. I don't know what kind of demon this Dantalion is, but if Angelus sounds tense when he's facing him, then it could be trouble.

After a minute, he slowly opened his eyes. His cold black eyes stared at Angelus.

"Sorry…but I'm not keen on sharing. I don't need a partner to destroy the world. I don't want a partner who cheats."

Angelus shook his head as if disappointed with Faith/Dantalion's answer.

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd join us. That's the reason why I summoned you."

"Did you? Or did you just plan on taking over the throne?"

Angelus grinned.

"That was also on my list. Hell, why not kill two birds in one stone!"

With that, both Angelus and Adam attacked Faith/Dantalion who seems unfazed by the sudden attack. Faith/Dantalion's hands began to flame again. A black flame. I was getting confused. Who was this Dantalion and what throne is he talking about?

I watch as Faith/Dantalion easily dodges Angelus and Adam's attacks. I felt the need to help Faith/Dantalion when I saw Angelus strike him with his sword leaving a gash on his side. Future me stopped me though.

"Don't. Not until we know Dantalion is on our side."

"But Faith might die!"

"She won't…not with Dantalion inside her."

I gritted my teeth and just followed her as we watched the fight in front of us. It was an uneven match…but still it was amazing that Faith/Dantalion can match up with the two of them. It was…amazing how fast he is.

Faith/Dantalion kicked Angelus making him move back. Adam was quickly running towards her to attack when he quickly dodge as he crouched down. As he crouched down, the flame in his hands grew as he saw the opening to punch Adam in the stomach. It was just a couple of seconds, but then everything stopped. Faith/Dantalion's flaming hands went right through Adams stomach.

It was incredible and so fast that you could miss it with just a blink of an eye.

His hands were still connected to Adam's stomach. There were blood in his hands and a spark from where the wound was could be heard. He quickly pulled her hand away and Adam fell down. There were wires covered in blood in his stomach. You can even see the ground from his wound.

Faith/Dantalion turned to Angelus who was seething at her.

"Do you want to die next?"

"Damn it! I'll be back for your head Dantalion! Yours, Faiths…"

He looked back at me and grinned.

"…and Mika's…Next time will be the last. You'd better prepare yourselves…the hellmouth is about to open"

With that he stabbed the ground muttering some words and a black whole slowly consumed both him and Adam until they were gone.

_Next time…thank God…_

I couldn't help but as sigh feeling relieved that they were gone. Faith/Dantalion then turned towards us and grinned. He began to walk slowly towards us as he wipes the blood from his hand.

"What's with the sudden relief? I'm only just beginning. I think it's time for round two to begin…don't you?"

Future me, moved in front as to protect me making me frown. She held the scythe in attack mode as Faith/Dantalion moves closer.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

I wanted to tell her that I don't need the protection, but then I was too tired to argue with her. Plus, I was somewhat glad that she wants to protect me. I took hold of my sword and prepared myself.

Faith/Dantalion suddenly stopped.

"The present…and the future…how cute. But I don't have time for the future. You had your chance!"

He waved his hand and future me was suddenly thrown towards a tree. She seems to be stuck there as she continues to struggle.

"You should focus more on yourself now than her."

I wasn't paying attention that I didn't realize that he was already in front of me. He took hold of my neck and pushed me towards a tree. He was choking me with one hand. I can feel the power of his hands. He could crush me if he wanted to…but somehow he wanted to prolong my pain.

I continue to struggle and noticed that I was still holding my sword as my other hand is holding his hand trying to make him let go.

"Go ahead…strike me."

Slowly, I held my hand up high ready to strike him in the head.

"Go on…kill me."

I gripped the sword tight getting ready to strike but then let go of the sword making it clank on the ground. I couldn't do it…

_I can't…I just can't. Faith is still inside. I'd rather die than hurt Faith again…_

I felt him tight his grip on my neck. Tears were slowly running down my eyes. My vision is getting blurry from the lack of oxygen.

"Just like her. You'd rather die than save yourself. Didn't you know that to save others…you have to save yourself first?"

It was then that I heard a bang from behind him. But then his grip on my neck suddenly loosens a bit. I tried to focus to see what was up when I saw what looked like a dart sticking out of her shoulder. I also noticed the man who helped us earlier in getting Faith back behind him.

_It's the punishment guy…_

Faith/Datalion let go of me and I slid down on the ground gasping for air.

"You. Do you really think this would help your precious?"

I heard a grunt and a thump sound. I opened my eyes and held my sore neck. The punishment was also thrown at a tree.

"Stupid man."

Faith/Dantalion turned towards me again and crouched down in front of me. He shook his head.

"They seem eager to protect you. But you know…"

He took hold of my hair and pulled me up making me scream in pain.

"…I'm eager to kill you now."

He held his fist up to strike me in the face and I couldn't help but close my eyes waiting for the impact.

_I can't believe I'm going to die in the hands of the person I love. I didn't even get the chance to ask her out. This sucks._

Flashes of my memories began to enter my mind...

_My mom and dad hugging me on Christmas day…  
__Me and the Scoobs having fun at the Bronze…  
__Giles lecturing me while I doze off at the library…  
__Dancing with Faith at the Bronze…  
__Holding Mika in my arms…  
__Me, Faith and Mika snuggling as we slept on the couch…  
__Future me looking back at me with a bright smile on her face as she says…_

"…_she and Mika are the best things that ever happened to me. I can't live without them. That's why I'm trying to make things right…for my family."_

_Me caressing Faith's cheek…_

"_I'm also going to make everything right…for you and Mika…"_

_For her…and Mika…_

_For her and Mika!_

_FOR HER AND MIKA!_

**No one's POV**

The girl in front of him makes him sick as she looked like she was waiting for him to end her life. He hated the weak. That's why he decided to end the life in front of him. Plus he can feel the rogue slayer trying to fight for her body, especially when he reads the chosen one's mind as flashes of memories began to invade them.

He quickly pulled his fist and strikes the girl in front of him aiming at her head. The impact didn't come.

_What the?_

His eyes widen when he saw that the blonde's hand caught his hand right before it connected to her face. He was surprised when he saw the blonde's eyes. Her eyes were bright. You could see the strength of the gaze.

_Strength and determination. Same eyes as Faith when I fought her in the future…_

They continue to struggle as they fought with their strength as they both try to push the other. Faith/Dantalion slowly grins finding the strength of the girl in front of him amusing. He was finding it hard not to move as the girl was pushing her.

"I…I'm not…going…to…GIVE UP!"

Buffy roared as she pushed Faith/Dantalion away from her. Faith/Dantalion stared in awe as he found himself a couple of meters away from the blonde.

The blonde slayer was breathing hard while she sat down the ground looking at the surprised demon or something in front of her. Slowly, she staggered to stand up. She felt weak all of a sudden, like she used up every energy she has just to push back Faith/Dantalion.

Faith/Dantalion couldn't help but laugh and Buffy just stared at him confused.

"If I'd known slayers would be this interesting, I would've come out more often!"

He wiped the tear from his eye and grinned at the barely standing slayer.

"You do know that I was just being easy with you right? I see you used up most of your energy. Heh. Makes it easier to kill you."

Faith/Dantalion was about to attack Buffy once again but stopped when he felt the owner of the body trying to breakthrough him. His insides felt like they were in flames. And he could feel Faith taking over her own body.

"Damn…your lover…sure is persistent. Although…I shouldn't be surprised…"

He wrapped his arms around him and saw that his markings were slowly fading. He could feel the effects of the dart on his shoulder starting to take effect since Faith was taking over her body.

Shaking, Faith held out her hand as if reaching for Buffy. The blonde couldn't help but stare.

"B-Buffy…"

Buffy, feeling the need to go to Faith, slowly gathered every energy left within her just to walk towards Faith. She was breathing hard and gritting her teeth as she walked. It was only a couple of steps left when Faith kneeled on the ground and started to fall forward as she closed her eyes drifting to unconsciousness.

"Faith…"

She couldn't catch her. She was too tired. She too could feel herself fall forward as she saw Faith on the ground. Her eyes slowly closing as she waited for the impact. Once again, it didn't come. Instead she felt someone holding her. She tiredly opened her eye to see her future self looking down at her with a smile on her face.

"You did good…"

She tried to smile back…but then again being unconscious was much more relaxing. For now she'd sleep…later she hopes to smile back.

* * *

**TBC**


	32. The demon inside of you

**The demon inside of you**

* * *

_AN: I was going to update yesterday...but I can't seem to upload my document. So I waited until today. Still didn't work...so I asked for help via searching the google. Found some alternative methods and tah-dah! I updated! Yey for google search engine and ! ^^_

_I copied some definitions in Wikipedia. Yey for Wikipedia. _

_Sorry, I'm on caffiene overload that's why I'm so giddy today. ^^_

_Thanks for the reviews and the hits! Hope you guys enjoy this chap! ^^_

* * *

**No one's POV  
**

Slowly, two figures began to raise form the ground. One man was gritting his teeth and gripping his fists tight while the other lay down on the floor not moving, a hole in its stomach can be seen. Wires were fluctuating but the one on the floor still didn't move. The other figure stood glaring at the floor. He crouched down and punched the floor making a hole. Cracks were seen around the hole.

"Damn it!"

Gritting his teeth, he looked at the other person. He stood up and made his way towards him.

"Are you really dead?"

No one answered him. He kicked the shoulder of the other person as if trying to wake him. It didn't budge.

"One hit and you're down? What kind of fuck up invention are you?"

Looking at the others' wound, he raised his hand where black flames are seen. His eyes changed to black.

"Not to worry. I'm gonna fix you up real good."

* * *

Slowly, the blonde slayer opened her eyes and couldn't help but wince at the brightness of the sun. She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness as she stared up at the clear blue sky. She was lying on the grass as she feels them tickle her when the wind blows. Again she closed her eyes and felt the breeze of the wind. She couldn't help but smile as she felt…peaceful.

"What are you smiling about?"

She quickly opened her eyes surprised at the voice. Is that…?

"Hey. You deaf or something?"

She quickly sat up when she recognized the owner of the voice. There was no mistaking it as she looked at a smiling Faith who was sitting on the grass looking at her direction. She has her knees against her chest holding them tight with her arms as she looked at Buffy, smiling her dimpled smile.

"Faith?"

"Yeah B. It's me."

She felt the wind again as she continue to stare at the woman in front of her, watching the wind play with Faith's wavy hair. Her eyes never leaving the girl in front of her. Even if the other did as Faith turned to look in front of her, looking at the horizon.

"Is this…a slayer dream?"

Faith smirked.

"I think so. Coz last time I checked, there's this demon inside of me taking over my body, making me do things that I don't want to."

She glanced at Buffy who was now looking at the ground frowning. She obviously remembers now. She then looked back at the horizon in front of her, still a smile on her face.

"You know…it's nice to see a place like this. It's peaceful, much different to the reality that we know."

The blonde slayer also turned to look at the horizon noticing the beauty of it. The grass was moving like the ocean as the wind blows and the sky was radiating in blue. Crystal clear. It really was beautiful.

"I'm glad that you're alright."

Buffy was surprised at the sincerity and warmth behind Faith's words. She can feel her heart beat fast and her cheeks flush upon hearing her words. She wanted to say something back to her. But when she turned to look at Faith, she was gone.

She again felt the breeze of the wind again as she continue to look around for Faith.

"Faith?"

No response. Just the rustling of the trees as wind continues to blow. She stood up looking around, hoping to find the person she was looking for.

"Faith? Faith! Faith!"

She was beginning to panic. Faith was there a couple of seconds ago and now she suddenly disappeared without a word or even a noise. Faith would never leave without saying something, although, she can't help but wonder if Faith was like that in a slayer dream since she only shared two slayer dreams with Faith. Both very disturbing slayer dreams.

She blinked surprised when she felt something wet drop on her right cheek. She looked up and frowned confused. No chance of raining so where…

Another dropped on her cheek and she felt a sting on where it landed. It felt like someone was slapping her slightly.

Another sting…and then everything went black.

**Buffy's POV  
**

Someone's slapping me…with wet hands. Although it's not that painful…it still stings.

"Mmmrp…st-stop it…"

It did stop for awhile because apparently, it giggled as it claps and says…

"Ma…mamamamam…."

I couldn't help but smile finally realizing the guilty one who's been slapping me for awhile. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found my chocolate eyed monster staring at me so closely.

"Mika…"

That earned me another giggle and slapping again. I winced every time her hand connected to my cheek.

"Uh…M-Mika…st-stop it…"

"That's how she wakes you and Faith up in the future. We call her the Fuffy alarm clock."

I held Mika away for awhile to look at Dawn sitting at the edge of the bed giggling. I raised my eyebrow confused.

"Fuffy?"

"Yeah. Yours and Faith's combined name. Xander came up with that. He's a huge Fuffy fan."

She smirked and I shook my head smiling. I slowly sat up and for the first time realized that I was inside my room. I held my bouncy baby slayer up and just watched her for awhile looking all happy and excited as she bounced at my lap. She really is full of energy….

"So how are you feeling?"

I looked at Dawn noticing her worried look. A sister…she's my little sister. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I feel sore all over…but I'm fine. Kinda hungry too."

"That's understandable considering what you've been through."

_What I've been through…_

Flashbacks of what happened yesterday are flashing inside my head and it's giving me a slight head ache. Never in my life…my slayer life that is…have I experienced something like that. Everything that happened was just so…heavy for me to take. I feel drained…and I don't know if I could take anymore of these…

"Ma…mamama?"

But then I see one of the reasons that I keep going staring right in front of me and that's when the energy surge inside of me.

_One of the reasons…_

I turned to Dawn noticing her watching me, curiously. I asked about my other reason knowing that she was the reason why Dawn is here.

"How's Faith?"

She sighed, a defeated sigh.

"Still unconscious."

_Figures._

"But…they did find something about the demon inside of her. That's why I came here with Mika…to wake you up. Another Scooby meeting…"

She shrugged as she said the last part. I for one am getting tired of all the revelation that's taking place in those Scooby meetings. Nothing ever good happens when the Scooby meeting ends nowadays. For once I just want a happy meeting with everyone smiling as they deliver a happy news in a happy day inside a happy house.

_Nah. That'd be creepy..._

Can you imagine Giles smiling widely as he shows his teeth? That'd be scary.

Sighing, I held Mika up for Dawn to take as I slowly moved at the edge of the bed to stand up. I was surprised when I stumbled back making me to sit at the bed again. I've never been this drained before. Dawn looked at me, concerned written all over her face.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled slightly at her.

"Y-yeah…just...drained I guess…"

"Maybe you should just…stay there for awhile. I'll suggest to them to hold the meeting here and bring something for you to eat."

She smiled and walked towards the door but I stopped her as I call out her name. She turned her head to look at me…

"It's nice…you know…that I have a sister like you."

I gave her a smile and she rewarded me with a slight blush instead. I guess she's not used to hearing such compliments from me. That doesn't surprise me though what with the future me being a bitch and all.

She turned her head away from me as Mika played with her shirt.

"That's because I am being nice. You wouldn't be saying that if you heard me screaming and cursing you for all eternity that I have you as a sister."

She smirked and walked out of the room promising that she'd be back with food and the Scoobs. I looked at the closed door for awhile still smiling.

"I doubt that…"

I decided to lay down again while waiting for them. I can feel my stomach growling. I can't believe that I'm so hungry. I can't even stand up. It's like, I used up all of my energy fighting Faith…

_No…it was Datalion. Or was it Datelion…Didilion…Daintylion?_

I know he has a weird name like a lion or something. (Although, every demon out there has a weird name) The only difference between him and the other demons I've encountered is…well…he's the very first demon to push me to my limit. It's the first time I've used every ounce of energy inside of me in a fight.

_My limit…is that really all that I could give?_

I held up my right hand to my face and stared at it noticing that I'm shaking, probably from exhaustion and hunger. I can't help but remember the lion's words…

_"You do know that I was just being easy with you right? I see you used up most of your energy. Heh. Makes it easier to kill you."_

He can easily kill me because that's all I could give him. I just got lucky at that time.

_I just got…lucky…_

I gripped my right hand tight watching it shake even more.

I was frustrated…  
frustrated that that fight with…with…that lion demon…is the extent of my power of being a slayer…  
frustrated that I just got lucky…  
frustrated that I almost died…  
frustrated that I'm weak…

I can feel my eyes burn as I looked at my fist.

_This is all that I am…_

I was surprised when the door suddenly opened with the present Scoobies walking inside, looking at me relieved to find me awake. Tara was smiling at me. Giles was looking a bit uneasy, I haven't talked to him yet about the whole being angry at him for not telling me that the Council was after Faith. Willow and oddly Kennedy convinced me that it wasn't his fault. I'm a little pissed at him but…let bygones be bygones right? I should make a mental note to talk to him later. Xander was beaming at me like…he's a proud father or something. What's up with that? Willow was looking like her giddy self.

Seeing them like this…I can't help but realize that we haven't hang out for awhile. It's weird but…just by looking at them…I miss them. I miss our time.

Willow sat at the edge of my bed smiling at me.

"Buffy. How are you feeling?"

I forced a smile as I looked at them.

"I-I'm fine."

It is true. I am fine…just lacking some energy. Xander grinned at me. His excitement can be heard for miles.

"Future Buffy was singing praises earlier. She said you did great!"

_Did I? Did I really…? It doesn't seem to feel that way._

"I did not sing praises! You're exaggerating! And I said 'good', not 'great'!"

I didn't turn towards the voice knowing that I'd be looking at my future self, instead I found myself looking at my hand again as I slowly laid it on my side. I can hear Xander and future me bickering at each other but I wasn't listening. Giles and Willow was joining in on them, laughing…while I was in a world of my own.

_Did I really…?_

"Buffy?"

Startled, I turned to look at them and found their excitement gone and was replaced by worry. Instantly feeling bad, I quickly shook my head and smiled at them.

"I…I'm fine…really. Just…thinking I guess."

They obviously didn't buy that, especially my future self who sighed and began pushing Xander out of the door while motioning the others to follow.

"Excuse me as I talk to myself for awhile."

"B-But…"

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at me worriedly when they were outside of the door with future me in front of them blocking the entrance to my room. I looked away from their gazes. I think I really do need a time for…myself.

"If you think…it's for the best…"

Giles asked and I know he's looking at me.

"I do. Don't worry. I always take care of myself."

With that said, she slowly closed the door leaving the both of us inside to talk to ourselves. I glanced at her. It took her awhile to face me and when she did, she crossed her arms to her chest and sighed.

"Okay…so what's the problem?"

I didn't like her tone. It sounded like she's just tolerating me or something. And here I thought she's going to be consoling me in my time of need. Sucky stupid Buffy!

"Look…I didn't ask for you to stay here and play…uh…whatever it is you're playing. So if you want to, you can leave. No need to baby-sit me."

I wanted to add that she sucks at babysitting…but that'll lead us to arguing for sure. We would say bad things to each other just so either of us could get the upper hand…when in fact we're saying bad things at ourselves since we're just one Buffy. It really takes a lot out of you. I'm in no mood for another Buffy bashing. Nope. No Buffy bashing…today.

I sighed and tried to make myself comfortable in my bed as I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of the door closing as my other self will leave. The opening and the closing sound of the door didn't come. Instead, I felt a weight beside me which prompted me to open my eyes and look at her like she's crazy.

"What are you doing?"

I almost jumped when she turned her head towards me. It was then that I noticed that she was sitting so close to me and her face is inches away from mine. It's like looking at the mirror with your face so close to it. But looking in the mirror didn't make my heart beat fast. This one did though.

If her face so close didn't make me jump, placing her hand on my cheek did. I know she felt it. I know she can see my face in a panic. This is one of those 'before you kiss someone romantic move' that she's doing! It's like she's…she's going to…to kiss me! Oh God. I didn't realize that she was curiously wondering what's it like to kiss herself! I've become a pervert! A narcissistic pervert!

"Relax…I'm not going to kiss you."

She said so softly that made me look her in her eyes. She must have noticed what with me looking at her lips and all. That and my panicking face in front of her. What she said didn't calm my heart though, still noticing her face so close to mine.

"What are you doing?"

I asked back and she caressed my cheek with her thumb. Her face serious but…her eyes are glistening…brighter. It's the same eyes I saw her with while she was fighting, but much warmer compared to the cold and ruthless eyes she had when she fought. It's mesmerizing really.

_A slayer's…eyes…_

"I'm only going to say this just once so I want you to listen to me."

I frowned a bit and nodded my head curious as to what she wants to say.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you did good back there. Honestly, I didn't expect you to be that good. I was surprised…and well…a bit proud."

She smiled slightly which made me frown and look away from her. I know what she's saying…but still…

"I just…it just wasn't enough. It feels like I should've done more."

"You did more than enough. It takes time and experience to be strong. You're still young. Believe me when I say that there will be a lot more challenges that you will have to face in the future that will test you and make you strong. Just…be patient. It's always one step at a time."

I looked away from her feeling the tears forming in my eyes. With my voice trembling, my eyes full of tears and my lips shaking, I finally told her my fears.

"I'm…scared. Scared not only for myself…but also for my family and friends. What if that was all that I could give? I couldn't even inflict much damage to the demon that's inside Faith. Even Adam. What if someone stronger than them comes along? How can I…how can I protect them…? How…?"

I couldn't keep my tears from falling. It was just so hard to be the person that they expect to be strong, when in reality, I'm not. I'm just someone trying to be strong for them. Someone who's also scared at most times. They expect my protection, but it just feels like I can't give it to them because of my fears…and my lack of power. How can I be the person they need…when I'm weak?

It was then that I felt her pull me towards her engulfing me in a powerful hug. I was surprised by her sudden action. If I was an ordinary person, I would've suffocated right now by the strength of her hug. It was powerful…yet comforting.

"I know it feels lonely…to carry such burden when you're still young and to be the one to lead when you're having doubts about your capability."

Her voice is soft and it carries a lot of warmth in it. I couldn't tell if she's affected by all this when I know she feels it too. Or maybe…she felt before.

"But…you have to know. You're not alone. They're with you. You're with them. They may need protection but they also know that you also need protection. They would definitely risk their lives just for you…as you are for them. If you guys continue to work together, you'd be unstoppable. Just give them the courage that they need."

I can tell that she's smiling and I nodded my head as the tears fall from my eyes knowing that she's right. She caressed my hair trying to soothe me.

"You're strong. Don't ever doubt that you're not. Never ever doubt your strength. Always think before you act. And stop asking what-ifs questions. They're not healthy."

I couldn't help but chuckle and she pulled me away from her. She stared at me and brushed my tears away. She smiled.

"Faith was right. I do look cute when I'm crying."

_Narcissistic pervert._

"Hey. Listen to what I said okay? And stop with the doubting already. It's making you look old."

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Instead of doubting, just think of this as a bookmark in the future."

I raised my eyebrow at her but was smiling slightly at her attempt on making an analogy of the situation.

"Yeah…you know…bookmark…for the pages of your life…so you can turn back and review it or something for future references. Do I have to draw it out for you so you can understand?"

I smirked at her and shook my head. We were having another Buffy bashing…but it's friendly Buffy bashing.

"You still suck at analogies."

She grinned.

"Yeah well…if I suck at it…you do too."

I gave her a wounded look and my all so famous pout. She giggled upon seeing it and in turn made me giggle too. It's nice to get along with yourself. I guess now we'll be in good terms.

Our giggling madness stopped and turned towards the door when it opened revealing Dawn carrying a tray full of food. She noticed how close we are and that my future self's hand is on my cheek. She grinned.

"Oh my God. I can't believe I'm seeing the day when I find you touching yourself!"

Future Buffy pinched me softly using the hand that was caressing me earlier. I thought she was going to go all denial while screaming at Dawn. Instead, she leaned towards my ear and whispered loudly so Dawn could also hear.

"She's one of the toughest challenges ever. We call her the scream queen. She even outmatched Cordelia. Don't let her looks fool you. A bookmark wouldn't work. Maybe a shovel will."

"Hey! You scream as loud as I do!"

Future Buffy sat up and leaned at the headboard giving us normal space. We look like twins sitting together like this. I couldn't help but smirk at them when I realize that they were preparing for a sister bashing.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

Dawn said as she walked towards us still holding the tray of food. Future Buffy looked at it and frowned.

"Hey! How come you never gave me breakfast in bed! That's so unfair."

I saw a flash of sadness in Dawn's eyes for a moment and it looks like she's trying not to say something. She just shook her head and handed me the tray. There were six pieces of pancakes, lots of mashed potatoes and two stakes. It was a bit much for a normal person. But for me, it was just right.

I cut a piece of pancake and shoved it inside future Buffy's mouth which surprised her. I grinned at her.

"Stop complaining and eat with me if you want."

"Nah. Knowing you…it's not enough."

I shook my head and smirked as I eat some of the stakes. I glanced a Dawn and noticed her looking at me and future me back at forth looking confused.

"It feels like something happened here. You guys are getting along."

"For now."

Future me said and I nodded still eating.

"So what happened?"

"Well…we touched each other…"

I glanced at future Buffy grinning and she grinned back at me then turned to Dawn and gave her an evil grin with wiggling eyebrows.

"…and then some…"

It took awhile for Dawn to react…and when she did…she looked shocked then mortified…then constipated…and then she let out a deafening scream as she covered her ears. I wanted to laugh…but I was busy covering my ears from the noise. Right then I wanted to take future Buffy's advice about the shovel.

**No one's POV**

**  
**It was quiet inside the house of the slayer in Revello drive. Everyone was gathered in the living room and they were obviously thinking what with almost every face inside is frowning. They were having a meeting, and from the looks of it, it wasn't going well.

The young redhead named Willow shook her head.

"I…I don't…know…"

She felt a hand on hers and wasn't surprised that it was Tara's hand. Tara smiled slightly trying to ease Willow from the tension that she's feeling. Willow smiled back.

"Look, we're not getting anywhere here. Let's just take a vote and then we'll decide. Sounds fair?"

The young Buffy Summers, who was standing next to Rupert Giles, said as she looked at everyone around her. They all nodded at her suggestion. With everyone agreeing, she take a look at a pamphlet and began reading the choices to be made.

"Okay…so who wants Hawaiian?"

The two Xanders instantly raised their hands and turned to look at the other who obviously didn't raise theirs.

"Oh man!"

They both exclaimed upon seeing that they were the only one's who raised their hand.

"Okay…that's two. How about the Vegetarian special?"

Everyone except the ex-demon and the two Xander's raised their hand to the said pizza. Buffy nodded her head pleased that the decision about what pizza to order finally came to rest.

"Alright. So we'll be having two boxes of Vegetarian pizza courtesy of my watcher, Mr. Rupert Giles."

Giles sighed and nodded his head as everyone gave him an applause. He wanted to get this meeting started right away so he just agreed even though it would cost him. Buffy then asked Dawn to order the pizza which she did without hesitating.

As she watches Dawn go to the kitchen, she couldn't help but smirk. She can't help but remember the incident earlier wherein Dawn gave out a deafening scream as both Buffy  
implied to her that they 'touched each other' in more ways than one. It was deafening at first, but when Dawn stopped to glare at both of them with her face flushed, the two found themselves laughing their ass off especially when almost everyone inside the house came running towards her room with weapons on their hands thinking that something happened.

It was funny and at the same time what she needed. She needed a good laugh especially since everything seems so tense because of the occurrences that are happening around lately.

"That's not fair! I didn't get to vote!"

She turned towards the ex-demon who was pouting.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't like any of those. Why not we have chickens instead? They taste a lot like rabbits."

Buffy groaned and shook her head.

"And that's why we won't order…or eat chickens for now until we erased what you said from our minds."

"Those poor cute bunnies. How could you?"

"Don't blame me! It's not my fault they're delicious!"

As Anya was telling everyone how to cook a cute and innocent rabbit, the slayers heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. From the heavy sound of it, it wasn't Dawn's. They thought it was an intruder, but then relaxed when they can saw the two men walking towards them. Dawn was following behind. Everyone turned and saw the two men standing before them by the kitchen door. The tall one was looking emotionless as he looked at everyone.

Everyone knew him because he helped earlier when he shot Faith with a tranquilizer when she was going amok and also helped carry the unconscious slayer back to the slayer's house. Buffy call him as the 'punishment', although the Xanders corrected her by saying it was the punisher…not the 'punishment.' She preferred the latter but much preferred it if the punishment guy tell them his name. He didn't though and just ignored them. They didn't ask further more knowing that if they pissed him off, they'd be dodging bullets.

The other man…or boy was a new face. He looked like he's in his teens with brown messy hair and young handsome face. He was smaller than Buffy from the looks of it. He was wearing a robe much like the future Scooby did.

"I like fried rabbits! They taste like chicken."

The boy said as he grinned at everyone.

"Wow, I didn't know Harry Potter liked eating cute bunnies."

The future Xander said as he smirked. The future Scooby seems to get his joke because they were the only one's who reacted in what he said. They obviously haven't read the book or seen the movie. The others including the small boy just looked confused.

"My name is not Harry Potter! It's Ed…and I'm the greatest warlock ever!"

He grinned at everyone while the man beside him shook his head and sighed.

"Hey may help."

Giles nodded and adjusted his glasses while looking at the boy.

"We could use all the help we can get."

**Buffy's POV**

"Okay, let's start."

Giles said and I nodded while taking a seat on the floor looking up at him.

"First off, we found out more about the demon residing inside of Faith. Dantalion."

Oh…so it was Dantalion. I think I like Daintylion better.

"According to what we've researched, Dantalion is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, the 71st of 72 spirits of Solomon."

"Solomon?"

"Yes. Solomon is the son of David of Bethlehem."

"David? You mean the one who fought Goliath? Like in the Bible?"

"That's correct. Before his father died, King David, had to find someone who would take over his throne. There were conflicts when choosing the succeeding King since he has to choose between his two sons. In the end, he chooses Solomon rather than his other son as the succeeding King. After David died, Solomon took over as the King of Israel."

"So he took over the throne. What does that have to do with Dantalion?"

"You see, King Solomon was different from his father King David. He had seven hundred wives and three hundred concubines."

"Concubines…?"

"Concubinage is the state of a woman in an ongoing, usually matrimonially-oriented relationship with a man that cannot be married to her, often because of a difference in social status."

Everyone stares at him quietly trying to process what he said. He sighed and shook his head.

"It is the 'slut' of the King or anyone of royalty."

Snickers and giggles were heard as Giles blush at the word he said. I couldn't help but smirk in return. Too bad Faith isn't here. She'd probably laugh her ass off if she heard Giles use that term.

"You mean a mistress right?"

Our Xander asked still laughing. Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning it, a typical embarrassed reaction from him. He placed it on again and cleared his throat as the giggles and laughing died down.

"Not quite. Concubines have limited rights of support from the man, and their offspring are publicly acknowledged as the man's children, albeit usually of lower status than children born by the official wife or wives; these legal rights distinguish a concubine from a mistress."

A series of 'Oh' can be heard now as we acknowledge another new word that we learn. Really, Scooby meetings are educational too.

Anyway, now that we cleared that up, let's go back to our main topic."

I nodded as Giles continues to educate us about King Solomon.

"King Solomon also created other Gods…or should we say…Demons. He was connected with black magic and thus he wrote the Lesser Key of Solomon."

"I've heard of that before!"

All eyes were on the boy as he beamed excitedly.

"They say that The Lesser Key of Solomon is a book written by King Solomon himself which contains detailed descriptions of demons and the conjurations needed to invoke the spirit of the demon itself or in other term, exorcism."

"Precisely."

Giles nodded as he smiled at the little boy seemingly proud of what he said. I think he found the son he never had. I can see the fatherly love here. I wonder if Giles would adopt the young boy.

"So Dantalion is one of these demons inside that book wherein King Solomon created. The 71st of all the 72 demons you say and a Duke of Hell?"

Giles nodded as he turned to look at future me who was standing leaning at a wall.

"So…what is this about the 71st? Is it like a ranking in power? Like, is he the 2nd to the last of the most powerful?"

Good question. If he is the 2nd to the last powerful, then it would be a big relief in our part. Well…not really a big relief, probably a little relief.

"Well…I don't think so. Each 72 demons possess different powers or ability. And well…upon reading some of the abilities of the other 71 demons…well…I'd say that Dantalion is probably one of the most powerful demons there is."

Okay relief gone. Panic takes over.

"You see, Dantalion's main power is the mind. He can produce hallucinations, he reveals the innermost thoughts and desires of the person and he knows all human thoughts and can change them at will. He can also cause love and show the similitude of any person, show the same by means of a vision, and let them be in any part of the world they will."

So he's a mind reader and a manipulator. Plus he can kick ass. Great, a demon with kick ass power. Do we need to know more of his perfection?

"He teaches all arts and sciences. He is the creator of the dark arts…the one inside Faith."

Everyone was quiet for awhile. I think they're trying to process all of this. I'm also trying to process it and well, it's giving me quite a head ache. This is like the worst of the worse. First Adam, then Angelus…and now this mega powerful demon named Dandanlion! Someone up there clearly doesn't like us. _(AN: Don't look at me! I'm just writing!)_

"Wait. You said that he can change the will of the person…like control them. So why isn't Faith being fully controlled by now?"

I glanced at Kennedy noticing some of the bruises still on her face from the beating she received from Angelus. They're not completely healed yet. My bruises were completely healed now…except for my broken ribs that is still bandaged and is a bit sore. But her bruise looks like they'll be healing later on. It's like she doesn't heal fast. I wonder why?

"Well, that is…I'm not sure why. But I believe that it's because Faith is somewhat fighting him inside of herself."

"She's holding him off. If Darcilion takes over her…then we'd be dealing with another problem here. We have to help her."

"It's Dantalion."

Ed said shaking his head. I frowned at him.

"I knew that!"

Giles nodded at me clearly wants to help Faith as much as I want to.

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do is to seal the demon inside her."

Willow mentioned that earlier and it's been bugging me since this whole meeting started.

"You say to 'seal'…does that mean that that Dantalion will still stay inside her after we seal him?"

"Yes. That is the only option. Dantalion will stay inside Faith, but he cannot use his power if we seal him."

"But! Why not we just…make him disappear? Isn't there a way to make him disappear rather than we contain him inside Faith?"

He removed his glasses and began cleaning them like he's nervous about something. I found it…odd.

"Well…the only way that Dantalion could disappear inside of Faith is that either Faith defeats him or he himself leave Faith's body. Since we don't know if Faith is capable in defeating Dantalion…or Dantalion willingly leaves body…there is no other option but to seal him."

So I guess sealing Dannalion is really the only option. I don't how Faith will react afterwards knowing that she has a demon inside of her…but if it's the only way for Dandilion not to take over Faith's body again, then we've got no choice.

"Let's do the sealing."

**No one's POV**

**  
**After the preparation for the spell was complete, everyone stood looking at pentagram on the floor of the living room. The couch, tables and chairs were cleared out in order to make room for the spell. Every light on the house were out, only the five candles standing on the five pointed end of the pentagram were the only source of light they have. The little boy named Ed drew a line on the floor and looked at everyone gathered.

"No one, but me and the witches should pass this line. The spell might go wrong which will result to ending our life."

Everyone gasped and began backing out before the drawn line. Tara and the two Willow's began walking towards the pentagram. Future Willow shook her head and sighed.

"That's not going to happen."

Everyone who heard began to relax and when Ed saw this, he glared at them pointing his hand at everyone.

"It might happen! So don't ever think about it!"

And they didn't. They just watched the four witches…and warlock sit around the pentagram, Indian style. Everyone turned when they heard someone walking to find Spike carrying the unconscious Faith. He carefully placed the unconscious slayer on the center of the pentagram. Once done, he walked towards the group to join them and couldn't help but flinch when he saw the young chosen one glaring at him. She obviously didn't like him carrying the other slayer.

Ed crawled on all fours and looked at the unconscious one. He stared at awe for awhile at the slayer below him. It was the first time he saw the unconscious one. He then turned to look at his comrade who was looking emotionless at him. He beamed at him excitedly.

"Wow! I didn't know she was this beautiful!"

Everyone turned at the man they call the Punisher…or for Buffy the Punishment wondering why the little one was looking at him while praising the other slayer's beauty. They were surprised when they saw the emotionless man's eyebrow twitch while looking at the little boy.

Ed ignored the twitch of his comrade and began pulling something out of his pocket robe. It was his celphone. He opened his cel and began aiming it on the sleeping brunnete obviously taking her picture. Once done, he hid his cel back to his pocket and went back to his position beaming.

"I'm gonna take another one once she's awake."

He nodded and looked at the witches around him. The three were looking at him confused at his earlier action. He's acting like the brunette is a celebrity or something. It was weird for everyone, but it was mysterious for the two blonde slayers who began looking at the tall apathetic man and the little boy cautiously. Just what is their connection to the unconscious slayer?

"Okay…so who's going for the inside job?"

Future Willow raised her hand and stood up. Ed looked up at him and nodded his head. Willow then carefully walked on Faith's right side and sat down again. The other three began to adjust their position to form a triangle, still surrounding the pentagram.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Ed exclaimed while the other three nodded their heads. Tara and the young Willow closed their eyes, concentrating. Future Willow did the same as she placed her left hand on the floor while her right hand on Faith's forehead. Upon seeing this, using his right index finger, Ed drew a star in front of him as he chanted.

**Buffy's POV**

**  
**I stood mesmerized as Ed began chanting. Light suddenly surrounded the pentagram. As he continues to chant, the light surrounded them began to flash brightly, little by little.

"…narro thy nomen quod penetro is mulier somes!"

"Permissum mihi penetro pro meus nomen est Willow Rosenberg!"

Future Willow exclaimed. I blocked the blinding light with my hand. I couldn't look anymore because it was so bright. I willingly closed my eyes with my hand still blocking the light. It took a couple of seconds before the light finally disappears.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust my eyes back to normal. I raised my eyebrow and found Future Willow looking at Faith's unconscious form the same way I'm looking at her. We were both confused. Isn't Willow supposed to go inside Faith's body?

"Wh-What happened?"

I asked and future Willow looked at everyone as she scratches her head smiling.

"Uh…Faith doesn't seem to trust me to enter her."

"I though she's your friend?"

Ed asked. Future Willow looked back at Faith.

"Well yeah."

"Is it because you're in the future? That both of you have different timelines?"

"No. It's not that. It actually doesn't matter if I'm in the future and all. Even if my past self…meaning the present Willow were to be the one to go inside Faith, I'm sure she'd be blocked as well."

She turned towards her past self (present Willow) and smiled apologetically. Our Willow just nodded smiling sadly. So Faith doesn't trust Willow yet? Probably because they hardly bonded since we gave Faith her second chance.

"So what now?"

"If Faith doesn't trust the one going inside her…then we've got no chance on sealing the demon."

Ed said as he turned towards us sighing. We didn't know that in order to enter one's body is that the two person should have complete trust with each other. We only choose Future Willow to be the one to go inside Faith because she knows how to seal Dannylion. That and she's a powerful witch now. But if she can't enter then how can we seal Dentallion?

_If it were me to enter her…would she let me?_

I shook my head dismissing the ridiculous question that's bugging me. Even if I do enter, I don't know anything about witchy magic stuff. I can't seal Darklion.

I frowned upon seeing future Willow staring at my future self who was staring back. It's like they're…talking to each other. The staring ended when future Willow looked at me smiling slightly.

"Well…we could try someone else."

I raised my eyebrow and pointed at myself.

"Me?"

She nodded and motioned me to go to them. I turned to look at my future self only to find her leaning on the wall her arms across her chest and her eyes closed.

_Is she the one who suggested me? Why? Isn't she capable too since she's also me?_

I shook my head and decided to try the whole going inside Faith. I was hesitant…but at the same time I wanted to find out if Faith would trust me enough to let me enter her.

Future Willow told me to sit on Faith's left side facing her. I sat down Indian style. She told me to mirror her earlier position so I placed my right hand on the floor and my left hand on Faith's forehead. She smiled and positioned herself the way she did earlier. The only difference is that her left hand was on top of mine. She nodded and I couldn't help but swallow feeling nervous.

"Just relax."

"And do what?"

"Just say your name when I nod at you and that's it."

"My full name?"

"Uh…just stick to Buffy Summers just to be safe."

She's implying that Faith might not know my full name. I don't know if she knows my full name really. Maybe I'll ask her later. See…I'm thinking positive thoughts.

"Alright! Let's try again!"

Ed exclaimed excitedly and everyone around me nodded. Soon he was chanting again. The light was surrounding us once again. I just focused on future Willow hoping that I won't mess up. Soon she was chanting herself.

"Permissum mihi penetro pro meus nomen est…"

She looked at me and nodded. Instantly I yelled my name.

"Buffy Summers!"

And then we were surrounded by the blinding light.

**No one's POV**

**  
**All she can see was darkness as she opens her eyes. Frowning, the young Buffy looked around her. She was standing…or maybe floating into the darkness. It was like she was in an abyss. She was beginning to panic and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was relieved to find future Willow. It was weird. She can see Willow perfectly clear even though they were surrounded by darkness.

"Guess it worked."

Buffy nodded and couldn't help but smile at the thought that the spell worked. It meant that the other slayer trusts her. Knowing that, she couldn't help but feel giddy. Upon seeing this, Willow smirked.

"Good for you then."

She smiled at Willow feeling her cheek flush slightly. Willow turned and looked around.

"How will we find Dantalion?"

Suddenly, a light flashed before them. They blocked the light by their hands. When the light was gone, both slowly lowered their hands and gasped when they saw 5 doors surrounding a small pillar like table. Something like a box was on top of it as a velvet red cloth was draped over it covering the box from their view.

They looked at each other then turned again at what was in front of them.

"I guess that answers your question."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
